Because Titles Are For Losers
by Codiak
Summary: Yes, I know that there are multiple chat stories going on. However, this is mine! And I'm sure you'll love it like a deformed platypus. Now, enjoy, my peoples! Enjoy like cookies and milk. Oh, and this involves the DP gang. Obviously. BEING EDITED. YES, I KNOW CHAT STORIES AREN'T ALLOWED... I'M FIXING IT, THOUGH. SO NO REPORTING PLEASE KAY THANKS
1. Nice Shoes

**HEYO, GOOD READER~**

**JUST A NOTE: I am editing BTAFL so that it fits within FF guidelines, seeing as I do not want my little precious deleted. Therefore, do not fret as you read and find the story to lack some of the usual visuals of Facebook. It's still "Facebook," but with proper grammar…formatting…whatnot.**

**That is all, party on, my penguins. ;)**

**0~0~0**

**_This first chapter and more is dedicated to Skellingtonfan1 because she came up with the title for this entire story. Ah, yes. She's awesome. READ HER CHAT STORY. "_****Internet Madness_," people. READ IT._**

**IMPORTANT NOTE HERE:**

**There are a few OCs that reappear throughout this entire chat fiction because this is being based off of a fiction that I'm writing for DP that I have yet to…actually make any…head way on… As time as progressed, this story has also become more of an AU to the entire fic I have planned and worked on, so…**

**But just a couple tidbits on the OCs so you're not flailing around:**

**Josh Willows and Keko Sakuma are in a relationship. Keko is a bright and cheery girl that has ADHD, and Josh is an angry little psychic. However, you don't need to worry much about his species. Destery and Rae Marshall are a pair of devious twins; one is blonde, handsome and fabulously gay, and the other likes to get her hands on any piece of tech within reach to spy on unsuspecting individuals. Destery and Rae happen to be best friends with Josh and Keko, respectively. Brady Groven is/was a boyfriend of Destery's, and he is also a gay blonde who has a passion for soccer and can't fight worth donkey shit. Eventually comes along Damian Daemon, Destery's shy and squishy little boyfriend who just sputters adorableness, and Damian's adoptive brother Bathy Lazarus shows his gleeful face~ Natsumi Sakuma is Keko's stoic older sister. Here and there are three band kids as well, and they only add to the insanity.**

**Also, Danny's secret is safe, and he and Sam are dating like a happy couple.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Skellingtonfan1 and I co-own Destery and Rae. And Skell owns Damian, Bathy, and Nebula and Shane when they make their appearances. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton said,<strong> "Facebook… All right then. So… Yeah, I'm logging off."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said, "**I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it! :D"

**Tucker Foley said, **"Sex in the air, he don't care. He loves the smell of it! XD"

**Sam Manson said,** "Note to all: sticks and stones may break his bones, but chains and whips excite him."

**Danny Fenton said, **"…you guys suck."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom said, **"So I took a trip to the 'Zone today…"

**Sam Manson said,** "Yeah? What'd you see?"

**Danny Phantom said, **"Green, purple, some float-y doors, swirls, endless space…"

**Warden Walker said, **"You were unauthorized to enter the Ghost Zone, punk. And you still owe me a thousand years."

**Danny Phantom said, **"STRANGER DANGER."

**Warden Walker said, **"…?"

**Danny Phantom said, **"I'm telling **Danny Fenton**'s mommeh on you!"

**Danny Fenton said, **"Why mine?"

**Danny Phantom said, **"Because technically, I'm still an adolescent and he's stranger danger. And…I don't really have anyone else to complain to…that's an adult figure…"

**Warden Walker said,** "You know who I am…"

**Danny Fenton said, **"AH! STRANGER DANGER!"

**Danny Phantom said, **"I TOLD YOU!"

**Sam Manson said, **"Oh, dear God…"

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson said to Danny Fenton,** "Nice shoes."

**Tucker Foley said, **"…you didn't."

**Danny Fenton said, **"…? Nice…boots?"

**Sam Manson said, **"I'm not even sure what that would mean, but thank you. And yes, Tuck, I did."

**Tucker Foley said, **"Nice. XD"

**Danny Fenton said, **"Am I missing something here?"

**Sam Manson said, **"Nope. Not a thing."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said, **"So I went to that little convenience store on the corner with those awesome bagels, right? And I wanted some crappy coffee, so it all worked out…"

**Tucker Foley said, **"What happened now?"

**Danny Fenton said, **"You really wanna know?"

**Sam Manson said, **"You'll just tell us anyway."

**Josh Willows said, **"He ALWAYS just tells us anyway…"

**Danny Fenton said, **"Okay, so I'm getting my crappy coffee and this little girl – like six or something – is standing there staring at me."

**Dash Baxter said,** "Ha! Fentoni's scared of a midget!"

**Danny Fenton said, **"Shut up! I'm not finished!"

**Sam Manson said, **"*sighs* Go on…"

**Danny Fenton said, **"Okay, so…"

Girl: Hiya.

Me: Hey…?

Girl: Whatcha doin'?

Me: Getting coffee…?

Girl: Pwetty eyes! And you're so tall! Like a giant!

Me: Uh…

Girl: I have a secwet!

Me: That's…nice. I think…

Girl: I have a Teddy bear named Gizmo and he talks!

Me: *looks around for adult figure to take the small creature away* Okay…

Girl: You wan' some gum?

Me: No… I don't…take candy from strangers?

Girl: *STICKS HER CHEWED GUM IN MY HAND* It tastes like bubblegum!

Me: Niiice…

Girl: Whatcha doin'?

Me: …I'm leaving.

**Sam Manson said, **"I don't like little kids."

**Josh Willows said, **"Little rodents…"

**Sam Manson and Danny Fenton like this.**

**Danny Fenton said, **"That's not the best part. When I try to leave, she GRABS MY LEG AND STICKS HER HAND IN MY POCKET."

**Tucker Foley said, **"Why do you attract the weird ones?"

**Danny Fenton said, **"…I've been asking that for a long time, dude… Long time…"

**0~0~0**

**Dash Baxter said to Danny Fenton said, **"Just because you and Willows saved my ass from an oncoming truck, doesn't mean that you can put shit in my locker."

**Danny Fenton said, **"I have no idea what you mean."

**Josh Willows said, **"Not a clue."

**Dash Baxter said, **"The rainbow shirts!"

**Danny Fenton said, **"Well, Josh, I'd say he's still in the closet."

**Josh Willows said, **"Yes. Yes, I agree, Danny."

**Dash Baxter said, **"You better not show yourselves tomorrow."

**Josh Willows said, **"Oh, my fuck… The dumb jock can spell "tomorrow!" Run! The end is near!"

**Danny Fenton said, **"AHHHHH!"

**Dash Baxter said, **"You're both dead."

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson said, **"My…milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And they're like, it's better than yours. Damn right, it's better than yours. I could teach you, but I have to charge."

**Danny Fenton said, **"BWAHAHAHA! *dies of laughter*"

**Josh Willows said, **"Why…?"

**Sam Manson said, **"Lost a bet…"

**Josh Willows said, **"He's an ass."

**Danny Fenton said, **"I am not. She just can't beat me at the NASA Rocket Simulation game. 'CAUSE SHE'S A GIRL. XD"

**Sam Manson said, **"Imma 'bout to come over there and NASA your head."

**Danny Fenton said, **"Do it! Oh, wait. You can't 'cause you suck at it!"

**Josh Willows said, **"…I'll get him…?"

**Sam Manson said, **"No, no. I CAN handle this. He's too dim to realize that I can take him in a fight."

**Keko Sakuma said, **"So…CAN YOU REALLY TEACH ME? HOW MUCH? :D"

**0~0~0**

**Skell Nolastname said, **"YAY. THANK YOU SO MUCH, I WANT TO THANK JESUS FOR LETTING ME BEAT HIM AT VIDEOGAMES EVERY TUESDAY, AND THAT GUY DOWN THE STREET FOR JOGGING, AND ALL THE RANDOM PEOPLE FOR MY ACCOMPLISHMENTS…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was a message from Skellingtonfan1. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.<strong>

**Please review~! ;)**


	2. Cool as Ice

**Thank you for the reviews, peoples!**

**And on with the chapter. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Keko Sakuma said, <strong>"I found…A COCKROACH."

**Josh Willows said, **"Nice…"

**Keko Sakuma said, **"I'M GOING TO NAME HIM CUDDLES."

**Josh Willows said, **"Oh, Keko…"

**Keko Sakuma said, **"YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH CUDDLES? HUH?"

**Josh Willows said, **"Nope. Not a problem."

**Keko Sakuma said, **"OKAY, JOSHY! :D"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said to Josh Willows, **"Hey, cuddle muffin. ;)"

**Josh Willows said, **"Knock it off."

**Danny Fenton said, **"You're the one who started it by calling me 'Honey Buns.'"

**Josh Willows said, **"…shut up, hot stuff."

**Sam Manson said, **"And yet, I'm still not concerned about losing my man to this behavior."

**Tucker Foley said, **"At least you're trusting."

**Danny Fenton said, **"Why, hello, sexy beast."

**Tucker Foley said, **"I'm logging off."

**Josh Willows said, **"No! Stay, cuddle bear!"

**Tucker Foley said, **"FREAKS."

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows said to Tucker Foley, **"You. Me. Ninja tournament."

**Tucker Foley said, **"…yes."

**Josh Willows said, **"Score one: Willows."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said to Josh Willows, **"Why am I not in this ninja tournament?"

**Josh Willows said, **"Why was Keko taking Cuddles for a walk?"

**Danny Fenton said, **"Because she's Keko."

**Josh Willows said, **"EXACTLY."

**Danny Fenton said, **"o.o. That made no sense."

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows said to Danny Fenton said,** "You. Me. Ninja tournament."

**Danny Fenton said, **"Oh, NOW you do it."

**Josh Willows said, **"Well?"

**Danny Fenton said, **"…yes."

**Josh Willows said, **"Score two: Willows."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom said,** **"**Hey, y'all. ;)"

**26 people like this.**

**Valerie Gray said, **"Phantom! Why are you on here exactly?"

**Danny Phantom said, **"'Cause I FEEL like it. Also… Hey, sexy. ;)"

**Valerie Gray said, **"*annoyed expression* Don't. Call. Me. That. And get off. No one wants to read what you have to say."

**Sam Manson said, **"Nah, I do. XD"

**Tucker Foley said, **"Same here."

**Paulina Sanchez said,** "Like, TOTALLY! PHANTOM, I LOVE YOU! *heart*"

**Danny Phantom said,** "What now, gorgeous?"

**Valerie Gray said, **"First, don't get smart with me. You're still evil. Second, I'm not interested."

**Danny Phantom said, **"Psh. You think I'm hot. And YOU friended ME."

**Valerie Gray said, **"So I can watch you!"

**Danny Phantom said, **"I find that attractive. You want to watch me…'cause you think I'm hot. :D"

**Valerie Gray said,** "I'm getting a migraine… You're not hot. At all."

**Danny Phantom said, **"You're right. I have ice powers. That makes me COOL AS ICE. And I LOVE what you did with your hair today."

**Valerie Gray said, **"Don't make me find you."

**Danny Phantom said, **"Movies? Aw! Yay! I feel so special now! ^.^"

**Valerie Gray said, **"I will slap you, boy."

**Danny Phantom said, **"…BRING IT. And…you're just TOO CUTE when you're angry, snuggle bunny. ;)"

**Valerie Gray said, **"That's it. I'm blocking you."

* * *

><p><strong>Also, with Danny and Josh having cutesy names, there is a certain part of the fiction I'm writing where those two and Sam fall out of a broom closet in front of Mr. Lancer. And odd excuses just seem to roll off the tongue between those two.<strong>

**Please review! ;)**


	3. Because Here at Dairy Queen

**The summary on the television for "Life Lessons" was 'Danny fathers a sack of flour.'**

**…Danny, who's the mother?**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton said,<strong> "Dairy Queen's gotten weird…"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom said, **"Going to the movies with Valerie. ;)"

**Danny Fenton said, **"What?"

**Danny Phantom said, **"What…?"

**Danny Fenton said, **"She hates you."

**Danny Phantom said, **"Point?"

**Danny Fenton said, **"…"

**Sam Manson said, **"This has 'bad idea' written ALL over it."

**Valerie Gray said, **"I AM NOT GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH YOU."

**Danny Phantom said, **"D: WHAT? I though you loved me, care bear!"

**Danny Fenton said, **"You're gonna make him cry! And then he'll crash into a building and my parents will find him and he'll be…dissected or something!"

**Danny Phantom said, **"I'm crying right now. I am shedding tears here."

**Valerie Gray said, **"If I go, will you SHUT UP?"

**Danny Phantom said, **"Yes…"

**Valerie Gray said, **"…what time?"

**Danny Phantom said, **"WIN."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said, **"And this isn't just a falcon. It's a Rock 'N Roll falcon. 'IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK IN BOSTON, YEAH!'

Oh, Dairy Queen…"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said, **"AWKWARD STORY TIME? I think YES."

**Tucker Foley said, **"I LOVE AWKWARD STORIES! DO TELL!"

**Sam Manson said,** "is concerned…"

**Josh Willows likes this.**

**Danny Fenton said, **"I went in the kitchen in my plaid boxers—because they're awesome, right? Anyhow, I wanted some vanilla ice cream. Got some vanilla ice cream in a bowl…"

**Josh Willows said, **"I don't like where this is going."

**Danny Fenton said, **"Dropped ice cream on floor. Decided ice cream sucked. Threw bowl in sink. Fed up with ice cream. Used hands to grab the majority of the ice cream. Threw it in sink. Got paper towel."

**Sam Manson said, **"How long is this?"

**Tucker Foley said, **"It's Danny. Everything's a drama."

**Sam Manson said, **"True…"

**Danny Fenton said, **"Before I could start wiping up the streaked white stuff, JAZZ WALKS IN AN SEES ME IN MY BOXERS TRYING TO CLEAN UP THE WHITE STUFF ON THE FLOOR THAT WAS ALSO ALL OVER MY HANDS."

**Tucker Foley said, **"…I have no comment."

**Danny Fenton said, **"She stared at me with this face of, like… I don't even know before she turned around and left."

**Jazz Fenton said, **"You have to admit, it looked pretty wrong."

**Danny Fenton said, **"IT WAS ICE CREAM! I SWEAR! D:"

**Danny Phantom said, **"I want to say something about how 'It wasn't because I was there,' but I'll refrain from doing so. ;)"

**Danny Fenton said, **"I hate you."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said, **"And I'm not just playing a guitar. I'm playing a guitar that sounds like dolphins."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom said, **"Went to the movies with Valerie. XD"

**Valerie Gray said, **"You were…SO…annoying."

**Sam Manson said, **"But look at the face!"

**Danny Fenton said, **"NOOO! YOU look at THIS face."

**Sam Manson said, **"Jealous much?"

**Danny Fenton said, **"…oddly, yes."

**Valerie Gray said, **"Never again, Phantom. Every five seconds was: 'You see that? I saw that. I like popcorn. You want some popcorn? I have gum. In my mouth. And I know you want to find it.'"

**Tucker Foley said, **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Keko Sakuma said, **"Aw! THAT'S SO SWEET, VAL! :D"

**Danny Phantom said, **"They love it."

**Valerie Gray said, **"I don't."

**Danny Phantom said, **"I thought you were going to block me."

**Valerie Gray said, **"Decided I can't watch you if I block you."

**Danny Fenton said, **"Nice deduction there."

**Valerie Gray said, **"Watch it, Fenton."

**Danny Phantom said, **"Snuggle Bunny…"

**Valerie Gray said, **"No more names!"

**Danny Phantom said, **"I still have the gum. Just saying."

**Valerie Gray said, **"…someone kill me. -_-"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said, **"We don't just have towel boys. We have towel ninjas. And I'm not just fencing. I'm fencing my future self, who is a much better fencer. 'You're getting better.' Because at Dairy Queen, 'good' isn't good enough."

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall said to Josh Willows, **"WHY WON'T YOU GET IN MY BED, JOSHY? D:"

**Josh Willows said, **"FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME, I AM NOT YOUR GAY LOVER! AND I AM NOT INTERESTED IN ANY ODD THING YOU AND THOSE IDIOT YAOI FANGIRLS WANT."

**Skell Nolastname: **But, Joshy! We need to make the sex tape! Codi agrees! Why can't you? D:

**Destery Marshall said, **"You know… With the rose petals? Just admit it, Joshy. You like me. ;)"

**Josh Willows said, **"Firstly, SKELL. EVIL. AND CODI CAN GO PERISH IN FLAMES. Secondly, I DO NOT LIKE YOU. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND."

**Skell Nolastname said, **"*cough* COVER. *cough*"

**Josh Willows said, **"I dislike you people so very much… So, so much."

**Destery Marshall said, **"…can you at least dislike me in bed?"

**Josh Willows said, **"KNOCK IT OFF."

**Danny Fenton said, **"Aha… Josh has a male stalker- Wait... Wasn't Destery in our History class?"

**Josh Willows said, **"Sadly."

**Danny Fenton said,** "But I'm not too sure who those other two mentioned people are…"

**Josh Willows said, **"Believe me… You don't want to."

* * *

><p><strong>I fucking love Dairy Queen commercials.<strong>

**Please review! ;)**


	4. Ironic Ham from the DNA of Dairy Queen

**I bring you...the next chapter... **

**And I have a few written up, so I may post another today...**

**I don't know.**

**Uh...**

**I like narwhals. Legit. **

**And a few people call me that. They call me Narwhal. On my own Facebook, I have it as my middle name.**

**My mom and I are watching "The Social Network" right now...and NOTHING IS HAPPENING. It's been about fifteen minutes. And when I say NOTHING, I mean there has been no dialogue and basically different shots of a building before math problems and hands typing on a keyboard. Oh, and a letter from out of nowhere. **

**Disclaimer from out of nowhere like the letter in "The Social Network": If it looks familiar to you, then I DON'T OWN IT. And this goes for all future chapters and such. If they look like song lyrics, then they aren't mine unless I say so. Danny Phantom isn't mine. I apologize if you don't like Miley Cyrus. I'm not a fan, either, but the lyrics just worked in these two cases that you'll see them. Otherwise, sorry about the vomit inducing musical references. And if you like her... Hey, it's your lucky day! She's epic...er...something? **

**But Josh and Keko are MINE and the only one who is allowed to exploit them besides me is Skellingtonfan1 because she understands...stuff...that's really awkward. And Destery and Rae - when she shows up - are ours. No touchy. MINE. And OURS. And...wow, this is really long rambling...**

**GO READ THE CHAPTER AND SPREAD THE WORD OF NARWHALS. **

**Whom I believe are the results of a beluga whale and a frisky horse... **

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>And we don't just blow bubbles. We blow bubbles with kittens inside them.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **…'cause I'm hot like that. Every GIRL, everywhere, just gives me mad attention. Like I'm under inspection. I always get a ten 'cause I'm built like that.

**37 people like this. **

**Paulina Sanchez: **I knew you thought about me! n.n

**Danny Phantom: **You? No. Danny Fenton's girlfriend? Hell yeah. ;)

**13 people like this.**

**Sam Manson: **I don't know whether to be flattered or concerned here.

**Danny Fenton: **…we're going to have a problem.

**Danny Phantom: **Why? 'Cause I can do it better?

**Josh Willows: **OHHHH. What now?

**Tucker Foley: **Pwnd!

**Danny Fenton: **I don't know. Ask what your mom thinks!

**16 people like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **Burn… But also awkward…

**Danny Phantom: **BRING IT ON, FENTON.

**Danny Fenton: **TIME AND PLACE, IVISO-BILL?

**Danny Phantom: **I'll meet you at your house at, like…six? We'll discuss it over dinner at that one Italian restaurant.

**Danny Fenton: **…sounds good to me.

**Valerie Gray: **It's official. PHANTOM'S A DATE WHORE.

**Sam Manson and Danny Fenton like this.**

**Danny Phantom: **D:

**Sam Manson: **LMFAO. Aha… Yeah. He is.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **We don't just have rainbows. We have rainbows on fire. And these aren't just bunnies. These are old fashioned shaving bunnies.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Well, I'm not a trick you play. I'm wired a different way. I'm not a mistake. I'm not a fake. It's set in my DNA. :D

**5 people like this.**

**Sam Manson: **Too true in your case… Too true…

**Tucker Foley: **Nice, dude. Just nice.

**Josh Willows: **I'm taking a challenge upon these lyrics. Daniel Fenton, you ARE a fake.

**Danny Fenton: **Oh, yeah! I don't think so! Do you know why? Because it's set in my DNA!

**Sam Manson: **This witty banter is NOT going as I believe it should.

**Josh Willows: **Yeah… But they're still fitting lyrics in his case.

**Jazz Fenton: **You guys don't understand… HE'S SINGING IT ALL OVER THE HOUSE. The only good thing about this is that he's a better singer than Tucker.

**Tucker Foley: **HEY! I RESENT THAT! D:

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **You know what's ironic? My mom and I were driving on the road and went past an "Adopt a Highway…yada, yada…Keep the Place Clean" sign. Six feet behind it was an old flat tire.

**14 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **That IS ironic. XD

**Sam Manson: **And also horrible. WHY CAN'T PEOPLE JUST CARE ABOUT THE ENVIRONMENT? DAMN THEM!

**Danny Phantom: **I care…

**Danny Fenton: **YOU! I thought we settled this over dinner!

**Danny Phantom: **Yeah, and then you wouldn't play footsie under the table!

**Danny Fenton: **…this is so wrong.

**Tucker Foley: **Ya think?

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray to Danny Phantom: **Get off Facebook.

**Danny Phantom: **Find me and make me.

**Valerie Gray: **…gimme a couple minutes.

**Danny Phantom: **Ha. Yeah, right.

**Tucker Foley: **She'll find you.

**Danny Phantom: **Psh. I doubt- HOLY MOTHERF*CKER. WTF?

**Tucker Foley: **Told you…

**Danny Phantom: **THERE'S A HOLE IN THE WALL- WTF? WHAT? THE? FUCK?

**Valerie Gray: **Get off Facebook before I smash your phone.

**Danny Phantom: **…bitch. You're not my snuggle bunny anymore!

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **And we don't just have piñatas. We have piñatas filled with Mary Lou Retton. Because at Dairy Queen, 'good' isn't good enough. You're smiling, aren't you? 'Uh huh.'

**Sam Manson: **Okay, you really need to stop with these.

**Keko Sakuma: **BUT THEY'RE PERFECT! :D

**Danny Fenton: **See? Keko agrees with me. XD

**Sam Manson: **Keko agreed with the ham sandwich that you set on the table last week. That's not saying much.

* * *

><p><strong>The one with Tucker and the sign happened to me. I was like, "...ironic."<strong>

**And I find the Dairy Queen commercials just epic. **

**Josh: Seriously, STOP SAYING THEM.**

**Me: Seriously, GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT IT.**

**And now a word from my other muse.**

**Larkins: 'Sup?**

**And that was a word from my other muse.**

**Please review! ;)**


	5. In Your Pants

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and alerts and...whatever other stuff there is that I'm forgetting. I'm trying to keep up with replying to the reviews, so sorry if it comes a bit delayed. I'M GETTING THERE. **

**Uh...this chapter is going to GET A LITTLE WEIRD. But I'm sure you'll be amused at what I set up over the next few chapters here. I find it amusing... Yeah.**

**I want to have something odd to say, but I'm not sure what there is for me to blabber on about- I HAD A YOGURT TODAY. And it was...BOSTON CREME PIE FLAVOR. :D**

**Also, who watches America's Got Talent? SNAP BOOGIE, PEOPLE. I saw him live in Boston on the street at Quincy Market. It was the best part about the band trip... But anyhow, YOU SHOULD VOTE FOR HIM. **

**Um...I'm not sure if that last statement was appropriate up there, but I don't really care... I'm just taking up the time of whoever reads author's notes. **

**Sorry about that. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom: <strong>Stay. Away. From. The. Girlfriend.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton: **Let. Me. In. Your. Pants.

**Danny Fenton: **Does everything have to be awkward?

**Danny Phantom: **Yes. Yes, it does.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **Breaking News: **Danny Fenton** is being hounded by **Danny Phantom. **It's reported that the ghost wants in the ghost hunter's son's pants. Interesting game of Romeo and Juliet? I think yes. That it all.

**27 people like this. **

**Danny Fenton: **WHAT THE HELL?

**Josh Willows: **Problem?

**Danny Fenton: **YEAH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO WANT IN MY PANTS.

**Josh Willows: **Shut up, sugar buns.

**Danny Phantom: **HEY! He's mine, fool!

**Josh Willows: **D: I DON'T THINK SO!

**Danny Fenton: **Oh, dear God…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson to Danny Fenton: **Is there a reason that Josh and Phantom are both fighting over you? Because you're mine, boy.

**Danny Fenton likes this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Apparently, I belong to everybody.

**12 people like this. **

**Tucker Foley: **Jealous, Sam?

**Sam Manson: **Of the fact that Josh – whom has acted gay with Danny in the past – and Phantom – whom is the resident superhero, had dinner with my boyfriend, and supposedly wants in his pants – both want claim over Danny? Not at all.

**17 people like this.**

**Valerie Gray: **You're lying…

**Sam Manson: **No, seriously. Phantom could molest him and I'd be perfectly fine with it. A little weirded out? Barely. But otherwise…

**Danny Fenton: **WONDERFUL SUPPORT, DEAR GIRLFRIEND.

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**Valerie Gray: **And Josh?

**Sam Manson: **Psh. Josh? Keko's possessive. AND… I don't know what else, but it's JOSH.

**Valerie Gray: **Point.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Sam Manson: **I'm raping your boyfriend in his sleep tonight. ;)

**Sam Manson, Josh Willows and 13 others like this. **

**Danny Fenton: **D: WTF? Stay out of my room!

**Danny Phantom: **MAKE ME!

**Danny Fenton: **MOMMEH!

**Danny Phantom: **DD: NO!

**Tucker Foley: **…we need lives.

**Sam Manson: **I find it entertaining.

**Tucker Foley: **Haven't you noticed that whenever Phantom makes a comment on something, everyone's suddenly in on it?

**Sam Manson: **Well, yeah. And that makes it even better. XD

**Danny Fenton: **MY MOM'S FRIENDING YOU ON FACEBOOK!

**Danny Phantom: **YOU BASTARD!

**Danny Fenton: **HA! WHAT NOW?

**Danny Phantom: **I don't know, but it'll be me…in your pants…tonight. ;)

**Jazz Fenton: **Normally, I'd try to make a psychological reasoning out of this, but it's just too bizarre for me to even want to try anymore.

**0~0~0**

**Maddie Fenton to Danny Phantom: **Behave.

**10 people like this.**

**Danny Phantom: **…what?

**Maddie Fenton: **Behave. No funny business on here. No cursing, obscene language or references, or anything of the like.

**Danny Phantom: **…you're not my mom.

**Maddie Fenton: **You wanted to use me as a parental figure.

**Danny Phantom: **…FMAL.

* * *

><p><strong>I know these are short, but... I want to keep you all coming back. XD<strong>

**Also, "FMAL" means "Fuck My After Life" in case you didn't get it. Want to make sure everyone is on the same hallucinating page here.**

**I told you this chapter was going to get weird. **

**And now a word from my OC:**

**Keko: I LOVE YOU, CUDDLES.**

**And that was a word from my OC.**

**Josh: This is all so wrong.**

**Me: Shut up. You're turning the reviewers against you.**

**Josh: D: I wonder under WHOSE FAULT.**

**Destery: I LOVE you, Joshy-**

**Josh: UGH! CODI, YOU'RE AVOIDING THE SITUATION HERE.**

**Rae: ACCEPT YOUR FEELINGS, JOSHY. ACCEPT THEM.**

**Josh: *eye twitch* ...please review. All reviews go to sending me on a vacation to save myself from this everlasting Hell.**

**Me: DON'T SAY THAT! THEY WON'T REVIEW IF IT'LL HELP YOU! But...uh...reviews are nice. ;)**


	6. Fluffy Clouds and Halos

**I love all animals. **

**Bugs don't count.**

**But I guess I have a few favorite animals.**

**Narwhals.**

**Wolves.**

**Cheetahs.**

**Meerkats.**

**Groundhogs.**

**Zebras.**

**Ducks.**

**Sharks.**

**...I think that's it.**

**Codimundos. That is probably not how you spell that. **

***Coatimundis.**

**Yeah, those animals. I lovest them. **

**So...yeah. **

**Also, Josh lives at Keko's house with her and her family because of circumstances that you will find out about if I ever finish writing the fic. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom: <strong>VOTING TIME. Should I awkwardly pursue: **Sam Manson** or **Danny Fenton**? YOU be the judge!

**Paulina Sanchez: **ME! :D

**Danny Phantom: **You're not an option.

**Paulina Sanchez: **o.o

**Dash Baxter: **Why would you even want to pursue one of them? They're losers.

**Danny Phantom: **One, chick's hot. Two, Sam's hot. XD

**Tucker Foley:** HA! WIN!

**Danny Fenton: **#%*$ YOU, PHANTOM.

**Danny Phantom likes this.**

**Danny Phantom: **When? ^.^

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Sam Manson: **Not tonight. We have a date. Tomorrow's good.

**Danny Phantom likes this.**

**Danny Phantom: **Thank you for sharing.

**Danny Fenton: **…I'm moving to another state.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **Good news: I think the Fentons have lightened up on the hunting. Bad news: MADDIE'S BEING…NAGGING MOMISH.

**Danny Fenton: **HA! HAHAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE!

**Valerie Gray: **I certainly support this.

**Maddie Fenton: **And I'm watching you. Comb your hair once in a while. Danny, you too.

**Danny Phantom: **D:

**Danny Fenton: **D:

**0~0~0**

**Ember McLain: **You will remember my name.

**Danny Phantom: **You will shut up and stop terrorizing my town.

**Ember McLain: **…dipstick.

**Danny Phantom: **Washed up, one hit wonder.

**Ember McLain: **Okay, that just hurts.

**0~0~0**

**Jack Fenton to Maddie Fenton: **Mads, why aren't we hunting Phantom? D:

**Maddie Fenton: **I didn't say that we weren't, dear. We're simply not making him our priority. He hasn't done anything evil in a while.

**Danny Phantom: **YOU'RE DARN RIGHT! I'M AN ANGEL WITH A HALO!

**Jack Fenton: **GHOST KID!

**Danny Phantom: **Greetings, citizen.

**Maddie Fenton: **Go comb your hair.

**Danny Phantom: **Oh, come ON! D:

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **Bored…

**Danny Phantom: **Come maul Danny with me! XD

**Jazz Fenton: **READ.

**Danny Fenton: **Come kick Phantom's ass with me.

**Sam Manson: **Find a way to block the morning sun permanently.

**Tucker Foley: **Play Doom.

**Keko Sakuma: **COME OVER TO MY ROOM, JOSHY!

**Josh Willows: **Coming, Keko! ^.^

**Danny Phantom: **AND THEN TO MAUL DANNY!

**0~0~0**

**Maddie Fenton to Danny Phantom: **There will be no mauling of my son.

**Danny Phantom: **…joking?

**Maddie Fenton: **I'm not amused.

**Danny Phantom: **I thought so…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **We don't just have a fluffy cloud. We have a fluffy cloud that goes, 'Yeah!' And I'm not just water skiing. I'm water ski boxing. Because at Dairy Queen, 'good' isn't good enough. 'Yeah!'

**Sam Manson: **Danny, seriously.

**Danny Fenton: **It's the last one! I swear!

**Sam Manson: **Good.

**Danny Fenton: **…until they make more.

**Sam Manson: **DANNY!

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **So a GROWN MAN in a BATMAN suit came up to me today and was like, "You're weird! What person wears spandex?" before running off. First, I wear spandex. Second, I actually HAVE super powers. Together, this makes the Batman Look-a-Like WEIRD.

**Tucker Foley: **Freak.

**Danny Phantom: **I know, right?

**Tucker Foley: **I meant you.

**Danny Phantom: **…T.T. What the hell?

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall to Josh Willows: **Hey. ;)

**Josh Willows: **No.

**Rae Marshall: **Oh, come on. He hasn't even said anything yet, Joshy.

**Josh Willows: **No.

**Destery Marshall: **Get in my bed.

**Josh Willows: **NO.

**Rae Marshall: **ACCEPT THE TRUTH. ACCEPT IT.

**Danny Fenton: **...Rae? Wasn't she...in school, too...? What?

**Josh Willows: **NO. And don't ask, Danny. Don't. Ask.

**Destery Marshall: **I LOVE YOU.

**Josh Willows:** OH, JESUS CHRIST IN A CAVE AND A TOP HAT WITH A PENGUIN WHILE SINGING "I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS". NO.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **And I'm not just standing here. I'm doing lunges over here, too.

**Sam Manson: **Okay, I KNOW they didn't make more yet.

**Danny Fenton: **I FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE. D:

* * *

><p><strong>Josh's curse word string thing...y... Whatever. It's a combination of words from Skell and I. XD<strong>

**Josh: ...I have no respect for you.**

**Me: o_o. **

**Josh: Yeah. That's right feel ashamed.**

**And now a word from my OC.**

**Josh: ...**

**And...that was a word from my OC?**

**Josh: JERKWAD.**

**Me: OH, COME ON. IT'S NOT THAT BAD.**

**Josh: JERK. WAD.**

**Me: IT'S JERK MUFFIN. MUFFIN.**

**Larkins: Ha. Josh is a cupcake... **

**Josh: I'M NOT GAY FOR THE LAST TIME.**

**Me: Cup...cake...**

**Josh: ...$%*#!**

**Me: ...nice. Also, please review! ;)**


	7. The Insidious Slender Man

**My mom and I watched 'Insidious' two days ago. So I thought, "Hey! Why not record my reactions to the movie as if Danny's watching it?" **

**So I did...**

**These were my basic reactions. Yeah... **

**There might be spoilers, so...**

**But my God, thank you all for the reviews and shizznit that go with reviews. I'm happy. I'd smile, but I don't like smiling all that much. **

**So here's my winky face.**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>Watching 'Insidious'. Not that scary.

**Sam Manson: **The beginning's slow.

**Tucker Foley: **DON'T WATCH IT.

**Danny Fenton: **Tucker, you're scared of everything.

**Tucker Foley: **Fine. Don't believe me. YOUR PROBLEM.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THE BABY'S ROOM?

**Tucker Foley: **I told you…

**Danny Fenton: **SHUT UP. IT SCARED ME.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson to Danny Fenton: **Did you see the bloody handprint?

**Danny Fenton: **…yeah. Can…um…you come over?

**Danny Phantom: **I'll come over. ;)

**Danny Fenton: **Please, you wuss. I need someone who won't freak- HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS IN A TOP HAT.

**Danny Phantom: **Want me to hold you?

**Danny Fenton: **Please hurry.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **What would you do for a Klondike Bar?

**Keko Sakuma: **I'D LET YOU STAY IN MY HOUSE! ;D

**Josh Willows: **I…already live in your house.

**Tucker Foley: **I think the question is not what I would do, but what YOU would do.

**Josh Willows: **Touché.

**Destery Marshall: **I'd melt the Klondike Bar over your skin and then lick…

**Josh Willows: **I realize that the only reason you aren't finishing that is because it'd be X-Rated. And I don't appreciate it at all.

**Danny Fenton: **What? Him not finishing the sentence or him writing what he did in the first place?

**Josh Willows: **Him somehow ending up on my friends list.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **THERE WAS A FACE BEHIND THE GUY. OMFG. THE FACE. IT SCARED THE BAJESING SHIT OUT OF ME.

**Tucker Foley: **I TOLD YOU.

**Danny Fenton: **I'M SORRY I DIDN'T LISTEN! I'M SORRY! D:

**Sam Manson: **…wimps.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **AND THE CHICK PEOPLE THERE! THEY WERE TWINS OR SOMETHING. THE GUY SAW THEM IN THE GOGGLE THINGS. I'M SO AFRAID… I'm so afraid…

**Danny Phantom: **…I'm right there with you, dude.

**Danny Fenton: **WHY AREN'T YOU HOLDING ME?

**Maddie Fenton: ***sigh* I'd come up there, but you'd probably freak out if the door opened.

**Danny Fenton: **Well, YEAH.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Astro projector? This disturbs me…

**Danny Phantom: **But intrigues as well…

**Sam Manson: **You're going to look into it, aren't you?

**Danny Phantom: **Little bit, yeah.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **They're doing a…creepy thing… Frightening…

**Josh Willows: **I've been trying not to comment, but STOP WATCHING THE DAMN THING THEN.

**Danny Phantom: **We can't… Too- THE KID JUST FUCKING WOKE UP. OH, MY GOD. OH, MY GOD- THINGS IN THE FUCKING CLOSET.

**Danny Fenton: **IT LICKED HER FACE. IT LICKED HER FACE. IT LICKED HER DAMN FACE. I CAN'T DO THIS.

**Danny Phantom: **DON'T LEAVE ME HERE.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **The photos… They were like…

**Sam Manson: **Slender Man? Yeah, I know.

**Danny Phantom: **Who's Slender Man?

**Sam Manson: **…crap.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Sam Manson: **You just had to make me afraid of TWO things, didn't you?

**Sam Manson: **I didn't mean to…

**Danny Phantom: **LIAR. I WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP FOR WEEKS.

**Jack Fenton: **GHOSTS DON'T SLEEP.

**Danny Phantom: **…ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ.

**Danny Fenton: **Nice.

**Danny Phantom: **I know.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **IT'S TRYING TO POSSESS HIM. GO, JOSH, GO.

**Josh Willows: **…?

**Danny Phantom: **Yeah, there's a bit of irony here…

**Josh Willows: **I'm not even going to ask.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **What is up with that music?

**Danny Fenton: **'Tip Toe Through The Tulips'? IT FREAKS ME OUT.

**Sam Manson: **I don't even want to know how you know the name of that song.

**Danny Phantom: **DANNY, THE THINGS ATTACKING HIM- RUN, MIDGET KID, RUN.

**Danny Fenton: **I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. I CAN'T.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton: **Follow my voice.

**Danny Fenton: **Shut up, dude. SHUT. UP.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Wait. Is that it?

**Danny Phantom: **I…don't know…

**Danny Fenton: **That seems to be- Is he strangling that chick?

**Danny Phantom: **HE'S POSSESSED. FUCKING SHIT, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE.

**Danny Fenton: **IT WAS THE FUCKING OLD LADY. D:

**Danny Phantom: **And now it's over…

**Sam Manson: **Lame ending?

**Danny Fenton: **…yeah, pretty much.

* * *

><p><strong>...I didn't want to go in my basement alone that night...<strong>

**And, Skell, I know I probably just creeped you the hell out- HE'S NOT IN YOUR ROOM. DON'T PAN- What is breathing on my neck...?**

**Anyhow... What would YOU do for a Klondike Bar?**

**I would... You know... I'd rather not talk about it...**

**Josh: *grins* I know what she would do-**

**Me: Joooosssshhhhh! *stomps foot* Stop iiiiit! **

**Josh: ...wow.**

**And now a word from...uh...my mom!**

**Mom: So happy to be back from my MRI.**

***awkwardly watches her leave room* And that was a word from my mom...**

**Keko: PLEASE REVIEW! CUDDLES LIKES REVIEW! DON'T YOU, CUDDLES? CUDDLES? ANSWER ME!**

**Me: Josh-**

**Josh: I know... *sighs and walks over to Keko***

**Me: Please review! ;)**


	8. The Nair Dare

**Well, hey. I'm going to try and get another chapter of this out today, but I have to type it. It's not hard, but... Yeah, I'll probably have another chapter. **

**The episode for Danny Phantom on later is "Maternal Instincts". And the description? 'Danny attends a science seminar.'**

**HA. LIES. HE GOES NOWHERE NEAR FLORIDA.**

**A more accurate description?**

**I want to say 'Danny beats Vlad off with a stick.' but it's not a yaoi episode... And Maddie's the one fighting his creepy moves off. Then again, Vlad _does_ lean a bit too close to Danny a couple times, whispers things in his ear, shorts out his powers, and throws him around the room... Yeah. **

**'Danny beats Vlad off with a metaphorical stick.'**

**There we go. XD**

**Enjoy the chapter. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton to Tucker Foley: <strong>You suck.

**Tucker Foley: **Do not.

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah. You do, dude. YOU SUCK MASSIVELY.

**Tucker Foley: **It was a joke!

**Danny Fenton: **Liar!

**Tucker Foley: **What would Sam say to that? :D

**Danny Fenton: **I'm going to kick your ass! That was horrible! It'll be weeks before I can walk down the hallway without cracking a joke about it!

**Josh Willows: ***points and laughs* Ha! I'm laughing! And making a joke about it! Ha!

**Tucker Foley: **Chill! It's no big deal!

**Danny Fenton: **You're dead.

**Tucker Foley: **Very funny.

**Josh Willows: **Those jokes are getting old.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm not kidding. I will find you and destroy you in your sleep, Tucker.

**Tucker Foley: **I don't believe you. XD

**Sam Manson: **This is getting ridiculous.

**Danny Fenton: **Sam! No! You can't know about the murder plot! Go away!

**Sam Manson: **You seriously can't still be going on about the leg shaving incident.

**Josh Willows: **HAHAHAHA! THAT NEVER GETS OLD WHEN I READ IT!

**Tucker Foley: **IT'S JUST PERFECT!

**Danny Fenton: **It wasn't my fault! Jazz forced me to try the Nair stuff before she would use it! I COULDN'T HOLD HER BACK!

**Sam Manson: **So…when did Tucker spill the secret?

**Tucker Foley: **Right after lunch.

**Danny Fenton: **Stop talking about it!

**Tucker Foley: **…nah.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm coming over there. I suggest you hide.

**Tucker Foley: **Like I'mafraidneiffmjkl

**Sam Manson: **They never listen to the Goth.

**Josh Willows: **…I actually fear for him right now.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **Votes are in… I'M PURSUING **DANNY FENTON**. My little love muffin!

**Danny Fenton: **…someone shoot me.

**Sam Manson: **With Cupid's arrow?

**16 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **NOT. FUNNY.

**0~0~0**

**Maddie Fenton: **Special Announcement: There will be no tolerance for ghosts to enter the bedroom of EITHER one of my children. Just making that known.

**Danny Phantom: **No friendly shenanigans?

**Maddie Fenton: **Stay out of the house.

**Danny Fenton: **She loves me more! :D

**Danny Phantom: **LIAR! I will prove who she loves more!

**Maddie Fenton: **It's my son.

**Danny Phantom: **…I feel disappointed.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **I dared **Danny Fenton** to dance in the rain in his boxers. And he has accepted the challenge.

**17 people like this. **

**Danny Fenton: **I will be jogging the route from my house to school while performing odd dance movements. Feel free to throw money my way.

**Josh Willows: **Sam will be happy.

**Sam Manson: **I already am. ;)

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Vlad Masters: **Get a cat.

**Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and 3 others like this.**

**0~0~0**

**Vlad Masters to Danny Fenton: **Get a leash for your ghost.

**7 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Already have one. I tied him to the lamp post outside. WHAT?

**Danny Phantom: **It's true. Maddie's giving me dirty looks from the living room window. And Jack is eating fudge- No... No, he's polishing an ecto weapon. Oh... Oh, God. He's standing up. HE'S STANDING UP. DANNY! DANNY, UNTIE ME. UNTIE. ME.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom: **GET OUT OF MY PANTS!

**Tucker Foley: **…what's going on?

**Danny Phantom: **I WILL NOT GET OUT OF YOUR PANTS! THEY ARE COMFY AND THEY HAVE ROCKETS ON THEM.

**Tucker Foley: **Ah…

**Danny Fenton: **GIMME THE PANTS.

**Danny Phantom: **Come and take 'em off me. :D

**Danny Fenton: **…dude, you're ON THE CEILING.

**Maddie Fenton: **I'm coming up there. By the time I get to the room, there better be no ghosts and the pants better be on the bed. Otherwise, you're both grounded.

**Danny Phantom: **You can't ground me.

**Danny Fenton: **Thermos.

**Danny Phantom: **I'm going to Sam's house… To get in her pants. Er…skirt. Whatever. ;)

**Sam Manson: **Valerie misses you.

**Danny Phantom: **To my snuggle bunny then!

**Danny Fenton: **Just GIVE ME THE PANTS.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma to Josh Willows: **Hi, Joshy! :D

**Josh Willows likes this.**

**Josh Willows: **Hey, Keko. What are you doing now?

**Keko Willows: **Looking under your door! IT'S SO EXCITING. :D

**Josh Willows: **…why am I not surprised by this?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Vlad has appeared. I nearly forgot about him- THE OTHER PEOPLE. Ugh... I need to remember these other characters...<strong>

**But...uh...something... What am I saying?**

**Sunny D! Release the power of the sun! Contains 5% juice! :D**

**And now a word from my boyfriend:**

**Mike: Make sure you use protection when having unprotected sex. XD**

***shakes head and rolls eyes* And that was a word from my boyfriend. You know the teenaged male population. Their minds are overwhelmed by their hormones. Figures... -_-'**

**No, but his original word was his status, "I'd rather have a mind open by wonder, then closed by belief."**

**When I asked him if he was too lazy to think of something else, he supplied me with the other. Oh, Mike... XD**

**Josh: At least this chapter didn't include the Stalker Siblings.**

**Destery: But don't you remember last night, Joshy? ;)**

**Josh: Uh... What?**

**Rae: *snickers***

**Josh: What...?**

**Me: NOTHING. Please review!**

**Josh: Codi, what did you d-**

**Me: NOTHING, JOSH. NOTHING. PLEASE REVIEW. ;)**


	9. Blame it on Joshy

**I GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**XD**

**Uh... Crap, there's was something I wanted to say. And I don't remember it. **

**...**

**On with the insanity! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton <strong>has joined the group** "Blame it on Josh!"**

**Josh Willows: **Oh, come ON! Not this again!

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Vlad Masters: **I'd like to make you an offer.

**Vlad Masters: **What now, Daniel?

**Danny Fenton: **Nothing.

**Vlad Masters: **?

**Danny Fenton: **I…forgot.

**Vlad Masters: **…this has turned awkward, my boy.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm not your boy. And yes. Yes, it has.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Like this and I'll give you a word that I think describes you. Also, you may want to kill me after. :D

**14 people like this.**

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Sam Manson: **Beautiful.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Tucker Foley: **Hungry.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Josh Willows: **Talented…ish.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Keko Sakuma: **Insane.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Maddie Fenton: **I want a cookie.

**Maddie Fenton: **That's not a word that describes me.

**Danny Fenton: **No… But it IS the truth.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Jack Fenton: **And some fudge.

**Jack Fenton: **That's my boy!

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Jazz Fenton: **OVERBEARING.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Dash Baxter: **Neanderthal.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Paulina Sanchez: **Shallow.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Star Benson: **BLONDE.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Kwan Lee: **Awkward.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Valerie Gray: **Impulsive.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom: **Dead.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Vlad Masters: **Mean. Evil. Cold. Heartless. Freaky. Lonely. Crazy. Uh… OH! How could I forget fruit loop? FRUIT LOOP. FRUIT LOOP! SERIOUSLY CRAZED UP FRUIT LOOP!

**Sam Manson and Tucker Foley liked this.**

**Vlad Masters: **-_-' One word, Daniel.

**Danny Fenton: **Hard to choose when they're all true. :D

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **You know your girlfriend's family is awesome when she yells, "HOE, I WILL CUT YOU!" to you, and her mom yells from downstairs, "HOE, I WILL CUT YOU BACK!"

**Keko Sakuma: **That's my momma. YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HER?

**Saki Sakuma: **HOE, I WILL CUT YOU.

**Keko Sakuma: **Hi, Mom!

**Danny Fenton: **Ha. This family IS awesome. :D

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Valerie Gray: **I LOVE YOU AGAIN.

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray to Danny Phantom: **GET AN AFTERLIFE.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **I feel disturbed.

**Keko Sakuma: **WHAT'S WRONG?

**Josh Willows: **Just an odd thing with fangirls…

**Sam Manson: **O.-

**Josh Willows: **Don't even comment. YOU were in it.

**Keko Sakuma: **YOU ON MY MAN, SAMMY?

**Sam Manson: **Cool it. I don't even know what's going on.

**Josh Willows: **Let's just say that PHANTOM would've wanted to have been in my place.

**Danny Fenton: **…is this about a yaoi story that just came to my e-mail?

**Josh Willows: **You read it, too?

**Danny Fenton: **o.o… This is really awkward now… And who the hell is Nebula?

**Josh Willows: **I don't quite want to find out after this.

**Danny Fenton: **Let's never speak of this again.

**Josh Willows: **Agreed.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **I'll pay anyone five bucks to massage my back.

**45 people like this.**

**Paulina Sanchez: **I'LL DO IT.

**Danny Phantom: **No.

**Star Benson: **I LOVE YOU, PHANTOM!

**Danny Phantom: **I'm taken by a couple people already. An awkward rectangle or pentagon or something… No.

**Kwan Lee: **I'll do it for ten.

**Danny Phantom: **…'kay.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **I'm cheating on **Danny Fenton** with **Sam Manson **and **Valerie Gray**. And my shirt- wait. Never mind. I'm too sexy for it. ;)

**86 people like this.**

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **We don't just have heart shaped balloons. We have heart shaped balloons tied to sharks. And this isn't just chest hair. This is chest hair that spells out what I say. Because at Dairy Queen, ''good' isn't good enough'.

**Sam Manson: **…

**Danny Fenton: **They made more. :D

* * *

><p><strong>SKELL, DID YOU SEE THEM? DID YOU? DID YOU SEE THEM? IT'S ALL JOSH'S FAULT, SKELL. <strong>

**And the yaoi story Josh mentioned was something written by Skell. We had fun with that. XD**

**I found another Dairy Queen commercial. :D**

**Also, for reference, Danny has two Facebook accounts. One for Fenton and one for Phantom. He's the same person. But it seems he likes to argue with himself. **

**And now a word from my friend:**

**GraveYardGirl666: I like hurting people.**

***slowly backs away* And that was a word from my friend... She's on my favorite author's list - she hasn't posted anything yet - and I'm webcamming with her right now. **

**Kelsie: I now like her more than I did.**

**Josh: Of course, you do...**

**Me: I'm seeing her tomorrow. :D**

**Josh: *sighs* Please review. **

**;)**


	10. Wheelo Me Some Pigeon Porno

**Here you are, my dearies. I'm exhausted, but I still managed to spew out a chapter for you all. SO READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE. :D**

**I went to a Renaissance Fair today with my buddy, GraveYardGirl666. And I'm tired because of it and the lack of sleep from my friend's house last night. **

**But I bought a stainless steel ring that's epic. LOVE THE RING.**

**While I was there, this guy was like, "I HAVE CRABS!"**

**No, you sickos. He was selling hermit crabs. Jesus... Get your minds out of the gutter. **

**And at the same station, there was this dude who wanted the camera hanging around my neck. So he unclipped it from the neck thing, put a lizard in my hand, and put my camera in his pocket pouch. I amused myself with the cute lizard for a couple mintues while he took a picture of me and then gestured to his friend that he had my camera. **

**I eventually got it back. But alas, I couldn't buy a lizard. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I want a lizard. **

**Also, Twikadevra guest stars here. We were talking. "Ivory Ebony", people. Look for her. And I hope I did the character justice... ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>Go fish.

**Keko Sakuma: **DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

**Danny Fenton: **…GO. FISH.

**Keko Sakuma: **OKAY! BYE, DANNY! :D

**Danny Fenton: **…well, okay. Moving on…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **I really want a Skip It right now.

**Josh Willows: **Want to skip what?

**Danny Fenton: **NO, DUDE! A SKIP IT! THAT SKIPPING TOY OF THE 90s! Ah… Now, I seriously want a Wheelo…

**Tucker Foley: **I'm ordering them both. Online. Right now. :D

**Josh Willows: **I think I was deprived…

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **'Whatever you do in bed, we support it.' –Sealy Mattress. Ummm… Win? Yeah.

**34 people like this.**

**Danny Phantom: **You're all perverted.

**Danny Fenton: **…with people like you, I wonder how it took so long for us to get that way.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley to Danny Fenton: **It's raining.

**Danny Fenton: **On it! :D

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS: PART 2.

**Danny Fenton: **WITH ME.

**Josh Willows: **Epic fighting.

**Ivory Ebony: **I know! When the bridge was going- And when they went through the tunnel- And THE FIRE IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS!

**Keko Sakuma: **THEY KILLED THE SNAKE! WRY? D:

**Ivory Ebony: **Maybe because… I don't know… It was… I'm just making a TINY guess here… But maybe because…IT WAS EVIL?

**Keko Sakuma: **SNAKY, WRY?

**Josh Willows: ***sigh* …I'll handle this.

**Keko Sakuma: **Haha! There's a BIRD OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!

**Danny Fenton: **Never mind?

**Josh Willows: **Never mind.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Mom ordered me a Wheelo. BEST. MOM. EVER.

**Tucker Foley: **WHEELO TOGETHER!

**Danny Fenton: **YESH.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton: **Any twos?

**Danny Fenton: **Go fish. Threes?

**Danny Phantom: **Go fish.

**Danny Fenton: **YOU LYING BASTARD!

**Maddie Fenton: **He better NOT be in your room, Daniel Fenton.

**Danny Fenton: **Why? Coming up the stairs?

**Maddie Fenton: **I am now.

**Danny Phantom: **She won't. Didn't hear her last time.

**Danny Fenton: **Any aces?

**Danny Phantom: **You suck- OMFG! I HEAR HER ON THE STAIRS. D:

**Danny Fenton: **GO! GO! GO!

**Danny Phantom: **Gimme goodbye smooch.

**Danny Fenton: **GO!

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Note to World: Don't run in the rain in your boxers. It's cold and you will get sick.

**Tucker Foley and Josh Willows like this.**

**Sam Manson: **Dumbass.

**Josh Willows: **You get video?

**Sam Manson: **I'm uploading it now. ;)

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall to Josh Willows: **WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME IN PUBLIC?

**Josh Willows: **WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?

**Rae Marshall: **Because we need video. :D

**Destery Marshall: **PUBLIC video. ;)

**Josh Willows: **…so not right…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Ugh... I'm sick... I'm all out of it.

**Tucker Foley: **Dude, you were never in it.

**Danny Fenton: **...

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **Bored, so I went on the Amity Park Ghost Tour. I took some awkward video...

**Tucker Foley: **...of?

**Josh Willows: **Okay, so the tour was dragging. I had my camera and we stopped at these statues or something- I wasn't paying attention. And there were all these pigeons. Everywhere.

**Danny Fenton: **is now interested.

**Josh Willows: **Figures... Well, there was this huge one that was following this smaller one around. And...um...it kept smacking into the smaller one's tail...

**Tucker Foley: **...where's this headed?

**Josh Willows: **It was like the bigger one was trying to court the smaller one.

**Danny Fenton: **I just watched the video. Thing was trying to get laid.

**Josh Willows: **Seriously, Danny? You needed to announce that? Maybe they were...like...playing?

**Tucker Foley: **Ha. Yeah, right.

**Danny Fenton: ***that awkward thrusting movement* DO ME.

**Tucker Foley likes this.**

**Josh Willows: **Come on! D:

**Danny Fenton: **You were the one filming them!

**Josh Willows: **It was the most interesting thing on the tour!

**Danny Fenton: ***seductive voice* Would you like to watch some...pigeon porno?

**Tucker Foley: ***dies* LMFAO.

**Josh Willows: **Come ON! Stop it!

**Danny Fenton: **I'm sorry. I can't pay attention right now. I'm too drawn in to the pigeon porno. Oh, yeah... That's right, pigeon. Get it on.

**Josh Willows: **-_-"

**Tucker Foley: **Did you ever notice how retarded pigeons fly?

**Danny Fenton: **It's like, "LET ME MAKE AN UNGRACEFUL TAKE OFF! DERP HERP!" *twitches*

**Josh Willows: **I'm liking pigeons less and less because of you.

**Danny Fenton: **HA! The end of the video... The big pigeon flew off after the small one. "DO ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have a lot of explaining about these... STAY TUNED HERE. LOOK HERE. LOOK. HERE. DON'T BACKSPACE YET. DON'T REVIEW YET- FREAKING REVIEW, BUT NOT YET. I HAVE RAMBLES TO TELL. <strong>

**I want a Skip It. AND...the Wheelo thing is true. My mommy ordered me one. BEST. MOM. EVER. And I got it, but that's for another time...**

**The Sealy Mattress one... I SAW IT ON A COMMERCIAL ON TV. 'Nuff said.**

**I saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. And that was where Ivory Ebony was. Heyz. :D**

**"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME IN PUBLIC?" At the fair today, this loud guy managing a stand yelled that at some chick that walked by. My friend and I were amused. **

**When I went to Boston this past June for band, we took a tour. I was bored. HOWEVER, there were pigeons. And I noticed some odd movements between the pigeons. My video wasn't NEARLY as awesome as Josh's turned out to be, but my other friend and I were dicussing pigeons and my video from Boston. Then we saw a pigeon outside her window fly off in a retarded fashion. Also, Danny's comments were what I was saying. Yeah. I need a life.**

**Josh: You done?**

**Me: No.**

**And now a word from...uh...me:**

**Me: Review.**

**And that was a word from me. **

**Josh: Smooth...**

**Me: Like your face. Anyhow, please review! ;)**


	11. Fear Not, Freezing Mountain Clown

**IMPORTANT.**

**You're reading this? Good. Okay, I want to ask you, the readers, a few questions. And I would appreciate it if you guys would answer. **

**What do you guys think of me as a writer? I'd adore you if you would answer:**

**1. What you like most about my writings, writing style.**

**2. What you like least about my writings, writing style.**

**3. Something that you'd like to see me do. Whether that's a different genre or perhaps using different characters than I normally do. Something that I haven't really done that you're a fan of and enjoy reading.**

**4. Anything else that you feel like adding about something you've read. **

**My goal is to become a well-rounded author. And I think an important part of that is understanding what my readers enjoy reading. **

**I only ask that you've at least read ONE other story of mine besides this one. **

**And it doesn't matter when you stumble across this story, these questions, but please answer this. Thank you!**

**Moving on, I'll probably have my chapters for this spaced out a bit more because I'm running low on material. I need to find more and I normally find more at school. Odd things happen there...**

**Also, Josh is deathly and utterly terrified of cats. He's also scared of turtles, but cats are like... He really hates them. **

**REMEMBER THAT FIC THAT WAS MENTIONED BY JOSH AND DANNY A CHAPTER OR TWO BACK? SKELLINGTONFAN1 IS WILLING TO POST IT IF SHE GETS ENOUGH REQUESTS FOR IT. LOAD UP HER INBOX, PEOPLE. COME ON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO TORTURE JOSH AND DANNY, RIGHT? GIRLS? YEAH? GO LOAD HER INBOX. Because even more, I'm working on the SEQUEL to her fic. That's right. NOW YOU REALLY WANT TO LOAD HER INBOX. **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Keko Sakuma: <strong>I'm cleaning my freezer.

**Josh Willows: **Yeah, and there's stuff all over the kitchen now…

**Keko Sakuma: **YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH STUFF?

**Josh Willows: **…no.

**Keko Sakuma: **Okay! STOP STARING AT ME WHILE I CLEAN THE FREEZER!

**Josh Willows: **Stop using your phone and clean.

**Keko Sakuma: **I WILL NOT!

**Josh Willows: **Why are we doing this? You're seven feet away.

**Keko Sakuma: **How 'bout now?

**Josh Willows: **You're on my lap. It's certainly a change.

**Sam Manson: **Stop. Please. You'll melt the freezer.

**Keko Sakuma: **I'M CLEANING MY FREEZER!

**Josh Willows: **Here we go…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **MY WHEELO CAME IN THE MAIL. IT LIGHTS UP! :D

**Tucker Foley: **WHEELO FIGHT!

**Danny Fenton: **BRING IT!

**Josh Willows: **I wanna Wheelo…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **'The Social Network' is a HORRIBLE MOVIE!

**Sam Manson: **How long did you watch it?

**Danny Phantom: **For, like, 45 minutes. A complete WASTE OF MY AFTERLIFE. There were no words! Just repeats of scenes!

**Josh Willows: **You do know that they talk eventually, right?

**Danny Phantom: **…what?

**Tucker Foley: **Yeah, I was flipping through channels. I saw the part where they were talking.

**Danny Phantom: **…

**Sam Manson: **But hey, you turned it off because it was boring, right?

**Danny Phantom: **Actually, I was trying to fast forward.

**Josh Willows: **And how'd that go?

**Danny Phantom: **The button I hit started it over… So it all just worked out…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Diet Mountain Dew. Because diet tastes better on a mountain.

**Tucker Foley: **Where do you find this stuff?

**Danny Fenton: **Heard it on the radio, actually…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Saw 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes'. Perfect example why WE SHOULD STOP ANIMAL TESTING.

**Keko Sakuma: **WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT? D:

**Sam Manson: **Because humanity only thinks about themselves! That's why!

**Danny Phantom: **Ha. Have you seen the movie theater's newest advertisement in there? 'You're hungry. You can smell it. Come get it.'

**Danny Fenton: **That's a little weird, honestly.

**Danny Phantom: **I'm coming to get you. ;)

**Danny Fenton: **And now it's awkward.

**0~0~0**

**Dash Baxter: **That science movie…was so lame.

**Josh Willows: **Come on, Dash. Even YOU could understand it.

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah! It had cartoon aliens that talked to us like we were five!

**Star Benson: **They were aliens?

**Danny Fenton: **…I repeat my word that describes you. BLONDE.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Keko Sakuma: **That's not a Wheelo…

**Keko Sakuma: **BUT IT'S A WHEEL. D:

**Josh Willows: **A skateboard wheel tied to a string isn't a Wheelo, babe.

**Keko Sakuma: **YOU DON'T APPRECIATE ANYTHING!

**Josh Willows: ***sigh* I love it, Keko.

**Keko Sakuma: **YAY! :D I'LL MAKE YOU ANOTHER ONE!

**Josh Willows: **That's great. -.-'

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley to Josh Willows: **Where are you? You're taking forever! We're going to miss the movie! D:

**Josh Willows: **Sorry! Ben gave me directions!

**Danny Fenton: **Who's Ben?

**Josh Willows: **…you don't know who Ben is?

**Danny Fenton: **Nope.

**Josh Willows: **Lucky ass bastard.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **GOOGLE A BELUGA WHALE! BELUGA WHALES ARE FAT DOLPHINS! :D

**Sam Manson: **Oh, my God. They are…

**Keko Sakuma: **AW! LOOK AT THE LITTLE GUYS!

**Danny Phantom: **Dude, they're FAT.

**Keko Sakuma: **ARE NOT!

**Josh Willows: **New. Favorite. Animals. :D

**Tucker Foley: **Meow, Josh.

**Josh Willows: **FUCK YOU.

**0~0~0**

**Jazz Fenton: **Watched 'The Roommate' with **Sam Manson **and **Keko Sakuma** today!

**Danny Fenton: **Get some of your own friends.

**Jazz Fenton: **Get over yourself.

**Danny Fenton: **Get a hobby.

**Jazz Fenton: **I left the house, watched a movie, and went to the mall. You've spent two days in your pajamas.

**Danny Fenton: **What's your point?

**Jazz Fenton: **That you practically live in the house and eat instead of exploring the world like everyone else.

**Danny Fenton: **Difference is that I'M not the one going to college next year to explore the world. Have fun with your new roommate.

**11 people like this. **

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **I can't believe it.

**Danny Fenton: **What? Your face?

**Sam Manson: **He's in shock.

**Danny Fenton: **About?

**Sam Manson: **Keko's afraid of...clowns.

**Danny Fenton: **O.O. First, she DRESSES like a clown. Second, she's not scared of anything!

**Josh Willows: **Apparently, clowns.

**Danny Fenton: **I can't believe it.

**Josh Willows: **That's what I said.

* * *

><p><strong>You're probably confused, right? Let me explain...<strong>

**I cleaned my freezer a month or two back.**

**My Wheelo lights up. :D**

**You all know about 'The Social Network' from some odd chapters ago. And that's actually how I turned it off...**

**I heard the thing with Diet Mountain Dew on the radio. **

**I saw 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' yesterday with my mom. And when I had seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, that message Phantom said appeared on the screen. XD**

**Last year in ninth grade science, we watched a movie about natural disasters or something. It was narrated by green cartoon aliens. **

**My friend Mely and I blame getting lost on Ben, our extremely stupid and dumbass...OC, I guess. Skell knows... :D**

**On another science movie, I noticed that beluga whales look like fat dolphins. And as I've said above, Josh is terrified of cats.**

**I watched 'The Roommate' with my mom today. And I figured that Danny would make a nasty little comment at the end there... I couldn't resist. **

**Finally, while Keko seems to love and adore everything, never quite realizing the danger of things that may scare the normal person, she is frightened of clowns. Which, as Danny mentioned, is rather ironic because she's often perky and she dresses in a rainbow of colors- NOT IN A MARY SUE WAY or anything. She's just a bright person, often adorning in neon and shiny things. That's just Keko.**

**And now a word from Ben:**

**Ben: *stares upwards at the ceiling***

**And that was a... That was just Ben. There's much not in his head.**

**Now to recap:**

**Josh: Answer the questions Codiak has so eagerly posted.**

**Me: REQUEST TO SKELLINTONFAN1 THAT SHE POST THE FIC ABOUT DANNY AND JOSH. IT ALSO INCLUDES SAM AND SKELL'S OC, NEBULA THORN. **

**Josh: For the love of God, don't.**

**Me: And as always, review. ;)**


	12. Pillsbury Doughboy Edition

**Okay, read this or you may be lost. **

**I slept over my friend's house and this was the FB post we were going back and forth on with one other person adding a comment every now and then. Legit. Everything Danny FENTON said was one of my responses and the other stuff is between the two of us. Most likely, if it sounds dirty, she started it. I was laughing like the Pillsbury Doughboy and...she didn't like it. Also, I was laying on the floor with my laptop and she would have to go to her desktop to make replies. That should make some better sense later on.**

**Danny is sleeping over Keko's house (Josh's...in his room) and Sam, Tucker, and Destery just add odd comments. Obviously, Phantom would be with Danny because they are the same person... **

**This is the insanity that my friend and I come up with. And if you're a fan of Dane Cook, you'll understand one of the jokes that Danny makes. And I changed the names and pronouns because it'd be awkward seeing, "Codi, I'm going to kick your ass!"**

**Also, thank you to all who answered my questions from last chapter. I'll reply to those reviews soon enough. **

**Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Josh Willows: Danny Fenton <strong>is at the house laughing like the Pillsbury Doughboy… If you don't see him online for a while, you'll know why…

**Danny Fenton: **HE HE. I do a great impression. ;)

**Josh Willows: **IMMA KICK YOUR ASS!

**Danny Fenton: **He he?

**Josh Willows: **THAT'S IT! COME'ERE!

**Danny Fenton: **…meep? Also, HE HE HE HE HE HE.

**Sam Manson: ***beeeeeep* This broadcast has been brought to you by *CRASH* Pillsbury's new life insurance! We know EXACTLY who needs us. -_-'

**Danny Phantom: **…I blame Josh. As usual. :D

**Tucker Foley: **I feel bad for Josh… His doughboy ass don't have insurance.

**Danny Fenton: **HE HE. Like he needs it- Oh, wait…

**Josh Willows: **We interrupt this program to bring you another "s.p.e.c.i.a.l." announcement… FENTON, I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS.

**Danny Fenton: **I interrupt this program for another "s.p.e.c.i.a.l" announcement: HE HE.

**Josh Willows: **IMMA BAKE YOUR ASS INTO A CRISP, DOUGHBOY.

**Danny Fenton: **…remember how we were mentioning death by ovens earlier? Yeah…

**Tucker Foley: **What a horrible way to go… Well, it's gonna be you, so not my problem. XD

**Danny Fenton: **…huh… In that case… HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE. AND Imma bite your leg.

**Sam Manson: **That's it. I'm logging off.

**Danny Fenton: **HA HA! I WIN. I mean… HE HE.

**Danny Phantom: **You're forgetting you're sleeping here.

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Josh Willows: **HA! NOW, I WIN! HE HE… Oh, crap, now he's got me doing it…

**Danny Fenton: **IN YOUR FACE! WIN.

**Danny Phantom: **Just wait until you go to sleep…

**Danny Fenton: **…when you nod off, I'm gonna lean into your face and go, 'HE HE.'

**Danny Phantom: **Bad idea to put your face so close to me because I might A.) Punch you out or B.) Get very turned on. Yeah…bad idea.

**Danny Fenton: **I don't quite know which option I prefer at the moment…

**Danny Phantom: **Depends on what mood I'm in, snuggle muffins.

**Tucker Foley: **…is disturbed.

**Josh Willows: **Can I say a word?

**Danny Fenton: **You just said five.

**Danny Phantom: **Well, technically, 'I' and 'a' aren't words. They're letters…

**Danny Fenton: **Shut up.

**Josh Willows: **Plus one more?

**Danny Fenton: **Go on… Speak your word-dom.

**Tucker Foley: **Oh, good God… *runs in other direction*

**Danny Fenton: ***grabs ankle to trip* HE HE.

**Danny Phantom: **Don't make me take off my pants. ;)

**Sam Manson: ***grabs you all and throws water on you so you can calm the crap down!*

**Danny Phantom: **Getting down and dirty. :D

**Danny Fenton: **Look, Phantom… I don't have a bike. Just putting it out there.

**Danny Phantom: **Yeah, but you got a motor. ;)

**Danny Fenton: **…I'm lost.

**Tucker Foley: **That's why you DON'T TAKE DIRECTIONS FROM BEN.

**Josh Willows: **ONE TIME. One FREAKING time… And you just can't let it go.

**Destery Marshall: **Well, I was hoping you'd come out of the closet, but it took the longest freaking time!

**Danny Fenton: **HAHAHA!

**Josh Willows: **…for the last time…

**Danny Fenton: **Phantom, get off my back…

**Danny Phantom: **NEVER.

**Danny Fenton: **And he's back.

**Destery Marshall: **Welcome back. And I was the one who came out of the closet.

**Danny Fenton: **Don't encourage him… PHANTOM, GET OFF MY BACK. FREEDOM.

**Danny Phantom: **MAKE ME!

**Danny Fenton: **Oh…sh*t… He fell hard… AIR.

**Josh Willows: **XD

**Danny Phantom: **That's what she said. :D

**Danny Fenton: **No. That's what you just said.

**Danny Phantom: **Same thing…

**Danny Fenton: **AND HE'S GONE- UGH… NO. NO. He's getting RELAXED. HELP ME…

**Danny Phantom: **That's what she said again. :D

**Danny Fenton: **THANK GOD- Why do I even try…?

**Josh Willows: **'Cause you're stupid enough to?

**Danny Phantom: **Danny, I have to pee, so if you feel a warm spot…

**Danny Fenton: **STAY OFF MY BACK, YOU WEIRDO- OH, HELL NO.

**Tucker Foley: **XD

**Danny Fenton: **…why? What did I do? What did I do to deserve this insanity? WRY?

**Josh Willows: **Go back to the original status, dumbass.

**Danny Fenton: **Oh, right… Figures…

**Sam Manson: **Good night…

**Danny Phantom: **Oh, we're going to have a good one. Count on it. ;)

**Danny Fenton: **Aw, hell… I will pay five bucks for anyone to haul his ass away. Like… NOW. PWEASE? I NEED SOME AIR.

**Tucker Foley: **No, Ben gave us bad directions…

**Danny Phantom: **Bite me.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm about to…

**Destery Marshall: **Oh, yeah. ;)

**Danny Fenton: **Zip your pants…

**Danny Phantom: **NEVER!

**Danny Fenton: **…gah.

* * *

><p><strong>...yeah.<strong>

**But the joke about the bike... DANE COOK. :D**

**And my friend, Mely, kept laying on my back. Then her pants weren't zipped- IT WAS AWKWARD. **

**I know. You're all probably like, "What the f*ck was that nonsense?"**

**Well, that was part of my life. XD**

**Josh: Do you see what I put up with? DO YOU SEE IT NOW? **

**Larkins: No, not really. **

**Josh: ...-_-'**

**Me: ...anyhow... Review? You can flame this chapter. I'd understand... ;)**


	13. Bow Down and FEAR ME

**Okay, my darlings... Yes, I'm giving you pet names. Be happy. Or something.**

**Moving on... LOAD SKELLINGTONFAN1'S INBOX WITH REQUESTS FOR THE AWKWARD YAOI FIC BETWEEN DANNY AND JOSH. **

**Josh: DON'T! IT'S JUST MEAN! D: WE'RE NOT GAY!**

**LOAD HER INBOX! I HAVE THE SEQUEL WRITTEN. IT'S JOSH AND SKELL'S OC TWINS. HOT OC TWINS. Oh...and did I mention that they were guys? HOT guys?**

**We're calling Josh's misfortunes with the same sex "The Chronicles of Joshy". At least, that's what we're calling them now... Not fully decided. **

**AND NOTHING IS HORRIBLY EXPLICIT OR ANYTHING. IT'S ALL FLUFFY...sort of. Or horribly awful in Danny and then Josh's cases... But for Sam and Neb and the fangirls that love this, it's funneh. And cute. And FUNNEH. **

**LOAD HER INBOX. **

**Also, I was watching Danny Phantom yesterday. The episode was 'Identity Crisis' when Danny split himself in two. You all remember when they both looked like Fenton, right? And when Tucker and Super!Danny had to hide?**

**Well...**

**DANNY AND TUCKER CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET TOGETHER. ;D**

**Yeah, I was so freaking amused by that... **

**On with the chapter! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz Fenton: <strong>Danny locked me in a dog crate at the mall today. -_-'

**Danny Fenton likes this.**

**Danny Fenton: **HA!

**Sam Manson: **?

**Jazz Fenton: **He wanted to see how big the crate was. Then he bet that I wouldn't fit. Obviously, I needed to prove him wrong. The second I was in, he latched it shut and I couldn't open it from the inside.

**Tucker Foley: **Classic. XD

**Danny Fenton: **I know, right? :D

**Maddie Fenton: **You should know better.

**Danny Fenton: **But, Mooom! I helped Jazz find herself!

**Jazz Fenton: **Oh, yeah, you little freak? HOW?

**Danny Fenton: **Easy. You came outta the crate. ;)

**Jazz Fenton: **…I'm going to smoother you in your sleep.

**Danny Fenton: **That's right! Be jealous of my wit!

**Jazz Fenton: **Try getting out of your room.

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Jazz Fenton: **Well?

**Danny Fenton: **…put the duel shield down.

**Jazz Fenton: **So you can come outta the room?

**Danny Fenton: **…hey, I have nothing to hide. I already have two guys fighting over me. WHAT NOW?

**Jazz Fenton: **Thanks!

**Danny Fenton: **Uh…?

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **I hate rainbows. Where do they get off acting like cheery frowns?

**7 people like this.**

**Keko Sakuma: **I LOVE RAINBOWS! THEY'RE SO HAPPY. :D

**Sam Manson: **This is why I don't approve of your clothing style.

**Josh Willows: **This is why I don't approve of your face. OH.

**Danny Fenton: **Watch it…

**Sam Manson: **Now, now… We're all mature here.

**Josh Willows: **You're going to track me down, aren't you?

**Sam Manson: **…yes. Yes, I am.

**Josh Willows: **…I figured as much.

**Keko Sakuma: **BUT WHY DON'T YOU LOVE RAINBOWS, SAMMY? WHY?

**Sam Manson: **…on second thought, I'm going to find her…

**0~0~0**

**Jazz Fenton: **My little brother is presumably gay.

**10 people like this.**

**Danny Phantom: **DARN RIGHT! THAT'S MY MAN! :D

**Josh Willows: **Mine, actually…

**Danny Fenton: **D: YOU JERK!

**Jazz Fenton: **I thought you had nothing to hide. And you came outta the room.

**Danny Fenton: **I'M NOT GAY!

**Sam Manson: **I'm his cover. XD

**Tucker Foley: **I KNEW IT! LMAO.

**Danny Fenton: **I HATE YOU ALL.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **When a dog licks your face? Cute. When your BOYFRIEND licks your face? Ew. Stop that.

**Danny Fenton: **Bow. *glomp*

**Sam Manson: **-_-" Stop licking my face.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Danny Fenton: **Keko's acting like the Ghost Gabber in your parent's lab.

**Danny Fenton: **No…

**Keko Sakuma: **No… FEAR ME.

**Josh Willows: **See what I mean?

**Keko Sakuma: **See what I mean? FEAR ME.

**Danny Fenton: **Keko, stop it…

**Keko Sakuma: **Keko, stop it… FEAR ME.

**Tucker Foley: **That can get annoying.

**Keko Sakuma: **That can get annoying. FEAR ME.

**Keko Sakuma: **I'M THE GHOST GABBER!

**Keko Sakuma: **I'M THE GHOST GABBER! FEAR ME.

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Josh Willows: **Yeah. Yeah, I know.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **I think **Danny Fenton** gave me poliosis. When he told me I was twisted, I thought he meant my sense of humor. D:

**Sam Manson and Tucker Foley like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **I did not!

**Josh Willows: **Oh, good God…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **I was on oovoo with **Danny Fenton **today while **Keko Sakuma **was over. I muted our microphone and Keko and I ducked down when he left the computer for a moment. When he came back, he was easily frustrated that there was lack of attention going his way.

Danny: I can hear you!

Me: Aha… No, you can't… XD

**Josh Willows, Tucker Foley, Keko Sakuma and 13 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **You're so mean! D:

**Sam Manson: **Nah, just it's just fun to mess with you.

* * *

><p><strong>Time to explain!<strong>

**I hate rainbows. I'll wear the colors and such, but I hate sky rainbows. *shrugs* I like to find really odd things to hate. And I posted that status on my own FB before.**

**My boyfriend, Mike, licks my face. He yells "Bow!" and then licks my cheek like a dog. To which I either reply "Oh, Jesus!" or "Ew! Stop that." And when he gets back from Romania, the first thing I'm going to do when I see him is lick his face. PAYBACK TIME. **

**The thing with the poliosis was made by my friend, Mely. She's like, "How's this sound?" It sounded pretty good. And it's from Jeff Dunham.**

**And when I slept over GraveYardGirl666's house, I was talking to Mike on the webcam function 'oovoo'. And he walked away from his laptop. So I told everyone to duck down and I put my microphone on mute. He comes back, starts talking and wondering where we went. Grave, her cousin, and I were laughing while he's starting to freak out. So he goes "I can hear you!" And obviously, "Aha... No, you can't..."**

**Well, there we go. **

**Also, LOAD SKELL'S INBOX. PLEASE! LOAD THE INBOX. **

**Josh: Evil...**

**Me: I adore you, too. **

**And now a word from my boyfriend:**

**Mike: Always remember you're unique...just like everyone else.**

**And that was a word from my boyfriend.**

**Josh: Idiot...**

**Me: HE IS NOT! And please review! ;)**


	14. Poke the Ladder of Tea

**I'm sort of late here... **

**Well, band camp starts tomorrow, so don't expect a lot of updates... Maybe twice a day wasn't a bright move when I first started... Then again, I don't have much common sense, so... :D**

**-During 'Phantom Plantet' when Danny's trying to gather the ghosts to save the earth and he's in the jet thingy-**

**Computer: Auto eject.**

**Danny: ...WHAT?**

**I just found that amusing. Moving on...**

**Uh...**

**I like cereal. A lot. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom: <strong>Do cashier people in convenience stores get offended when ghosts go in to buy some iced tea?

**21 people like this.**

**Sam Manson: **Well, what'd you do?

**Danny Phantom: **Phased through the roof, grabbed my tea, got in line, avoided an adolescent fangirl, paid, phased out.

**Tucker Foley: **It's the jumpsuit.

**Danny Phantom: **That's what I was thinking.

**Sam Manson: **Seriously, guys?

**Josh Willows: **What flavored iced tea?

**Danny Phantom: **Peach.

**Josh Willows: **Should've gone with raspberry.

**Danny Phantom: **Really?

**Josh Willows: **Uh, YEAH.

**Sam Manson: **What does that have to do with anything?

**Josh Willows: **Hello! Raspberry is awesome.

**Danny Phantom: **I still like peach.

**Josh Willows: **This is why the cashier was offended.

**Sam Manson: **OH. So it's NOT because he PHASED through the ROOF or because he's the TOWN HERO. Okay.

**Danny Phantom: **Well, if my tea is such a judgmental topic, I won't go there for it.

**Josh Willows: **Just get raspberry.

**Tucker Foley: **You know, lemon is the best.

**Danny Phantom: **Ugh! It is not. It's so overused.

**Tucker Foley: **How?

**Josh Willows: **It just is. No peach, either. Raspberry.

**Sam Manson: **…are you all seriously having an argument about iced tea?

**Danny Phantom: **What if we are?

**Sam Manson: **…then at least put pomegranate above those other flavors.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley to Josh Willows: **POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE.

**Josh Willows: **It is so on, Foley.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **You see me in the back of a cop car. Your thoughts?

**Maddie Fenton: **That better not happen.

**Jazz Fenton: **I have a new thesis I can work on about the effects of an adolescent in a prison setting- I mean… Oh, no…

**Sam Manson: **…I'm the one bailing you out, huh?

**Josh Willows: **I'm not surprised.

**Tucker Foley: **Dude, I'm the seat next to you. XD

**Keko Sakuma: **I WANT A RIDE! :D

**Danny Phantom: **…don't drop the soap. ;)

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Danny Fenton: **I'm issuing another challenge because you think that you're just SO AWESOME.

**Tucker Foley: **When was there a first challenge?

**Danny Fenton: **I bet Josh that I could win Sam over before him because she liked me more. And I was right. Sam DOES like me more, which made winning the challenge SO much easier. And that added to me being awesome.

**Josh Willows: **I lost interest and realized that I liked Keko. He won by default.

**Sam Manson: **A bet…to see who could win me…over?

**Tucker Foley: **Oh… You two are dead.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Tucker Foley: **POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE.

**Tucker Foley: **...you monster.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: Valerie Gray** and I went to the new AT&T store today. Firstly, we could text on the cells attached to the walls. Secondly, the employees had a sense of humor.

**Valerie Gray: **Aha… You just had to hit the button…

**Tucker Foley: **I'm concerned…

**Sam Manson: **No. This is what happened:

Me: *looking at small black box thingy*

Employee: *points to play button on small black box thingy*

Me: *hits button* *odd sounds and music begin playing and switching rapidly*

Employee: Great. My coworker hates that. Now I can tell him you did it.

**Valerie Gray: **We need to go back there.

**Sam Manson: **We do.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson to Danny Fenton: **GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE.

**Josh Willows: **…

**Tucker Foley: **She's not yelling at ME and I'm afraid.

**Danny Phantom: **DON'T TALK TO MY SEXY MAN THAT WAY!

**Sam Manson: **DON'T START WITH ME. *insert angry arrow face*

**Danny Phantom: **…

**Danny Fenton: **I'M NOT COMING.

**Sam Manson: **SO HELP ME…

**Danny Fenton: **…coming.

**Tucker Foley: **DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT.

**Josh Willows: **IT'S THE DARKNESS, MAN. SHE'S GOTH.

**Danny Phantom: **EVERYBODY RUN.

**Tucker Foley: **AHHHHHH.

**Josh Willows: **I FEEL THE LOATHING BURNING THROUGH THE INTERNET.

**Sam Manson: **You're all next.

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray to Tucker Foley: **What the hell…were you doing?

**Tucker Foley: **…

**Valerie Gray: **…

**Tucker Foley: **…nothing.

**Valerie Gray: **You were on a ladder outside my bedroom window. That's nothing?

**Josh Willows: **He's done it to me. Believe me, it's nothing.

**Valerie Gray: **…

**Josh Willows: **…I'd go into detail, but it'd only get awkward.

**Valerie Gray: **He was attaching a security camera to my window sill.

**Josh Willows: **Yeah, awkward like that.

**Tucker Foley: **…I have my reasons.

**Valerie Gray: **-_-'

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Tucker Foley: **POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE.

**Tucker Foley: **STOP IT. D:

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Sam's mad at me.

**Josh Willows: **Reeeaaalllyyy?

**Danny Fenton: **…not funny.

**Jazz Fenton: **What'd you do?

**Danny Fenton: **…I'm not quite sure.

**Josh Willows: ***singsong voice* Liar!

**Danny Fenton: **SHUT UP!

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **If you opened your closet and found me hiding there, what would your reaction be?

**Danny Fenton: **I knew you were gay.

**Destery Marshall: **Get in my bed. ;)

**Rae Marshall: **DESTERY, GET THE ROSE PETALS.

**Sam Manson: **Clean it and leave.

**Tucker Foley: **Before you ask, that IS a ham sandwich in the corner there.

**Jazz Fenton: **…you don't have a camera, right?

**Keko Sakuma: **MY JOSHY, THERE YOU ARE! :D

**Danny Phantom: **…find Narnia yet?

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson to Danny Fenton: **Women are not trophies or prizes to win. They do not increase your status as 'being awesome' to the general public. They are people with feelings. They do not live to look good on your arm. They do not appreciate being BET over because two morons can't handle things in a mature way. Now, repeat after me. Women are not trophies or prizes to win…

**Danny Fenton: **…sorry.

**Sam Manson: **Good boy.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson to Josh Willows: **Do I need to post what I did to Danny to you?

**Josh Willows: **No, ma'am.

**Sam Manson: **Smart boy.

**Keko Sakuma: **BUT HE PICKED ME BECAUSE I'M AWESOME! ;D

**Sam Manson: **…don't say anything, Sam. Just don't say anything…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: ***seductive voice* Would you like to watch some…pigeon porno?

**Josh Willows: **KNOCK IT OFF.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter? Good. XD<strong>

**I like raspberry iced tea.**

**Before Danny and Sam got together, he and Josh initiated a challenge about who would win her over. Obviously, they never told Sam about this. Also, I'm working on the fic where Josh and Keko debut. That's right. Be excited. :D**

**I take Poke Wars seriously. And I will bomb your page like Josh did. Beware.**

**My friend, Mely, and I went to an AT&T store and that's what happened to me. And then we were texting people on the phones and they were like, "Who the hell are you?" It was a good day.**

**There will be a part in the fic I'm writting where Tucker, yes, is on a ladder outside of Josh's bedroom window. Josh, the good natured *cough*suuure*cough* boy that he is, just let the weirdness go.**

**Would you like to watch some...pigeon porno? **

**And now a word from my mom:**

**Mom: It's a miserable, sh*tty day outside.**

**And that was a word from my mom. :D**

**Josh: It needs to stop raining.**

**Me: You need to stop complaining and eating our food.**

**Josh: Psh. Who else is going to eat it? You'll be at BAND CAMP. HA! SUCKER!**

**Me: -_-'**

**Josh: I am _so_ not jealous of you right now.**

**Me: There's still time for me to make you gay in the fic _and_ here because Keko can turn into a cover.**

**Josh: ...**

**Me: That's what I thought. Please review! ;)**


	15. The Marching of the Skinny Snuggie

**I think it might be weekend updates for a while with band... **

**And for those of you who have read my newest story and/or reviewed, I'm feeling better. Also, thank you for your words. I'll reply to those soon. Promise.**

**Uh... Where did my thoughts go...?**

**Josh: Same place you lost your sanity.**

**Me: Shut up, Willows.**

**Josh: BRING IT, MARSH.**

**Me: OH, IT'S ON. *tackles OC to ground***

**Enjoy the chapter. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>'If you're over weight, you shouldn't be humiliated by stupid thin people.' Man, how I love radio hosts… XD

**23 people like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **The greatest part is that it has nothing to do with you.

**Danny Fenton: **What do you mean?

**Josh Willows: **You're a stick.

**Danny Fenton: **ME? Okay, who's amused by that comment?

**8 people like this.**

**Josh Willows: **And…I'm lost.

**Sam Manson: **I'm laughing so hard right now… I really am…

**Tucker Foley: **I hate to break this to you, Josh, but I think you take the prize for being a stick.

**Danny Fenton: **More like a needle. Do you have ANY muscle or are you just simply hiding under your hoodie?

**Josh Willows: **I have muscle! It's just…small.

**Keko Sakuma: **Aw, Joshy, I LOVEST YOU JUST THE WAY YOU ARE! ;D

**Sam Manson: **Even if he weighs less than a feather.

**Josh Willows: **I'm not that thin!

**Danny Fenton: **Dude, before you came around, I was the skinny and wimpy kid. You took it to a whole new level.

**Josh Willows: **D: I did not! I'm not wimpy! And I'm normal with body mass!

**Sam Manson: **You're five feet four and weigh ninety pounds, the last time I checked.

**Josh Willows: **Five feet five…

**Tucker Foley: **One inch REALLY isn't helping your case, man.

**Keko Sakuma: **I WEIGH MORE THAN JOSH!

**Danny Fenton: **By what, five pounds?

**Keko Sakuma: **YUP! XD

**Sam Manson: **Face it, Willows. That status applies more to you than it even does Danny.

**Josh Willows: **This bites…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **So I…uh…walked into Turkey Hill earlier and there were a bunch of cops standing around inside because someone robbed the place… Was it bad that I asked, 'Is there a donut convention?'

**36 people like this.**

**Sam Manson: **You…are an idiot.

**12 people like this. **

**Danny Fenton: **Aha… What happened?

**Danny Phantom: **…one of them asked me if I wanted to ride in their cruiser…

**Danny Fenton: **…don't drop the soap. ;)

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **I WENT TO MARCHING BAND TODAY! And we…SAW A RAINBOW IN THE SKY! And our director, Mr. Warren, finally saw it! And he said, "But what does it mean…?" in a really mysterious voice! :D

**Danny Fenton: **Well, what DID it mean?

**Sam Manson: **That rainbows need to die…

**Keko Sakuma: **O.O. I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS, DANNY! I DON'T KNOW!

**Josh Willows: **The one time I don't go to her practice and I miss out on a bunch of weirdoes staring at a rainbow…

**Tucker Foley: **I saw it, too. It wasn't that exciting. But it HAD rained beforehand, raining on the cheerleaders during their practice. Now, THAT was nice. ;)

**Josh Willows: **I repeat myself. The ONE time I don't go to her practice…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **GUESS WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS! XD

**Sam Manson: **…Christmas was months ago…

**Danny Fenton: **GUESS WHAT I GOT. D:

**Sam Manson: ***sigh* What did you get for Christmas, Danny?

**Danny Fenton: **A SNUGGIE. :D

**Sam Manson: **…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Keko mentioning marching band reminded me of one of last year's football games… That French horn player fell off the back of the band bleachers. AHA…XD

**Sam Manson: **You are so horrible…

**Tucker Foley: **Nah, it was funny.

**Josh Willows: **Highlight of that game, actually…

**Keko Sakuma: **Greta was fine! SHE'S A FUN GIRL! :D

**Greta Taylor: **You're lucky the drop to the ground was only about four and a half feet, Fenton. -_-'

**Danny Fenton: **…still funny.

**Sam Manson: **DANNY!

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **With every small odd comment about it, marching band is slowly becoming more entertaining to think about…

**Tucker Foley: **…remember when Keko ran up the hill behind the band bleachers to say 'hello' to that stranger who was sitting behind the chain link fence to watch the game?

**Keko Sakuma: **HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BACK! D:

**Josh Willows: **I was concerned until she came running back and pulled herself onto the top bleachers, smiling like her usual self.

**Tucker Foley: **He never came back to freely watch the game after that…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Snuggies need warning labels. They are very long and I tripped down my stairs… I hurt.

**19 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Oh, come ON. D:

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **I'm in a hitting match with **Valerie Gray. **IT'S PAINFUL. D:

**Valerie Gray: **Well, stop trying to get the last hit in, you moron.

**Danny Phantom: **NO! I'M GOING TO WIN THIS!

**Josh Willows: **Let me get this straight… You two are exchanging punches because neither of you want to NOT get the last hit in?

**Danny Phantom: **Punches, kicks, pokes, slaps…

**Valerie Gray: **Nothing too bad that'll leave permanent damage…

**Danny Phantom: **I HAVE A BRUISE ON MY ARM.

**Valerie Gray: **That's because you were beginning to piss me off.

**Josh Willows: **I… I don't even have a comment to make about this…

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **'Never underestimate the power of very stupid people in large groups.' ~John Kenneth Galbraith

**9 people like this.**

**Sam Manson: **See? This is exactly why I hate it when you, Danny, and Josh get together to hang out.

**Danny Fenton: **You be hatin' on us.

**Josh Willows: **I can feel the hate. I FEEL IT.

**Tucker Foley: **…how are we a large group?

**Sam Manson: **Danny…you're not gangster. Josh, stop backing his idiocy up. Tuck, that's beside the point.

**Danny Fenton: **YOU BE HATIN' ON US.

**Josh Willows: **I CAN FEEL IT THROBBING.

**Tucker Foley: **YOU'RE WRONG. WE THREE IN A SMALL GROUP ARE BRILLIANT!

**Sam Manson: **…I'm getting a migraine…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Tucker Foley: **POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE.

**Tucker Foley: **STOP IT, YOU MONSTER.

**Josh Willows: **You shouldn't have gone there in the first place, Foley. Shouldn't have gone there…

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's first quote... I heard it on the radio- I forget the host, though... XD<strong>

**And yes, Josh is a skinny twig. He's cute in the face and adorable, but he looks like a little weakling. I, personally, find it funny because I always picture Danny as being a lithe and slender stick. And then you throw in Josh here, and he's even worse. And, for the sake of talking, Keko is skinny, too- She's only five pounds heavier than Josh. But she has rockin' hips that look good with bulky belts. Belts that are often odd, but still. XD**

**I heard a kid at school mention saying that to cops when he walked into Turkey Hill. That's just win. WIN. **

**The first day of marching band - on Monday - there was a rainbow. I hate rainbows... But when our director finally noticed the kids talking about it, he looked back and said, "Oh, yeah, there is... But what does it _mean_?" It was a good moment.**

**And yes, Keko is in band. I wanted her to have _something_ other than just being a nutcase. As it shockingly turned out, she's actually really good at a certain instrument- I'm not telling you which one yet. Yeah, I'm evil. Also, she can't play anything else. Just that one instrument. She's tried... And in the fic I have been working on - YES, I'M WORKING ON THE FIC - when the trio and Josh found out about Keko's talent, Sam was like, "You know, you could be in band..." So there we are. Keko's in band - marching band now - and it fits with her crazy self. Because as some of you may know, there really isn't a 'normal' kid who's in band. :D**

**I got a Snuggie for Christmas. It's yellow and it has little dogs on it. XD**

**Last year at one of our football games, my friend, Grace, fell off the back bleacher. I normally sit up there with her and Gabby - both French horn players -and I turned my head away and back to find her gone and on the ground. It was a good time...**

**At another football game - it might have been the same one, actually... - we noticed a guy watching the football game from behind the chain link fence that was at the top of the hill behind the band bleachers. We were all looking at each other, saying he was a creeper and stuff, having fun... Then Gabby jumped down from the bleachers, ran up the hill, said hello, and ran back. He didn't say anything to her in return and he never showed up again...**

**Grace and I are in a constant hitting match. She left a bruise one time... BUT I WILL WIN THIS WAR. **

**Tucker's quote was on my the board of my teacher, Mr. Pfohl. He was so freaking awesome... **

**POKE.**

**Also, is Sam seeming more...bitchy or just her usual Goth self? I don't want to make her out to be some horrible jerk or anything with the comments. But she's the one that I see claiming that her friends are morons and such. XD**

**Josh: I'm not a moron...**

**Me: Nah, you're just a skinny dork.**

**Josh: I am not!**

**Me: At least you can't get offended if someone calls you fat... And you can be a dork. You wear those ridiculous green glasses when you read. They're square and really bulky.**

**Josh: Don't dis the glasses.**

**Me: DIS, DIS, DIS.**

**Josh: OH, YOU SUCK!**

**Me: Please review- OMG, THE LOST WORLD: JURASSIC PARK! :D**

**;)**


	16. Evil Nightmares of Red Bunnies

**I believe this is a long chapter of sorts... I had a lot of free time today...**

**Aha... During 'Secret Weapons':**

**Jazz: *talking about Skulker* So why isn't he attacking?**

**Danny: What? No attack? So...he's ignoring me? D:**

**I just found that funny...**

**Also, I kept losing what I was going to say for these past two chapters... THANK YOU FOR THE OVER 100 REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING ELSE. I LOVE YOU IN THAT CREEPY FASHION. ;D**

**There we go. **

**And I live in Pennsylvania. And yes, I felt the EARTHQUAKE that went up the eastern coast of the United States! It was 5.9 magnitude. I was sitting on my bed and noticed a couple of medals were bouncing against my wall. At first I thought it was the dryer, but we weren't doing laundry that day and then my mind - no joke - went to the paranormal. Yup. The PARANORMAL. And then my bed was vibrating a bit- I was confused as hell.**

**So about an hour later, Mike - whom is out of the country, coming back today! :D - sends me a chat, asking about the earthquake. **

**...and that's how I found out about it. Sad, really...**

**But then I got to have fun with it! I was texting CrypticMoonFang - go read her shizznit - and I asked her how she was. And then she replied...**

**Cryptic: ...what about you?**

**Me: Uh... I'm talking to Mike, there was an earthquake, and I'm watching a show. Not much. And good with the wildlife center!**

**Yup. It was a good moment. **

**Also, I found a show online - YAOI CENTERED ANIME ;D - called _Jonjo (Jonjou) Romantica_- the first word is always spelled different and I get confused. I had to switch between Youtube and a couple different websites to watch it, but it's good. XD**

**As a final note, I fucking hate marching band. UGH. I don't even know what 'smiley' face to use for this. UGHHHHH. Putting me in front to lead a fucking line, I swear to God... I HATE IT. HATE. IT. HATE. IT. **

**Sorry to those who enjoy it. I'm just not fond of band anyhow, and this makes it worse. I'm going to see if I can somehow NOT be in front- I PANIC IN FRONT OF PEOPLE. PANIC. WAY TO RUIN A GOOD FUCKING DAY, MARCHING BAND. WAY TO BURN IT TO THE GROUND LIKE ALWAYS. **

**...anyhow...**

**Who actually reads my author's notes? Or am I just talking to myself? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>'I want some saladddd, but I don't want any croutonssss, or lettuce- Bitch, it's a salad! I will kick you to sleep!' ~Bret Ernst

**Tucker Foley: **YESH. XD

**Josh Willows: **What…?

**Danny Fenton: **Comedian I saw. He's imitating those rich broads that walk into restaurants like they're worth a million bucks.

**Sam Manson: **They're the worst…

**Danny Phantom: **And how would you know, girly?

**Sam Manson: **…my mom…

**Danny Fenton: **I'd make a comment, but I want to be allowed over your house again, so…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **'Like an avalanche on steroids!'

**4 people like this.**

**Dash Baxter: **I hate these science movies.

**Danny Fenton: **Well, I've never seen a pyroclastic flow in real life, but I know of one thing that's on steroids…

**12 people like this.**

**Dash Baxter: **You talking about me, Fentina?

**Danny Fenton: **That depends… What's going to happen if I am?

**Tucker Foley: **Wise question, my friend… Wise question…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **RED BULL GIVES YOU WINGS! :D

**17 people like this. **

**Danny Phantom: **No…

**Danny Fenton: **Please tell me she didn't…

**Josh Willows: **I barricaded myself in my room.

**Jazz Fenton: **Do I want to know…?

**Sam Manson: **I think she drank a Red Bull. Thank God I'm not there…

**Josh Willows: **Oh, lucky you- I THINK SHE'S TRYING TO OPEN MY DOOR!

**Natsumi Sakuma: **This is why I advised you NOT to move in with us.

**Josh Willows: **I'm afraid…for my life…

**Keko Sakuma: **JOSHY, OPEN UP!

**Destery Marshall: **Aha… That's what HE said. ;D

**Josh Willows: **…I think she's gone. And NOT FUNNY, Destery.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **She's leaving the house. You're free to come out.

**Tucker Foley: **…I think she's coming over here- NO. DEAR GOD.

**Danny Fenton: **I CALL HIS STUFF! XD

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Me: *gets a cold eggroll from the fridge and takes a bite of it*

Mom: You're going to eat that cold?

Me: No, I heated it with my fists…

**Maddie Fenton: **Cute.

**Danny Fenton: **You're the one who brought it on…

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **I hate when it's dark and your brain is like, "Hey, you know what we haven't thought about in a while? Monsters…" -_-'

**19 people like this.**

**Sam Manson: **I don't see why people get themselves psyched out over that kind of stuff.

**Danny Fenton: **No? WHAT ABOUT THE BUNNY? HUH?

**Jazz Fenton: **Ugh… Not this again…

**Josh Willows: **At least there actually WAS a bunny.

**Danny Fenton: **No, dude. IS. There IS a bunny.

**Tucker Foley: **…I thought you got rid of it…

**Danny Phantom: **It's back. I can see it staring at me from the closet…

**Danny Fenton: **Those little red eyes… Stupid evil bunny…

**Sam Manson: **Because taunting it is going to make things better…

**Danny Phantom: **IT'S MOVING AGAIN. IT'S FUCKING MOVING.

**Danny Fenton: **I'M SLEEPING IN THE GUEST BEDROOM TONIGHT.

**Jazz Fenton: **Dear God…

**Josh Willows: **This is why I stopped sleeping over his house…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Our sub for Spanish was holding the book upside down while showing us what page to be on…

**13 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Ah, yes… The wonders of today's educators…

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **'There's a skinny guy inside of me, waiting to get out. But I can usually subdue him with two or three donuts.'

**Josh Willows: **I can't believe we actually went to that thing.

**Sam Manson: **At least they had cool buttons and magnets…

**Danny Fenton: **She spent, like, the entire time looking at them. I was shocked.

**Sam Manson: **They were funny buttons and magnets!

**Danny Fenton: **You bought, like, twenty of them! That's excessive!

**Keko Sakuma: **I GOT A STUFFED ANIMAL! :D

**Josh Willows: **Yes. Yes, you did.

**Tucker Foley: **The band wasn't too bad, guys…

**Danny Fenton: **You're right. Compared to your own singing, they were hot shit.

**Josh Willows, Sam Manson, and 7 others like this. **

**Tucker Foley: **-_-' Not funny, dude…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'Chicks Kick Ass.'

**Jazz Fenton, Keko Sakuma and 14 others like this.**

**Sam Manson: **See, Danny? They like my buttons and magnets…

**Danny Fenton: **You're going to be quoting these things, aren't you?

**Sam Manson: **Like you did with Dairy Queen…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **I like long walks on the beach, watching hot Emo guys make out, and leaving my Facebook open so my friend can lock the door and make me look like an idiot. ;D

**Tucker Foley: **I like not realizing that I'm logged into FB on EVERYTHING THAT I OWN so that my friend can easily find one of my PDAs and trash my reputation like he's doing to me. Tucker, GET OF MY FB.

**Danny Fenton: **Why don't you make me?

**Tucker Foley: **Hey, I'm Tucker Foley! I can't get a girlfriend to save my life and I spend WAY too much time with technology, but not to worry! I'm a STUD.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm still not getting off.

**Tucker Foley: **Hey, I'm Tucker Foley and I'm going to smash my PDA!

**Danny Fenton: **Okay, okay! DON'T DO IT. D:

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'My soul was removed to make room for all this sarcasm.'

**Danny Fenton: **You HAD a soul?

**Sam Manson: **Oh, ho… Very funny, Fenton…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **I'm Joshy, and I want to get into **Destery Marshall**'s bed! ;)

**Josh Willows: **ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? YOU HACKED MY FB?

**Josh Willows: **I especially love when Destery nips my ear and whispers erotic things.

**Tucker Foley: **And I thought I got Danny good…

**Josh Willows: **Destery, GET THE FUCK OFF MY FB.

**Josh Willows: **And I totally want Destery to slide his hand down my pants.

**Danny Fenton: **I can't breathe… I'm laughing too hard…

**Josh Willows: **…I will slaughter you, Marshall.

**Josh Willows: **And I'll let Destery, the sweet and sexy blonde, do all sorts of naughty things to me in front of a camera…

**Rae Marshall: **Now, if only we could make this happen…

**Danny Fenton: **Air… Can't breathe… XD

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'I'm your nightmare.' ~Jack Skellington.

**Danny Fenton: **That you are…

**Sam Manson: **Admit it. You find these entertaining.

**Danny Fenton: **…yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>The first one... I liked that little bit by that comedian. :D<strong>

**The second one... Another science movie, talking about pyroclastic flows and such. 'Like an avalanche on steriods...' XD**

**I had a different one for Red Bull, and it came out like that instead... But I'll have the other one eventually... Fear Keko and her energy drink intake. **

**Also, Natsumi Sakuma is Keko's older sister. **

**The eggroll thing is between me and my mom. She was surprised that I didn't heat it up. XD**

**The quote about the monsters was one from Facebook. And it's so true... But then the bunny thing WASN'T from Facebook. Uh... There's this weird part - running gag? - throughout the fic with Danny and the 'evil' bunny in his closet. No one really believes him because he's the only one who's seen it, but it just provides comic relief throughout the thing. As it looks now, however, the ending will include the bunny making a public appearance and Danny basically being like, "I TOLD YOU! WHAT? I TOLD YOU!" Something along those lines... I was trying to think how to end the fic - it's not even NEAR the end - and that oddly came to mind. XD**

**We had a sub in Spanish last year and she held the book up to show us what page. It was upside down... Way to go, sub... -_-'**

**The quote about the skinny guy... Mom and I went to this band thingy/festival/whatever and when we first got there, I bought a shitload of buttons and magnets. :D Then we left and came back and this guy - one of the singers for the band they were making a fuss about - was heavy and made that comment. **

**'Chicks Kick Ass' was one of my magnets. XD**

**I was thinking about people hacking FBs last night and that's what happened with Danny and Tucker. XD**

**A button had the one with the soul comment on it. **

**I originally had Josh and Destery's little hacking scheme latched onto Danny and Tucker's, but... As you can see, it didn't happen that way. **

**And I got a magnet quoting Skellington. SKELL, I SAW IT AND THOUGHT OF YOU, LIKE, IMMIEDIATELY. XDD**

**Fun Fact: Josh's comment about 'slaughtering' is one his usual when he makes a threat. 'I will slaughter you...' :D**

**Josh: Want me to use it now?**

**Me: ...no. Not really... Also, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I can't remember if I replied to them all or what. I got confused. But thank you! Also, to those who replied POKE. BRING IT ON. **

**Josh: *sigh* Please review... **

**;)**


	17. Quote the Wheelo Whore

**Well, I wasn't pissed before, but NOW I am. Stupid website logs me out when I try to save my author's note. -_-'**

**ANYHOW...**

**If this hurricane causes our house to lose power, there's going to be a rather peeved author. **

**Also, I have a QUESTION for you guys. Pairing names. Does anyone know most of them or at least a few?**

**Examples: **

**Pitch Pearl- Fenton x Phantom**

**Pompous Pep- Danny x Vlad**

**Swagger Bishie (I think)- Danny x Dash**

**Amethyst Ocean- Danny x Sam**

**And so on. So if you guys know the names, just leave them in a review or a PM. It'd be appreciated and it would help me figure some stuff out. THANKS. :D**

**Uh... So enjoy! It might be a little weird and/or awkward at times, but that's me... Touching on the weird and/or awkwardness. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Josh Willows: <strong>'I. Am not. A whore. But I like to do it.' Those…are the lyrics…stuck in my head…because of Keko. No further explanation needed.

**13 people like this.**

**Destery Marshall: **Glad to hear, Joshy. ;D

**Josh Willows: **…so not what I meant. -_-"

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'I piss stupid people off.'

**Danny Fenton: **That you do…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **ANNOUNCEMENT: No one is to wear black to my funeral. I want NEON COLORS. That's right. I'll break the rules from the grave.

**23 people like this.**

**Sam Manson: **You horrible little…

**Keko Sakuma: **YAY! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BRIGHTEST FUNERAL EVER! :DDDD

**Tucker Foley: **Someone's happy.

**Josh Willows: **I know. Isn't she adorable when planning an outfit for a funeral?

**Jazz Fenton: **…why, Danny?

**Danny Fenton: **'Cause I said so.

**Jazz Fenton: **Does this have anything to do with Mom not letting you buy the neon purple pants?

**Danny Fenton: **…maybe.

**Sam Manson: **I'm not even going to ask about this event. I'm really not.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **I AM NOT A WHORE.

**18 people like this.**

**Josh Willows: **Stuck in your head, too?

**Danny Phantom: **No! I was innocently flying and these couple JERKWADS hollered out to me, 'Why don't you get your ass down here, you whore?' WTF IS THAT? WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK? D:

**Sam Manson: **I don't… I want something to say here, but…

**Tucker Foley: **Honestly? I'm trying not to laugh…

**Danny Phantom: **COME ON. D:

**Danny Fenton: **…you, too?

**Danny Phantom: **…

**Josh Willows: **The hell is wrong with this town?

**Danny Fenton: **I don't know, but I walked past a few older teens today and they called me a slut. I'm… I'm not exactly sure what…

**Tucker Foley: **XDDDD

**Danny Phantom: **IT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU ASS.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'Actually, guns do kill people.'

**Danny Fenton: **And so your boots!

**Sam Manson: **Want to test that theory?

**Danny Fenton: **…let me find Josh. :D

**Josh Willows: **So not funny.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **A friend and I got in a fight and someone came over and asked what was going on. So my friend responded, 'I sneezed and he said, 'God bless you!' I'm an atheist!'

**19 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Win.

**Sam Manson: **You're jokes are actually improving… I'm surprised.

**Josh Willows: **Ah. If you've heard one, you've heard them all.

**Tucker Foley: **What do you mean? I came up with this baby all on my own!

**Josh Willows: **Nah, but the religious – or none religious – punch line.

**Sam Manson: **Which reminds me… I never got around to asking, but what IS your religious point of view?

**Josh Willows: **I wouldn't say I'm atheist, but I have a hard time believing that the man upstairs is watching over me with the life I have, if you know what I mean.

**Danny Fenton: **Life you have…

**Josh Willows: **Seriously?

**Danny Fenton: **OH. Oh, jeez… My bad.

**Sam Manson: **Forgive him. He can be a little dense.

**Josh Willows: **I've noticed. -_-'

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'I see the short bus is missing a passenger.'

**Josh Willows: **Yeah, you're boyfriend.

**8 people like this. **

**Danny Fenton: **That would entail me being short, JOSH.

**14 people like this.**

**Sam Manson: **I think that was pwnd.

**0~0~0**

**Dash Baxter: **National 'Insult a Danny Day' has been successful.

**7 people like this.**

**Danny Phantom: **IT WAS YOU?

**Danny Fenton: **YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME.

**Dash Baxter: **I really meant it toward Fenton, by the way. Not you, Phantom. Just Fentina.

**Tucker Foley: **AHAHAHAHAHAHA. XD

**Danny Fenton: **THAT'S NOT EVEN A REAL HOLIDAY!

**Dash Baxter: **I made it one.

**Danny Fenton: **AND IT INVOLVED WHAT? SEXUAL HARRASSMENT?

**Danny Phantom: **YOU LITTLE BLONDE JERKWAD!

**Sam Manson: **…I'm not surprised by this.

**Josh Willows: **Explains why this senior told Danny he's better on his knees at the Nasty Burger… Ouch.

**Destery Marshall: **Well, I know of SOMEONE better on their knees… ;D

**Josh Willows: **-_-'

**Tucker Foley: **…I still find it funny. :D

**Danny Fenton: **I'm going to kick someone's ass today. It may be Dash. It may be Tucker. I'll leave it as a surprise.

**Tucker Foley: **…

**Dash Baxter: **Please, Fenton! Like I'm scared of you.

**Danny Phantom: **It's not him you should be scared of, actually.

**Dash Baxter: **…

**Sam Manson: **He's right. It's me. ;)

**Danny Phantom: **And that's why we adore her.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **'Make sure your tongue does exactly what you want it to.' Oh, watching Keko's band certainly has its moments with the director…

**Keko Sakuma: **I'M GETTING BETTER AT MARCHING!

**Sam Manson: **Can she play and march at the same time?

**Josh Willows: **Yup. She's one super marching flutist.

**Sam Manson: **Surprised, because she didn't get to march last year…

**Keko Sakuma: **IT GOT IT DOWN! :D I DON'T FALL ANYMORE!

**Josh Willows: **That's my girl.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Demetri Martin quotes! GO!

**Danny Fenton: **'The worst time to have a heart attack is during a game of charades.'

**Sam Manson: **'I got some new pajamas with pockets in 'em. Which is great, because before that, I used to have to hold stuff when I slept. But now I'm like, 'Where's my planner? There it is. "Keep sleeping." All right, perfect.'

**Josh Willows: **'I was making pancakes the other day and a fly flew into the kitchen. And that's when I realized that a spatula is a lot like a fly-swatter. And a crushed fly is a lot like a blueberry. And a roommate is a lot like a fly eater.'

**Jazz Fenton: **'A drunk driver is very dangerous. So is a drunk backseat driver if he's persuasive. 'Dude, make a left.' 'Those are trees... ' 'Trust me.''

**Keko Sakuma: **'IF I HAVE TO MOVE UP IN A BUILDING, I CHOOSE THE ELEVATOR OVER THE ESCALATOR. BECAUSE ONE TIME I WAS RIDING THE ESCALATOR AND I TRIPPED. I FELL DOWN THE STAIRS FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF.'

**Tucker Foley: **'About a month ago I got a cactus. A week later, it died. I was really depressed because I was like 'Damn! I am less nurturing than a desert. [Ladies, that's not true.]'

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **'The lake looks beautiful tonight.' PAUSE WHILE WE LOOK FOR THE LAKE! 'No, don't look at the lake.' LOOKS BACK FORWARDS. 'It's only for us.'

**Josh Willows: **Oh, Mr. Warren... His dry humor never ceases to amaze...

**Keko Sakuma: **ALMOST ALL US FLUTE PLAYERS LOOKED, JOSHY! XD

**Josh Willows: **I'm sure you did, Keko. I'm sure you did.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **ALL HAIL THE WHEELO.

**Tucker Foley and Sam Manson like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **BOW DOWN TO ITS AWESOMENESS. BOW DOWN.

**Danny Fenton: **I CAN'T BOW DOWN ANY FURTHER. I CAN'T.

**Sam Manson: **Ah, the simple minds of teenage boys.

**Tucker Foley: **RESPECT THE WHEELO.

**Danny Fenton: **RESPECT IT! I COMMAND YOU TO HAIL THE WHEELO AND ALL ITS ROLLING GLORY!

**Sam Manson: **Wheelo = hailed.

**Danny Fenton: **That's what I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *decides to sing part of a song to note my mom's reaction* I. Am not. A whore.<strong>

**Mom: You. Are f*ck. Ing weird.**

**And that's where Josh's status came from. XD And that's, like, my new favorite song right now. **

**I have more buttons and magnets! The pissing stupid people off one is a button. **

**My friend - Grace :D - mentioned that everyone has to wear neon colors to her funeral. I don't remember what the conversation was, but I'm sure as hell wearing neon colors. Also, Danny wants some neon purple pants. I mean, come on. NEON PURPLE PANTS. **

**Apparently, Danny - as a whole - was being called nasty names. I'm sorry, but I always find it funny as hell when a GUY is called a 'whore' or a 'slut'. I just do... **

**Another button! And yeah, guns do kill people. XD**

**The atheist joke... I actually came up with that one. Score! **

**Anyhow, Josh isn't a very religious person or anything of the sort because he lost both his parents and eventually his grandmother, as well as 'seeing'**** things that he believes could've been prevented if he had worried more about them or understood them better. He blames himself when he loses people close to him. And he figures that if 'the man upstairs' couldn't save them for Josh's sake, then why should he follow Him. Basically, Josh blames himself for a lot of what happens and tends to silently blame God as well when people bring religion into a conversation. **

**So yeah, that's Josh. **

**Another button! A know a few people who SHOULD be on the short bus... Sadly, they're not and we get to deal with them in class. -_-' (That's not a crack at the mentally challenged, by the way. I'm not some horrible soul.)**

**Oh, Dash... Why must you cause issues for Danny? Wry? XD**

**My own band director said the thing about the tongue during a...clarinet lesson, I think? So wrong...**

**And yes! Keko plays the flute. It's the only thing she CAN play and she's surprisingly good at it. **

**Note: I hate the flute. **

**Ironic? In this case, yes. **

**And feel free to bash my instrument - alto saxophone - if you want. I couldn't care less. **

**I love Demetri Martin! When he talks, his voice is basically monotone, making everything ten times funnier. Awesome comedian. **

**Behind our football field is the lake. I'd say which, but that would give away my school if you Googled it. And while we were practicing our field show, we were 'at the ready'. Our director started saying random things to pretend we were doing a real show and... Some of us - me - turned to look at the lake. Apparently, the lake's only for the audience... And I know there isn't a lake by the football field in _Danny Phantom_ - I don't think there is, anyhow - so Keko mentioned looking around FOR it. Yeah...**

**As I often say to my friends, ALL HAIL THE WHEELO.**

**And now, a word from Mike.**

**Mike: Snorkels, snorkels, snorkels~**

**And that was a word from Mike. **

**'Snorkels' is a nickname for my friend, GraveYardGirl666. And he says it in a funny voice. :D**

**Josh: Anything else you want to say? **

**Me: Uh... **

**Josh: *face palm* Sarcasm...**

**Me: Shush! I'm thinking...**

**Keko: I DON'T KNOW WHERE CUDDLES IS. D:**

**Josh: ...we'll find him...**

**Keko: WE HAVE TO, JOSHY! WE HAVE TO!**

**Me: Oh, yes! Now I remember... PLEASE REVIEW! And if you could answer my question about the PAIRINGS, that'd be nice. **

**Also, if you've seen Cuddles the Cockroach, Keko misses him dearly. **

**;)**


	18. Do you read these titles?

**A pretty long chapter, I believe. And I remembered to bring back a few basics that I had started out with when I first began posting this story...**

**Anyhow, I think that Danny Phantom has completely run it's course on television. It used to be on Nicktoons... I CAN'T FIND IT AT THE NORMAL HOUR AND IT DIDN'T COME UP IN THE SEARCH. D:**

**That marathon of movies for the show last Friday now makes sense... **

**I bow my head to the loss of the greatest cartoon ever. **

**And do any of you have that certain camera look? Random, I know. But that certain look that appears often in camera shots? I DO! It's one of three looks. And none include smiles. :D**

**1. Bored. "Get this over with- No, I will not smile for the camera, Mom."**

**2. Confused. "...the hell's going on? Oh, hey! A squirrel- What am I doing?"**

**3. Annoyed. "Must. Destroy. Camera... Oh, yeah, I'm a ray of fucking sunshine... Watch me glare..."**

**DO YOU HAVE CAMERA FACES? IF SO, I WANNA KNOW- Oh, God... I'm rhyming... *shudders* Not right...**

**And now, let the funnies begin!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Manson: <strong>'Hell was full so I came back.'

**6 people like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **KNEW IT.

**Danny Fenton: **Actually, it was a terrifying battle and I had to drag her back through a fiery hole in the ground after defeating these shadow demons, but…

**Josh Willows: **…is it sad that I don't know if you're joking or not?

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson to Danny Fenton: **IT'S A FRUIT.

**Danny Fenton: **VEGETABLE!

**Sam Manson: **NO, IT'S A FRUIT!

**Danny Fenton: **Repeat after me: VEGETABLE.

**Sam Manson: **FRUIT! IT'S CLASSIFIED AS A FRUIT.

**Tucker Foley: **…what?

**Danny Fenton: **IT'S A MOTHER FLIPPIN' VEGETABLE!

**Keko Sakuma: **I LOVEST VEGETABLES! BUT I DON'T LIKE CARROTS.

**Sam Manson: **IT'S A FRUIT.

**Tucker Foley: **WHAT IS GOING ON?

**Danny Fenton: **SAM IS SAYING THAT A TOMATO IS A FRUIT. IT'S A VEGETABLE.

**Tucker Foley: **Oh… She is going DOWN.

**Josh Willows: **Tomatoes are fruits…

**Sam Manson: **HE AGREES WITH ME.

**Jazz Fenton: **I can't believe you guys are having this argument…

**Maddie Fenton: **It can't be any worse than your and Danny's fight over the Easter Bunny.

**Jazz Fenton: **MOM, NO. D:

**Danny Fenton: **THAT SUCKER IS REAL. AND A HELL OF A LOT NICER THAN THE BUNNY IN MY CLOSET.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **'Is mayonnaise an instrument?' Oh, band kids…

**Keko Sakuma likes this.**

**Keko Sakuma: **That trumpet player cracks me up! HE'S SUCH A GOOFY PERSON, JOSHY! GOOFY PERSON!

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'BTW you suck.'

**Destery Marshall: **And swallow. ;)

**Danny Fenton: **BTW, smartass, that's my girlfriend.

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**Destery Marshall: **BTW, I put that there for Joshy. ;D

**Josh Willows: **BTW, I'm not amused. -_-"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton: **I've left you alone for a while. It's time to…LET ME IN YOUR PANTS. :D

**Danny Fenton: **Not this again…

**Maddie Fenton: **As you may already know, I AM keeping an eye on things.

**Danny Phantom: **…right.

**Danny Fenton: **HA. WHAT NOW?

**Danny Phantom: **You're parents are going to that convention over the weekend.

**Danny Fenton: **Aw, shit.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: Josh Willows** threw a hissy fit because there was paper in his Baby Bottle Pop. XD

**Josh Willows: **I didn't know what it was! D:

**Tucker Foley: **You didn't need to freak out about it.

Josh: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? WHAT? WHAT IS THAT?

Me: The code for a website.

Josh: WHY? WHY IS IT THERE? I JUST WANT MY CANDY.

Me: Calm down. It's not the end of world.

Josh: I CAN'T GET IT OUT. AH. WHAT IS THAT? WHAT IS THAT PRINTED STUFF? IT'S ALL WRITTEN ON THE PAPER- I JUST WANT THE CANDY.

**Josh Willows: **…I have my moments.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Jazz Fenton: **REAL.

**Jazz Fenton: **NOT.

**Danny Fenton: **THE EASTER BUNNY IS REAL, DAMN IT.

**Sam Manson: **I'll stay out of this one…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **This is my witty status.

**12 people like this.**

**Keko Sakuma: **WHERE?

**Danny Fenton: **Josh, I adore her like you do, but…

**Josh Willows: **I know, dude. I know.

**0~0~0 **

**Danny Phantom: **Okay… What's the point of that security code that you have to put into some websites? You know, the one that has those blurry letters that you can't read half the time. If the dude has your password and such, those messed up letters really AREN'T going to make them stop and say, "Darn… I can't do this… I'd have to hit the refresh button for some new letters…"

**Valerie Gray: **Aha… You're just mad because you couldn't log into my FB. And…you're that dude, by the way.

**Danny Phantom: **…I hit the refresh button about 24 freaking times…

**Valerie Gray: **You counted?

**Danny Phantom: **IT WAS PISSING ME OFF.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **BRAIN FREEZE. D:

**Sam Manson: **I told you not to eat huge bites of it.

**Tucker Foley: **WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN?

**Danny Fenton: **HA! YOU'RE IN PAIN!

**Josh Willows: **What'd he eat?

**Sam Manson: **Italian ice.

**Josh Willows: **…I'm going to the store real quick…

**Keko Sakuma: **NO, JOSHY! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!

**Josh Willows: **LEAVE ME AND MY SOUR SWEETS ALONE.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'Women are wicked creatures.' ~Stewie Griffin

**Danny Fenton: **Yes. Yes, they are.

**Tucker Foley: **Sam…likes 'Family Guy'?

**Sam Manson: **…it's so stupid, that it's entertaining.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **IT'S TIME FOR…DEMETRI MARTIN QUOTES!

**Danny Fenton: **Again?

**Tucker Foley: **What?

**Danny Fenton: **Nah…it's just… We did that already…

**Tucker Foley: **Then what do you propose, HUH?

**Danny Fenton: **…TOP TEN WAYS TO ANNOY JOSH-AY. :D

**Josh Willows: **I don't think so.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **10. Create a 'Top Ten Ways to Annoy Josh-ay' list.

**Tucker Foley: **9. Call him skinny and/or anorexic!

**Danny Fenton: **8. Tell him he's shorter than Napoleon.

**Tucker Foley: **7. Tell him his reading glasses make him look like a nerd.

**Danny Fenton: **6. Without his permission (because he CAN be a cuddly little bear ;D), stroke his hair and/or encroach on his personal space for an awkward amount of time.

**Tucker Foley: **5. Tell him that Keko's been running in the house with scissors…again.

**Danny Fenton: **4. Tell him that Natsumi adores him with all her cold heart.

**Tucker Foley: **3. Call him 'Joshua'.

**Danny Fenton: **2. Ask him to pet your turtle.

**Tucker Foley: **1. Anything involving a cat. XD

**Josh Willows: **I hate you both so very much. -_-'

**Danny Fenton: **There's one more because number 10 probably doesn't count!

**Tucker Foley: **WHAT IS IT?

**Danny Fenton: **Tell him to get into **Destery Marshall**'s bed.

**Destery Marshall: **Psh-yay! ;D

**Josh Willows: **I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **I LOST THE GAME. :D

**Danny Fenton: **MOTHERFUCKER. I WAS WINNING.

**Tucker Foley: **D: NO! WHY?

**Sam Manson: **UGH! THIS IS UNCALLED FOR!

**Danny Phantom: **I WAS WINNING, FENTON. NOT YOU!

**Keko Sakuma: **JOSHY MADE ME LOSE! ;D

**Josh Willows: **Aha… These reactions please me.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Vlad Masters: **I don't like you.

**Vlad Masters: **Well, I'm thrilled we've solved that mystery. And as it turns out, I'm not too fond of you, either.

**Josh Willows: **Get a life.

**Vlad Masters: **Get a cat.

**Josh Willows: **Get a girlfriend. WHAT…? PWND.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Valerie Gray: **Movies…

**Valerie Gray: **NEVER AGAIN.

**Danny Phantom: **But, snuggle bunny…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Sam Manson: **Movies…

**Sam Manson: **I'm going with Fenton. XD

**Danny Phantom: **COME ON.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Keko Sakuma: **Movies…

**Keko Sakuma: **CAN JOSHY COME?

**Danny Phantom: **…yeah, bring Joshy.

**Keko Sakuma: **OKAY! :D

**Danny Phantom: **FINALLY.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Josh Willows: **…

**Josh Willows: **I know.

**Danny Phantom: **How do you…?

**Josh Willows: **I don't go to movies that often.

**Danny Phantom: **Ah… That could solve some problems.

**Keko Sakuma: **THE MOVIE WAS SO AWESOME! I LOVED IT! OMG, WHEN ARE WE GOING AGAIN?

**Josh Willows: **On the bright side, I got some Sour Patch Kids…

**Danny Phantom: **On the dark side, I didn't hear most of the movie and got pegged in the head by a soda cup.

**Keko Sakuma: **WHEN THE CAR JUST BLEW UP, THAT WAS SO AWESOME! WASN'T IT, JOSHY? I THINK IT WAS! AND THEN THE OTHER CAR BLEW UP AND IT WAS EVEN MORE AWESOME!

**Danny Phantom: **Never again, Josh.

**Josh Willows: **Happens every time…

**Valerie Gray: **I call this karma.

* * *

><p><strong>The first one is a button I got! :D And yeah, it was pretty full down there...<strong>

**Mike and I had an argument about tomatoes. I say they're fruits. He says vegetables. YOU BE THE JUDGE. **

**In band, like, two days ago, this trumpet play made that comment with the mayo. He just raises his hand and asks away, confusing the hell out of our directer. It was good.**

**BTW, that's another button. ;D**

**I guess Phantom's 'stopping' by the Fenton household over the weekend. As they say, while the parents are away, the ghosts will play. **

**Josh likes sour candies. And Baby Bottle Pops can be sour sometimes... And that's sort of how I reacted with my own Baby Bottle Pop. I was like, "The hell is in mah cand-ay? WHAT?" **

**If you've read 'Beliefs', then you know that Danny believes in the Easter Bunny. With the family he has, I wouldn't be surprised by that. XD**

**I posted the 'witty' status thing and my mom asked, "Where?" Yup. That's my mommeh.**

**I also posted the thing about the security letters you have to type in. And it seems that Phantom - Fenton - has issues reading them. Score for Valerie.**

**I was eating some orange Italian ice while writing this. AND IT HURT MY BRAIN. D: And it was somewhat sour- Freezer burnt, possibly, but SO GOOD.**

**I got a Stewie Griffin magnet. XD**

**Those are all ways to annoy Joshy-Boy! Especially the last four written. He's deathly afraid of cats and then turtles, doesn't like being called by his full name, and he'd love to bash Destery over the head with something heavy. Thank God he's too weak to lift anything that damaging. ;D**

**Josh: FUCK YOU.**

**Me: Nah, I'm good. But Destery's open.**

**Josh: *twitches***

**I lost the game. XD**

**There's a very specific reason why Josh loathes Vlad more than he does most other people. In return, Vlad easily grew to loathe the psychic as well because of Josh's gradual retaliations against him. That shall be explained in Josh and Keko's debut fic- That sucker is going to be LONG and EPIC. I'm thinking about posting chapters early, even though it's not even a quarter of the way done yet... **

**And before you're like, "Aw, hell! This is going to be about her OCs moving to Amity Park and suddenly having this epic friendship and automatically finding out about Danny's powers and yada yada," you'd be wrong. Mostly. It's more complex and such. Nothing is so easily drawn out. Things reveal themselves in little and odd ways- Danny's secret getting revealed to Keko, though, makes you want to hit yourself because of the way it happens. I'll give you that. XD**

**Phantom finally gets to go to the movies again and...Keko makes him wish he never had. XD The girl talks through the entire thing with her personality, constantly shaking the seat in front of her, bouncing up and down, blocking the view with her head... And Valerie gets some justice. XD**

**And now a word from my muse:**

**Larkins: Oh, look, a shiny thing! *stares***

**...and that was a word from my muse.**

**Josh: Moving on...**

**_To deviantArt - or other website of the like - people_: **I have this posted on my profile as well. If you ever wish to draw a scene, OC, or something-er-other of mine, feel free. Just TELL ME FIRST so that I know and can find it. And, obviously, give me credit to what you're drawing. In return, I shall adore you forever and you'll receive something. A one-shot, guest appearance, whatever I can think of/you want to ask for. Something.

Just putting that out there and if you'd like to see some awesomeness, SKELLINGTONFAN1 has an account on deviantArt - different name - and she has work of her OCs and such posted. And Josh and Destery! GO LOOK AT DESTERY'S SEXINESS. HE'S A GOD IN HIS NEKO OUTFIT. And Josh's rape face is there- An entertaining view of Shane Crane on a bed... Nebula Thorn holding a popsicle... XD And even more epicness. You can find her on my profile on there - I have nothing posted - which is CodiakM. Don't forget the 'M' there. FIND HER AND HER EPICNESS.

On top of THAT, LOAD HER INBOX FOR THE YAOI FIC SHE HAS WRITTEN. LOAD IT. I HAVE THE SEQUEAL. BOTH INCLUDE DANNY, JOSH, NEB, SAM - somewhat - AND MUCH, MUCH MORE AWESOMENESS! LOAD HER INBOX FOR THE LOVE OF YAOI.

**See that? I posted in something other than bold. That means you take it into thought.**

**Pwease? *puppy dog eyes* I'm sinking to pathetic measures that I normally wouldn't dare to sink. PWEASE?**

**Josh: Pwease don't. *puppy dog eyes* I'm cuter. I can pull it off better than her. **

**Me: NO. PWEASE LOAD SKELL'S INBOX- Nice shoes, Skell. Nice shoes. XD**

**Please review and think about what I wrote there- That book by itself...**

**;)**


	19. I'm too tired to think of a witty title

**It's...*glances at clock*...eight after twelve in the morning. Yay...**

**I went to a fair with Mike. :D**

**And we rode on the ferris wheel.**

**And I made him go on the Zipper. That was fun. I'll be writing about that sometime soon... XD**

**Anyhow, this is a long chapter. I think. I don't know. MAH.**

**How's that? MAH.**

**Uh... Mike also messed up the bed I made this morning. Pulling blankets out all over the place and such. *shakes head* Then we fought over my laptop while typing to my friend, I nearly ate the watch instructions that he needed, and we finished it off by him commenting about how if I responded to another one of Skell's PMs, he was going to be annoyed. :D He doesn't like being ignored. SKELL, WE'RE GETTING TO HIM, EVEN IF HE HAS NO IDEA WHAT WE TALK ABOUT!**

**Anyhow... Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>Guess what I found on YouTube!

**Tucker Foley: **What you find? :D

**Danny Fenton: **Pigeon porno.

**Tucker Foley and 3 others like this.**

**Josh Willows: **…what SANE person looks that shit up?

**Danny Fenton: **HA! I'm not sane, so…

**Josh Willows: **…you're really not helping your non-existent case, dude.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'I didn't say it was your fault. I said I was going to blame you.'

**6 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **…this explains so much…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Danny Fenton: **NAIR. XD

**Danny Fenton: **YOU ASSHOLE.

**Jazz Fenton: **Aha… He was so smooth afterwards…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Mom: There's cantaloupe in the fridge.

Me: 'Kay!

*some time later when I open fridge*

Me: I need some fruit… Aw, man, there's no fruit cups! How? Now I'll have to eat an apple- Oh, hey! Cantaloupe. :D

**Josh Willows: **You can be so scatterbrained sometimes…

**Keko Sakuma: **THAT'S WHAT NATSUMI SAID ABOUT ME. XD

**Tucker Foley: **You were eating fruit?

**Danny Fenton: **…yeah.

**Sam Manson: **Sure you weren't eating a tomato?

**Danny Fenton: **VEGETABLE, DAMN IT. VEGETABLE.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'Think I'm sarcastic? Watch me pretend to care.'

**Tucker Foley: **Already do…

**Josh Willows: **I don't know… She seemed pretty sincere when they were serving all meat in the cafeteria that one time…

**Danny Fenton: **Animals and plants? She cares. People? Not so much…

**Sam Manson: **Funny.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: Josh Willows** is a liar!

**Josh Willows: **SHUT UP!

**Danny Fenton: **What now?

**Tucker Foley: **You know how he said he's five foot five?

**Sam Manson: **You're surprised he's not?

**Tucker Foley: **…how'd you know?

**Danny Fenton: **Dude, I'm five foot six. There's no way he's an inch shorter than me. Keko almost reaches me height and Josh is clearly shorter than HER.

**Josh Willows: **I PULL IT OFF.

**Tucker Foley: **He's five foot three! XD

**Sam Manson: **HA! SHORTY. That's worse than my first guess…

**Josh Willows: **SHUT UP! I measured myself to be five foot five!

**Sam Manson: **While wearing sneakers and leaving your hair ruffled?

**Josh Willows: **…

**Danny Fenton: **It was easier to let him have it, but now… Oh, this is gold.

**Keko Sakuma: **I'M FIVE FOOT FIVE AND A HALF! :D

**Josh Willows: **Not helping, Keko…

**Sam Manson: **Oh… So many jokes, so little time…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **WE WON THE FOOTBALL GAME LAST NIGHT! :D

**20 people like this.**

**Josh Willows: **The other team sucks. I mean, we suck, but they're… They're beyond the meter for rating awful.

**14 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah… I didn't see the mascot, either…

**Tucker Foley: **There was that kid painted up who ran with the school flag, though.

**Danny Phantom: **He scares me a little bit…

**Sam Manson: **I still don't like football…

**Keko Sakuma: **WE PERFORMED ON THE FIELD! :D

**Josh Willows: **You were wonderful.

**Keko Sakuma: **YAY!

**Tucker Foley: **She creep on the other band during break?

**Josh Willows: **Oh, yeah… And even worse, Destery and Rae were trailing not far behind her, asking odd questions as well.

**Destery Marshall: **So, Joshy, have YOU engaged in unwise sexual intercourse as of late?

**Josh Willows: **No, but I know YOU have. -_-'

**Destery Marshall: **Oh, you know me so well. ;)

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **'We just raped Overton!'

**Keko Sakuma: **THAT'S WHAT GABBY SAID! :D

**Danny Phantom: **Sitting with the band has its moments.

**Tucker Foley: **…

**Danny Phantom: **The ESU dance that has that "UGH!" with a thrusting movement during part of it.

**Josh Willows: **Aha… Yeah. XD

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'What the deuce are you staring at?' ~Stewie Griffin.

**Danny Phantom: **You're boyfriend. ;D

**Danny Fenton: **He's creeping me out now.

**Destery Marshall: **The spot below Joshy's belt. :D

**Josh Willows: **…I'm not anywhere near you…

**Tucker Foley: **My sandwich.

**Valerie Gray: **The comments.

**Keko Sakuma: **NATSUMI! SHE'S READING AGAIN!

**Jazz Fenton: **The large ghost lizard that's casually tearing up the street outside.

**Danny Phantom: **…I'll be right back.

**0~0~0**

**Gabby Carter: **Me: On a scale of one being the very least and ten being insane, how would you rate her infatuation with him?

Keko: Uh-

Natalie: *scanning crowd* Where's Peter Barnaby?

Keko: That just bumped my nine up to a ten!

**Keko Sakuma: **SHE WAS CRAZY, THAT FRESHMAN WAS.

**Josh Willows: **…reminds me of you, Keko…

**Gabby Carter: **Keko: HE JUST SAT DOWN.

**Josh Willows: **I stand by my statement…

**Danny Phantom: **Yeah, those band geeks can be pretty weird… But it's STILL entertaining to take up space on their bleachers. XD

**0~0~0**

**Jazz Fenton: **I'm fourteen weeks and craving strawberry pop tarts.

**Sam Manson, Keko Sakuma and 5 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **WHAT? WHO IS HE? I WILL FUCK HIM UP.

**Sam Manson: **Priceless.

**Danny Fenton: **WHAT'S PRICELESS? THERE IS NOTHING PRICELESS ABOUT THIS. I WILL STRANGLE HIM. WHO IS HE? WHO? DAMN IT, WHO IS HE?

**Jazz Fenton: **No one, Danny. XD

**Tucker Foley: **…I'm lost.

**Josh Willows: **And afraid…

**Jazz Fenton: **Ladies game, gentlemen. Relax.

**Danny Fenton: **A game? A GAME? YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK. THAT'S NOT FUNNY. THAT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL.

**Sam Manson: **Jazz, I wouldn't bring any guys home in the future…

**Jazz Fenton: **Yeah, I was getting that feeling, too.

**Keko Sakuma: **BOY OR GIRL! XD

**Danny Fenton: **…still not funny. -_-"

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **…is busy watching video of **Josh Willows** changing. ;D

**Josh Willows: **WHAT?

**Destery Marshall: **Aw… You have a freckle on your right hip. SO CUTE!

**Josh Willows: **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

**Destery Marshall: **Can I kiss it, Joshy?

**Rae Marshall: **Damn, he's skinny…

**Destery Marshall: **Definite uke…

**Josh Willows: **WHERE DID YOU GET IT? WHAT THE HELL?

**Rae Marshall: **You doubt my skills, Joshy? I have resources…

**Destery Marshall: **And off come the boxers…

**Josh Willows: **TURN IT THE FUCK OFF.

**Danny Fenton: **HAHAHAHAHAHA. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER. XD

**Josh Willows: **IT'S NOT FUNNY.

**Danny Fenton: **Dude, I told them to do that! They have nothing…that I know of anyhow…

**Sam Manson: **I don't know what's worse… The fact that you did that to Josh. Or the fact that you remember and know that he has a freckle on his right hip.

**Danny Fenton: **…I have no comment.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley to "Blame it on Josh!": **Global warming.

**Josh Willows: **Not cool, dude.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to "Blame it on Josh!": **The evil bunny in my closet.

**Josh Willows: **STOP POSTING ON THIS THING.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson to "Blame it on Josh!": **The sun still burning.

**Josh Willows: **…we'd die without it…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma to "Blame it on Josh!": **HAVING A BOYFRIEND! :D

**Josh Willows: **You know, I might break up with YOU this time for posting here…

**Danny Fenton: **You won't do it.

**Josh Willows: **There's a chance…

**0~0~0**

**Natsumi Sakuma: ***to Keko* Get me my mouse.

Keko: *comes back with nothing*

Me: …?

Keko: We don't have a mouse, you silly goose!

Me: Computer mouse, Emi… Computer mouse… -_-"

**Josh Willows: **Aha… Classic.

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall to "Blame it on Josh!": **Me not having naked footage of him and Destery.

**Josh Willows: **Now, this I WILL take the blame for. And I'm glad about it.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Josh Willows: **How's the weather DOWN there?

**Josh Willows: **Pretty good. How's the lack of oxygen up there? I know it's affecting the brain cells you don't have, but it's still polite to ask.

**Danny Fenton: **You suck the fun out of everything.

**Josh Willows: **It's a born skill.

**0~0~0**

**Vlad Masters to Danny Fenton: **About a certain cell number…

**Danny Fenton: **…I guess…

**Vlad Masters: **…why do I think you're lying to me?

**0~0~0**

**Vlad Masters to Danny Fenton: **Oh, yes… Because you WERE lying to me.

**Danny Fenton: **I count this as a lovely victory on my part. Very lovely indeed… XD

**Tucker Foley: **Whose number…?

**Danny Fenton: **Just the number of a hyper and frightening Japanese girl…

**Tucker Foley: **That's… That's just mean.

**Vlad Masters: **I'm aware. -_-"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, there IS pigeon porno on YouTube... I checked. XD<strong>

**And yeah, I was going to blame you. That's my button.**

**Nair irritates my skin. I never liked using it...**

**The cantaloupe was EXACTLY how I reacted when I open the fridge. That was my thought process...**

**Another button. I'm rather sarcastic. And I probably don't care. :D**

**Little Joshy is only five foot three. That liar... He's like a little chibi. I wanna pinch his cheeks! XD**

**We had our first football game last night. We won forty something to two. Uh... The other team SUCKS MASSIVELY. And I always creep on the other band, asking them weird and random questions.**

**"Hi, what's your name?"**

**"What's your favorite color?"**

**"What do you do on the weekends?"**

**"What instrument do you play?"**

**"What grade are you in?"**

**"Do you like grass? I like grass..."**

**And last night, I asked one boy, "So have YOU engaged in unwise sexual intercourse as of late?" I love saying that to note people's reactions. I really do... Though he thought I said, "So have YOU engaged in unwise sexual intercourse with a flea?" I kept saying it too fast... XD**

**The band dance... We learned it last year. We shake our hips and move our arms and then in the middle, we go, "UGH!" and thrust awkwardly... So Gabby goes, "We just raped _!" And yeah, I guess we did. ;D**

**What the deuce are YOU staring at? My magnet... XD**

**A freshman I was sitting next to was going nutty because she saw "her love..." and was constantly trying to find him (they aren't going out or anything close, by the way). Gabby asked, and just as I was about to answer, Natalie asked where her lover was. That bumped my nine up to a ten. And then later, she goes, "HE JUST SAT DOWN!" Crazy girl...**

**Speaking of Gabby, she knows what yaoi is, and I mentioned Skell wanting me to ask. "So do YOU like yaoi?" And if the guy asks what that is... "Guy on guy lovin'!" We then mentioned asking about yuri, and I decided that I should ask a random guy, "So... You the uke or the seme?" **

**I NEED TO DO THIS THE NEXT TIME WE PLAY. I DIDN'T DO IT LAST NIGHT- Ha... That's what she said. XD**

**And yeah, Danny was sitting as Phantom with the band. *shrugs* Why not? **

**I'm sixteen weeks and craving creme eggs. That was my FB status. I gave Mike a fucking heart attack, which I find incredibly funny. And before you're like, "Oh... I know why HE was scared..." I. Am not. A whore. NOR do I like to do it. **

**What?**

**Did I just use lyrical word play to tell you something private? I think I did. XD**

**Rae and Destery's dream... To have a naked Josh on tape and/or in person. ;D Psh-yay! **

**Blame it on Josh! And yeah, Keko actually breaks up with Josh on a typical basis. But it's so normal and carefree, that technically, they're still going out the entire time. In fact, there's a certain part of something where it's inquired to Josh if he's still with Keko.**

**Josh: Am I dating her? I don't know... *looks across classroom* Keko! We together?**

**Keko: *looks back* No, silly!**

**Josh: *shrugs and looks back at other person* Guess not.**

**There was something about my computer mouse with me and my friend... I don't remember it much, but... Also, "Emi" is Keko's middle name. Natsumi calls her that every so often as a nickname.**

**Oh... Josh's weather comeback. Yesh. **

**Poor Vlad (not)... Having Keko know his cell number... *shakes head* That poor, poor fruit loop... He'll have to be changing that number soon. That girl can talk.**

**Well, that's it. I'm tired. It's 12:34 am. And I have some dishes to do- 12:35 now. XD**

**Josh: ...**

**Me: Oh, not your attitude now.**

**Josh: ...you and your little PM buddy SUCK.**

**Me: Which PM buddy?**

**Josh: ...there's two at the moment who fall under "SUCK", but I mean the girl whose name I don't want to say! BLAH.**

**Me: ...and you say you're mature... **

**Anyhow...**

**HAI, SKELL. XD**

**Josh: ...monsters.**

**Me: He's past his bed time- OH, RIGHT. PICKET AGAINST BED TIMES. AND LOAD SKELL'S INBOX. AND...AND... Um... Something...something important... What am I-? REVIEW. That. Ha... Please review. ;)**


	20. Long Ass Chapter

**Uh...this is a long chapter. The longest yet, I believe. Every time I wanted to post, I had to get off the laptop and that only got me to add more and more...**

**Anyhow... For the first time ever, I'm excited about writing a 5 to 6 page paper.**

**Why, you may ask?**

**CREATIVE WRITING CLASS.**

**That's why. **

**Where was I...? Random...random...random...thoughts that are absent...random shizznit...**

**Oh, go on with the chapter. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>'Want to have a drink in my underground lair?' ~Creepy Guy from the Lovely Bones.

**Valerie Gray, Rae Marshall, and 7 others like this. **

**Josh Willows: **When was this?

**Danny Fenton: **Mr. Timothy always has those quotes on his board and the day he forgot one, we started talking about 'The Lovely Bones'. That's what he wrote.

**Josh Willows: **Reminds me of his 'O. C. D. must be hell.' one.

**Tucker Foley: **I remember that! XD

**Sam Manson: **It's official. Mr. Timothy is the greatest teacher ever.

**Destery Marshall: **Psh. The greatest teacher besides Mrs. Garnet, you mean!

**Valerie Gray: **Not everyone's a theater nerd, Destery.

**Danny Fenton: **How do you know that?

**Valerie Gray: **…he was IN the play last year. And besides that, Rae was in our math class.

**Rae Marshall: **That I was. BUT IT'S MR. OPAL FOR THE WIN.

**Tucker Foley: **BRING ON VIDEO PRODUCTION!

**Rae Marshall: **FTW.

**Keko Sakuma: **MR. WARREN. HE'S THE BEST! :D

**Destery Marshall: **MRS. GARNET.

**Rae Marshall: **I DON'T THINK SO, DEZZY.

**Josh Willows: **…I want to agree with one of them to piss the other off, but… I take Destery's side and he's attracted by that. I take Rae's side and she's ready with a camera, so…

**Sam Manson: **Well, you're screwed, aren't you?

**Destery Marshall: **Not quite. That would involve me getting into his pants first. ;D

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'Normal people worry me.'

**Josh Willows: **THAT'S why you hang out with us…

**Danny Fenton: **And why she dates me…

**Josh Willows: **It all makes sense now.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **And I'm not just growing flowers. I'm growing friends. 'Hey.' Hey. Because at Dairy Queen, 'good' isn't good enough. 'Who are you talking to?'

**Sam Manson: **…-_-'

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley to Josh Willows: **I have the perfect defense for someone of your size.

**Josh Willows: **WTF?

**Tucker Foley: **'Bitch, say something else! *shuffle feet in an odd manor like you're about to do something big*'

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and 4 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **I remember that comedian. :D

**Sam Manson: **Short like Josh.

**Josh Willows: **For the record, I'm not amused.

**Destery Marshall: **For the record, you're 'fun sized'. ;)

**Josh Willows: **Still NOT amused.

**Danny Fenton: **You may not be…

**Sam Manson: **Be we are.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **HFL: Higher. Faster. Louder. THAT IS ALL. XD

**14 people like this.**

**Greta Taylor: **Oh, band…

**Gabby Carter: **When will you cease to amaze?

**Josh Willows: **I'm disturbed…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'You say psycho like it was a bad thing.'

**Tucker Foley: **You say meat like it was a bad thing.

**Sam Manson: **Watch it, Foley.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **Now, it's time…for a little rhyme…

**17 people like this.**

**Keko Sakuma: **I LIKE RHYMING! :D

**Danny Fenton: **She also likes toaster strudel.

**Danny Phantom: **…and small poodles.

**Danny Fenton: **Which gives me great pleasure…

**Danny Phantom: **Of joy I cannot measure.

**Sam Manson: **And you both shall fall…

**Josh Willows: **When I get around to slaughtering you all…

**Tucker Foley: **Because you will not end…

**Valerie Gray: **This utterly annoying trend.

**Keko Sakuma: **THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!

**Danny Phantom: **…in the sun.

**Sam Manson: **Someone's going to die today.

**Josh Willows: **Then, Miss Manson, we certainly shouldn't delay.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **'I'm in a good mood today.' ~Rae after hitting me over the head with one of my yoga books. Thanks, sis… Thanks.

**Rae Marshall: **Anytime! ;D

**Destery Marshall: **-_-'

**Josh Willows: **I feel no remorse. None. At. All.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Went to the fair with **Danny Fenton**. He screamed like a girl on the Zipper.

**12 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Did not…

**Sam Manson: **'F*CK YOU, SAM.' / 'I HATE MY GIRLFRIEND.' / 'SAM'S MOM HAS GOT IT GOING ON AND SHE'S ALL I WANT 'CAUSE I'VE WAITED FOR SO LONG~'

**Josh Willows: **Wuss. I TEXTED ON THAT THING. 'I'm riding the Zipper.'

**Danny Fenton: **…shut up.

**Keko Sakuma: **THE ZIPPER ROCKS SO MUCH. :D

**Danny Fenton: **…shut up…

**Sam Manson: **I find it ironic that after all the stuff we face on a daily basis, you're afraid of one simple ride.

**Danny Fenton: **…it was either scream and hang on or laugh like a freak and NOT hang on.

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**Sam Manson: **That's me and all my freaky glory, yes.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **Mom: It doesn't take much to amuse you, huh?

Me: *grinning* IT DOESN'T!

**Natsumi Sakuma: **Sadly…

**Keko Sakuma: **HAI, NATSUMI. :D

**Josh Willows: **Isn't she just the cutest?

**Natsumi Sakuma: **Like a zit if that's what you mean.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'Hi. Don't care. Bye.'

**Danny Fenton: **That's what I tell Jazz every day. :D

**Jazz Fenton: **-_-'

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **Oh, how I love these tapes of **Josh Willows**…

**Josh Willows: **I'm not falling for it again.

**Destery Marshall: **I can't stop watching them… Damn, we're kinky. ;)

**Josh Willows: **NOT FALLING FOR IT.

**Skell Nolastname: **Yup. Perfect shot right there. Some of your best work yet, Rae.

**Rae Marshall: **I try. XD

**Destery Marshall: **Who's an animal…? JOSHY IS. :D

**Josh Willows: **…

**Skell Nolastname: **What? Didn't think we had the secret sex tapes? HUH?

**Josh Willows: **But…I'm… THAT MAKES NO SENSE. WHAT THE HELL?

**Destery Marshall: **Good moment right there…

**Josh Willows: **I NEVER DID ANYTHING LIKE THAT…WHATEVER YOU'RE "WATCHING" OR SOMETHING.

**Rae Marshall: **So Joshy CAN bend that way… I've been wondering…

**Skell Nolastname: **Yup. That's Joshy- Oh… Destery, you certainly know how to work the magic, don't you?

**Destery Marshall: **Why, thank you. I always try my best. ;)

**Rae Marshall: **And to the finish…

**Josh Willows: **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

**Skell Nolastname: **Wouldn't YOU like to know?

**Josh Willows: **YOU THINK?

**Destery Marshall: **Someone play it again. I want to take notes this time.

**Josh Willows: **…I don't know what you're up to…but you better knock it off.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **According to **Sam Manson**, kissing is referred to as "glomping" so when talking to her, do not say "kiss" say "glomp". :D

**Sam Manson: **…guess who's not "glomping" you tomorrow.

**Valerie Gray: **Oh, damn… XD

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **So I got a Fudgical from my freezer. As it turned out, the thing was freezer burnt…ish- which I get because I forgot they were even in there. But can someone explain to me WHY the chocolate was…I don't know…MELTED? Like, what? What series of events led to melted chocolate in a freezer? O_o…

**15 people like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **YOUR freezer? It was MY freezer, you freeloader.

**Danny Phantom: **That is was, but that is also not the point. And I'm not a freeloader. I'm an innocent cherub who deserves pleasant snacks.

**Danny Fenton: **Innocent?

**Destery Marshall: **No one's 'innocent'. I should know. ;)

**Danny Phantom: **You're right, Destery. And, Fenton, it's not so innocent…WHEN I TRY TO GET IN YOUR PANTS. PSH-YAY.

**Danny Fenton: **…not what I meant.

**Tucker Foley: **And stay out of my fridge. My parent's already hate that you end up in my room more times than normal.

**Danny Fenton: **…doing what? :D

**Tucker Foley: **Not funny, dude… -_-'

**Destery Marshall: **My sense of humor is growing on those around me. I'm… I'm so proud. I think I might cry…

**Tucker Foley: **…I'll give you something to cry about…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **I need more buttons and magnets…

**Danny Fenton: **HA. WHAT NOW? DAIRY QUEEN'S STILL A'ROLLING, BABY.

**Sam Manson: **Eh… I'll find something else to irritate you with.

**Danny Fenton: **…you're really that evil, huh?

**0~0~0**

**Skell Nolastname: **I like potatoes.

**Josh Willows: **WE KNOW THAT YOU LIKE FUCKING POTATOES ALREADY.

**Skell Nolastname: **Joshy, I don't have sexual intercourse with potatoes. That's just wrong.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Looking…looking…what am I thinking about…?

**Jazz Fenton: **Where you put your brain, maybe?

**Danny Fenton: **No, that was definitely earlier. Thanks, though.

**Jazz Fenton: **…

**Sam Manson: **I try not to search deeper into his words.

**Jazz Fenton: **It's taking some time, but I'm picking up on that as well.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **If **Destery Marshall** grabs my ass ONE more time, he's going to regret it.

**Destery Marshall: **That only makes me want to do it more, Joshy. ;D

**Josh Willows: **Yeah? I'm not opposed to biting. It's my specialty, as a matter of fact.

**Destery Marshall: **Kinky~

**Rae Marshall: **As long as I'm recording, go for it.

**Josh Willows: **…every time I threaten to bite someone, they never take it seriously. Then I draw blood and they get pissed…

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah… That's typically how it works.

**Josh Willows: **Bite someone?

**Danny Fenton: **Bit my cousin. He elbowed me in the face afterwards…

**Anthony Collins: **Good times, Shorty… Good times…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **'FEEL MY FAT NECK.' I LOVEST YOU, CELINA! :D

**Celina Marten: **FEEL IT.

**Sam Manson: **…?

**Celina Marten: **Saxophone player. I have a thick neck strap.

**Sam Manson: **Ah…

**Josh Willows: **You just have to go with it. Like when those mello/French horn players say and do odd things.

**Gabby Carter: **And draw on themselves. :D

**Josh Willows: **And draw on themselves, yes.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Sam Manson: **L.m.a.n.i.p.a.n.o.b.a.l.f.a.l.m.a.j.a.l.a.b.a.g.i.g.i.o.l.i. Say that TWO times fast. :D

**Sam Manson: **…I'd rather not…XD

**Danny Fenton: **I can't even say it once fast. XDD

**Sam Manson: **I can't even say it. XD

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Valerie Gray: **So…

**Valerie Gray: **What do you want, ghost?

**Danny Phantom: **So many lines to fit in right here… Hmmm… How about…

**Valerie Gray: **…what do you want?

**Danny Phantom: **Your number. ;)

**Valerie Gray: **Oh, sorry. I thought you were going to ask for something that WASN'T out of your league.

**Danny Phantom: **…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **I got bit today… By **Josh Willows**… And yes, it hurt…and bled. HOWEVER… MY LOVE FOR THAT SHORT BOY CANNOT BE TRUMPED BY PAIN OF ANY KIND. That and I still find it kinky, so… ;)

**Rae Marshall, Keko Sakuma, and 4 others like this.**

**Rae Marshall: **Even better, my camera was rolling. :D And I uploaded it to FB.

**Danny Fenton: **Jesus Christ… He's feral or something…

**Sam Manson: **…damn. Never knew Willows had it in him…

**Destery Marshall: **That's my lover…

**Keko Sakuma: **Aw! JOSHY LOOKS SO ADORABLE WHEN HE'S MAD!

**Tucker Foley: **Psh. Mad? He's look a little more than mad…

**Danny Fenton: **A bit psychotic, actually…

**Rae Marshall: **I will treasure this video forever.

**Destery Marshall: **As will I treasure the bloody bite mark and scratch marks going down my arm.

**Sam Manson: **Niiice…

**Josh Willows: **No matter how many times I brush my teeth, I can't get the taste of his blood out of my mouth. -_-'

**8 people like this. **

**0~0~0**

**Paulina Sanchez: **'Boys, no PDA in the halls…' I sometimes wonder what our school is coming to…

**Star Benson: **I, like, saw that! It was these two hot blondes.

**Destery Marshall: **That would be me and **Brady Groven**. Captain of the soccer team, by the way. Some random senior…

**Dash Baxter: **A captain…random…?

**Destery Marshall: **Dude, if I liked girls, I'd have them all over me in a second. Don't even go there. Your football status wouldn't stand a chance. ;)

**Dash Baxter: **What's THAT supposed to mean?

**Destery Marshall: **Oh, nothing… I just have grace and charm…

**Brady Groven: **That he does.

**Destery Marshall: **But back to my hunt for Joshy! :D

**Josh Willows: **And here I thought I had hope…

**Brady Groven: **Just give in to his pursuits. It'd save you a whole lot of time.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Guess what favorite animal I just saw!

**Jazz Fenton: **What? Danny? XD

**Sam Manson: **LMFAO. Close, but no.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **Want to see my ghostly swag? :D

**Danny Fenton: **Depends… Want to see my SMEXY swag?

**Tucker Foley: **That also depends… Want to see my TECHNO swag…?

**Josh Willows: **And that depends on this depending… Want to see my FUTURISTIC swag?

**Valerie Gray: **You're all idiots.

**Sam Manson: **My thoughts exactly.

**Keko Sakuma: **SWAG AWAY, BOYS. XD

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **'If I could kill one person in the world, it'd be you.' ~Random boy I decided to stalk for the day. I felt so flippin' special. :D

**Destery Marshall: **Nothing like a good threat to your life to make your day. XD

**Josh Willows: **I hope you fall into a bottomless hole and suffocate after breathing in poisonous fumes that shred your lungs.

**Destery Marshall: **Just like that! Love you too, Joshy!

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **It's all good. A hurricane can't stop uproar.

**Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and 18 others like this.**

**Sam Manson: **No. No, it cannot.

**Tucker Foley: **We made sure of it. XD

**Danny Fenton: **That we did, my friend. That we did.

**Sam Manson: **May have gotten kicked out of the arena, but it was worth it…

**Tucker Foley: **Definitely.

**Danny Fenton: **Stupid weather, trying to crash the concert…

**Tucker Foley: **Well, all Sam had to do was mosh pit and then everyone else forgot about the rain…

**Sam Manson: **…and started going a bit haywire…

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah, we're not going to be allowed back there.

**0~0~0**

**Natsumi Sakuma: **I'm being driven up a wall by **Josh Willows**. -_-'

**Tucker Foley: **…how so?

**Natsumi Sakuma: **Pixie. Sticks. NINE of them. And not the small ones, either.

**Danny Fenton: **Sucks to be you.

**Josh Willows: **SHUT UP. I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM.

**Sam Manson: **Yup…you're fine.

**Keko Sakuma: **HE'S ACTING FUN! :D

**Jazz Fenton: **It's really not healthy to be consuming that much sugar at one time.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **He's lucky he's not diabetic like his girlfriend. Wait… There's still hope for him yet.

**Josh Willows: **OH, YOU'RE HILARIOUS.

**Danny Fenton: **Start small with the pixie sticks, Josh… Small…

**Josh Willows: **BUT I LOVES LONG ONES. …that came out wrong…

**Destery Marshall: **Good to know, Joshy. Good to know… ;)

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **The evil bunny in my closet is STARING AT ME…again.

**Sam Manson: **Suck it in the thermos.

**Danny Fenton: **…it's keeps getting free…

**Tucker Foley: **…well, then…

**Danny Fenton: **That and Jazz feeds it carrot sticks. IT WON'T LEAVE NOW.

**Jazz Fenton: **I figured I needed payback after all those annoying 'little brother' years I put up with.

**Danny Fenton: **Once again, have fun at college this year with your ROOMMATE.

**0~0~0**

**Dash Baxter to Kwan Lee: **Hello, freakish friend.

**Kwan Lee: **Hola, mi amigo.

**Dash Baxter: **WE ARE NOT IN SCHOOL YET. NO SPANISH.

**Kwan Lee: **Yo no hablo ingles.

**Dash Baxter: **El fucko tú.

**Kwan Lee: **…yeah.

**Dash Baxter: **Yeah, I don't know.

**Star Benson: **But we are in school…

**Dash Baxter: **Not right NOW.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **'Get low, get loose, get down on the floor. Drink up 'til you can't think anymore. Get low, get loose, get down on the floor. I ain't gonna change; I'm not just a stupid boy.' :D

**27 people like this.**

**Valerie Gray: **I beg to differ.

**0~0~0**

**Codiak Marsh: **Jesus Christ, this is a long fucking chapter… I need a life. No, actually, I've been working on this all week because I never had time to post. :D

**Josh Willows: **Bitch.

**Codiak Marsh: **Shut up and get me some soup, slave.

**Keko Sakuma: **I LIKE SOUP!

**Skell Nolastname: **I WAS QUOTED IN HERE. XD

**Josh Willows: **…I still hate you.

**Codiak Marsh: **You hate everyone.

**Keko Sakuma: **JOSHY DOESN'T HATE ME!

**Codiak Marsh: **…point. Anyhow…on to the explanations! ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lovely Bones<strong>_** quote thing- along with the OCD one... My awesome history teacher from last year. And Mrs. Garnet is the teacher I use often for theater and such.**

**Normal people worry me. It's my button.**

**DAIRY QUEEN IS BACK, YO.**

**The one with Tucker giving Josh "defense advice" or something... I don't remember the comedian's name. He was on Comedy Central and was short and black. Uh... GOD, WHAT'S HIS NAME? HE WAS FUNNEH. MAH. **

**HFL. It was on something about band that my friend printed out... XD**

**The psycho quote is another button.**

**The rhyme was completely random...nothing to say about that...**

**'I'm in a good mood today.' That was my friend Lizzie one day and the yoga book was a textbook. And Destery likes to stay fit. Running...yoga (flexible XD)...and such...**

**The Zipper... Danny was Mike and I was Sam. And yes, he was singing "Stacy's Mom" with my name switched in. And yes...I texted while flipping on that ride. It was the second time I went on. Good times... I also found a random number written inside and I plan to text it soon. :D**

**My mom said that it doesn't take much to amuse and I replied while grinning, "IT DOESN'T!"**

**Hi. Don't care. Bye. That's another button.**

**Skell and I have Joshy's sex tapes with Destery. It's a blurred moment for the psychic, but it was time to drop the bomb. ;D**

**Josh: ...I'm still confused.**

**Me: And you will be until you're...twenty one, I believe. Possibly twenty two. I don't remember how I worked that out. And there aren't any tapes for THAT AU... BUT BESIDES THAT, YOU'RE AN ANIMAL IN BED. :D**

**Mike posted on FB about the glomping, tagging me in it... Yeah... He's like, "What the hell's "glomp"?" And I don't remember what I said, but I DID answer FB the way Sam did. **

**My Fudgical was melted in the freezer. It was weird...**

**Sam has no more buttons or magnets. And neither do I...**

**Skell likes potatoes. And Josh has heard it enough times to flip out. A lot. And yeah, that was Skell's response one time. :D**

**Oh, Danny... Where IS your brain?**

**Destery has a tendency to grab Josh's ass. XD And Josh typically bites when he needs a defense. Nasty little bugger...**

**And Anthony Collins is one of Danny's cousins that I imagined... I'm not going to explain it, because it's really not important to anything and I never got near finishing the fic FOR his AU, so... But let's just say that Maddie has more than one sibling and leave it alone.**

**FEEL MY FAT NECK.**

**As you all know, I'm an alto saxophone player. My friend tried to grab the back of my neck because I kept doing it to her and she was like, "What the hell?" because she only got my neck strap. The neck strap, by the way, is one of those seatbelt things that's supposed to keep the seatbelt from irritating you, so it's really think and squishy. :D**

**That huge string of letters... Mike sent that to me in a text (without the . marks) and then that was our actual conversation about it. XD**

**Oh... Phantom got burned... He ain't gettin' anybody's phone number. **

**And Josh went psychotic... I told you he bites. And scratches on occassion...**

**'Boys, no PDA in the halls.' I heard that last year while sharpening my pencil. And then yesterday, Mike told me he saw two - big, I might add...think football - guys making out in the hallway. *shrugs* Destery makes his rounds, right? And Brady's just my gay captain of the soccer team. Blonde as well. ;D**

**I saw zebras on the side of the road - I live in Pennsylvania, mind you - and I texted my friend after taking a few pictures. She guessed Mike. **

**"So Danny was walking down the street with his hybrid swagger..." (Deserves a Flame)**

**Now, if I didn't get that line wrong, it's all good. I don't feel like looking up what I wrote. Too lazy. XD**

**I decided toward the end of last year that I was going to stalk this boy until we gradutate high school (ruffling his hair, hugging his shoulders from behind at lunch, putting my arm around his shoulders in the hallway, calling him his name in an extremely happy voice, etc.). And he told me the line that some boy told Rae today when I did it again. I felt very special. :D**

**My friend Gabby made the comment about the hurricane and the uproar. She went to a concert when hurricane Irene came up the eastern coast. **

**'BUT I LOVES LONG ONES. …that came out wrong…' ~Skellintonfan1 on one of our very recent chats. Recent as in, I was typing up the story when she said this tonight in reference to the length of this actual chapter. XD**

**And Josh loves his sour candies. Or sugar... Yeah, he needs help.**

**Jazz feeds the evil bunny carrots. And she's in college this year. Don't forget, this fic goes AFTER the debut fic of Josh and Keko, so summer is now past (whether I've written it yet or not...). They're in their sophomore year in that fic and Jazz is a senior. I started school on Wednesday - MAH - so I figured it was time for these guys to go back as well. **

**'Hello, freakish friend' to 'Yeah, I don't know' is a conversation that my friend and I had. She was Dash and I was Kwan. XD**

**"Stupid Boi" by T-Mills. I love that song and I've had the idea for a while. **

**And finally, yes, this was a long chapter.**

**Josh: YOU'RE DONE. FINALLY.**

**Me: SOUP. NOW. FIX THIS COLD- IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU GET ME SICK, SKELL SICK, MIKE SICK- Actually, that last one might have been me... ;)**

**Josh: I think you're getting me sick. -_-'**

**Me: Nah...your sickness has been there for a while now. The only cure is weekly sessions with someone like Jazz. **

**Josh: Screw. You. **

**Anyhow... I'm tired now. Stupid stuffy nose... AND, SKELL, THERE WE GO! :D**

**Please review, peoples. ;)**


	21. Eyelining the Red Carrot

**It seems to me that I'll be updating mostly over the weekend when I have time... Like now! :D**

**Uh... And there goes my train of thought. I'm tired. I have an excuse. **

**Also, if it seems like any OCs are taking over and not mixing in with the normal cast the way I'm trying to get them to, let me know. I don't want anyone being like, "Ugh... This is DANNY PHANTOM. Not the land of the OCs... -_-." Really, the main OCs are Josh, Keko, Destery and Rae. The others are just little ones that answer questions that others may not be able to answer. For instance, Gabby, Greta, and Celina. They're in band. They answer to Keko's odd band things. **

**But yeah. ;D**

**Anyhow, I can't think of what I was going to say - if there was something - so enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>School…sucks…

**38 people like this.**

**Maddie Fenton: **You're still going.

**Danny Fenton: **Not unless I fake an illness. AND I HAVE MY WAYS.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **'Plan- The momentary cessation of stupidity.' ~Edwin H. Land

**Jazz Fenton: **Too bad there's rarely the 'cessation' part of stupidity in general.

**Josh Willows: **Agreed…

**Keko Sakuma: **SPEAKING OF PLANS! JOSHY, I'M GOING TO LIGHT CANDLES IN NATSUMI'S ROOM TO MAKE IT SMELL PRETTY. IT SMELLS LIKE THOSE WEIRD BOOKS SHE READS ALL THE TIME. D:

**Jazz Fenton: **I sense a problem arising.

**Josh Willows: **I smell fire.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall to Josh Willows: **I bet I can get you to admit that you love me.

**Josh Willows: **SOOOO doubt it.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'Joshua, if you just ignore him, he'll talk to himself.' Oh, some of these teachers have wit…

**Josh Willows: **She called me Joshua. -_-' AND DESTERY DIDN'T STOP TALKING TO ME. Or touching me. Or breathing on my neck, kicking my chair, trying to feel me up THROUGH the chair. Uh… Oh, he passed dirty notes to my desk. I think that might be it- He drew on my neck with pen. I think it says, "Property of Dezzy. ;D"

**Destery Marshall: **That is does, Joshy. That is does. ;)

**Danny Fenton: **The best part was when Destery tried taping Josh to the chair.

**Tucker Foley: **Classic.

**Josh Willows: **…I didn't notice until it was too late…

**Destery Marshall: **Never letting you go, baby! :D

**Josh Willows: **First plan after high school: never see **Destery Marshall** or his sister again.

**Danny Fenton: **First plan after high school: find a cure for short people.

**Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and 4 others like this.**

**Josh Willows: **Someone needs to die today…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **'Fumbling his confidence and wondering why the world has passed him by. Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments and failed attempts to fly…fly. We were meant to live for so much more. Have we lost ourselves? Somewhere we live inside. Somewhere we live inside. We were meant to live for so much more. Have we lost ourselves? Somewhere we live inside.'

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **Good news! That boy I was stalking still wants me to die. :D

**Keko Sakuma: **NO ONE'S HURTING MY RAE!

**Tucker Foley: **I still don't understand how Allen hasn't smacked you yet…

**Rae Marshall: **I'm a girl, I'm fast, and I tend to have incriminating video of the people around me.

**Tucker Foley: **…that includes me, doesn't it?

**Rae Marshall: **Yes. Yes, it does.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley:** IF YOU'RE NOT CHICKEN! PUT THIS AS YOUR STATUS AND SEE WHAT PEOPLE RATE YOU! (1) Crazy. (2) I'd marry you. (3) I'd date you. (4) Sarcastic. (5) I miss you. (6) Creepy. (7) Sexy (8) Smart. (9) Imaginative. (10) Random. (11) Jerk. (12) Funny. (13) Funny as heck. (14) Amazing. (15) Tough. (16) Cute. (17) I'd hit you with a bus. (18) I love you. (19) Weirdo. (20) Friends forever.

**Danny Fenton:** Definitely number 17. No questions about it.

**Sam Manson:** Uh… Number 6…11…17, yeah…and 20.

**Tucker Foley:** …nice, guys.

**Sam Manson:** I gave number 20.

**Danny Fenton:** Oh! And I forgot number 2.

**Tucker Foley:** …you're not being funny…

**Valerie Gray:** 3.

**Tucker Foley:** Seriously? :D

**Valerie Gray:** Aha, not at the moment. XD

**Sam Manson:** BURN.

**Tucker Foley:** I regret posting this. I sincerely do…

**0~0~0 **

**Keko Sakuma:** 'You don't have to worry about Freshman Friday or trying to find the pool…' THAT WE DON'T! :D

**Josh Willows:** …we're juniors… We haven't worried about that for two years.

**Keko Sakuma:** I DID WHEN I MOVED HERE.

**Valerie Gray:** I'm not surprised.

**Danny Fenton:** …we have a pool.

**Keko Sakuma:** I MUST FIND IT. XD

**Josh Willows:** *sigh* I'm going to need to tie a leash on her…

**0~0~0 **

**Danny Fenton:** Mr. Gram: *as he's trying to get Tucker and I to volunteer our interviews* You're hiding now.

Me: *beat* It's what I do best.

**12 people like this.**

**Sam Manson: **That it is, Danny. XD

**Jazz Fenton: **Then why do I always find him in Hide-and-Seek?

**Danny Fenton: **…I let you win.

**Danny Phantom: **BET YOU CAN'T FIND ME.

**Valerie Gray: **Game on.

**Danny Phantom: **…wait. NOT YOU. D:

**0~0~0**

**Paulina Sanchez: **If **Dash Baxter** drops my books ONE more time…

**Dash Baxter: **TOTAL ACCIDENT.

**Paulina Sanchez: **I'M SURE.

**Sam Manson: **Look at the happy couple~

**Paulina Sanchez: **Stay out of this, freak.

**Danny Fenton: **That's my girlfriend you're speaking to.

**Dash Baxter: **He's right. FENTON'S the freak. Manson's the Goth geek.

**Kwan Lee likes this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Shut up, Dash…

**Paulina Sanchez: **Why don't you make him, loser?

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Dash Baxter: **THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT.

**Sam Manson: **That wasn't Danny backing away. That was Danny leaving a small warning that said, "You'll regret suggesting the challenge."

**Danny Fenton likes this.**

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Mom made me go to school sick.

**Josh Willows: **Oh, I WONDER why…

**Danny Fenton: **You're personality really pisses me off sometimes. I just thought I'd let you know.

**Josh Willows likes this.**

**Josh Willows: **I tend to piss many off. As it turns out, I don't particularly care about other people, so…

**Destery Marshall: **You care about me~ ;)

**Josh Willows: **Like I do a cat.

**Tucker Foley: **That's not saying much.

**Josh Willows: **Precisely. Basically, though, Keko's my list of people of importance.

**Danny Fenton: **THANKS. Glad we could forget those happy moments of friendship… -_-'

**Josh Willows: **It's not you, dude. It's me in general. As many have said and as I agree, I'm rather selfish. Meaning that I come first in most situations, and Keko's up there standing beside my own importance.

**Danny Fenton: **You just hate me 'cause I'm black.

**Tucker Foley: **Dude, that joke was so done when the last black guy did it.

**3 people like this.**

**Josh Willows: **Racist bastards.

**Danny Fenton: **Selfish bastard.

**Josh Willows: **Why, thank you.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **'This is Creative Writing. Not Creative Cuddling.'

I beg to differ.

**17 people like this.**

**Brady Groven: **I do as well.

**Rae Marshall: **And I have great footage.

**Josh Willows: **Please tell me he's found someone else.

**Destery Marshall: **Don't worry, love. It's casual dating. ;D

**Sam Manson: **…?

**Brady Groven: **…I'd rather not get into the details.

**Josh Willows: **STOP. NO MORE INFORMATION NEEDED TO PROCESS THE 'DETAILS'. NO MORE…

**Sam Manson: **…agreed.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **'Dreaming about Providence and whether mice or men have second tries. Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open. Maybe we're bent and broken…broken. We were meant to live for so much more. Have we lost ourselves? Somewhere we live inside. Somewhere we live inside. We were meant to live for so much more. Have we lost ourselves? Somewhere we live inside.'

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: Valerie Gray** found me…

**Valerie Gray: **Told you, ghost.

**Danny Phantom: **IT WASN'T FUNNY. D:

**Valerie Gray: **I believe it was.

**Danny Fenton: **You're the one who brought it up, Phantom.

**Danny Phantom: **IT WAS A CHALLENGE FOR YOU! I DIDN'T WANT THE SHE-DEVIL AFTER ME.

**Valerie Gray: **I believe that someone needs to be beaten with a heel tomorrow…

**Sam Manson: **Can I watch?

**Valerie Gray: **Depends… Can I borrow your boots?

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**Danny Phantom: **UNCOOL. UN. COOL.

**0~0~0**

**Kwan Lee: **So…**Danny Fenton** shut **Dash Baxter** up…

**Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, and 67 others like this.**

**Paulina Sanchez: **DON'T POST THAT ON HERE!

**Kwan Lee: **What? It's true!

**Danny Fenton: **It felt so GOOD….

**Josh Willows: **I can imagine. I only wish I thought of it first…

**Rae Marshall: **The video's on YouTube.

**36 people like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **So many hits already. It should have its own channel.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **What happened exactly? Keko won't cease with the chattering about it.

**Sam Manson: **Danny…MIGHT have…super glued his mouth…shut…

**Danny Fenton: **For the sake of parental figures that may investigate, Dash fell into me while I…uh…was mixing a bowl of super glue.

**Tucker Foley: **In the cafeteria.

**Danny Fenton: **In the cafeteria. Right…

**Josh Willows: **This is better than when we…accidently…stored those rainbow shirts in his locker.

**Danny Fenton: **Accidently is correct.

**Dash Baxter: **When I get back from the ER, someone is going to get a beat down. No… Two people are going to get a beat down. One for the glue. And the other for reminding me of the shirts.

**Josh Willows: **Have I mentioned that everything was Danny's idea?

**Danny Fenton: **COME ON, MAN.

**Josh Willows: **'Selfish bastard.' Ring any bells? Yeah, I thrive on self preservation.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson to Danny Fenton: **LIEK, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH~ YOU'RE JUST, LIEK, THE MOST AWESOME GUY EVERZZZZZ. AND HEART, HEART, HEART… AND I'LL POST THIS EVERYWHERE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT PRIVACY IS AND I WANT EVERYONE TO SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU~ AND, LIEK, MORE HEARTS AND I SHOULD REALLY KEEP THIS CRAP TO OURSELVES. ;)

**Danny Fenton likes this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Oh, how I adore when you get dramatic…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall:** IF YOU'RE NOT CHICKEN! PUT THIS AS YOUR STATUS AND SEE WHAT PEOPLE RATE YOU! (1) Crazy. (2) I'd marry you. (3) I'd date you. (4) Sarcastic. (5) I miss you. (6) Creepy. (7) Sexy (8) Smart. (9) Imaginative. (10) Random. (11) Jerk. (12) Funny. (13) Funny as heck. (14) Amazing. (15) Tough. (16) Cute. (17) I love you. (18) I'd hit you with a bus. (19) Weirdo. (20) Friends forever.

**Josh Willows:** I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO POST THIS. 17. 17. 17. 17. 17. 17. 17. 17. FUCKING 17.

**Destery Marshall:** AW! JOSHY, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY FOREVER~

**Josh Willows:** …?

**Destery Marshall:** Told you I'd be able to get you to say that you love me. ;)

**Josh Willows:** What… BASTARD. FUCKING BASTARD. YOU SWITCHED THEM- GO DIE SOMEWHERE.

**Destery Marshall:** Love you, too! :D

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **'We want more than this world's got to offer. We want more than this world's got to offer. We want more than the wars of our fathers. And everything inside screams for second life. Yeah… We were meant to live for so much more. Have we lost ourselves? We were meant to live for so much more. Have we lost ourselves?'

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **So…a kid had a ringtone of a girl moaning. And it went off. In Mrs. Baker's class. That poor sophomore…

**17 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **NO WAY! XD How you know?

**Tucker Foley: **My teacher wanted me to give her some papers. So right when I walk in, the phone goes off and… Oh, God, it was so funny and so wrong at the same time…

**Sam Manson: **Men are pigs.

**Tucker Foley: **Are not. And you just don't understand good humor.

**Sam Manson: **So listening to a girl getting off is funny?

**Danny Fenton: **EW. WHEN YOU PUT IT LIKE THAT! EWWWW.

**Sam Manson: **That's what I thought. And once again, men are pigs.

**Josh Willows: **I disagree. We can be rather neat creatures.

**Tucker Foley: **My room's a mess… Danny's room's a mess… And your room looks like a tornado hit it.

**Josh Willows: **It only looks like that because Keko had been trying to gel my hair and because I thought I lost my scrapbook. I was panicking.

**Danny Fenton: **You seem to do that a lot.

**Josh Willows: **ANYHOW, Keko had my scrapbook. She wanted to…look at the pictures, if you catch my hint.

**Sam Manson: **…nice.

**Keko Sakuma: **THEY'RE ALL NEAT NOW. :D

**Tucker Foley: **…still not right.

**Josh Willows: **No. No, it is not.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **So **Danny Fenton** looks hot in eyeliner. ;D

**Danny Fenton: **I'M NOT EMO, AND I DON'T.

**Sam Manson: **I think you do look hot. Valerie agrees. Keko agrees. Rae agrees. Uh…who else…? Oh! Destery agrees.

**Danny Fenton: **Of course YOU agree. You're the one who forced it on me. Which, by the way, IT WON'T COME OFF. Valerie agrees because she thinks it's funny. Rae agrees because she's WEIRD. Keko thinks EVERYTHING is hot or cute. And Destery is GAY and thinks that guys are HOT. Why wouldn't HE agree?

**Sam Manson: **I still like it.

**Danny Fenton: **Never again.

**Keko Sakuma: **BUT YOU LOOK SO CUTE~

**Danny Fenton: **Hey, Keko… Doesn't Joshy like eyeliner…?

**Sam Manson: **You're terrible…

**Keko Sakuma: **I BET HE DOES. :D

**0~0~0**

**Jazz Fenton: **College is fun. And my ROOMMATE is AWESOME. Danny…

**12 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Too bad.

**Mandy Marcus: **Yes, it would be a shame if I didn't turn out to be a psycho, wouldn't it, baka?

**Danny Fenton: **…baka?

**Jazz Fenton: **She's majoring in Japanese culture. You've been dubbed 'idiot'.

**Danny Fenton: **…I don't approve of this one.

**Mandy Marcus: **That's fine. From the horror stories I've heard, I don't quite approve of you, either. ;)

**Jazz Fenton: **And this is why we get along so well.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **PARADE TOMORROW! :D

**Gabby Carter, Greta Taylor, Celina Marten likes this.**

**Celina Marten: **Get ready to play the same song multiple times…

**Gabby Carter: **Bus ride. That is all.

**Greta Taylor: **Best part? Turkey Hill before call time.

**Keko Sakuma: **IT'LL BE A GOOD DAY. :D

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **I love you, chocolate covered carrots. I love you…

**Danny Fenton: **Um…EW?

**Josh Willows: **Don't knock it till you try it.

**Destery Marshall: **Yes, Josh. I agree completely. Don't knock ME till you TRY me. ;)

**Josh Willows: **Somehow – and I can't believe I'm saying this – I don't think licking chocolate off of you would be anywhere near as fun.

**Destery Marshall: **I entreat to differ this accusation.

**Danny Fenton: **What is he? A walking dictionary?

**Rae Marshall: **He paid attention in English today instead of ogling Brady all period. And on top of that, the teacher told him that if he acted up one more time, he'd be kicked off of this year's production.

**Destery Marshall: **It was a sad day indeed…

**Rae Marshall: **On the other hand, I lost no electronics or recording bugs. XD

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **'Keep your mouth off her. Or I will send you to guidance for issues.' Oh, **Josh Willows**. The biting needs to end…

**Josh Willows: **…not my fault.

**Danny Fenton: **…you were biting her arm because she wanted one of your Swedish Fish. Who does that?

**Valerie Gray: **Apparently, Josh is the one to do that.

**Josh Willows: **…still not my fault. And the lunch monitor needs to mind her own business…

**0~0~0**

**Vlad Masters: **I'd love to know how the youth of today turned the orders, "Stay away from my personal office," into, "Let's dismantle every piece of furniture and reschedule all meetings for the next week while giving the personnel the next two weeks off."

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Josh Willows, and 6 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **What a mystery that is…

**Josh Willows: **Those rotten youth of today…

**Sam Manson: **By the way, I still have the screws to your chair if you care.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **I'm suing Red Bull for false advertising.

**23 people like this.**

**Danny Phantom: **I already did.

**Tucker Foley: **…you can fly…

**Danny Phantom: **Yeah, but psh… I want wings, man. WINGS.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Danny Fenton: **I hate you.

**Danny Fenton: **But, cuddle muffin, you look so hot in eyeliner.

**Josh Willows: **Believe me, honey buns, where I'll send you is even hotter.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **'We were meant to live for so much more. Have we lost ourselves? We were meant to live… We were meant to live…'

* * *

><p><strong>School sucks. Just thought I'd let you know. XD<strong>

**The quote about planning was on my history teacher's board last year. 'Cessation' is an 'end' by the way.**

**And Keko lighting candles actually leads to Natsumi's bed...catching on fire... I didn't go into it here, but... **

**LOVE DEZZY, JOSHY. LOVE HIM~**

**"Kristina, if you ignore him, he'll just talk to himself." That's what my Spanish teacher told a girl in my class last year because this other kid talked CONSTANTLY. He gave commentary on everything and... Oh, God... *shakes head* Also, I met Mike in the Spanish class BEFORE that one. :D He drew on my neck in pen - made a smiley face - kicked my chair around, pulled my hair, ran a lead pencil through my hair so it would get stuck, drew all over my Happy Bunny book cover so that they would look like pirates, poked me with a tac - which I then stepped on and started a whole game of getting tacs in my shoes for entertainment, tacs supplied by Mike XD - went through my purse...or at least tried to. **

**I think that sums it up. Isn't he cute? :D When we had a sub for a week, he was pushing my desk back and forth with me in it and then the sub goes, "Okay, seriously. Stop flirting." The people in that class called me his girlfriend and made fun of it, but he was so adorable. And annoying as hell, but adorable. XDD**

**And now he's mine. MAH. MINE. **

**Okay, I'm done with that. **

**The boy I'm stalking still wants me to die. Oh, happy day... XD**

**"IF YOU'RE NOT CHICKEN..." was something on FB today. And yeah, number 17. :D**

**For sophomore orientation, the dude said the thing about being freshman and the pool. And we don't have a pool. But they do on DP. I've noticed.**

**My writing teacher was all, "You're hiding now." And I replied, "It's what I do best." Psh-Yay! I got wit. **

**You should be wary of Danny's ...'s.**

**Josh is a selfish person for the most part. He has issues with people lending a hand to him, and he tends to want to look out for himself. It somewhat goes back to his views about God that I mentioned in an earlier chapter. And my friend was saying to Mike, "You just hate me 'cause I'm black." She's a white girl, so I replied about the joke being dead. And Mike chimed in, "Racist bastards."**

**So apparently, Creative Writing class ISN'T Creative Cuddling class... (Senior in my class). My friends and I hit on each other and hang all over each other, and I sit between the main contributors to that behavior with me in this class. So they're snuggling my side while our teacher was going around to each student and checking their stuff. This senior said that thing while putting headphones in and I go, "And what are you doing?"**

**John: Watching you not doing what you're supposed to be doing. **

**Me: I see...**

**John: *looks at rest of class* They're cuddling! They're supposed to be working and they're cuddling! *louder* They're cuddling!**

**Me: I'm highly entertained right now.**

**Also, don't worry about Brady. He's nothing important really. **

**Brady: Hey-**

**Me: Shhh... Hush, my little tool...**

**I often threaten Mike with my high heels that I wear sometimes. He's not fond of them because I stomped his foot once to get my iPod and phone back from him. XD**

**So Dash had his mouth shut... XD**

**I hate when couples on FB are all lovey dovey, so Mike and I were making fun of it on Fb today. Not badly, but just enough. XD**

**Aw. Josh loves Destery!**

**Josh: NO, I DON'T, YOU WHOR-**

**ANYHOW...**

**In eigth grade, this kid had that ringtone and we had a sub, thank GOD. It was funny as hell, though.**

**And Josh's 'scrapbook' is a collaboration of...hair strands. He's psychic through touch and he little by little collects people, per say, so he can keep an eye on things. He calls it his scrapbook. And Keko wanted to trim the hair like the weirdo she is.**

**Mike looks hot in eyeliner and he'd kill me if he found out I posted this on here. BUT HE'S SO ADORABLE~**

**Baka.**

**I have a parade tomorrow to attend. And I hope to go to Turkey Hill and rock the bus ride. :D**

**Josh likes sugar and will eat it any way. Chocolate covered carrots. -_-' Nasty...**

**And Destery isn't allowed to overly be a flirt in class. Aw... Poor guy.**

**Mike was biting my arm last year because he took my purse and I was trying to get it back. So the lunch monitor said what I have posted up there. Good moment. And even better, Mike hadn't seen her walk up and my friend and I were laughing.**

**Vlad should watch his office a little closer...**

**I'm suing Red Bull. XD**

**Josh looks hot in eyeliner.**

**Danny had been quoting the song 'Meant to Live' by Switchfoot the entire time. **

**Goodnight, all.**

**Josh: What? I can't talk?**

**Me: No. **

**Josh: ...fuck me.**

**Me: Please review, though! ;)**


	22. I'm going to eat a banana now

**Here's something. **

**Okay...**

**My friend, GraveYardGirl666, has created a chat story. It's a crossover between Danny Phantom and Supernatural. She is on my author's list, so if you would like to find her, do so. :D**

**Secondly, LOAD SKELL'S INBOX FOR AWKWARD YAOI SO THEN I CAN POST THE SEQUEL. MAH.**

**And on we go. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Manson: <strong>So…it's agreed that the new changes to FB are…STUPID BEYONG THE DEFINITION OF THE WORD…right?

**4,356 people like this.**

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Our SAT Prep teacher taught us how to make origami swans… Win? I think so.

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Josh Willows, and 10 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **I CAN MAKE IT FLAP ITS WINGS. :D

**Josh Willows: **And we learned WHILE making them… 'What can you tell me about a square…? Okay, and this kite here- they call it the 'fox', by the way…'

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **SMALL SOLDIERS IS ON RIGHT NOW~

**Tucker Foley likes this.**

**Tucker Foley: **Gotta love the attack of the toys…

**Sam Manson: **Yes, because deadly action figures hold the joy of all…

**Danny Fenton: **They do, yeah.

**Josh Willows: **Didn't you see when Allen got shot in the leg with those corn holders? That's pure love in the plastic form…

**Danny Fenton: **I sense mocking.

**Josh Willows: **Yeah, there's quite a bit of mocking here.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **'That's what she said.' I'd like to correct that common misconception. That's what *I* said. ;)

**Rae Marshall, Brady Groven, and 6 others like this.**

**Josh Willows: **…why am I not surprised by this?

**Destery Marshall: **Probably for the same reason that you're not surprised when you wake up with me standing over your bed every now and then.

**Josh Willows: **…touché.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton **has changed their name to **Nob Ody**.

**0~0~0**

**Dash Baxter: **I threw four touchdown passes last game. That's right. I'm the man!

**Nob Ody likes this.**

**Dash Baxter: **NOT FUNNY, KID.

**Nob Ody likes this.**

**Dash Baxter: **…Fentina?

**Nob Ody: **Well, it's not your lame ass comebacks.

**Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Keko Sakuma, and 14 others like this.**

**Dash Baxter: **Stay off my page, you freak.

**Nob Ody likes this.**

**0~0~0**

**Nob Ody** has changed their name to **Danny Fenton.**

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **Who is this 'she' and how does she get around so often?

**17 people like this.**

**Destery Marshall: **I thought I cleared this up…

**Keko Sakuma: **WELL, SHE'S NOT ME.

**Josh Willows: **She better not be…

**Valerie Gray: **Point, Destery. HOWEVER…

**Sam Manson: **…I should've come out sooner…

**Danny Fenton: **WHAT?

**Sam Manson: **I just wanted to see your face- YOU CAN STOP GAWKING AT ME FROM ACROSS THE ROOM.

**Josh Willows: **I have the answer…

**Valerie Gray: **Do you now?

**Sam Manson: **It's Paulina, right?

**14 people like this.**

**Josh Willows: **Aha, no…

**Tucker Foley: **WHO, SHORT MAN? WHO?

**Destery Marshall: **IT'S ME. WE'VE COVERED THIS.

**Tucker Foley: **Someone seems upset by the lack of attention.

**Destery Marshall: **YOU THINK? I NEED ATTENTION. JUST LIKE JOSH WHEN HE'S FRUSTRATED. JUST LIKE THAT. LOVE ME. D:

**Josh Willows: **…anyway…

**Keko Sakuma: **YOU NEED TO ANSWER, JOSHY!

**Danny Phantom: **Any day now…

**Danny Fenton: **Oh, hey, other Danny! :D

**Danny Phantom: **Why, hello, other Danny! :D

**Sam Manson: **Dear God…

**Rae Marshall: **WHO BESIDES MY ADORABLE MESS OF A TWIN? WHO, I DEMAND?

**Destery Marshall: **I feel so alone…

**Tucker Foley: **Dramatic much?

**Destery Marshall: **I'm in theater. It's sort of my job…

**Valerie Gray: **Can you tell us so I can delete this post? I'm tired of the e-mail alerts.

**Josh Willows: **Wait for it…**Natsumi Sakuma**. I WENT THERE.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **…I see…

**Danny Fenton: **…why does that comment frighten me?

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: Danny Fenton** was man handled by **Sam Manson** in the hallway today.

**Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, Josh Willows, and 13 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **…not cool, Tuck.

**Jazz Fenton: **I wish I was there… How exactly?

**Tucker Foley: **Sam grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed. In doing that, she was able to lead him down the hallway while he twitched.

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**Sam Manson: **The boy just didn't want to stop poking my sides…

**Danny Fenton: **I BARELY DID IT TODAY.

**Sam Manson: **Yeah, because I man handled you in the hallway, twisted your fingers this morning, snapped the rubber band on your arm, and turned the combination on your locker so that you had to put the entire thing in to open it. And then I got you late for class. Oh, and I kept smacking you all day long…

**Jazz Fenton: **Anything you DIDN'T do?

**Josh Willows: **Well, she TRIED biting him. He was able to evade that tactic…

**Danny Fenton: **…I'm ignoring someone tomorrow.

**Sam Manson: **Says, Mr. YOU-BETTER-NOT-IGNORE-ME-TOMORROW-OR-ELSE-I-WILL-STALK-YOU-EVERYWHERE-AND-GIVE-YOUR-BIRTHDAY-PRESENT-TO-TUCKER.

**Danny Fenton: **…shut up.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Stewie Griffin quotes. GO.

**Danny Fenton: **'I'm going to kill you…'

**Tucker Foley: **'So, is there any tread left on the tires? Or at this point would it be like throwing a hot dog down a hallway?'

**Josh Willows: **'Whatever helps you sleep at night, bitch.'

**Destery Marshall: **'Really? Perhaps if you laid on your back with your ankles behind your ears that would ring a few bells.'

**Keko Sakuma: **'What the deuce?'

**Rae Marshall: **'Uh… You've reached Stewie and Brian; we're not here right now. Uh… And if this is Mom, uh, send money because we're college students and we need money for books…and highlighters…and…ramen noodles…and condoms, for sexual relations with our classmates.'

**Jazz Fenton: **'I want pancakes! You people understand every language except English! Yo quiero pancakes! Donnez-moi pancakes! Click-click-bloody-click pancakes!'

**Sam Manson: **'Yes, I could go for a frozen treat right about now. But no sprinkles. And for every sprinkle I find, I shall kill you.'

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'Axe. The smell girls love.' Yeah… I don't think so.

**Valerie Gray and Keko Sakuma like this.**

**Valerie Gray: **Smells like jocks and their sweat…

**Keko Sakuma: **Reminds me of when I dumped a bottle of my dad's Axe all over Natsumi's room by accident. IT WAS HORRIBLE. D:

**Tucker Foley: **You love it. ADMIT IT.

**Destery Marshall: **Dude…no. Just no. Even I hate it. Brady had to spray it EVERYWHERE after his fucking soccer match and I can't smell a thing now… NO.

**Danny Fenton: **Psh… Y'all just jealous of my and Tuck's awesomeness.

**Tucker Foley: **Haterz gonna hate.

**Sam Manson: **Haterz are also going to avoid those they hate to avoid suffocation.

**Keko Sakuma: **I'M SO GLAD JOSHY DOESN'T WEAR THAT STUFF. :D

**Valerie Gray: **I'm so glad that I'm not involved with anyone who DOES wear that stuff. Like Sam…Destery…any poor girl that Tucker tries to stalk…

**Tucker Foley: **FUNNY.

**Valerie Gray: **I thought so.

**Danny Phantom: **YOU HAVE ME, SNUGGLE BITCH- I mean bunny…

**Keko Sakuma: **HE GOT A GOOD ONE. :D

**Valerie Gray: **…I'm logging off…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **I'm like a drug. You can't quit me. ;)

**Rae Marshall: **No, you cannot.

**Josh Willows: **Good thing I never started.

**Destery Marshall: **JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE TO GET YOU ADDICTED TO MY LOVE~ Ask, Brady. I'm quite the…romantic.

**Brady Groven: **Hmmm… Part of me is conflicted. I want to agree with the lovely blonde, and then I also want to insert a snide comment about Josh… I don't believe I can do both at the same time…

**Rae Marshall: **I got this. 'Josh, you know what your attitude needs, you little jerk? A good screwing into a silk rug in front of a toasty fireplace while all you hear are the pants and moans of you and your lover. But then again, you're just an asshole, so you deserve none of this. If anything, it should be taken by force because you're such a horrible person and you need to suffer-' JESUS, I NEED TO WRITE SOME OF THIS DOWN.

**Josh Willows: **…

**Brady Groven: **…

**Destery Marshall: **…it's at times like these that remind me that my sister is a tad more cynical and devious than I often choose to believe.

**Josh Willows: **…it's at times like these that remind me why I lock my bedroom door at night.

**Brady Groven: **Normally, I wouldn't announce this publically, but…it's at times like these that make me extremely turned on~

**Rae Marshall: **Guess who has a lot of free time and a video camera! :D

**Josh Willows: **Guess who's aware that this type of videotaping is illegal and if Destery shows up at Brady's house, there's going to be a problem with the law~

**Destery Marshall: **Guess who just realized that they don't care. PSH-YAY.

**Brady Groven: **Guess who just realized that he added his mom on FB last night… O_O

**Josh Willows: **Win.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **I got a weird text from some dude… HE WON'T STOP TEXTING ME.

**Sam Manson: **What's he saying?

**Danny Fenton: **I don't know. Random and weird things. His name is Harry and he likes chicken, rollerblading, and poking dead things with a stick.

**Sam Manson: **…and you responded?

**Danny Fenton: **That my name was Billy and I like watching cartoons, freeloading off of other people, and poking my friends with a stick.

**Josh Willows: **So basically…you told the truth besides your name?

**Jazz Fenton: **It would appear so.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **The reason why high school kids shouldn't be allowed to watch animated children's movies in the auditorium: We get way too into it and clap at the happy parts.

**23 people like this.**

**Keko Sakuma: **I LOVEST TOY STORY 3! :D

**Danny Fenton: **And then you get that one kid…

Movie: *when that pig hits the 'Death by Monkeys' button*

Random Kid: OH, SHIT~

**Tucker Foley: **Exactly…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **WE HAD A SUB IN BAND TODAY. :D 'From 56 to the end, you want it to be the most fantabulous thing you've ever heard. You want people to jump up, scream, and throw babies.' :D

**Celina Marten, Greta Taylor, and Gabby Carter like this.**

**Celina Marten: **If anyone throws a baby at our concert, I will be the happiest person you've ever seen.

**Greta Taylor: **I'll throw it back.

**Gabby Carter: **GO LONG~

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **…**Natsumi Sakuma **slapped me upside the head with her textbook today. And that was after I finally pulled my wrists free from the bathrobe waist ropes she used to bind them to the headboard of my bed while I was sleeping. I now have rope burn and it FUCKING STINGS LIKE MOTHER FUCKING HELL. AND THEN SHE POURED A JUG OF VINEGAR OVER ME. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? IT FUCKING BURNS EVEN WORSE.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **The vinegar was an accident. I didn't realize you were standing under the back window. Everything else… Yeah, that was on purpose because according to you, I'm that 'she'. I'm not amused by this childish behavior.

**Josh Willows: **WELL, MAYBE IF YOU HAD A SENSE OF HUMOR UNDERNEATH THAT COLD HEART OF YOURS.

**Keko Sakuma: **Natsumi's grounded. :D BECAUSE NO ONE HURTS MY JOSHY.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **Mom laughed. Dad ignored us. And I'm in college. You can't ground me.

**Josh Willows: **No, but I will not let this be the end. IT'S ON, NATSUMI. YOU'RE GOING DOWN. I'LL GET NASTY. DON'T DOUBT THIS.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson to Danny Fenton: **THAT. WAS NOT. FUNNY.

**Danny Fenton: **I was laughing.

**Sam Manson: **AND I WASN'T.

**Tucker Foley: **What'd you do, man?

**Danny Fenton: **Faked my own death by laying half off the bed and wearing a torn and 'bloody' shirt that I splattered with dye and other weird goopy stuff. It was all down my arm and stuff…

**Sam Manson: **YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK.

**Danny Fenton: **Because what? My imaginary friend attacked me- Well, the bunny IS in my closet…

**Danny Phantom: **Nah… I attacked him. It was a gruesome sight…

**Danny Fenton: **I couldn't fight back.

**Danny Phantom: **There was a lot of screaming.

**Danny Fenton: **I tripped over things.

**Danny Phantom: **I finally got in his pants.

**Danny Fenton: **…really, dude? Things were going so well here…

**Danny Phantom: **Well, yeah. Because I got in your pants.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Destery Marshall: **I…uh…just thought of something… When I bit you…and drew blood…you don't… You don't HAVE something, do you?

**Destery Marshall: **…I am honestly insulted at the fact you think I may have an STD.

**Josh Willows: **…honest concern…

**Destery Marshall: **No, Josh. I don't have an STD. Glad we could cover that.

**Josh Willows: **Dislike me at all now?

**Destery Marshall: **I would, but I know loving you would bug you more.

**Josh Willows: **…well, fuck me.

**Destery Marshall: **Gladly. UNLESS I'M DISEASED.

**Josh Willows: **NOT WHAT I MEANT FOR THE LAST TIME.

* * *

><p><strong>FB has changed ONCE AGAIN. IT NEEDS TO DIE NOW.<strong>

**My SAT Prep teacher taught us how to make swans yesterday. And we learned some stuff as well. :D**

**SMALL SOLDIERS WAS ON TODAY. I WATCHED IT AND WATCHED THE KID GET SHOT WITH CORN HOLDERS. XD**

**That's what Destery said. PSH-YAY.**

**Danny's a Nob Ody. **

**Actually, that's what I did on FB for a day a couple months back. I had to put it like that, otherwise the name wouldn't take. And then I went around liking my friend's stuff to make them laugh.**

**I was asking my friend, "Who is this she and how does she get around so often?"**

**Apparently, that she is Keko's older sister, whom is a dry and humorless shell of a person. SHE'S SO AWESOME. **

**I man handled Mike today... He keeps "jumper cabling" my sides and I REALLY hate that... So I did what Sam mentioned. It was rahter entertaining for me. And then yesterday, I was all, "I'm ignoring you tomorrow," and he replied what you saw up there. Expect that his friend isn't named Tucker... Bummer.**

**STEWIE GRIFFIN. XD**

**I heard the Axe commercial while writing this and it made me laugh. And then it reminded me of Mike, whom felt the need to spray me with Axe and three or four other bottles of scented things. -_-' NASTY.**

**'You can't quit me. I'm like a drug.' That came up in a conversation with Skell. :D**

**And, Rae, you frightening girl... How I admire you so... **

**And, Brady, your MOM? *shakes head* Now she knows what YOU'RE doing when you're supposed to be studying. 'I'm in it for the sex.' **

**SKELL, YOU KNOW THAT LINE. XD**

**Oh, Danny... Making friends with weird people named Harry~**

**Toy Story 3... That's what happened when a bunch of my school watched it at the end of the year last year... Yup.**

**And that's what a sub in band told up. It was a good time...**

**Joshy has rope burn. And all the while, that made me think dirty things about him and Destery. *cough*SKELL,YOUKNOWOURMINDESTS*cough* **

**Danny... Why must you scare your girlfriend? And why must your alter ego want in your pants?**

**That question with Josh and Destery popped into my head. XD I don't know... It just seemed like something Josh would say. He'd bite a kid and then stop AFTER the event and freak out. **

**Josh: ...not cool.**

**Me: Hush. I'm thinking...**

**Brady: AND I'M IMPORTANT NOW. :D**

**Me: You hush, too... **

**Josh: Yeah, shut up, Groven.**

**Brady: YOU SHUT IT, WILLOWS.**

**Josh: I DON'T THINK SO.**

**Me: Why did I think that a hatred between you two would be amusing?**

**Brady: ...I don't know, but I'm not a jerk. D:**

**Josh: I entreat to differ.**

**Me: NERD SHADES.**

**Josh: GOD, SHUT UP, YOU WHORE.**

**Me: ...someone's moody. **

**Josh: Someone needs to get a life.**

**Brady: Someone needs to get laid.**

**Me: Oh, that's why I like them hating each other. Those jokes that come out in a nasty way... XD**

**Please review! **


	23. My knee is sore

**10:21 pm.**

**Well, here's an action packed chapter full of nonsense. :D**

**And jees, I'm tired as hell.**

**I still need to do explanations down there. **

**I'm timing myself so see how long this takes. **

**Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Josh Willows: <strong>So, according to **Destery Marshall**, I'M the whore.

Me: *starting a conversation* I-

Destery: *grins* Am not~

Me: *sees where this is going* Your lover.

Destery: YOU WHORE!

**Destery Marshall and 5 others like this.**

**Destery Marshall: **…love you…

**Josh Willows: **And you say *I* need anger management. -_-'

**Destery Marshall: **…little bit.

**Josh Willows: **…I'll refrain from proving you right with a comment, which you AREN'T right, but still…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Going to the movies with **Danny Fenton**, **Tucker Foley**, and **Valerie Gray**.

Danny better not jab my sides again. -_-"

Or I'll push him into traffic. :D

**Danny Fenton: **ZAP.

**Sam Manson: **…watch yourself today.

**Danny Fenton: **ZAP!

**Sam Manson: **Guess who's about to be beaten silly…

**Maddie Fenton likes this.**

**Josh Willows: **Push him.

**Jazz Fenton: **Please.

**Danny Fenton: **I hate you all. WHERE IS THE LOVE?

**Natsumi Sakuma: **None exists.

**Danny Fenton: **…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Tucker Foley: **You. Me. Ninja tournament.

**Tucker Foley: **Not after last time.

**Josh Willows: **Come ON.

**Tucker Foley: **No.

**Josh Willows: **Look at it this way… I kicked your butt. Danny kicked my butt. Put you and I together and we'll kick HIS butt.

**Tucker Foley: **…yes.

**Josh Willows: **Score one for Willows.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **WE WON THE FOOTBALL GAME LAST NIGHT. :D

**34 people like this.**

**Gabby Carter: **AND WE KICKED THE OTHER BAND'S ASS.

**Celina Marten: **Them not bringing instruments because it was RAINING… Psh. Wimps.

**Greta Taylor: **We got to show them up at half time with 'Bad Romance' and 'Dynamite.' SO TAKE THAT, LEXINGTON. TAKE THAT AND SHOVE IT.

**Celina Marten: **Someone's a bit angry today…

**Keko Sakuma: **She almost slipped on the stairs outside Gabby's house today.

**Gabby Carter: **…I tried not to laugh.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **'I hate balloons'

**Sam Manson, Valerie Gray, and Danny Fenton like this.**

**Sam Manson: **Best part of the movie.

**Danny Fenton: **Nah… The best part was, 'Karen, can you give me some alone time with Nathan?'

**Valerie Gray: **No way. Best part was when Nathan was riding on the front of the car and got thrown into the grass. THAT was awesome.

**Tucker Foley: **'Abduction' was just full of win.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Sam Manson: **By the way, you had your chance to push me into traffic. Why didn't you do that again?

**Sam Manson: **Attempted homicide/murder looks bad on college résumés.

**Danny Fenton: **Oh, I thought it was because you CARED.

**Sam Manson: **…I needed someone to sleep on during the movie. XD

**Danny Fenton: **BUT HE TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF SO MANY TIMES.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **PHONE IS FIXED.

**Tucker Foley: **You're not too good with electronics, are you?

**Josh Willows: **…I do fine.

**Tucker Foley: **…you only learned how to use a computer in the beginning of tenth grade. Which makes no sense, because HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN SCHOOL?

**Josh Willows: **…I fixed my phone, though.

**Tucker Foley: **Left it out to dry from the rain?

**Josh Willows: **…yeah.

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: Josh Willows** dances to 'I Want Your Bite' by Chris Crocker. :D

**Danny Phantom: **…no.

**Danny Fenton: **OH, DEAR GOD. JOSH, WTF?

**Josh Willows: **I DO NOT. D:

**Destery Marshall: **I knew that mixed CD would work on him eventually. ;D

**Rae Marshall: **HE WAS DANCING ALL OVER THE HOUSE.

**Danny Phantom: **Okay, Josh is gay. Glad that's settled.

**Josh Willows: **I AM NOT. AND THE CD PLAYED OVER AND OVER- IT WAS STUCK IN MY HEAD.

**Danny Fenton: **You're never living this down, Willows.

**Josh Willows: **I HATE THE SONG.

**Rae Marshall: **He was mouthing the words.

**Destery Marshall: **We have it on tape. :D

**Danny Fenton: **…I'm so disturbed right now.

**Sam Manson: **Even better, Danny's jammed out to it a few times, and here he is acting like he would never do any such thing.

**Danny Fenton: **…I deny this with every fiber of my being.

**Josh Willows: **…fucking liar.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **'Final Destination' is so overrated…

**Danny Fenton, Keko Sakuma, Tucker Foley, and 2 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Aha… For you? Yeah.

**Josh Willows: **And then they all die ANYWAY, so it's like…what was the point of them trying to save their asses if they aren't going to do a well enough job anyhow?

**Keko Sakuma: **JOSHY CAN BEAT THAT SYSTEM.

**Josh Willows: **…don't jinx me…

**Tucker Foley: **So, Josh, when we're all going to drop dead on a ride or something, you'll let us on it, right?

**Josh Willows: **Dude, if I ever have one of those visions, I ain't saying anything. Saves me a whole lot of time when we start freaking out and trying to save our friends, only to die in even WORSE ways than originally planned…for the most part. We'll just die on the ride or whatever. Get it done with.

**Danny Fenton: **…well, I feel safe.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **EAT MY SHORTS.

**Danny Fenton: **AY, CARAMBA!

**Danny Phantom: **DON'T HAVE A COW, MAN.

**Jazz Fenton: **So this is what you do in your spare time.

**Danny Phantom: **That and try to get into your brother's pants.

**Danny Fenton: **Oh, and play Go Fish! :D

**Jazz Fenton: **…nice.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **'…in my shoes, just to see what's it's like, to be me. I'll be you, let's trade shoes, just to see what it'd be like to feel your pain. You feel mine; go inside each other's mind, just to see what we find. Look at shit through each other's eyes…'

**Sam Manson: **'But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful. Oh, they can all get FUCKED, just stay true to you…'

**Danny Fenton: **..thanks.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley to Josh Willows: **…no more ninja tournaments.

**Josh Willows: **It wasn't that bad.

**Tucker Foley: **You FELL DOWN THE STAIRS.

**Josh Willows: **…only the porch steps. And what else is new? I'm not good with stairs…

**Danny Fenton: **You're also not good at ninja tournaments. XD

**Josh Willows: **…I blame the falling down the stairs.

**Tucker Foley: **Because Danny nearly falling over you to win the game had nothing to do with it.

**Josh Willows: **…you know what? I'm going to bed. My ankle hurts like fuck and I need to plan my revenge on Keko's sister.

**Danny Fenton: **FACE IT, JOSH-AY. YOU SUCK AT NINJA AND STAIRS.

**Josh Willows: **GOING TO BED.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: ***talking about how humans are really just pathetic in the animal kingdom*

Me: We're the retarded species of the jungle.

Valerie: Like a one legged whale.

**Valerie Gray likes this.**

**Valerie Gray: **God forbid we had to live on our own in the jungle.

**Sam Manson: **We'd die. Period.

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **Me: *laying on Keko* Goodnight…

Keko: *shifts*

Me: SHIT, SHE MOVES.

**Keko Sakuma likes this.**

**Keko Sakuma: **I DO. :D

**Rae Marshall: **You need to stop that when I'm trying to take a nap on your side.

**Destery Marshall: **…now if only I can get Joshy to go along with this…

**0~0~0**

**Natsumi Sakuma: **Glued **Josh Willows**' hands together in his sleep. I'm content.

**Josh Willows: **Yo bch. Cat tpe no. IL GT U

**Danny Fenton: **Let me try to decipher this… 'You bitch. Can't type now. I'LL GET YOU.'

**Josh Willows: **yah

**Danny Fenton: **'Yeah.' XD

**Natsumi Sakuma: **Not my problem. He claimed to want revenge. I'm simply playing ahead of the game.

**Danny Fenton: **What kind of glue?

**Natsumi Sakuma: **Super glue.

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Josh Willows: **FK U CAN GET T OF.

**Danny Fenton: **Allow me. 'FUCK YOU. CAN'T GET IT OFF.'

**Natsumi Sakuma: **I'm fully aware of what he's typing. He's screaming it from the other room.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **I FOUND CUDDLES. :D

**Josh Willows likes this.**

**Sam Manson: **…

**Keko Sakuma: **…at least, I think it's Cuddles…

**Sam Manson:** …

**Josh Willows: **dnt qesion t

**Danny Fenton: **'Don't question it.' Damn, I'm good at this.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **Bored… I think I'll stalk **Valerie Gray**…

**Valerie Gray: **Bored… I think I'll mortally wound **Danny Phantom**…

**Danny Phantom: **Jokes on you. I'm already dead.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **The evil bunny in my closet bit me…

**Sam Manson: **…that can't be good.

**Danny Fenton: **My hand's glowing.

**Tucker Foley: **…I agree with Sam.

**Danny Fenton: **…I'M SCARED.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Hello. Welcome to Starshmuck's Coffee. May-

**Tucker Foley: **Coffee. Black coffee. Just black. With darkness.

**Sam Manson: **Okay. That'll be 17.25. Um, may I have your zip code, please?

**Danny Fenton: **Zip code?

**Sam Manson: **Um, yeah.

**Tucker Foley: **Um, why?

**Sam Manson: **Well, we got people's zip codes and phone numbers so we can send them money saving coupons in the mail. It's very helpful.

**Danny Fenton: **My zip code is 0000…0.

**Sam Manson: **Um, that's not a valid zip code, sir.

**Tucker Foley: **Nah, nah, it is. I- I live in space. Above the earth. It was the first zip code.

**Sam Manson: **Um, would you like to use your Starshmuck's credit card for this purchase?

**Danny Fenton: **Credit card? For a coffee shop? Are you fucking kidding me?

**Sam Manson: **If you don't have one, you can open up an account here, like, right now. Would you like to sign up for our Starshmuck's credit card today?

**Tucker Foley: **Dude, I'm just buying coffee. I don't need to open up a credit card with you people.

**Sam Manson: **Okay. Will you be using your coffee drinkers reward card today?

**Danny Fenton: **Dude, all I want is my fucking coffee. I don't want through a whole thing of opening up accounts and giving out social security numbers. Just give me my fucking coffee!

**Sam Manson: **But, if you use your reward card, you can save ten percent on this purchase.

**Tucker Foley: **Dude, I just wasted ten percent of my life waiting for this thing. J- Just give me my fucking coffee, all right? Give it to me! Give me the coffee!

**Sam Manson: **Would you like to donate a dollar to the-?

**Danny Fenton: **I will fucking kill you. Do you hear me? I will tear off your fucking balls and staple them to your fucking forehead. Stop fucking around and give me my fucking coffee!

**Sam Manson: **I'm just trying to do my job, sir.

**Tucker Foley: **Then get my fucking coffee!

**Sam Manson: **There's no need to be rude, sir.

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah, there is. W- When I get a cup of coffee, I should not be approached with paperwork in order to complete the transaction. And seriously, offering a credit card to every shmuck who comes in here looking for caffeine is just ridiculous! It's ridiculous! Stupid!

**Sam Manson: **All businesses do it, sir.

**Tucker Foley: **Yeah, exactly. And that's why the economy is doing so well.

**Sam Manson: **Um, the economy is not doing well…sir.

**Danny Fenton: **I know that, you fucking moron. I'm being fucking sarcastic.

**Sam Manson: **Oh… Okay, now what size did you want? Uh, grande, tall, or venti?

**Tucker Foley: **Motherfucker.

**Valerie Gray: **…did you guys seriously quote Foamy the Squirrel?

**Danny Fenton: **Yes. Yes, we did.

**Sam Manson: **Zip codes.

**Tucker Foley: **JUST GIVE ME MY FUCKING COFFEE.

**Valerie Gray: **…anyway…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **HANDS. ARE. FREE. AND NATSUMI'S GOING TO GET HER ASS KICKED IN THE NEAR FUTURE.

**Keko Sakuma: **YOU CAN'T HIT GIRLS, SILLY.

**Josh Willows: **Not hit, no. But I can certainly find other ways of torment…

**Natsumi Sakuma: **Yes, because my studying in the medical field will have no advantage over you.

**Danny Fenton: **Josh, if she removes your kidney, can I, like, have it?

**Josh Willows: **…what the fuck are you going to do with my kidney?

**Danny Fenton: **…I… I'm not sure yet.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **…why do I have you all on my Facebook account again?

**0~0~0**

**Vlad Masters: **To whomever set the ring tone to every electronic device I own to 'I Want Your Bite': I will find you. And it will not be pleasant.

**Danny Phantom likes this.**

**Danny Phantom: **Is that so?

**Vlad Masters: **…it was you, wasn't it, boy?

**Danny Phantom: **Nope, but I'm curious as to how it won't be pleasant.

**Vlad Masters: **I don't believe it would be appropriate for me to post that on this website.

**Danny Phantom: **O_o… Is that an innuendo…of a…certain kind…?

**Vlad Masters: **What are you- OH. NO. WHAT THE- NO.

**Danny Phantom: **…not sure I believe you…

**Vlad Masters: **=_="

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **…so my mom stabbed my glowing hand with a needle…

**Maddie Fenton: **I did not stab you. I simply injected something to deter the spreading of that ghostly energy that the bunny infected you with.

**Sam Manson: **…why do I think that's a bad thing…?

**Danny Fenton: **…I'm going to go take a very long walk now…to the…park.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **Going to the Ghost Zone…to visit a…fuzzy and icy doctor friend of mine.

**Warden Walker: **You're not permitted to be in the Ghost Zone. Haven't we gone over this?

**Danny Phantom: **Difference is that I don't care…

**Ember McLain: **I'll make you care.

**Danny Phantom: **Is this about the washed up comment?

**Ember McLain: **…

**Danny Phantom: **…figured…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **MY PLUME IS SOGGY AND FLAT. D:

**Tucker Foley: **…your what is what…?

**Josh Willows: **A plume is a fluffy item that sits on top of her marching band helmet. The rain messed it up.

**Tucker Foley: **…

**Destery Marshall: **Yeah, I was thinking dirty things, too…though Keko doesn't have one of THOSE, so…

**Josh Willows: **…we are so not discussing this on my girlfriend's page.

**Destery Marshall: **…okay.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall to Josh Willows: **So…is your plume soggy and flat? ;)

**Rae Marshall: **Not when you're around him. :D

**Josh Willows: **WE'RE NOT DISCUSSING THIS ON MY PAGE, EITHER.

**Destery Marshall: **…that leaves the phone or me coming to your house directly…

**Josh Willows: **How about neither and you go bother someone else, like that annoying blonde named Brady?

**Brady Groven: **…grounded because of last time's comment…

**Juliet Groven: **BRADY GROVEN, YOU GET OFF THAT COMPUTER.

**Destery Marshall: **…hey, Mrs. Groven…

**Juliet Groven: **…don't even try it.

**Josh Willows: **I like this woman already.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **HAND'S BETTER. :D

**Maddie Fenton: **See, sweetie? I told you that needle was nothing to be afraid of!

**Jack Fenton: **WE'LL KEEP THAT GHOST SCUM OUT OF YOUR BODY, SON!

**Danny Phantom: **…I'm suddenly concerned about being in Danny's room again…and being hunted…

**Danny Fenton: **…right. No ghost stuff in my body for me…

**Danny Phantom: **Awk…ward…

* * *

><p><strong>Mike and I started singing "I Am Not a Whore" and that was our little conversation that Josh posted first up there. I was Destery and he was Josh. THAT WHORE~<strong>

**I saw "Abduction" today. It was really good. And that conversation about Sam threatening to push Danny into traffic was a conversation on my FB. I posted that about Mike. :D**

**NINJA TOURNAMENT. LET'S DO THIS.**

**WE WON THE FOOTBALL GAME LAST NIGHT. That's four out four games and we only won three the ENTIRE year last year, so we're on the roll. 31 to 14. And even better, this team had beaten us for the past three years or so. Their band didn't have their instruments, either, and we got to show them up at pre game AND half time because of it. Wimps. Then our director told us to play our fight song one last time at the end while our team was running around on the field to rub it in. :D**

**"Abduction" was really good. Those were some of my favorite parts up there. XD**

**Danny's post to Sam about not pushing him into traffic was another conversation between Mike and I on FB.**

**You guys get to read into my personal life. ;D**

**My NEW phone wasn't working last night after the game. So I tore it apart and let it dry.**

**Guess what works now. :D**

**'I Want Your Bite' by Chris Crocker. I found it by accident, but it's freaking addicting. And it reminds me of Destery and Brady/Josh/and some other males that our fun and sexy blonde is associated with. *cough*DAMIAN,SKELL*cough***

**And yeah, Josh listens to music when he does homework. It just so happens that the CD he allowed Destery to burn him had...some awkward songs on it. And Josh was too lazy to get up and change the CD. SO HE EVENTUALLY DANCES~ **

**As does Danny, though...that's just Danny.**

**As you know, Josh is a psychic through touch. So I thought it'd be funny to view his thoughts on "Final Destination". And there we have it. Oh, Josh... *shakes head* Just going with the flow of death, huh?**

**Bart Simpson quotes. I wanted to use them somewhere...**

**'Beautiful' by Eminem. I love that song, and I thought it really fit Danny. And then Sam came in with a few more lyrics... I just adore that thought of having them close like that. I kind of want to write something for it, but... Eh, I can always decide that later.**

**Josh isn't too good with stairs...**

**And Danny is boss at ninja. :D *shrugs* Who knew?**

**Two of my friends and I were talking about how, in reality, humans are rather pathetic creatures compares to everything else. We don't have claws, sharp teeth, awesome agility, the ability to survive against shit... So I said, "We're the retarded species of the jungle." And my friend goes, "Like a one legged whale."**

**Yup.**

**Humans are similar to one legged whales. Remember that.**

**I was laying on my friend Kiki (Sapphire Wicca01), and she shifted. That's what happened there. XD**

**Have I mentioned that Josh and Natsumi aren't the greatest of friends? No? Well, I did now. Then again, I think the super glue speaks for itself.**

**Cuddles, you're back! :D**

**At least, we think you're Cuddles...**

**Oh, Phantom and Valerie... Forever bantering. :D**

**That bunny is just evil...**

**FOAMY THE SQUIRREL. "ZIP CODES". LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE. XD**

**...what the fuck are you going to do with Josh's kidney, Danny? What the fuck...?**

**Vlad, you pedo... Jeez, stop creeping innocent teenagers out, would you?**

**I don't believe Maddie's healing needle was a good thing for the hybrid...**

**Frostbite! You can do doctor-like things! :D**

**My plume is soggy and wet. I'm going to have to blow dry it- And everything I just said sounded SO FUCKING WRONG. I love it. **

**Josh's...plume... I'm laughing right now...**

**And Brady's mom doesn't seem very happy. WIN FOR JOSH. **

**Juliet: We're having a talk later.**

**Me: *points to self***

**Juliet: Yes, you.**

**Me: ...damn.**

**Brady: Now you now how I feel. AND she's not found of Destery...**

**Josh: I'm not found of either of you. Mrs. Groven is very pleasant, though...**

**Me: Hey. I am STILL describing here. GO AWAY.**

**Oh, Danny... Avoid anything sharp and pointy that your parents want to stick you with, you silly half ghost...**

**Josh: Now are you done?**

**Me: ...yeah.**

**Keko: NEW CUDDLES, I LOVEST YOU~**

**Me: I'm listening to "Uprising" by Muse right now... And I need to eat some fruit. Which, by the way, I'm going to post random happening's of my life as the titles. :D**

**Josh: Freak.**

**Me: Go get a banana, you annoyance.**

**And please review!**

**10:50 pm. **


	24. I have to clean my room today

**Another chapter? I'm on the roll. :D**

**THANK YOU FOR THE OTHER 200 REVIEWS AND OTHER STUFF THAT GOES WITH THAT. YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME. :D**

**And I'm tired...**

**And I want some food...**

**And I'll let you get on with this.**

**Oh, wait...**

**NOTICE: I am working on the fic for this. HOWEVER, I'm also working on Josh and his company's series AS WELL. So I'm trying to wrap Josh's world (I only say HIS world because it's easier, by the way. There's way more than his life in this series) around the DP world. There are certain events and facts that take place in Josh's series that I'm trying to fit into this DP fic. And I don't want to post anything of it until I have most of it done. But I don't know how long this will take me, because I'm really getting into my series and other personal projects. **

**So I just thought I'd let you guys know that. **

**Now enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>Is it bad that I locked myself in my family's weapons vault today…?

**Sam Manson: **…still no handle…?

**Danny Fenton: **…can you let me out?

**Tucker Foley: **Wait… You're STILL in the weapons vault?

**Danny Phantom: **I tried getting him out. There's a ghost shield around that thing now…

**Danny Fenton: **My parents aren't home and I am so hungry right now… SOMEONE COME AND GET ME. Preferably someone who knows the password, by the way…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **Let's list my injuries… A swollen ankle from tripping down porch steps, burned wrists that still sting, sore to the touch hands that had to be pried apart from super glue… Oh, and let's not forget THE EXCRUCIATING headache that I now have from **Destery Marshall** KNOCKING ME INTO THE CONCRETE SIDEWALK OUTSIDE MY HOUSE TODAY.

**Destery Marshall: **…I just wanted a hug, Joshy.

**Josh Willows: **I think I have a concussion.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Anti-jokes. Go there.

**Danny Fenton: **What is it…?

**Tucker Foley: **One of the best websites ever.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Why did the boy drop his ice cream? Because he was hit by a bus.

**Tucker Foley: **Told you they had good stuff.

**Danny Fenton: **…I know what I'm going to do today. Oh, and SOMEONE NEEDS TO COME GET ME.

**Sam Manson: **…right.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Maddie Fenton: **Your son is trapped in the weapons vault.

**Maddie Fenton: **…I blame you.

**Danny Phantom: **D:

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **What's worse than finding a worm in your apple? The Holocaust.

**Tucker Foley: **HA. I GOT YOU INTO IT, TOO.

**Sam Manson: **Thinking what I'm thinking?

**Tucker Foley: **Attack of the anti-jokes.

**Valerie Gray: **This is going to be a good day.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **I CAN'T FIND MY SILVER BOOTS. D:

**Josh Willows: **Where's the last place you saw them?

**Keko Sakuma: **On my feet- OH, HEY. THERE THEY ARE. :D

**Josh Willows: **…oh, Keko…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **What is red and smells like blue paint?

**Tucker Foley: **Red paint.

**Danny Fenton: **And I'm still in the weapons vault.

**Sam Manson: **How do you have service in there?

**Danny Fenton: **…I don't know…

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **Roses are red. Violets are blue. I have a gun. Get in the van.

**Keko Sakuma: **…is there candy in the van?

**Rae Marshall: **Really?

**Keko Sakuma: **Yeah.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **What's green and has wheels?

**Josh Willows: **The van I need to keep my girlfriend away from.

**Tucker Foley: **Grass. I lied about the wheels.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Maddie Fenton: **MOOOOM. I NEED ASSISTANCE.

**Maddie Fenton: **How did you manage to do this?

**Danny Fenton: **Dad said I needed to organize the crap in there. Door shut behind me.

**Jack Fenton: **IT WAS THAT PHANTOM PUNK, WASN'T IT?

**Danny Phantom: **WAS NOT.

**Danny Fenton: **WHO CARES? JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE. I'M BECOMING CLAUSTROPHOBIC.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **What's worse than finding a worm in your apple?

**Valerie Gray: **The Holocaust.

**Danny Phantom: **Getting raped by a giant scorpion.

**Valerie Gray: **…getting raped by a giant scorpion during the Holocaust.

**Danny Phantom: **…I can settle with that…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Why was six afraid of seven? It wasn't. Numbers are not sentient and thus incapable of feeling fear.

**Danny Fenton: **Speaking of fear… I'm lonely and scared right now…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **is going for a run. ;D

**Rae Marshall: **is going to follow her brother to record the odd happenings during this journey.

**Josh Willows: **is going to remain in the house until Natsumi gets home so that she can check his head.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **is going to pretend – like usual – that her little sister's boyfriend isn't living in her home.

**Destery Marshall: **is now leaving for his run, which happens to take him on the path to Joshy's house.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **Your friend is so gay…he has consensual sex with other men…and enjoys it.

**Brady Groven: **Aha… Anti-jokes…

**Juliet Groven: **WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?

**Brady Groven: **I'M NOT ON THE COMPUTER. D:

**Juliet Groven: **Come down here and give me your phone.

**Destery Marshall: **Have I mentioned how lovely your home is, Mrs. Groven?

**Juliet Groven: **Have I mentioned that you're not allowed in it?

**Josh Willows: **PWND.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **What would George Washington do if he were alive today? Scream and scratch at the top of his coffin.

**Sam Manson: **That's what you're doing right now, huh?

**Danny Fenton: **About to, yeah.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **What is the biggest lie in the entire universe? 'I have read and agree to the Terms of Service.'

**Rae Marshall: **That and, 'Hello. My name is Josh Willows and I'm not gay.'

**Josh Willows: **…I hate you a bit more than your brother now…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Valerie Gray: **…I wish to drink your blood~

**Valerie Gray: **…what the fuck?

**Danny Phantom: **Yeah, I don't know.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **STUCK. IN. WEAPONS VAULT. DOES ANYONE CARE?

**Jazz Fenton: **Nope.

**Mandy Marcus: **Not at all, baka.

**Danny Fenton: **I'M NOT AN IDIOT.

**Jazz Fenton: **Says the teen who STILL forgot to install a handle on the inside of the weapons vault.

**Danny Fenton: **…shut up.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **A duck walks into a bar. Animal Control is promptly called and the duck is released in a nearby park.

**Danny Fenton: **Unlike the kid trapped in a vault.

**Sam Manson: **Well, I can't do anything until your parents get home.

**Danny Fenton: **I know the password and you know how to get into my house.

**Josh Willows: **I think she means that she's too lazy to leave her house to do anything until your parents get home and let you out themselves.

**Sam Manson: **Pretty much.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **I'm bored. Someone needs to entertain me. However you want to take that comment, I don't particularly care.

**13 people like this.**

**Rae Marshall: **Brady's grounded, Josh is…out of commission. You have me. :D

**Destery Marshall: **…checkers?

**Rae Marshall: **BRING IT.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Why do black people eat fried chicken? Because it tastes good.

**Sam Manson: **It's also MEAT.

**Tucker Foley: **TOO BAD.

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **What did the homeless man get for Christmas? Nothing.

**Danny Phantom: **I would've said a new box.

**Valerie Gray: **As would've I…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **What does an eagle and a mole have in common? They both live underground, apart from the eagle.

**Keko Sakuma: **EAGLES ARE SO CUTE. :D

**Josh Willows: **I wish an eagle or another large bird of prey would dive bomb Destery… That would make my day.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **A man walks into a bar. Except it was a metal bar, like a pole. So he got hurt.

**Tucker Foley: **I'm sure he did.

**Josh Willows: **I walked into a pole once. Actually, I was pushed, but same difference.

**Keko Sakuma: **I PUT MY TONGUE ON A POLE ONCE. IT GOT STUCK. D:

**Danny Fenton: **Like how I'm stuck in a weapons vault.

**Tucker Foley: **Oh, let it go, dude.

**Danny Fenton: **D:

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Your mom is so ugly, she often finds it difficult attracting members of the opposite sex.

**Destery Marshall: **My mom's hot. What are you talking about? XD

**Sam Manson: **Cantaloupe.

**Danny Fenton: **I want some pineapple now.

**Destery Marshall: **Yeah, pineapple's good.

**Sam Manson: **I like the juice…

**Destery Marshall: **Well, I'm going to go get some pineapple juice.

**Danny Fenton: **You do that while I dehydrate in this vault.

**Sam Manson: **…'kay.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Knock knock.

Who's there?

The police. Your entire family died in a car accident.

**Josh Willows: **YOU FUCKING BASTARD.

**Tucker Foley: **OMFG. I FORGOT. I SWEAR TO GOD I FORGOT.

**Josh Willows: **DTTM.

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **Your mom is so fat that when she dives into a pool, she displaces a proportionally larger volume of water than people with less body mass.

**Danny Phantom: **If a tree falls in the forest, and there's no one around to hear it, does it still make a sound?

**Valerie Gray: **What the heck does that have to do with obese mothers?

**Danny Phantom: **I'm going to assume that you don't know the answer to my riddle.

**Valerie Gray: **Why do I keep you on my friend's list again?

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Maddie Fenton: **Guess who's still trapped in the weapons vault.

**Maddie Fenton: **Well, clearly, you don't wish to let my son out, so quit sending me messages about it.

**Danny Phantom: **…he wants some pineapple, by the way.

**Maddie Fenton: **We're on the way home now. I'll be sure to pick some up.

**Jack Fenton: **AND SOME FUDGE.

**Maddie Fenton: **Yes, and some fudge.

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **Roses are red. Violets are blue. I've got Alzheimer's. Cheese on toast.

**Keko Sakuma: **I LOVE CHEESY TOAST.

**Rae Marshall: **You love a lot of things, don't you?

**Keko Sakuma:** YUP. :D

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Remember last year when Mr. Timothy would answer the phone, claiming to be different people? I miss him…

**Danny Fenton: **Aha, yeah…

*phone rings*

Me: ANSWER AS PIKACHU.

Mr. Timothy: *picks up phone* Pikachu.

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**Tucker Foley: **And remember when we were talking randomly in class?

Mr. Timothy: …cooking laundry in a pot- I collect skulls.

Kid: What kind of skulls?

Mr. Timothy: Not human. Against the law. Damn it!

**Josh Willows: **Remember when this dork with a PDA insulted car accidents as a joke on FB? I do.

**Tucker Foley: **I'M SORRY. I FORGOT. D:

**Josh Willows: **Again, DTTM.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **I'm drinking pineapple juice.

**Sam Manson, Rae Marshall, and 2 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **LUCKY YOU. I'M STILL IN THE VAULT. I MISS SUNLIGHT.

**Danny Phantom: **And I miss trying to get into your pants.

**Maddie Fenton: **And I miss aiming an ecto launcher at you when you fly past my house.

**Danny Phantom: **…I don't.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **The WNBA.

**Sam Manson: **Okay, now you're just trying to piss everyone off.

**Tucker Foley: **Oh, come on. It's a joke.

**Sam Manson: **DTTM.

**Tucker Foley: **OH, COME ON.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **Why did the chicken commit suicide? To get to the other side.

**Valerie Gray:** …am I the only one wondering how a chicken would commit suicide?

**Danny Phantom: **Nope. I posted that question online. No answers as of yet…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **I'M FREE. THANK GOD, I AM NEVER GOING NEAR THE WEAPONS VAULT AGAIN.

**Maddie Fenton: **You still need to install the handle.

**Danny Fenton: **FML.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **Well, I don't have a concussion, but I plan on sleeping until school tomorrow, so… Also, if you all would be so kind as to throw rocks at **Tucker Foley**, that'd be appreciated.

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**Sam Manson: **And vegetables.

**Tucker Foley: **COME ON. D:

**Sam Manson: **DTTM.

**Josh Willows: **DTTM.

**Tucker Foley: **…FML.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **What's a vampire's favorite dessert?

**Jazz Fenton: **You.

**Danny Fenton: **Vampires aren't real.

**Edward Cullen: **That's what you think.

**Danny Fenton: **Get off my page, you random cosplayer. No one likes sparkly statues.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Chuck Norris walked into a bar. He was greeted with much respect considering he was a talented actor.

**Danny Phantom: **Actually, it was because he was walking next to me.

**Sam Manson: **You only wish you were that cool.

**Danny Phantom: **D:

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **…an eagle swooped down and knocked me into the street. I almost got hit by a car…

**Josh Willows: **…this suddenly makes up for every horrible thing you've done to me since I've met you…

**Destery Marshall: **…the eagle is somehow your fault, isn't it…?

**Josh Willows: **…I'm glad that of all the wishes I've made since birth, that this was the one to come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Danny... Getting trapped in the weapons vault... <strong>

**Josh, you're a bit accident prone lately. You need to work on that.**

**Anti-jokes dot come. It's pretty awesome.**

**The boy got hit by a bus. And I'm laughing... *is shot***

**Aha... Maddie blames her son without knowing it. XD**

**The Holocaust IS worse than finding a worm in your apple.**

**Keko...always check your feet first...**

**Red paint smells like blue paint apparently.**

**If there was candy in the van, maybe... Actually, that's what I told Mike because he sent me that poem in the first place. XD**

**Grass doesn't have wheels.**

**Danny's still stuck in the weapons vault...**

**Another worm in the apple... Anti-jokes has so many odd things...**

**Numbers don't have feelings.**

**RUN, DEZZY, RUN~**

**Oh, Destery... Mrs. Groven doesn't approve of your behavior. XD**

**I bet George Washington WOULD be freaking out in his coffin...**

**I've read those terms... And go Rae. ;D**

**Phantom...stop acting like a vampires.**

**Someone needs to let Danny out of there...**

**As you may know, ducks don't order drinks...**

**BRING ON THE CHECKERS.**

**I like fried chicken.**

**And boxes. Yup.**

**Moles live under the ground. Eagles do not. **

**Destery should beware of birds of prey.**

**Josh...poles now? And Keko... I'm not even going to go there.**

**I'm going to eat some pineapple later...**

**Tucker... *shakes head* **

**To understand this, you would need to know how Josh's parents passed. I think you can make the connections now...**

**DTTM = Don't talk to me, by the way.**

**...do trees make any sounds when they fall in the forest?**

**Someone needs to free Danny... And get him some pineapple.**

**Cheese on toast- Where am I...?**

**My awesome history teacher last year answered the phone as Pikachu. I was so happy. :D**

**And he collects skulls... Not human, but...**

**I believe that Maddie wants to hunt Phantom down again...**

**And Destery's drinking pineapple juice.**

**The WNBA is not a joke. **

**But why am I laughing...?**

**...how would a chicken commit suicide?**

**Danny's free at last. And he needs to install a handle...**

**Pelt Tucker with rocks. And vegetables.**

**If vampires were real - and they are, by the way - what desserts would they prefer...?**

**And get off my chapter, Cullen. **

**Chuck Norris. Phantom only wishes he was as cool.**

**Destery, what did I say? Beware of birds of prey.**

**Well, I'm going to go get some food now... **

**Josh: I'm going to go plot the demise of-**

**Me: We've talked about this... You kill me, you die by default... See the problem? It's the same for me when I want to murder my muses.**

**Larkins: Thanks for ignoring us for HOW LONG NOW?**

**Kelsie: Frankly, I don't care.**

**Josh: ...going to bed now...**

**Me: ...anyway...**

**Please review! ;)**


	25. There's a tear in my ninja pants

**Welcome to the longest chapter yet, which is over 4,000 words WITHOUT my author's notes. **

**I know. You're probably like, "YOU NO UPDATE."**

**I was busy, it takes forever to finish a chapter, and I'm lazy. :D**

**Hey, my dad's making chilli~ *chili~ However you spell it...**

**Moving on, go check out my friend, Graveyardgirl666's, chat story. Insanity is certain.**

**Also, LOAD SKELL'S PM BOX. YOU KNOW WHY.**

**Uh... You may want to read the bottom note for understanding of half these things and web links to awesomeness. **

**Also... This chat goes over SEVERAL DAYS. So don't get confused when things seem to run together...**

**Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Destery Marshall to Josh Willows: <strong>Hurt yourself today?

**Josh Willows: **…not yet…

**Natsumi Sakuma: **In due time…

**Josh Willows: **…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **'Transformers: Dark of the Moon' FTW.

**Tucker Foley likes this.**

**Tucker Foley: **Pretty epic?

**Danny Fenton: **Pretty epic.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley to Sam Manson: **That wasn't kind.

**Sam Manson: **Neither is your face.

**Josh Willows: **Or your hat.

**Sam Manson: **Or your electronics.

**Josh Willows: **Or you in general.

**Tucker Foley: **WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TWO TO FORGIVE ME?

**Sam Manson: **…thinking what I'm thinking, Willows?

**Josh Willows: **Thinking? I've had it planned.

**Tucker Foley: **This can't be good.

**0~0~0**

**Natsumi Sakuma: **The life of **Josh Willows** will soon hang in the balance.

**Josh Willows: **BRING IT, BITCH.

**Keko Sakuma: **KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWO.

**Danny Fenton: **…?

**Josh Willows: **She came home late when everyone was asleep. Before she left, I raided her purse, took her phone and house key, and then made sure that everything was locked tight for when she got back.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **I STOOD OUTSIDE FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF IN THE COLD WHILE HE STARED AT ME FROM THE FRONT WINDOW.

**Josh Willows: **AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **!

**Keko Sakuma: **…she's mad…

**Danny Fenton: **It… It can't be THAT bad…right?

**Tucker Foley: **…I hearing screaming. And I'm across the street.

**Danny Fenton: **…what kind of screaming?

**Tucker Foley: **Oh, it's Josh. There's no doubt.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **THAT BUNNY IS GOING DOWN.

**Sam Manson: **DON'T HURT IT.

**Danny Fenton: **IT BIT ME ONCE AND IT SCARES ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP. IMMA PUT THE HURT ON IT.

**Sam Manson: **DON'T YOU DARE.

**Danny Fenton: **DOIN' IT.

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **If we were secret assassins, that would be epic, right?

**Destery Marshall: **…is this what you think about in your spare time?

**Rae Marshall: **You mean BESIDES those…other…things? And come on, Dezzy! You'd kick their asses! You're, like, THAT guy in the group. They don't mess with you.

**Destery Marshall: **…you're writing again, aren't you?

**Rae Marshall: **…maybe… BUT COME ON. ASSASSINS.

**Valerie Gray: **Are there things you haven't told us…?

**Danny Fenton: **Are there things YOU haven't told us…?

**Valerie Gray: **And are there things that YOU haven't told us…?

**Destery Marshall: **Okay, we're all hiding things. Glad we covered that.

**Rae Marshall: **ASSASSINS. THINK ABOUT IT~

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **And these aren't just subtitles. There are subtitles I like to ride on. Because, at Dairy Queen, good isn't good enough.

**Sam Manson: **…I seriously need more buttons and magnets…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **I BELIEVE I CAN FLY~

**Danny Fenton: **BUT I GOT SHOT BY THE FBI~

**Danny Phantom: **ALL I WANTED WAS A CHICKEN WING~

**Danny Fenton: **FROM DOWNTOWN BURGER KING~

**Jazz Fenton: **…there is so much wrong with you…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **Josh is hiding in his closet. D:

**Rae Marshall: **COME OUT ALREADY SO THAT YOUR AND MY BROTHER'S LOVE CAN FINALLY BE~

**Destery Marshall likes this. **

**Tucker Foley: **This has to do with Natsumi, I'll assume…?

**Josh Willows: **DTTM.

**Danny Fenton: **This has to do with Natsumi, I'll assume…?

**Josh Willows: **…yeah.

**Sam Manson: **…do we want to know?

**Natsumi Sakuma: **He's too scared to speak about it right now. And scarred.

**Keko Sakuma: **LEAVE MY JOSHY ALONE.

**0~0~0**

**Brady Groven: **Back on the computer~

**Destery Marshall: **YAY. VIDEO CHAT. :D

**Juliet Groven: **No.

**Brady Groven: **Mom doesn't approve of you. D:

**Josh Willows: **That makes two of us.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **My name is Douche and I wear pink dresses while dancing to 'Barbie Girl' and I love to eat salad- OKAY, GUYS, THIS IS STUPID.

**Sam Manson: **It's not done until you do that in public.

**Josh Willows: **Otherwise, DTTU.

**Tucker Foley: **-_-"

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **IZAYA~ WE LOVE YOU. NOW GET WITH YOUR MAN.

**Josh Willows: **STOP TRYING TO MAKE EVERYONE GAY.

**Rae Marshall: **…everyone ships Izaya and Shizuo. IT'S JUST LAW FOR THAT. LAW, I TELL YOU.

**Josh Willows: **There's something wrong with you.

**Rae Marshall: **Better hope I'm not an assassin/ninja. Because I'll will you to my power~

**Josh Willows: **…where the fuck is this coming from?

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'I never dreamed the day would come when I would be tormented by strawberries.' ~Misaki :D

**Danny Fenton: **…?

**Sam Manson: **Anime.

**Josh Willows: **IT'S PROBABLY YAOI. BACK AWAY SLOWLY, FENTON.

**Danny Fenton: **OH, GOD, EVERYONE RUN.

**Sam Manson: **…I'll bring you to the dark side. I have friends with the same wants…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma to Josh Willows: **Eyeliner. ;)

**Josh Willows: **…no.

**Keko Sakuma: **YOU SHOULD GET YOUR EARS PIERCED.

**Josh Willows: **…maybe.

**Keko Sakuma: **:DDDD

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Transformers…should be real…to an extent. Like, to the extent where death isn't a possibility.

**5 people like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **THAT WOULD BE EPIC.

**Danny Fenton: **You're just in it for the different technology.

**Tucker Foley: **Aha, yeah.

**0~0~0**

**Celina Marten: **'You have a nice rack.' XD

**Greta Taylor: **I can't believe you told that to him.

**Gabby Carter: **I can.

**Keko Sakuma: **BAND FTW.

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray to Josh Willows: **Okay, what'd Natsumi do?

**Josh Willows: **I don't want to talk about it.

**Valerie Gray: **…she was smiling when I saw her before…

**Josh Willows: **I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **I hate my life.

**Sam Manson: **YOU DID IT. XD

**Josh Willows: **Rae posted it to FB.

**Tucker Foley: **YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T.

**Josh Willows: **I say a lot of things. Not only am I selfish, but I can also be a liar when it suits me.

**Sam Manson: **You really are a prick.

**Josh Willows: **Yes, I am. Thank you.

**Sam Manson: **But more importantly, TUCKER LOOKS LIKE AN IDIOT.

**Tucker Foley: **AM I AT LEAST FORGIVEN?

**Josh Willows: **…I'd say so…

**Tucker Foley: **Good. Then DTTM.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **I love how, in scary movies, the person yells out, "Hello…?" as if the bad guy is gonna be like, "Yeah! I'm in the kitchen. Want a sandwich?"

**Sam Manson, Valerie Gray and 9 others like this. **

**Sam Manson: **I'm in the kitchen.

**Valerie Gray: **Want a sandwich?

**Danny Fenton: **…I swear to God, if you two are down there…

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Prep rally on Friday. MISSIN' CLASS~

**Keko Sakuma: **THE BAND GETS TO PLAY. :D

**Danny Fenton: **I hope the football players fall when they come running in.

**Dash Baxter: **Want to say that again, Fentina?

**Danny Fenton: **Read the above message and you should have it.

**Tucker Foley: **If you're going to fight, get off my wall.

**Danny Fenton: **FIGHTING. FIGHTING. I'M CYBER FIGHTING HIS JOCK ASS- …and I'll probably be in trouble tomorrow…

**Dash Baxter: **Count on it.

**0~0~0**

**Natsumi Sakuma to Josh Willows: **Are you going to behave?

**Josh Willows: **You are cruel and unusual, as are your punishments.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **Well…?

**Josh Willows: **Due to the fact that I'm still sore and afraid to basically walk past your room… For now.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **That's all I ask.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **'Accepted' is one of the greatest movies ever. Period.

**Tucker Foley: **I would totally do that. LET'S MAKE A COLLEGE.

**Sam Manson: **I'm not funding anything.

**Danny Phantom: **…damn… In that case, I'm off to find Fenton. :D

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **TV Mom: Saca la basura, por favor.

TV Daughter: Sí, me gusta la basura!

SPANISH, WHY ARE YOUR PEOPLE SO WEIRD?

**Josh Willows and 2 others like this.**

**Josh Willows: **Glad she likes garbage- WEIRD CHEST PAIN. WEIRD CHEST PAIN. OH, GOD. WHAT IS GOING ON? D:

**Sam Manson: **…Spanish was just strange… And you should get that checked out…

**Josh Willows: **It's gone. I'm okay. I think. IT WAS IN A PLACE THAT SCARED ME.

**Sam Manson: **…yeah.

**Keko Sakuma: **JOSHY. I'M COMING. D:

**Sam Manson: **…no more comments about weird Spanish…? No… Well, there's goes my entertainment…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Rae: HE'S SO HOT. SQUEE~ *rubs inappropriate place on a drawing of mine*

Me: Did you just molest my picture?

Rae: *head nod*

Me: You just molested my picture. *beat* That is my job.

**Rae Marshall and Destery Marshall like this.**

**Rae Marshall: **He's so smexy~

**Destery Marshall: **Do I want to see?

**Sam Manson: **STAY AWAY FROM MY DESIGNS, YOU WEIRDOES…

**Josh Willows: **NOW do you know how I feel? NOW?

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **Let's go cow tipping!

…I'd rather not…

**Danny Fenton: **God forbid she missed that text message…

**Valerie Gray: **Check your cell.

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Valerie Gray: **…well…?

**Danny Fenton: **Find a cow and…yeah, I'm bored. Let's go.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson to Rae Marshall: **Stop molesting his picture.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Chuck Norris is never late, because if he is, time better slow down.

**Danny Fenton: **Chuck Norris can set ants on fire with a magnifying glass. At night.

**Sam Manson: **If, by some incredible space-time paradox, Chuck Norris had to fight himself, he'd win. Period.

**Josh Willows: **Only Chuck Norris can prevent forest fires.

**Keko Sakuma: **CHUCK NORRIS CAN SLAM A REVOLVING DOOR.

**Destery Marshall: **Chuck Norris is so fast that he can run around the world and roundhouse kick himself in the back of the head.

**Rae Marshall: **Chuck Norris took the ten o'clock train home. He refused to bring it back.

**Jazz Fenton: **Chuck Norris crossed the road. No one dared to question his motives.

**Valerie Gray: **Chuck Norris flosses with rope and washes his face with the tears of kittens.

**Danny Phantom: **Chuck Norris' first job was a paper boy. There were no survivors.

**Gabby Carter: **Every year on Chuck Norris' birthday he chooses one lucky child to be cast into the sun.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **Along with his black belt, Chuck Norris often chooses to wear brown shoes. No one has DARED called him on it. Ever.

**Tucker Foley: **Natsumi does Chuck Norris…

**Destery Marshall: ***snicker* That's what I said. :D

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Natsumi Sakuma: **So…what'd you do to Josh-ay?

**Natsumi Sakuma: **There's a pressure point around the shoulder area. His is rather sensitive, thus creating great pain when I dig my fingers into it and hold him to the floor.

**Danny Fenton: **O_O…

**Josh Willows: **…there's a bruise now…

**Danny Fenton: **I would bet.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **…someone hid part of that kid's trombone…

**Celina Marten: **…weirdoes…

**Greta Taylor: ***moving onto second song*

Kid: …part of my trombone is missing…

Mr. Warren: …and when did this happen?

Kid: When we came back from break.

Mr. Warren: …you're telling this now?

**Gabby Carter: **Good thing they found it. :D

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **"Did you see the pool? THEY FLIPPED THE BITCH."

**Tucker Foley: **…good times, my friend… Good times…

**Sam Manson: **…?

**Danny Fenton: **It's from a cartoon. ONE NOT FREAKISH. I think… Haven't watched it in a while…

**Tucker Foley: **Aha… Clone High. XD

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **HOMECOMING HAS BEEN WON- But my hair is all matted. D:

**Josh Willows: **I was surprised when we got that touchdown in the last two minutes.

**Tucker Foley: **I think everyone was.

**Danny Fenton: **Forget the game; there was a fist fight by the concession stand. A FIST FIGHT.

**Sam Manson: **I can't believe I missed it. -_-"

**Josh Willows: **…because watching two guys go at it is fun- Okay, I see your point, but still…

**Rae Marshall: **You finally understand. :D

**Josh Willows: **-_-"

**Danny Fenton: **I think that was PWND.

**Tucker Foley: **Anyhow…we've gotten five games out of six. WE ARE ON THE ROLL~

**Sam Manson: **Since when do you care that we're winning football games?

**Danny Fenton: **He's in it for the cheerleaders. Maybe if we win, they'll be in better moods.

**Sam Manson: **…even if we won every game, there'd still be no chance.

**Tucker Foley: **A guy can still hope.

**0~0~0**

**Brady Groven: ***listening to these girls talk about witchcraft or something*

Girl: I'm earth…yada yada yada… Water and air try to kill me-

Me: *completely out of nowhere* OH, MY GOD. IT'S POKEMON~

**7 people like this.**

**Destery Marshall: **Only you… :D

**Brady Groven: **They didn't find it too funny… ):

**Destery Marshall: **Speaking of witches… Halloween is coming up soon and some of them should be flying around…

**Brady Groven: **According to the girls, witches don't actually fly on brooms…

**Destery Marshall: **…a sudden thought came to mind…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall to Josh Willows: **So…if I go as a witch or something for Halloween, do you want to be my broom? ;)

**Josh Willows: **…you don't know how disturbed I am right now…

**Destery Marshall: **I can guess.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **'One man with courage makes a majority.' ~Andrew Jackson.

**13 people like this.**

**Valerie Gray: **So you have something smart to say after all…

**Danny Phantom: **I resent that comment.

**Valerie Gray: **I resent your face.

**Danny Phantom: **BUT, SNUGGLE BUNNY~

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **'Love? There is no love! Love is bullshit!' Oh, how I miss Mr. Timothy and his crazy stories…

**Tucker Foley: **It was awesome when he would randomly yell that in class. Just awesome…

**Sam Manson: **Not being in his class makes junior year…so much dimmer…

**Valerie Gray: **What about when he let us watch the movie that Mrs. Baker was showing for history? XD

**Danny Fenton: **OH, GOD, I REMEMBER THAT. :D

**Valerie Gray: **'This is the band that'll be playing at the next dance. Can't grind to that. Though you'll find a way… Dirty twitches.

**Tucker Foley: **He'll go down as one of the best teachers of Casper High ever. BUT MR. OPAL IS STILL WIN.

**Destery Marshall: **…you want to start the teacher fight again?

**Danny Fenton: **…quite possibly…

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray to Danny Fenton: **I can't believe you tried to tip that cow.

**Josh Willows: **I can. He's a moron.

**Danny Fenton: **IT CHASED ME. D: I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE.

**Valerie Gray: **…so not right…

**0~0~0**

**Jazz Fenton: **College rocks. :D I love my classes!

**Mandy Marcus likes this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Of course you'd love your classes. NERD.

**Mandy Marcus: **At least she's going somewhere in life.

**Danny Fenton: **As am I. Currently, I am on the way to the corner store for some iced tea.

**Josh Willows: **RASPBERRY.

**Danny Fenton: **NO. PEACH. OR… I think they have orange… That seems different.

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **I love my homeroom. And the poster we designed… :D

**Destery Marshall: **It was full of win. :D

**Sam Manson: **Yeah?

**Rae Marshall: **Okay, so a couple boys got inspired… Anyhow, the poster turned out like this: There was a centaur, but with a deer's body, it was REALLY buff, it had a heart tattoo on the chest for school spirit, they taped a funny picture of Bill Cosby's head to the shoulders, it was standing on cracked and lava spewing ground, there was a small castle in the back on a hill that resembled Hogwarts WITH a small Harry Potter sticker of him flying on a broomstick, and then you had a moon in the sky and a cloud with our team.

**Sam Manson: **…and it didn't win for Homecoming?

**Destery Marshall: **Sadly, no. D:

**Rae Marshall: **That was a depressing moment…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **I am laughing so hard…because of lunch today- I'M STILL LAUGHING. Oh, God… I don't even know why it's that funny…

**Brady Groven: **…maybe because of irony?

**Josh Willows: **Shut up.

**Brady Groven: **IT WAS ABOUT ME.

**Destery Marshall: **'I love you in the gayest way possible~'

**Josh Willows: **Stupid freshman…thought he was acting all cool and funny when he said it to Groven…

**Brady Groven: **It wasn't funny to him when I grabbed his ass as he was leaving the table.

**Destery Marshall: **Or when I pulled him down and shoved him into your lap. ;D

**Josh Willows: **…everyone's going to think he's gay now… Eh, not my problem he was all, "Hey! My friend does this and it's hilarious… I'm going to do it and I just met you, so… Hey, Brady, right?" Dumbass.

**Brady Groven: **You sitting at our table on Monday?

**Josh Willows: **No way in Hell.

**Brady Groven: **:D

**Destery Marshall: **D:

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Mr. Timothy.

**Sam Manson: **Mr. Timothy.

**Destery Marshall: **Mrs. Garnet!

**Rae Marshall: **Mr. Opal.

**Tucker Foley: **Mr. Opal.

**Keko Sakuma: **MR. WARREN.

**Valerie Gray: **Mr. Timothy.

**Josh Willows: **Mr. Timothy.

**Celina Marten: **Mr. Warren.

**Greta Taylor: **Mr. Warren.

**Gabby Carter: **Mr. Warren.

**Destery Marshall: **DO I HAVE NO SUPPORT IN THIS? D:

**Danny Phantom: **Mr. Timothy. HA. HE WINS.

**Tucker Foley: **YOU don't go to school. YOU don't count.

**Danny Phantom: **…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **Joshy looks so cute in eyeliner. ;D

**Josh Willows: **When does the torture known as my life end?

**Danny Fenton: **…I don't think the world will ever know…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Danny Fenton: **You look hot in eyeliner.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Josh Willows: **As do you.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Danny Fenton: **You should wear it.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Josh Willows: **As should you.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Danny Fenton: **…I already am, remember?

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Josh Willows: **Where is this going?

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Danny Fenton: **I don't know, I don't care, and I'm going to go take a nap.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Josh Willows: **…you sleep at the weirdest times of day…

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: ***Dad asks me what homework I have*

Me: Well, I need to type two poems and... Oh! I need to find my handcuffs for English.

Dad: I'm not even going to ask.

He's learning so well...

**Tucker Foley: **...what DO you need handcuffs for?

**Valerie Gray: **...nothing...

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Cop: You're drunk again, Arthur.

Arthur: No, I have remained drunk since our last encounter.

**Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and 8 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **That movie was hilarious. XD

**Tucker Foley: **Remember when he was talking to the little kids?

**Sam Manson: **Are you on drugs?

**Danny Fenton: **Are you a boy or a girl?

**Tucker Foley: **You sound like Harry Potter!

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **ICE ICE, BABY~

**12 people like this.**

**Josh Willows: **She's learning the dance they do in the music video.

**Keko Sakuma: **RAE'S DOING IT WITH ME. :D

**Rae Marshall likes this.**

**Rae Marshall: **I plan to blast the song in a public place and show off the skills.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Decided to have a conversation with one of Keko's band friends…

Gabby: I call my mom 'Moe'. Actually, what's really weird is that my dad calls her 'Moe', too…

Me: What's her real name?

Gabby: Johanna.

Me: What the hell?

**Gabby Carter and Keko Sakuma likes this. **

**Gabby Carter: **…yeah. XD

**Keko Sakuma: **That's Gabby! :DD

**Sam Manson: **Just when I think things can't get any weirder…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **So **Destery Marshall** forced me into a video chat with him and Rae and I kept muting the volume so I wouldn't have to hear them. The second I turn it on:

Destery: Joshy, I will sexually assault you 'cause we're on mute!

**Destery Marshall, Rae Marshall, and 13 others like this.**

**Destery Marshall: **…love you~

**Josh Willows: **If I go missing, you know what happened, people…

**Rae Marshall: **Please. It's not like Destery hasn't made moves before.

**Destery Marshall: **Yeah! Remember in school?

Me: *pulling on Joshy's belt* Getting this off is the first step~

**Josh Willows: **Don't remind me. -_-' I didn't used to wear belts until I met you…

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **So apparently, there's a town with four people and the census miscounted them as one…

**17 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **How do you have a town with four people?

**Josh Willows: **Was it like, "Hey! Let's make a town…" or what?

**Tucker Foley: **You guys want to make a town? We can't make a college, but maybe we can make a town…

**Danny Fenton: **I swear, Tuck… If you propose 'Tuckerville' or anything of the like, we're banning you.

**Tucker Foley: **D:

**Josh Willows: **I CALL MAYOR.

**Danny Fenton: **NO. THAT'S MY JOB.

**Valerie Gray: **…anyway…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **MY FUCKING PHONE IS STILL BROKEN. GOING ON THREE WEEKS HERE.

**Tucker Foley: **Technology doesn't like you.

**Josh Willows: **UGH. I just want a way to talk to people without seeing them. -_-"

**Tucker Foley: **…that's an odd goal.

**Josh Willows: **People are clingy. I don't want them to be clingy unless I approve of it at that moment. Texting solves that. If I'm done with them, I ignore their texts. SEE? EASY.

**Tucker Foley: **…right.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **VOCALOID~ I LOVEST IT. :D

**Sam Manson: **What's that?

**Josh Willows: **They're these…voices that resembled electronic characters – they have names and stuff – and they sing. For the most part in Japanese. Keko can understand what they're saying, but I'm lost unless I read the translations.

**Keko Sakuma: **HATSUNE MIKU. :D

**Josh Willows: **That tune is going to be stuck in my head all day.

**Sam Manson: **…is it bad that I have the video she sent me on repeat?

**Keko Sakuma: **RAE AND I ARE LEARNING THE DANCE TO 'HONEY'. :D

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Maddie Fenton: **I'm hungry.

**Maddie Fenton: **You know where the kitchen is.

**Danny Fenton: **Actually, I don't… Dad sucked it into something…again.

**Jack Fenton: **Suck the house into a parallel dimension one time and you just can't let it go.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME~

**36 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **ICE CREAM AND CAKEY CAKE. ICE CREAM AND CAKEY CAKE~

**Danny Phantom: **PEANUT BUTTER.

**Danny Fenton: **CAKE.

**Jazz Fenton: **Peanut butter cake. Can we settle on that?

**0~0~0**

**Paulina Sanchez: **'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful~'

**Star Benson, Dash Baxter, Kwan Lee and 12 others like this.**

**Sam Manson: **Believe me. There are plenty of other reasons…

**Paulina Sanchez: **Get off my page, loser.

**Sam Manson: **You're the one who sent me a friend request.

**Danny Fenton: **Someone doesn't think ahead…

**Dash Baxter: **When I see you next, you'll be sorry, Fenton.

**Danny Fenton: **BRING IT.

**Sam Manson: **Where's the boldness coming from?

**Danny Fenton: **…I have no idea, but I'm sure it'll land me into trouble.

**0~0~0**

**Maddie Fenton to Jack Fenton: **I don't appreciate the blank space where the kitchen used to be.

**Danny Fenton: **It's fun to float in. :D

**Danny Phantom: **FLOATING WARS. LET'S GO.

**Maddie Fenton: **Stay out of where the kitchen used to be.

**Jack Fenton: **I'M TRYING TO GET IT BACK. I CAN'T GET MY FUDGE. D:

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **Watched 'Black Swan' earlier… Freaky stuff going on there.

**Destery Marshall: **If only they had been guy dancers… I could've done without the sexual women thing… Eh, it added to the drama, but still… Guy dancers are nice.

**Josh Willows: **You have to ruin everything, don't you?

**Destery Marshall: **BE MY BROOMSTICK.

**Josh Willows: **GET LOST IN THE OCEAN.

**Valerie Gray: **BOTH OF YOU GET OFF MY WALL.

**Danny Phantom: **Heyy~ ;)

**Valerie Gray: **…why me?

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Kitchen's back. :D FOOD, HERE I COME.

**Sam Manson: **You coming over today?

**Danny Fenton: **After I get something to eat- THE HOTDOGS ARE IN THE FRIDGE. HOTDOGS ARE IN THE FRIDGE- OH, GOD, THEY'RE EVERYWHERE.

**Sam Manson: **…I'll see you later then…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson to Josh Willows: **Really getting your ears pierced?

**Josh Willows: **Thinking about it. Why?

**Sam Manson: **This style, but higher up on your earlobe… Or both. Top and bottom might look good.

**Josh Willows: **…I'll examine the picture later…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **I GOT NEON PURPLE PANTS. :D

**Jazz Fenton: **I thought Mom wouldn't let you buy them.

**Danny Fenton: **They were a present…from…my saved money… You can't give presents away.

**Maddie Fenton: **No, but I can prevent you from wearing them.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **I'm succeeding from the town.

**Danny Fenton: **BUT YOU CAN'T. WE'RE MAKING PROGRESS.

**Josh Willows: **You decided to have town meetings in your sister's old closet. I spend enough time in my own. I don't need to stay in hers…

**Rae Marshall: **HA. YOU'RE GAY.

**Josh Willows: **I HIDE IN THERE FOR PEACE. I'M NOT GAY.

**Danny Fenton: **It's not that bad…

**Tucker Foley: **She has old stuffed animals in there, dude. I'm not sitting next to Mr. Furball while you discuss how we'll make things happen.

**Jazz Fenton: **…stay out of closet. It's creepy enough realizing that three teenage boys walk in together and come out together…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **Hung out with **Brady Groven** today. ;)

**Brady Groven: **Great day. The park was fun. :D

**Rae Marshall: **Especially the fun slide that resembles a huge tube that no one can see into unless they're looking in from the top or bottom…

**Brady Groven: **…you really need to stop stalking us…

**Rae Marshall: **Dezzy really needs to stop attracting appetizing partners.

**Destery Marshall: **That I do~ But that I won't. ;D

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Josh Willows: **You wore it in public. SERIOUSLY? YOU WORE IT IN PUBLIC?

**Josh Willows: **I couldn't wash it off.

**Danny Fenton: **Riiiiight… The eyeliner just happened to be in perfect condition…

**Josh Willows: **…I stand by my previous statement…

**Keko Sakuma: **HE LIKES HOW IT LOOKS. :D

**Josh Willows: **KEKO.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Sam Manson: **I don't have to pierce my ear with this. It's just a cuff.

**Sam Manson: **Yeah, but you could always pierce it and get a ring. Switch on and off. Or get gages…

**Josh Willows: **That's where I draw the line.

**Sam Manson: **Is it?

**Josh Willows: **At the moment.

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **Finished editing my latest project. :D

**Destery Marshall likes this.**

**Danny Phantom: **What is it?

**Rae Marshall: **Nothing you'd be interested in. Just Destery…and me…and Keko, I believe…

**Danny Phantom: **O_o… It's of Josh, isn't it?

**Rae Marshall: **…maybe…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Josh Willows: **You look gay. Don't wear it in public.

**Josh Willows: **One, I'm not gay. Two, most THINK I'm gay at school because of Destery, so I don't think it matters what I do. Three, SHUT UP.

**Danny Fenton: **GAY IS HOW YOU LOOK. STOP WEARING IT. IT'S CREEPY.

**Josh Willows: **Says the teen who wears NEON PURPLE PANTS.

**0~0~0**

**Natsumi Sakuma: **The tires to my car are flat. Every single one of them. -_-'

**Josh Willows: **Well, that's a shame.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **When I find you, you will regret ever moving in, Joshua.

**Josh Willows: **Too bad you won't find me.

**Keko Sakuma: **NO ONE HURTS MY JOSHY. AND, JOSHY, LEAVE ME SISTER ALONE.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **…I'll make no promises, and neither will he…

**Josh Willows: **You certainly nailed that answer.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Burger King shit-your-pants-food. Have it your way.

**Sam Manson: **You wrote it with the Bristish accent in mind, didn't you?

**Danny Fenton: **...maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsumi, you certainly are a cold and personality lacking woman...<strong>

**I finally saw the newest Transformers movie. IT WAS GOOD. But I liked Megan Fox better...**

**Tucker's punishment can't end well...**

**Josh and Natsumi certainly have a nasty relationship...**

**Oh, Sam... Your animal rights pushes into the world of supernatural bunnies as well...**

**Rae... What assassins are you...? Silly girl... *nervously looks away* **

**DAIRY QUEEN IS BACK.**

**The Burger King song is weird...and stuck in my head sometimes...**

**Josh...hiding in your closet does not help when people claim you're gay... It just doesn't...**

**BRADY'S MOM, WHY WON'T YOU ADORE DESTERY? D:**

**Tucker needs some good old fashioned humiliation...**

**Durarara FTW. Izaya and Shizuo~ AND KIDA IS FUCKING ADORABLE. **

**Misaki! SQUEE, YOU'RE SO CUTE~ 'Junjou Romantica' is the anime, by the way, and it has three yaoi couples that it settles on. :D**

**Josh get's his ears pierced when he's sixteen. **

**If Transformers were real... That'd be epic. As long as we didn't die...**

**I told this boy in band that he had a nice rack last Friday at a football game. It was truth or dare, it WASN'T my dare, and the look he gave me was priceless.**

**YOU CAN TALK ABOUT IT, JOSHY.**

**Tucker is forgiven and now he doesn't want to talk to the other two- And Josh... Anymore of a prick sometimes? Oh, wait. Yes, you can be. **

**Josh: That's my job~**

**The bad guy is making me a sandwich... And I got that quote from FB.**

**We had our prep rally. And as my friends say, "The crowd has no respect for the band but they love the music we play."**

**Danny...don't tempt Dash. He can kick your human half's ass...**

**Josh/Natsumi truce. For now...**

**'Accepted' is an awesome movie. You should watch it.**

**Last year in Spanish, that's what the video said. **

***translation***

**TV Mom: Take out the garbage, please.**

**TV Daughter: Yes! I like garbage.**

**WTF?**

**Also, when I was writing that, I had a sudden sharp pain in my chest... Hence Josh's spastic comment.**

**SKELL, KIKI MOLESTED THE NEKO!DESTERY PICTURE IN CREATIVE WRITING CLASS...**

**Seriously, my friend SapphireWicca01 (Kiki) did that. And I replied what Sam said up there...**

**And Skell drew Destery, Rae, Josh... If you guys are interested, check out her deviantArt page. It's on her profile, I believe.**

**My friend watched a video in Driver's Ed and there was a part where the host checked the girl's phone (she texts while driving, I think) and it said, "Let's go cow tipping. LMBO."**

**Kiki molested my picture, like, five minutes later.**

**My SAT Prep teacher gives out handouts with Chuck Norris quotes on them. Those were what I've collected so far.**

**There's a pressure point... I've tested on some of my friends. :D**

**At one of our practices, we stopped for five minutes and when we came back, part of a kid's trombone was missing... We found it in the locker room...**

**Clone High... The pool scene and that quote are the only parts I've seen of the cartoon. **

**BUT, SKELL, THEY FLIPPED THE BITCH~**

**Surprisingly, our football team is doing epically. We only lost last week's game and we won last night (HOMECOMING~) in the last two minutes. :D**

**And I think there was a fist fight. One of them was a kid that we drive to the bus stop every morning with his sister's, so I'll have to ask him about that...**

**So Kiki, Thorn, and I were talking about witchery and covens or something. And Kiki was saying that her element was earth and that our other two friends (they have water and air as their elements) were trying to kill her. So I randomly spurt, "OH, MY GOD. IT'S POKEMON." **

**It just seemed like Brady. :D**

**Then they moved onto brooms and I got a naughty thought about Destery riding a broom, which would be Josh... **

**ANYHOW. O_O**

**Andrew Jackson quote that my epic history teacher had on his board last year. He had a man-crush on Jackson. And it was hilarious when he would make hand hearts and "gush" about him for our amusement. XD**

**The same teacher went to this therapist one time. And the therapist goes, "LOVE? THERE IS NO LOVE. LOVE IS BULLSHIT." My teacher never went back there...**

**But my teacher would randomly say it in class when we mentioned 'love' or something. Good times.**

**And THEN we were watching a movie for history about...uh...damn. I don't remember, but in the movie there was this weirdo banjo band and my teacher commented about the grinding. That's why he won't go to dances to supervise. Because teenagers grind on each other... XD**

**Danny, leave the cows alone...**

**RASPBERRY ICED TEA FTW. FOR. THE. WIN.**

**We got to design a poster for Homecoming. Legit, that's what our poster was. Bill Cosby's face on a deer centaur with Harry Potter flying in the background.**

**...we didn't win...**

**'I love you in the gayest way possible.'**

**OMFG. XD**

**Kiki met my friend Gabby on Wednesday and we sat at the same lunch table. So Kiki goes, "Aha, Michelle does this funny thing. I want to start doing it. *looks to Gabby* And I just met you, so I love you in the gayest way possible."**

**Gabby and I burst out laughing. Do you know why? **

**Gabby: *looks at me* Should we tell her?**

**Me: I don't know. It's so fucking funny.**

**Kiki: Wait... Tell me what- Oh... Are you...?**

**Gabby: *nods* Yup. :D**

**One of the best moments ever. **

**But none of that other crazy stuff happened. No one fell on laps or anything. We just laughed.**

**TEACHER WARS~**

**Joshy looks adorable in eyeliner- I like guys in eyeliner. That's just me. **

**And Danny should wear it too...? Josh doesn't want to suffer alone. And yeah, he sleeps at the most random and inconvenient times of day for other people. It's two o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday? He's sleeping. It's three o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday? He's up and looking for someone to hang with or talk to.**

**So my mom asked me what homework I have and that was my response. And that was HER response. SHE'S LEARNING! :D**

**The movie 'Arthur' was funny. Those were just a few lines from it.**

**ICE ICE, BABY~ I like to listen to that song every so often.**

**Gabby calls her mom 'Moe' apparently... That was a conversation we had. XD**

**I was on ooVoo with Mike while at Thorn's house and I kept muting him and his friends. I turn it on and listen to that nonsense. *shakes head* The look I had on my face made him pause and go, "Oh...crap. You can hear me, can't you?" XD**

**Kiki was wearing a belt with a dress and while we were sitting in Creative Writing, I pulled on it and went, "Getting this off is the first step~"**

**The same history teacher mentioned the census thing. So I was like, "Well, what? Were they just like, 'Hey, let's make town~'?"**

**My cell is broken. STILL. I'll hopefully have it fixed by Monday or Tuesday.**

**VOCALOID. Skell got me into it.**

**And the video that Josh and Sam were dicussing is:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = O z s 0 7 9 h R q 8 c & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

**If the link doesn't work, PM me and I'll send it. (Remove the spaces, though!)**

**And 'Honey' is:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = _ O b E N 9 j N M e Q**

**I love the dance. And again, if the link failed, just PM me. ;)**

**"Suck the house into a yada yada..." Jack made that quote in..."Maternal Instincts", I believe. I want to use it for something...**

**PEANT BUTTER JELLY TIME~**

**Paulina, I don't really like you...**

**However, I DO see her as a character that could have a much larger character depth than people often give her. And when done correctly, those can be some pretty good fics.**

**FLOATING WARS IN THE KITCHEN SPACE~**

**I watched 'Black Swan' in theaters, but I saw it again yesterday. Forgot how sexual it was...**

**And yeah, I bet Destery DOES wish they were guys in that case...**

**Poor Valerie... XD**

**Those evil hotdogs...**

**The earings that Josh wears:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . e t s y . c o m / l i s t i n g / 6 1 1 8 3 9 7 0 / w i d e - s i l v e r - r h o d i u m - e a r - c u f f - s i m p l e - 1 2**

**Remove the spaces and if it doesn't work, PM me.**

**ALL HAIL THE NEON PURPLE PANTS.**

**Oh, Jazz... Why must three teenage boys play in your closet?**

**Rae stalks Destery's partners. *shrugs* She's also into tech, so... ;D**

**Josh...you're into eyeliner now?**

**Nah, but there's this weird and casual style that he wears as he gets older and when he's NOT working. It's his ear cuffs, eyeliner sometimes, and this baggy top that hangs off of both shoulders and clings around the waist. The design of it I'm not sure about, but... And no, Josh isn't gay. But that can be argued. ;)**

**I don't think Josh would go for gages, but I think they're awesome~**

**Rae stalks Josh if you didn't know...**

**Danny...you have no room to talk with neon purple pants... You don't.**

**...you flattened Natsumi's tires, Josh? You can be arrested for that, I think...**

**Josh: Not my problem.**

**Natsumi: Why, hello.**

**Josh: ...shit.**

**BURGER KING. My friend and I were talking about different meat or something. I don't know. But she goes, "Burger King shit-your-pants-food!" And I added, "Have it your way!" Then it took on a British accent.**

**Yeah. I know.**

**AND I'M FINALLY DONE HERE. IT'S TAKEN ME ALL DAY TO DO THIS, BUT I'M DONE.**

**Josh: NATSUMI'S BOTHERING ME. MAKE HER STOP.**

**Me: ...no.**

**Natsumi: *grins***

**Me: That's creepy.**

**Josh: ! *runs***

**Me: ...right. **

**And now a word from my mom:**

**Mom: Nothing comes to mind.**

**FAIL.**

**Anyhow, please review and I'll update as soon as I can. ;)**


	26. This is Halloween

**Derrrrrrr… DON'T KILL MEH. D:**

**Josh: KILL HER.**

**Me: *shoves to the floor* SHUT UP. I DIE, YOU DIE WITH ME. **

**Josh: …MAIM HER. **

**I have valid excuses! I swear! They're way more valid than my "Prank Wars" excuses!**

**Uh… Oh, right, I was busy. XD**

**Nah, but seriously, school is KILLING ME. IT'S KNIFING ME IN THE BACK AND DRAWING OUT OF A SLOW DEMISE. **

**But every time I wanted to write, I wanted to write at once and not keep coming back and then I didn't WANT to write it and…mah.**

**Anyhow, I'll update way sooner next time. I have Thanksgiving break next weekend. Also, I know that Halloween went by, but I'm stuck in the past here. :D**

**Thank you guys for the reviews if I didn't response! I've really been out of the loop. I'M SORRY. D:**

**But enjoy what I got here. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>…pigeon porno…

**Josh Willows: **…you're asking for a beat down…

**Danny Fenton: **…maybe…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **FIVE DOLLAR FOOTLONG~ ;D

**18 people like this.**

**Rae Marshall: **Oh, advertising, when will you cease to amaze? XD

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **Going costume shopping. :DDDDDDDDDDDD

**Keko Sakuma likes this. **

**Jazz Fenton: **What's got you all happy?

**Danny Fenton: **Last time I saw that many smiley faces was when Keko agreed to stop singing "Friday" in the house.

**Sam Manson: **Josh = sugar fiend. Halloween = free sugar. Josh + random costume = sure fine way to get free sugar.

**Josh Willows: **At least someone knows math. Halloween is my favorite day of the entire year and the other holidays can BLOW IT.

**Destery Marshall: **How so? ;)

**Josh Willows: **-_-" ANYHOW, I also like being someone else for a day. I don't have to walk in my shoes for once.

**Danny Fenton: **…can I come costume shopping?

**Sam Manson: **You just want the candy.

**Tucker Foley:** SHUT UP. I'VE HAD THIS SHIT PLANNED OUT FOR YEARS AND NONE OF YOU HAVE LISTENED TO ME.

**Josh Willows: **Houses targeted?

**Tucker Foley: **Maps drawn and which houses to avoid ready to go.

**Josh Willows: **LET'S DO THIS.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Josh Willows: **Why the eyeliner?

**Josh Willows: **…

**Danny Fenton: **WHY?

**Josh Willows: **IT MAKES ME LOOK OLDER, OKAY? YOU TRY BEING MY HEIGHT. PEOPLE STILL THINK I'M IN MIDDLE SCHOOL.

**Valerie Gray: **If that were true and you were in high school, you'd need brains to skip so many grades.

**Josh Willows: **SHUT UP.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **I don't know what Justin Timberlake was talking about… If you've seen me, you'd know that sexy was never gone. ;D

**Rae Marshall, Keko Sakuma, and 29 others like this.**

**Brady Groven: **Faulty musical lyrics.

**Danny Phantom: **On contraire. I am that sexy man. Not Destery.

**Rae Marshall: **…no. My brother has miles over you.

**Danny Phantom: **I disagree.

**Brady Groven: **…decisions, decisions…

**Destery Marshall: **No decisions. I'm the one who kept it from leaving.

**Danny Phantom: **I DISAGREE.

**Rae Marshall: **…I feel like you're talking in a proper voice…

**Danny Phantom: **British accent, actually…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **Celina: Imagine Santa and his reindeer. What if Mrs. Clause said no to Santa? What do the reindeer have to go through?

Me: What…? I am so fucking lost right now…

*couple seconds later*

Celina: Santa needs sex.

Me: …

Celina: He's not getting much. So where does he go? Oh, Dasher…

Me: …

**Celina Marten, Greta Taylor, and Gabby Carter like this.**

**Gabby Carter: **That's our girl~ ;D

**Josh Willows: **…you band kids disturb me.

**Greta Taylor: **Of course, we do. It's our job.

**Josh Willows: **I thought it was playing music.

**Celina Marten:** Nah, that's just our cover.

**Keko Sakuma: **IT'S TRUE! :D

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Did anyone ever notice that the Little House really isn't little…? Freaking passage way in the hall…

**Tucker Foley: **Stuart Little lied to us all…

**Sam Manson: **Just a giant oxymoron…

**0~0~0**

**Brady Groven: **These girls are beginning to FREAK ME OUT. D: And harm me…

**Destery Marshall: **BRADY. D: What happened?

**Brady Groven: **Me: *slips in the chair and gets caught on one of the girls*

Girl: HE WON'T GET OFF.

Friend: *hands her a book* USE THE BOOK OF FORCE.

Girl: *smacks me in the head with it and I fall in the other direction* *fist pump* IT WORKS.

**Destery Marshall: **…are these the witchy girls…?

**Brady Groven: **THEY TORMENT ME ALL THE TIME NOW SINCE I MADE THAT POKEMON COMMENT. D:

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **That assembly made no sense.

**36 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **It goes from people with real problems like anorexia to a girl trying to decide if she should have the second piece of cake. WTF kind of example is that?

**Josh Willows: **Oh, and don't read too much Harry Potter or play too much Sudoku. It'll turn you into an addict.

**Danny Fenton: **Josh, you're going to turn to drugs now. FIGHT THE PULL.

**Josh Willows: **But I don't play Sudoku… And I only read the series once…

**Sam Manson: **Nope. Those are the starting signs…

**Danny Fenton: **SEE? SEE WHAT THAT ASSEMBLY DID TO US? We're accusing innocent dwarfs of becoming drugs addicts.

**Josh Willows: **-_-"

**Danny Fenton: **XD What?

**Josh Willows: **I'm neither innocent nor a dwarf…

**Sam Manson: **…want me to hold your hand as you cross the street so you don't get run over by a tall truck?

**Josh Willows: **…and now I'm logging off…

**Danny Fenton: **NO. STOP. YOU HAVE NO SELF CONTROL. YOU'LL EAT THAT SECOND PIECE OF CAKE AND READ AND PLAY TOO MUCH HARRY POTTER AND SUDOKU!

**Josh Willows: **Sorry. Can't hear you. I'm busy casually flipping through an invisible book.

**Danny Fenton: **…we can't even see you…

**Sam Manson:** …and we're not speaking…

**Josh Willows: **BUSY CASUALLY FLIPPING THROUGH AN INVISIBLE BOOK.

**0~0~0**

**Celina Marten: **My brother's dressing up like a gorilla for Halloween. :D

**Josh Willows: **That's not weird…

**Sam Manson: **I bet you ten bucks RIGHT NOW that every other person is going to go, "OMG, IT'S A GORILLA."

**Celina Marten: **…you're on…

**Benjamin Marten: **I can have that money, right?

**Josh Willows: **No. You'll probably give it terrible directions and it'll be late to the movies.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **He's come down with a STD… It's…GLITTER CROTCH.

**7 people like this.**

**Sam Manson: **XDDDDD

**Danny Fenton: **IT'S NOT FUNNY.

**Tucker Foley: **I think it is.

**Jazz Fenton: **…?

**Sam Manson: **Valerie had glitter in her purse from a project she was working on, and she got bored and started sprinkling Danny with it during lunch.

**Valerie Gray: **He starts freaking out and stands up to shake it off. And then I passed it to Sam under the table while we're talking and she put more on his pants.

**Danny Fenton: **IT WAS GETTING ME 'THERE'. D:

**Josh Willows: **…compared to me, you only have a mild case…

**Danny Fenton: **…?

**Josh Willows: **Snuggle Bitch dumped the whole container on me during last block. Most fell into my lap, but I'm still covered with it anyhow. I look like a fucking woodland pixie. And if I thought half the school thought I was gay BEFORE…

**Rae Marshall: **It's definitely more now. I have a poll going.

**Destery Marshall: **You can always make it a hundred percent, Joshy~

**Josh Willows: **I'd rather deal with "Glitter Crotch" for the rest of my life.

**Danny Fenton: **Well, I wouldn't. THAT SHIT IS STUCK TO MY PANTS.

**Tucker Foley: **'…'cause glitter is the herpes of craft supplies.' ~Demetri Martin.

**Danny Fenton: **Not. Funny.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **I'M GOING TRICK-OR-TREATING. :D

**Keko Sakuma: **I'M BEING A HIPSTER~

**Celina Marten, Gabby Carter, and Greta Taylor like this.**

**Sam Manson: **I'm being myself.

**Danny Fenton: **I'm not surprised. AND I'M BEING…a drummer. Because I like to tap that. XD

**Destery Marshall: **HEY, THAT'S ME.

**Tucker Foley: **No, ME.

**Rae Marshall: **Well, I just finished with Joshy's outfit. Destery, yours goes along with his.

**Josh Willows: **YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT PART.

**Rae Marshall: **Joshy, if you don't have an escort of some kind, I'm afraid that someone might pick you up…

**Tucker Foley: **…what'd you do?

**Rae Marshall: **He looks like a pink playboy hooker. I got him in stilettos and bunny ears. And fishnet stockings… Oh, and Dezzy's his pimp. :D

**Danny Fenton: **…he's never living this down…

**Josh Willows: **…I just want the candy…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **So we drove a couple hours away to visit some friend that Natsumi has. (I know. She has friends? XD) And we went over a HUGE bridge.

Natsumi: Uh…Otosan? Are we going over a bay?

Akira: Yes.

Natsumi: And…bays have sharks?

Akira: Yes.

Natsumi: There could be sharks below us right now?

Akira: Yes, there could be.

Saki: Don't worry, Natsumi! We'll pass the bridge soon!

Me: HA. YOU'RE AFRIAD.

Natsumi: I don't like bridges. Or the ocean, so this is terrible.

Akira: Wow, these lanes are really narrow…

Natsumi: O_O…

Me: …AHAHAHAHAHA…

**Keko Sakuma likes this. **

**Keko Sakuma: **That's Natsumi! :D

**Natsumi Sakuma: **-_-" You're in trouble now, boy.

**Josh Willows: **Yeah, but then I can just run over a bridge and be safe. XD

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **I feel…really bad…

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**Tucker Foley: **You didn't eat ALL your Halloween candy, right?

**Danny Fenton: **No. He ate MINE AS WELL. -_-"

**Danny Phantom: **And mine… DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO COLLECT THAT? I'M NOT PATIENT.

**Josh Willows: **I threw up about three times last night and I feel like my stomach's burning now…

**Danny Fenton: **And not three times in a row. Three separate times after eating excessive amounts of candy.

**Tucker Foley: **…dude.

**Josh Willows: **And then Destery tried selling me to a guy in some creepy blue car. -_-"

**Destery Marshall: **I couldn't resist. He just looked so adorable. That, and Rae told me to.

**Rae Marshall: **I have it on video. :D

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall to Rae Marshall: **Aunt Cathy is coming over for Thanksgiving.

**Rae Marshall: **…no.

**Destery Marshall: **THERE'S NO ESCAPE. WE'RE FORBIDDEN TO LEAVE THE HOUSE WHEN SHE COMES.

**Rae Marshall: **…WE NEED A DISTRACTION.

**Destery Marshall: **Joshy or Brady would do. We can tell her that they're BOTH gay and let her work that out…

**Rae Marshall: **…just don't tell either of the boys…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **The Halloween parade was cold to march in. ): I couldn't feel my hands.

**Gabby Carter: **Yeah, I just sort of ignored that part and hung out in the Nasty Burger until I knew I HAD hands again…

**Celina Marten: **Well, MY night started off like crap. -_-"

**Greta Taylor: **Aw, what happened? D:

**Celina Marten: **Our neighbors called my brother a faggot and the rest of my family nasty insults.

**Keko Sakuma: **HOW DARE THEY?

**Danny Fenton: **What happened?

**Celina Marten: **We were going Trick-or-Treating and Benji's coming up in his gorilla costume with his girlfriend and the neighbors are telling people not to go up our hill.

**Josh Willows: **How is Ben a faggot? Sure he's a little dim sometimes… And your parents are great.

**Celina Marten: **Our neighbors hate us. So Benji goes down to tell them to knock it off and the boys are ready to freaking come off the porch to kick his ass. Ben's girlfriend was ready to cross the lawn any second.

**Sam Manson: **Fucking bastards.

**Celina Marten: **I'm egging their house. I don't give a crap if it's after Halloween.

**Gabby Carter: **Allow your band friends to cover that.

**Greta Taylor: **I think we can come prepared.

**Benjamin Marten: **Nah, I got my friends in on it. We're covered.

**Josh Willows: **…I really wish I hadn't left the computer so soon…

**Celina Marten: **…

**Josh Willows: **Remember Natsumi's car…?

**Danny Fenton: **…you didn't.

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **I ate a cupcake last night that I got Trick-or-Treating. And I didn't die! :D

**Keko Sakuma: **DON'T EAT STRANGE CUPCAKES!

**Josh Willows: **…you did at the flea market…

**Keko Sakuma: **…but it wasn't a Halloween one…

**Rae Marshall: **Anyway, I was eating it slow in case there was something in it, picking it apart with my fingers. Then I touched something hard.

**Josh Willows: **…

**Destery Marshall: **That's what I said. ;D

**Josh Willows: **-_-"

**Rae Marshall: **I almost started panicking, but it turned out to be a Hershey kiss, so I was okay. XD

**Josh Willows: **…nice.

**Keko Sakuma: **I LIKE HERSHEY KISSES! :D

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: ***sitting in study hall, talking to Danny and Tucker* …he says it should be part of a larger drama- *glances at picture on desk* I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRAW YOU! *slams forehead into desk*

**Danny Fenton: **That had to be one of the best head-desks I have ever seen.

**Tucker Foley: **Even better because it was completely random. XD

**Sam Manson: **The drawing was pissing me off. I couldn't make the dude's arms go right…

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **Rae: Did you find out that guy's name?

Me: The one next to my locker?

Rae: Yeah, him!

Me: His name's Brandon.

Rae: I saw where he gets off the bus. Maybe we can bond. *beat* And play tennis…

**Destery Marshall, Rae Marshall, and Keko Sakuma like this.**

**Rae Marshall: **I'll find Brandon.

**Valerie Gray: **I don't even know why I found it so funny…

**Josh Willows: **Yeah, it's just Rae being a creep again.

**Rae Marshall: **Don't worry, Joshy. There's always time for you~

**Danny Fenton: **And me. I found her in my room after school today. I don't even want to know how she got in the house.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **I have disturbed friends…

Me: So what do you think would be a sign of the apocalypse?

Sam: *beat* World peace.

Me: …I was going to say something different, but…

**Sam Manson and Josh Willows likes this.**

**Sam Manson: **I'm a terrible person.

**Josh Willows: **So what were you going to say, Danny?

**Danny Fenton: **Seeing Josh in cat ears. XD It was this whole conversation…

**Josh Willows: **YOU MOTHERFUCKER.

**0~0~0**

**Maddie Fenton: **I knew my son to be a mouthy kid when he was little, but I had assumed that he got over that as time went on. However, since he felt the need to begin licking faces at the school ceremony after party, I'll have to reconsider…

**12 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Mooooooom. D:

**Maddie Fenton: **You're the one who wanted to 'bow' people, as Sam likes to call it. Including me.

**Tucker Foley: **Aha…

Danny: *licks Mrs. Fenton's face* EW. WHAT IS ON YOUR FACE?

Mom: Nothing.

Danny: DDD:

**Danny Fenton: **…yeah.

**Maddie Fenton: **That's my son…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **These Oreos are weird during holidays… "5 BOO-RIFIC SHAPES". I just want some Oreos, packaging company…

**Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Josh Willows, and 5 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **They still tasted the same.

**Sam Manson: **They have shapes on them.

**Tucker Foley: **Did this really bother you that much?

**Sam Manson: **…I'm not sure why…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **'There are men. And then there are pandas.' They forgot to add, 'And then there is Destery~'

**Rae Marshall and Brady Groven like this.**

**Brady Groven: **That they did. ;)

**Rae Marshall: **You should call the company.

**Destery Marshall: **I should. By the way, Brady, how do you feel about spending Thanksgiving at our house…?

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **We saw a video in history and some rabbits got bludgeoned with bats because there were so many and they were messing up land. And Keko cried… :\

**Sam Manson: **The Dust Bowl video?

**Josh Willows: **Oh, yeah…

**Sam Manson: **I hated it. -_-" Hurting those poor and defenseless animals…

**Danny Fenton: **My class made it rather interesting.

Kid: Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids. *we laugh*

Other Kid: Silly rabbit, crops are for us. *we laugh way harder…*

**Sam Manson: **-_-

**Josh Willows: **Tell that to my girlfriend, whom is still highly upset and is clinging to me while I type on my laptop.

**Sam Manson: **SHE'S READING THIS?

**Josh Willows: **HELL NO. She's sleeping, but I can't escape her grasp.

**Danny Fenton: **The kid still made it funny…

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall to Josh Willows: **Hey, would you like to come to Thanksgiving dinner? I don't know what Keko's family might do, but I don't know when the last time you had a real family holiday like this was.

**Josh Willows: **That's…oddly nice of you. What's the catch?

**Rae Marshall:** No catch. You're a friend. You can stab Destery with a fork under the table if you want.

**Josh Willows: **…I guess…

**0~0~0**

**Brady Groven to Destery Marshall: **Mom actually said yes to Thanksgiving, but I think it's only because she has to work that night and wants some type of parental unit to watch me.

**Destery Marshall: **She still sour about us?

**Brady Groven: **She smells my clothes when I come home now…

**Destery Marshall: **That's…not suspicious…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Josh Willows: **Did you seriously do it to that car?

**Josh Willows: **If I say yes online, then my response could possibly be used against me in a court of law...

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **My Pokémon brings all the nerds to the yard, and they're like, "You wanna trade cards?" Damn right. I wanna trade cards. I will trade you, but not my Charizard.

**17 people like this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pigeon porno... XD<strong>

**Subway is just wrong...**

**Josh loves Halloween. But that's because he loves sweet and sour things. And he's willing to wear anything as a costume to get some candy.**

**Joshy likes eyeliner~**

**Destery (Or Phantom) is bringing Sexy Back~ YEAH.**

**The whole reindeer thing was a conversation between me and Thorn. Thorn was the one suggesting about Santa and the reindeer...**

**And yeah. Bands kid are created to disturb the public. Playing pretty music is just a front. :D**

**Stuart Little lied... HIS HOUSE IS LARGE-ISH.**

**Me and my friends have the book of force. And I used it to smack Kiki over the head. XD**

**We had an assembly that overall made sense, but some parts were stupid. It was about self-control and they gave an example with cake. Then they had a story about a girl who struggled with anorexia. Oh, and they gave an example of reading. The girl was reading Harry Potter and was like, "I can't go to your house. I have to finish this book." Then they had a boy playing Sudoku. He couldn't stop apparently.**

**Afterwards, people were making fun of the assembly, so I'm like, "Sorry. Can't hear you. Busy casually flipping through an invisible book."**

**Celina's brother is Ben, the complete moron! **

**Nah, but Mike dressed up like a gorilla for Halloween. Every five seconds: "OMG, IT'S A GORILLA." No, it's a chipmunk. -_-"**

**My friend kept putting glitter on this kid and I christened him with the name Glitter Crotch. **

**And Demetri Martin had it right. :D**

**I was a Hipster for Halloween. XD My friend really got a kick out of it.**

**And Josh is a hooker. ;D**

**The bridge thing was me and my brother. I'm afraid of bridges over water and I'm afraid of the ocean because of sharks (I still love sharks, though). **

**At the end, he's like, "Wow, these lanes are really narrow..." Thanks, bro...**

**I can picture Josh eating until he vomits. Especially with Halloween candy. He'll just keep going. XD**

**And, Dezzy, don't sell Josh's body to creepy guys in blue cars~ Actually, I don't really care...**

**Aunt Cathy is Destery and Rae's highly religious fanatic aunt. She's freaky and really creepy. And she's always trying to convert Destery from his 'gayness' when she sees him. That and she tries to convince Rae to have plenty of grandkids...**

**SKELL, AUNT CATHY'S COMIN' AND THERE'S GONNA BE TROUBLE. HILARIOUS TROUBLE, BUT TROUBLE.**

**I had to march in the parade for band and I couldn't feel my hands because my dumbass self left her gloves at Mike's house. **

**OH, AND MIKE'S NEIGHBORS ARE ASSHOLES. They called him a faggot and shit and told people not to go Trick-or-Treating up his hill. So he went to tell them to stop it and they almost climbed off the porch for him. And I was ready to cross some lawn. I'm not much of a backup, but I'll do something. DON'T TEMPT ME, MOTHERFUCKERS.**

**And no, no one egged or flattened their tires. I wish. -_-"**

**I ate a cupcake that I got for Trick-or-Treating and I ate it, even though you're not supposed to eat open-type food... That was the story there. I almost started freaking out, but it was just a Hershey kiss. :D**

**I was trying to draw a character and it wasn't going well. So in the middle of talking to Kiki and Thorn, I saw the picture and freaked out. Then I planted my forehead into the desk while my friends laughed. That all occured within four seconds.**

**My friend asked me to find out this kid's name and I told her. So she mentioned bonding and tennis. I just found it so funny...**

**Thorn asked me what I thought a sign of the apocalypse would be. I said world peace. :D**

**She said seeing my boyfriend in neko ears and eyeliner...**

**Mike licks my face. We've had this discussion. Anyhow, I started doing it to my friends at this Scholar Night thing after party where you get drinks and cookies. And I licked my mom's face. "EHHHH. WHAT IS ON YOUR FACE?" Apparently, nothing was on her face. That just made it worse...**

**5 BOO-RIFIC SHAPES~**

**Oreos need to calm down...**

**There was a weird commerical about men and pandas. So why not Destery? **

**So we saw a video about the Dust Bowl in history. And of course, our class wanted to watch old footage of rabbits being murdered. And we laughed a little... Yeah, we're terrible.**

**Anyhow, the 'silly rabbits' started coming and those just made everything so. much. worse. XD**

**Oh, Rae... You just played the elf, didn't you?**

**And Brady is a go as well! :D**

**But his mom should calm down. Her son isn't too innocent anymore and there's not much she can do to fix that...**

**Josh, stay away from knives...and tires.**

**OMFG. POKEMON SONG. It's a parody of "My Milkshakes." :D**

**Anyhow, here's a very delayed chapter. And I feel terrible. D: Again, I'm SO SORRY. And I hope not to post so far apart.**

**Josh: YOU WILL, YOU WHORE.**

**Me: ...do you want to be gay? Because I can make it happen and you will be FLAMBOYANT. DO YOU WANT TO BE GAY?**

**Josh: ...that's an empty threat now...**

**Me: IS IT, WILLOWS? IS IT?**

**Please review! ;)**


	27. TURKEY, BIZNITCH

**...okay, I have my reasons...**

**I wanted to post this along with the fic I've been writing for Fiction Press. It's about Thanksgiving at the Marshall house. It's not finished yet, but I have a few chapters done. Unfortunately, FP is a douche. -_-" And I can't properly write or separate things on my document- IT LOOKS WEIRD.**

**So when I finally get to do something with that, I'll post it and let you know.**

**This is Thanksgiving themed. Christmas will come around eventually. WE DON'T HAVE SNOW HERE. I'M IN NORTHEASTERN PENNSYLVANIA. WHAT IS THAT?**

**So, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good fright. **

**Maybe I'll post something more sometime tonight.**

**But if I do not, do not fear.**

**Just drink your eggnog and enjoy the holiday cheer. **

**Oh... AND THE EAR CUFF I ORDERED CAME IN. IT'S JUST A SIMPLE SILVER ONE. BUT BITCH, YES.**

**Carry on.**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>…parent/teacher conferences today…

**Tucker Foley: **Dude, you are so dead.

**Sam Manson: **So are you, Tuck.

**Danny Fenton: **Let's just say that we're all fucked.

**Maddie Fenton: **You're going to be if you keep using that language.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **Happy Thanksgiving! ;)

**Rae Marshall, Brady Groven, and 32 others like this.**

**Rae Marshall: **Oh, it should be…

**Brady Groven: **Can't wait to come for dinner! :D

**Juliet Groven: **If I find out about anything, there's going to be a problem.

**Destery Marshall: **Uh…nope. Nothing's going bad, Ms. Groven. Nothing at all…

**Rae Marshall: **Just eating turkey and other fattening foods… Absolutely nothing bad.

**Brady Groven: **…why does that sound suspicious?

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **I hate teachers. -_-"

**Keko Sakuma: **Teachers are nice, Joshy!

**Josh Willows: **Not mine. 'He has an attitude in class. He sleeps in class. He bites other students. He's hit **Destery Marshall** upside the head multiple times with a textbook. He argues with me and other teachers.'

**Danny Fenton: **…you do all of that stuff…

**Josh Willows: **I know, but still. I keep my grades up for the most part. The other things don't matter. Besides, Fenton, how were your reports?

**Danny Fenton: **…sleeps in class, doesn't turn in homework, and doesn't work constructively in class…

**Josh Willows: **You have no place to talk then.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **I went Black Friday shopping and lived. Whoa, such an accomplishment.

**Tucker Foley: **Well, there was a mom who pepper sprayed some people and a shooting at a Macy's, so…

**Sam Manson: **The worst that happened was a guy who cursed at Danny for sitting on the floor.

**Danny Fenton: **I threw this clip tag at the back of his head a couple minutes later and ducked so he wouldn't see me. :D

**Tucker Foley: **…nice.

**Sam Manson: **But besides that, I got books and some new jeans. It was a good day…night…whatever.

**Tucker Foley: **Yeah, I stayed home and slept like a normal person.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **…I hate phones…computers…technology…

**Tucker Foley: **GASP. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

**Rae Marshall: **IS HE ILL?

**Danny Phantom: **Technus sucked his cell out of his hand when I was fighting him today. Ah…classic… XD

**Josh Willows: **I JUST GOT IT FIXED, DAMMIT. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THIS REPLACEMENT PHONE.

**Sam Manson: **…is this going to be like when you didn't know how to use a computer…?

**Josh Willows: **It's going to be EXACTLY like that.

**Rae Marshall: **Aha… Remember those cell phone commercials where all those people would follow that one guy? :D

**Josh Willows: **-_-" …I need people…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: ***watching an original play in class that **Tucker Foley** and **Valerie Gray** had to be a part of* Squilliam, what kind of shampoo does she use…?

Tucker: *has nose in Valerie's hair* *long pause* Herbal essences…

**Tucker Foley: **I couldn't resist.

**Valerie Gray: **You had to make sleeping on my head weird, didn't you?

**Tucker Foley: **Oh, yes~

**Danny Fenton: **So it's a good shampoo?

**Valerie Gray: **-_-"

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

**Valerie Gray, Josh Willows, and 8 others like this.**

**Dash Baxter: **Quoth the Raven- "EAT MY SHORTS."

**Kwan Lee, Paulina Sanchez, and Star Benson like this.**

**Sam Manson: **…this is why I didn't like our teacher showing us the Simpson's version. -_-"

**Josh Willows: **Not all can appreciate the writings of Poe, Sam. I'm afraid we'll have to accept that irritating fact.

**Sam Manson: **I'm not looking for the voice of reason right now. I'm looking for some overdue Halloween antics~

**Valerie Gray: **…I'm in.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **Blow Pops…why must you be so hard to get out of the wrapper?

**Rae Marshall, Brady Groven, and 14 others like this.**

**Rae Marshall: **Nice one~ XD

**Brady Groven: **Oh, God… That's classic. ;D

**Josh Willows: **Sick bastard…

**Destery Marshall: **…what are you guys ta- OH, GOD. NO. UGH… For once in my life, I wasn't making a perverted comment… -_-"

**Rae Marshall: **…

**Destery Marshall: **It took me five minutes to get the Blow Pop out of the wrapper… I don't have that kind of patience when I want a cherry lollipop filled with gum.

**Brady Groven: **BWAHA. *falls off computer chair*

**Destery Marshall: **…

**Josh Willows: **Now you know how I feel when you make everything sound dirty.

**Destery Marshall: **Yes. Yes, I do.

**0~0~0**

**Dash Baxter:** …there was a box of crickets in my locker on the half day yesterday.

**Sam Manson and Valerie Gray like this.**

**Valerie Gray: **REALLY?

**Sam Manson: **NO WAY, MAN!

**Keko Sakuma: **I LOVE CRICKETS. :D CAN I HAVE THEM?

**Josh Willows: **Keko, NO MORE BUGS IN THE HOUSE.

**Dash Baxter: **First, I WANT ALL LOSERS NOT INVOLVED WITH MY LOCKER OFF. MY. PAGE. Second… I WANT ALL LOSERS INVOLVED WITH MY LOCKER OFF. THE. PLANET.

**Sam Manson: **Mmm…no.

**Valerie Gray: **I'm good.

**Josh Willows: **Just because you virtually yelled at me, I'm going to spam you for the next week.

**Keko Sakuma: **…I just want the crickets. D:

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **…the turkey's alive in the kitchen…

**Jazz Fenton: **…I'm so glad I'm spending the holiday with Mandy…

**Mandy Marcus: **Aw, I wanted to see the reborn turkey…

**Maddie Fenton: **Dinner's almost done, Danny. Be down in a few.

**Danny Fenton: **D: I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN BY MY FOOD.

**Sam Manson: **This is why I'm a vegetarian. ;D

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **Just arrived at the devils' house…

**Destery Marshall: **We're not terrible.

**Rae Marshall: **We're tons of fun, Joshy!

**Brady Groven: **…I thought you said I was the only extra coming…

**Josh Willows: **…

**Destery Marshall: **…

**Rae Marshall: **…DEZZY, BLOCK THE DOOR BEFORE JOSH ESCAPES. I'LL KEEP BRADY UPSTAIRS…

**Destery Marshall: **ON IT.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Oh, turkey…how I love you so…

**Valerie Gray: **My dad and I are on our way. Thanks again for inviting us.

**Tucker Foley: **No problem. It'd be cruel not to share my mom's turkey with someone…

**Valerie Gray: **Never pegged you as the giving type of person.

**Tucker Foley: **Well, on Thanksgiving, what can I say?

**Danny Fenton: **That your best friend is allowed to come over for dinner. -_-"

**Valerie Gray: **…turkey come after you?

**Danny Fenton: **It bit my leg as I tried to beat it with a broom. Then the bunny came out like a ninja and attacked the turkey. Once that happened, I dropped the broom and called it quits.

**Tucker Foley: **…you're on my porch, aren't you?

**Danny Fenton: **Oh, yes…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **…**Josh Willows** stabbed me under the table with a fork.

**Josh Willows: **Best part of the night besides Brady getting smacked upside the head with a Bible.

**Brady Groven: **YOU. ALL. SUCK.

**Rae Marshall: **It wasn't THAT bad.

**Josh Willows: **-_-" 'Hey, Josh…sit here so that I can feel you up while my FREAKISHLY RELIGIOUSLY AUNT SITS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF YOU.' Yeah… THANKS, DESTERY. RAE. FUCKING AUNT CATHY…

**Destery Marshall: **…still a good night over all.

**Brady Groven: **…I'm ignoring you…

**Destery Marshall: **…NO. D:

**Juliet Groven: **This is exactly why I didn't want my son over there in the first place. -_-"

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **…is loving the turkey at the Foley residence.

**Tucker Foley: **It IS fantastic.

**Danny Fenton: **Melts in your mouth.

**Maddie Fenton: **…now I feel like a horrible cook…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **THANKSGIVING WAS LOVELY! :D

**Josh Willows and Sam Manson like this.**

**Natsumi Sakuma: **Until she knocked a candle over and set the tablecloth on fire. -_-"

**Josh Willows: **…so THAT'S why it was in the garbage…and why the house smelled like smoke…

**Keko Sakuma: **IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. I SWEAR. D:

**Natsumi Sakuma: **…it's always fire.

**Keko Sakuma: **…I made cookies?

**Josh Willows: **…is on his way to the kitchen.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **…what the hell is a gutterslut?

**Josh Willows likes this.**

**Josh Willows: **Oh, that just made me smile…

**Danny Phantom: **What is it?

**Sam Manson: **Why?

**Danny Phantom: **…

**Sam Manson: **Someone called you a gutterslut, didn't they?

**Danny Phantom: **IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE. D:

**Josh Willows: **When the usual insults to a girl—perhaps a guy—don't fit anymore, it leads to gutterslut. Think of the WORST thing to call a girl…and then put gutterslut after it on the list.

**Danny Phantom: **…

**Josh Willows: **Urban Dictionary if you're willing to be scarred. I didn't find it anything special, but…

**Sam Manson: **…you've called someone a gutterslut, haven't you?

**Danny Phantom: **Well, YEAH. He's the one who called me it…

**Josh Willows: **Which made it all the more better when he posted about it. XD

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **What's your name?

**Tucker Foley: **Something.

**Danny Fenton: **Who do you live with?

**Tucker Foley: **Someone.

**Danny Fenton: **Where do you live?

**Tucker Foley: **Somewhere.

**Sam Manson: **…is this what you two do all day when you're alone?

**Danny Fenton:** …pretty much.

**Tucker Foley: **Well, Someone is calling me down so I don't miss the bus…so I'll see you two at school.

**Danny Fenton: **See you there, Something.

**Sam Manson: **…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **Joshy should give me a handcuff! :D

**Sam Manson, Valerie Gray, and 7 others like this.**

**Josh Willows: **…

**Natsumi Sakuma: **I don't think so. -_-"

**Josh Willows: **…going to Google…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton: **Me. In your pants. Now.

**Danny Fenton: **…just when I think we're getting normal.

**Josh Willows: **Just when you think that I forgot that HE'S MINE.

**Danny Phantom: **BRING IT, DWARF.

**Danny Fenton: **…oh, dear Jesus…

**0~0~0**

**Celina Marten: **'So…he's sad because there's silence or because there's music?

'No, because he's in band.'

Oh, I love the upperclassmen…

**Keko Sakuma: **POOR LITTLE SMILEY FACE…

**Gabby Carter: **And people wonder why we always brag about being band nerds…

**Josh Willows: **Even though you criticize it.

**Greta Taylor: **That's how we roll. ;)

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **You silly human, freedom of speech isn't real anymore! Haven't you heard? Ever since the Internet came about, what with Facebook and Twitter and etc., everything you say has to be politically correct! After all, no one likes a person with an opinion, let alone an un-sugar coated opinion. We're supposed to be quiet and mindless drones for public satisfaction. :D  
>-_-' Stupid planet we live on…<p>

**Danny Fenton, Josh Willows, Tucker Foley, and 49 others like this.**

**Josh Willows: **You're my new favorite person.

**Tucker Foley: ***salutes*

**Danny Fenton: **It's at times like these that I'm glad I met you…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **I LIKE THE SNOW! :D

**Josh Willows: **Ugh…

**Sam Manson: **Same, Josh, same…

**Keko Sakuma: **WHY YOU NO LIKE SNOW? D:

**Josh Willows: **Snow means death.

**Sam Manson: **Kills plants. And it's cold.

**Danny Phantom: **I'M MAKING A SNOW ANGEL. :D

**Keko Sakuma likes this.**

**Keko Sakuma: **WAIT FOR ME.

**Sam Manson: **…so staying in the house…

**Josh Willows: **…I'm curling up on the recliner now- KEKO, SHUT THAT DOOR BEFORE YOU LET THE AIR IN- now I'm cold. -_-"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: Danny Fenton**, you will be mine. ;)

**Danny Fenton: **…haven't we gone over this?

**Sam Manson: **Yes. Phantom and I share you, and Josh is sort of just that whore in the background that THINKS that she owns you.

**Josh Willows:** D: Why do I have to be the whore?

**Danny Phantom: **Because you're not special enough to share him with me and Sammykins.

**Sam Manson: **…nope. Because of the name, YOU'RE the whore. Josh now has sharing rights.

**Josh Willows: **:D

**Danny Phantom: **D:

**Danny Fenton: **…I love how I have no say over my relationships…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Danny Fenton: **I don't want you.

**Danny Fenton: **WHAT? WHAT ABOUT ALL OUR BONDING, CUDDLE CAKES?

**Josh Willows: **I'VE MOVED ON… That and Keko's a better kisser.

**Danny Fenton:** D: I'M OFFENDED.

**Sam Manson: **…I just want to know how Willows would know that…

**Josh Willows: **…

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Sam Manson: **Thought you'd get away with the joke, didn't you, Josh?

**Josh Willows: **So close…

**Danny Fenton: **I FEEL SO ABANDONED…

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall to Valerie Gray: **You have sexy hair~

**Valerie Gray: **…remind me why I hang out around you again?

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall to Brady Groven: **…you're sexy?

**Brady Groven: **DTTM.

**Destery Marshall: **I'M SORRY ABOUT THE DINNER. D:

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **Natsumi: *after smacking her head off the book shelf* It hurt.

Me: Sounded like it hurt.

Natsumi: -_-"

**Natsumi Sakuma: **Damn elf…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **I think **Josh Willows** should get **Keko Sakuma** a handcuff for Christmas. XD

**Sam Manson: **You read that, huh? XD

**Danny Fenton: **Oh, yes…

**Natsumi Sakuma: **I completely disagree with this.

**Josh Willows: **…

**Keko Sakuma: **1920's slang, Joshy! :D

**Josh Willows: **…give me a minute.

**Sam Manson: **So…Danny…

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Sam Manson: **I'M KIDDING.

**Josh Willows: **…this is so not funny.

**Sam Manson: **I think it is.

**Keko Sakuma: **Right, Joshy? :D

**Danny Fenton: **So it's agreed that Josh is getting Keko an engagement ring?

**Sam Manson: **Yup.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **NO.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Why was the boy sad?

Because he has a frog stapled to his face.

**Danny Fenton: **Oh, anti-jokes… XD

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Dash Baxter: **SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM.

**Dash Baxter: **STAY OFF MY PAGE.

**Josh Willows: **SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM.

**Dash Baxter: **…I'm going to shove you into a locker SO HARD…

**Josh Willows: **…SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny, stop cursing when your mother's on FB.<strong>

**Brady doesn't suspect anything about Thanksgiving. :D Just wait until he gets there...**

**We had parent/teacher conferences. I'm a lovely student, so no worries. XD**

**But Josh can be terrible with the attitude he has. And the biting violence...**

**And we all know Danny's track record with school. XD**

**I went Black Friday shopping with Mike. :D AND I LIVED. Though I did hear about those issues people had. And Mike through the clothes clip at that guy. XD**

**Josh is retarded when it comes to technology for the most part. In my own stories, he manages to get to seventh grade without having to learn how to use a computer, via his friend Stella. And then he claims the evil of it and how he hates technology anyhow.**

**Just imagine how he is when something he finally knows how to use breaks. XD**

**AND WE ALL NEED CELL PHONE PEOPLE.**

**The shampoo bit... A play a few kids worked out in my Creative Writing class. And one kid asked what shampoo the girl used. There was your answer.**

**We read "The Raven" in English. And then we watched the Simpson's version. XD**

**BLOW POPS... FOR ONCE, DESTERY WASN'T BEING COMPLETELY PERVERTED. **

**It took me so long to get my lollipop free. D: DAMN WRAPPERS...**

**...crickets. Keko loves bugs and various critters.**

**And Sam and Valerie are masters of breaking into lockers...**

**DANNY, DON'T GET EATEN. D:**

**Josh and Brady are now aware of the master plan.**

**...Danny's mom can't make turkey. On the bright side, the evil bunny took on the evil turkey...**

**Josh stabbed Destery with a fork. And Brady got smacked with a Bible. If FP works right, you'll all be able to eventually see the wonders of Thanksgiving. XD**

**Tucker's mom makes lovely turkey.**

**Keko had a nice Thanksgiving. Until she knocked the candle over... And she's a vegetarian (I can't see her eating any little creature), so she would've passed on the turkey...**

**I didn't know what a "gutterslut" was until I Googled it. And even then, it just sounds funny. XD**

**Someone... My friends and I in Creative Writing. **

**1920's slang. HANDCUFF~ ;D**

**PHANTOM IS BACK FOR DANNY... BUT JOSH WANTS HIM. EVEN THOUGH HE SWEARS HE'S STRAIGHT... Aha, Josh just likes being a problem.**

**Band... A senior drew a sad face where we weren't supposed to play and her partner started asking about it.**

**I posted the thing about "freedom of speech" on my Facebook. Society really fucking pisses me off sometimes...**

**Josh hates snow. Keko loves snow.**

**Let those games begin.**

**Phantom's the whore now... And Danny just goes along with this passing game...**

**JOSH DOESN'T WANT DANNY... **

**And no, that joke WASN'T going unnoticed...**

**I tell Thorn she has sexy hair every time I notice it. :D**

**BRADY'S PISSED...**

**Kiki hit her head on a chair. And there was our conversation protrayed by Josh and Natsumi.**

**Natsumi is against the idea of an engagement ring. XD And Josh just sort of fumbles...**

**ANTI-JOKES...**

**Oh...SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM. SPAM.**

**And I'm done.**

**Josh: FINALLY.**

**Me: SHUT UP, ELFISH WHORE. GO FIX THE PM SYSTEM.**

**Josh: UGH...**

**Ooooo, my electric blanket is so warm... MERRY CHRISTMAS AND PLEASE REVIEW~ ;)**


	28. CHRISTMASY NEW YEAR, BIZNITCH

**NOTE: I POSTED ON FICTION PRESS. IT'S THE SAME NAME. HUZZAH~ It's the Thanksgiving nonsense, and you don't have to have an account to review. ;D**

**I think that's about it, actually. Just go check out the story if you want...if you love Skellingtonfan1 and I. *puppy dog eyes* **

**So...enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>CHRISTMAS TOMORROW. AND MY PARENTS AGREED TO A TRUCE. :D

**Sam Manson and Tucker Foley like this.**

**Maddie Fenton: **Glad you're happy, sweetheart.

**Jack Fenton: **This'll be the best Christmas yet! I'LL GO SET UP THE TREE. :D

**Danny Fenton:** …

**Maddie Fenton: **…

**Danny Fenton: **…you'll watch him, right?

**Maddie Fenton: **Not gonna risk a light fire.

**Jazz Fenton: **Especially since I'm on my way.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **Ba. Humbug.

**6 people like this.**

**Keko Sakuma: **JOSHY. D: I'M COMING UP THERE TO MAKE YOU FEEL THE HOLIDAY-NESS!

**Josh Willows: **-_-" Stay out of my room, Miss I-wanna-break-up-again.

**Sam Manson: **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU, TOO. :D

**Josh Willows: **Your holiday cheer still freaks me out.

**Tucker Foley: **At least she has a better attitude than you for once.

**Danny Fenton: **Nah, she ALWAYS has a better attitude than him. ;D

**Sam Manson and Tucker Foley like this.**

**Josh Willows: **When I get my stocking full of coal, I'm buying a slingshot. Merry Christmas. ;)

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **Deck the halls with boughs of _. Post your response below. :D

**Brady Groven: **Mutilation.

**Rae Marshall: **Sexy men.

**Josh Willows: **Brady's answer.

**Keko Sakuma: **SUNSHINE! :D

**Danny Fenton: **Sleigh rides.

**Tucker Foley: **PDAs.

**Sam Manson: **Danny's answer. Be at your house in half an hour.

**Danny Fenton: **Aw, yeah~

**Destery Marshall:** …great answers…?

**Brady Groven: **BLAH.

**Josh Willows: **I'm tolerating him more and more because of this behavior. :D

**Brady Groven: **I still hate you.

**Josh Willows: **Go fuck yourself and Marshall.

**Destery Marshall: **-_-"

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Wearing my mistletoe hat…ladies~

**Valerie Gray: **…

**Tucker Foley: **Interested? ;)

**Valerie Gray: **No, I just can't believe you're that desperate.

**Tucker Foley: **-_-"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **Merry Christmas Eve, everyone!

**56 people like this.**

**Ember McLain: **Enjoy the truce for now, dipstick.

**Danny Phantom: **Oh, I will. Because the day after, I'll be smashing your new guitar. :D

**Ember McLain: **You're on your way to the truce party?

**Danny Phantom: **Oh, yes.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Can't…sleep. I want Christmas to come already.

**Jazz Fenton: **Stop banging stuff around in your room. I'm trying to sleep.

**Josh Willows: **There's nothing on TV, so I'm making eggs.

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Jazz Fenton: **…

**Danny Fenton: **What does that have to do with anything?

**Josh Willows: **Let's see… It's two o'clock in the morning and I'm the only one awake who's willing to acknowledge you besides your sister.

**Jazz Fenton: **Just go to sleep, guys.

**Danny Fenton: **Eggs? Why eggs?

**Josh Willows: **I wanted some eggs. Apparently, I'm not allowed to touch anything else because we need it for dinner tomorrow or something. -_-" Maybe I wanted to make the ham. Is that so wrong?

**Danny Fenton: **…you have way too much spare time.

**Josh Willows: **I blame insomnia mixed with my usual sleeping patterns.

**Danny Fenton: **…have fun.

**Josh Willows: **Oh, I plan to.

**Maddie Fenton: **Bed. Now. ALL of you.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **…just…getting…home… UGH. SUN, GO BACK DOWN.

**Sam Manson: **…weren't you…?

**Danny Phantom: **No, I used the THING and then *I* went to the party.

**Sam Manson: **Ah… Gotcha.

**Josh Willows: **Wait… Is this the thing with the circle and the thing?

**Sam Manson: **Yeah, that thing.

**Tucker Foley: **At least it comes in handy.

**Danny Phantom: **Oh, it does at times like these.

**Paulina Sanchez: **…

**Sam Manson: **What? Got a problem with loser humans talking to Phantom?

**Tucker Foley: **Yeah, we're just celebrating the early morning of Christmas.

**Paulina Sanchez: **…freaks.

**Danny Phantom: **Thank you.

**Paulina Sanchez: **D: NO, NOT YOU!

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D

**Natsumi Sakuma, Celina Marten, and 12 others like this.**

**Josh Willows: **Mah.

**Danny Fenton: **Come on, Josh. You're an elf. Santa would be disappointed in your lack of excitement.

**Josh Willows: **…-_-"…

**Natsumi Sakuma: **He's just more pissed off because I got him an elf costume.

**Danny Fenton: **…pictures. Now.

**Keko Sakuma: **He looks so cute! :D

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **I got a model rocket. :D And other shit, but a MODEL ROCKET.

**Maddie Fenton: **Do NOT set it off in the HOUSE.

**Danny Fenton: **…that's no fun.

**Jazz Fenton: **Neither was when you set my room on fire with the last one.

**Danny Fenton: **…nah, that was fun.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **NEW. LAPTOP.

**Rae Marshall: **I GOT A NEW CAMCORDER. WITH A SHITLOAD OF FILM SPACE.

**Tucker Foley: **TECHNOLOGY FTW.

**Rae Marshall: **I CAN'T WAIT TO USE THIS TO SPY ON VARIOUS PEOPLE.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall to Brady Groven: **Come to the door.

**Brady Groven: **No.

**Destery Marshall: **Come to the door.

**Brady Groven: **NO.

**Destery Marshall: **COME. TO. THE. DOOR.

**Brady Groven: **UGH. FINE.

**Destery Marshall: **…

**Brady Groven: **…yeah.

**Destery Marshall: **Am I forgiven?

**Brady Groven: **Depends. Can we take the mistletoe somewhere else other than my front porch?

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **No one disturb me today. I'm spending my time with my new electric blanket.

**Keko Sakuma: **D: Don't you wanna hear me play my new purple flute?

**Josh Willows: **You can stand outside my door. Otherwise, no. I'm getting romantic with my blanket and new sweatshirt and oh, it feels so gooooooood.

**Danny Fenton: **That's just wrong.

**Josh Willows: **But my blanket makes it right.

**Keko Sakuma: **…wanna go back out?

**Josh Willows: **Sure. :D But you still can't come in my room today.

**Danny Fenton: **How loving…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Raw honey…tastes so bad…

**Danny Fenton: **Mom bought some from a health store once.

Mom: *takes off lid in car* *smells it* Ew… Smell this.

Me: It smells like crap.

Mom: Oh, thanks. I'm the one who's going to eat it.

Me: Your problem.

Mom: *pause* Hey, do you want to try this right now?

Me: THAT is child endangerment. You are a terrible mother.

**Sam Manson: **Yeah, well, it was NASTY.

**Tucker Foley: **Like your tofo.

**Sam Manson: **Watch it, Foley.

**Danny Fenton: **Sam, can I have the extra honey?

**Sam Manson: **…sure…?

**Danny Fenton: **Okay, thanks! :D

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **"Rainbows~ Rainbows- DIE. Rainbows~ Rainbows~" I love you, Celina. XD

**Celina Marten likes this.**

**Celina Marten: **Aw, yeah~

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: Valerie Gray**. Doesn't her hair look sexy today?

**Valerie Gray: **…weird.

**0~0~0**

**Brady Groven: Destery Marshall** on text.

Destery: Quiet!

Me: Make me. ;)

Destery: Grrr… I'll touch you!

Me: Lmao. Ooohhh… I'm scared now.

Destery: Your mom would kick your ass.

Me: Mine? It's your hand, dude.

Destery: …

Me: That's what I thought.

**Destery Marshall and Rae Marshall like this.**

**Destery Marshall: **Yeah, not all my plans are thought out.

**Rae Marshall: **Still entertaining.

**Brady Groven: **Now to delete this before my mom sees it.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **Prenez-moi comme je suis, ou ne me prennent pas du tout.

**Danny Phantom: **Who-y what?

**Josh Willows: **It's French. "Take me as I am, or don't take me at all."

**Dash Baxter: **Mrs. Mellis didn't teach us that.

**Josh Willows: **-_-" I love idiot people. My mother was born in France. She taught me. Then my friend's mom taught me. I'm only taking French now so that I can sleep in class.

**Dash Baxter: **Who are you calling an idiot?

**Danny Phantom: **You.

**Keko Sakuma: **勝利のための外国語。

**Dash Baxter: **What?

**Natsumi Sakuma: **ああ、はい、私は完全に同意する。

**Dash Baxter: **WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE SAYING?

**Sam Manson: **I'd say something in Hebrew, but FB is acting up. XD

**Danny Phantom: **I'm jealous. All I know is a little Spanish. Which I forgot…

**Paulina Sanchez: **¿Te refieres a esto? Y, Dash, conseguir con el programa. Esto es vergonzoso.

**Dash Baxter: **This is pissing me off.

**Josh Willows: **Bon.

**Dash Baxter: **…UGH.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Going to the sleepover of the New Year~

**Tucker Foley: **I can come, right?

**Danny Fenton: **Me too!

**Valerie Gray: **I don't know, Sam… I mean, can they handle the haunted shop?

**Sam Manson: **Oh, you're right, Val. I don't think these chickens can.

**Danny Fenton: **YEAH, WE CAN.

**Tucker Foley: **WE AIN'T CHICKEN.

**Sam Manson: **I guess… If you say so…

**Valerie Gray: **We're playing manhunt. Come prepared.

**Danny Fenton: **YOU'RE ON.

**Tucker Foley: **SO ON THAT IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY.

**Sam Manson: **Bring another guy so we have more people.

**Danny Fenton: **GET READY TO CRY, MANSON.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **MY PURPLE FLUTE PLAYS NICELY. :D

**Celina Marten, Gabby Carter, and Greta Taylor like this.**

**Keko Sakuma: **Even Joshy thought so and I played through the door!

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Danny Fenton: **You're retarded.

**Sam Manson, Valerie Gray, and Keko Sakuma like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **I didn't think I'd screw the landing!

**Josh Willows: **Oh, but you did.

**Keko Sakuma: **It was funny after we found out he wasn't crying. :D

**Jazz Fenton: **Do I want to know?

**Sam Manson: **We were playing manhunt…

**Valerie Gray: **And Danny hid in the car with it locked…

**Tucker Foley: **They kept looking for him while I was showing Josh and Keko this song on my PDA. Out of nowhere, I see Danny wipe out.

**Jazz Fenton: **…

**Danny Fenton: **Sam and Valerie walked away, and I got out of the car. I didn't see them, and I wasn't going to run blind to base, so I walked onto the back patio and stood between the gap in the bushes at the little fence.

**Sam Manson: **Then it went downhill.

**Valerie Gray: **Sam and I saw him and starting rounding to the steps, but then he looked like he'd jump over the fence, so I told Sam to go cut him off.

**Danny Fenton: **Somehow—and I'm not sure how—I ended up on the ground.

**Jazz Fenton: **Klutz.

**Danny Fenton: **It would've been perfect! But I jumped really fast so Sam wouldn't get me, landed, crashed to my knees, rolled across rough pavement, and curled into a ball.

**Sam Manson: **We thought he was crying because he was shaking, but then we found out he was laughing.

**Danny Fenton: **I scraped my palm and bruised a knee. OH, AND I'M REALLY FREAKING SORE TODAY BECAUSE OF THE COUCH. IT HURTS TO MOVE. D:

**Jazz Fenton: **…you're retarded.

**Josh Willows: **I just remember laughing because he was limping toward us.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **I don't want to go back to school.

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Valerie Gray, and 32 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **…what's school?

**17 people like this.**

**Sam Manson: **I don't know. It sounds vaguely familiar.

**Danny Fenton: **Maybe it's a disease.

**Tucker Foley: **I'm going back to a disease?

**Sam Manson: **I wouldn't if I were you.

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah, that'll just make things worse.

**Tucker Foley: **…I don't want to go back to school.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **FLYING FUCK OF FUCKING SHIT. NEVER FUCKING AGAIN. GOD. JESUS CHRIST IN A TOP HAT. FUCKITY FUCK.

**Natsumi Sakuma likes this.**

**Keko Sakuma: **I'M SORRY. D:

**Josh Willows: **DTTM. YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT.

**Sam Manson: **…what happened now?

**Natsumi Sakuma: **Keko pressured Joshua into letting her pierce the tops of his ears. Keko's never had anything pierced herself. :D

**Josh Willows: **IT FUCKING HURT LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH.

**Keko Sakuma: **I'M SORRY!

**Natsumi Sakuma: **I'm not~

**Sam Manson: **It can't hurt that bad… I barely felt anything when my ears were done.

**Josh Willows: **D: LOATHING YOU… IT FREAKING HURT.

**Danny Fenton: **Laughing…so…hard.

**Josh Willows: **I'LL PIERCE YOUR EARS, FENTON. WITH A FUCKING NAIL GUN. HOW'S THAT?

**Danny Fenton: **And you say I'M retarded. Why would you let someone inexperienced do your ears? And the TOPS?

**Rae Marshall: **Very sensitive place for you, Joshy~ ;D

**Josh Willows: **-_-" It huuuuuuuurt.

**Keko Sakuma: **):

**Josh Willows:** YEAH. ):

**Destery Marshall: **I can kiss it and make it better. ;)

**Josh Willows: **…I know where I'd pierce YOU…

**Tucker Foley: **I heard him scream from my house. XD

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton: **Totally sharing your bed tonight.

**Sam Manson: **With the thing?

**Danny Phantom: **Haven't decided. Either way, I'll be in his bed. XD

**Tucker Foley: **So you might not use the thing with the circle and thing?

**Danny Phantom: **Probably not.

**Sam Manson: **Well, it'll work out anyway.

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah, unless I use the cylinder thing on him if he uses the circle thing with the thing.

**Danny Phantom: **That's terrible of you.

**Paulina Sanchez: **…can one of you explain to me what's going on?

**Danny Fenton: **You see, there's this circle thing with a thing and there's this cylinder thing that does this thing and Phantom might use the first thing, but the second thing wouldn't be good.

**Sam Manson: **Understand?

**Tucker Foley: **Sounds clear to me.

**Paulina Sanchez: **-_-"

**Danny Phantom: **So yeah, I still don't know if I'm using the circle thing with the thing.

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **I copy and pasted something in Spanish to my Word document.

…and now it's telling me that my English is spelled incorrectly…

**Destery Marshall likes this.**

**Destery Marshall: **Now, if I talked in Spanish for a second, I wouldn't suddenly forget English. Thank you, theater.

**Rae Marshall: **OH, BRING IT ON, BRO.

**Destery Marshall: **YOU BET I WILL, BRO.

**Rae Marshall: **That's 'sis' to you.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley to Danny Fenton: **ASS.

**Danny Fenton: **How's the raw honey?

**Sam Manson: **I was wondering what you did with it…

**Tucker Foley: **HE MIXED IT IN MY DRINK. AND ON MY PRECIOUS CHEESE BURGER.

**Danny Fenton: **Oh, it was worth being hit upside the head with a tray. So worth it…

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **Sam: I wonder how a guy who looks like him could be single.

Me: Yeah, it's really weird.

Sam: *beat* Unless… You don't think he's…?

Both: OOOOHHHH…

Me: Nah, he can't be.

Sam: Just saying.

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**Danny Fenton: **…did you girls ever talk about ME that way…?

**Sam Manson: **Oh, definitely.

**Valerie Gray: **Your face just shouted that you were a rainbow child.

**Danny Fenton: **…that's not funny.

**Danny Phantom: **Sad thing is that it's true.

**Danny Fenton: **OH, COME ON.

**Tucker Foley: **Now, it's awkward.

**0~0~0**

**Dash Baxter: **Since when was it okay for a loser to go after someone like me and NOT get in trouble?

**Destery Marshall: **Since you said his girlfriend dressed like a slut and his friend's girlfriend was secretly gay like her faggot boyfriend. To which, I take offense to that latter word and you're lucky that *I* wasn't around when this situation occurred.

**Dash Baxter: **No one asked you. Get off my page.

**Destery Marshall: **You asked the general public, dumbass.

**Josh Willows: **And next time you want to say something nasty, say something about ME and only ME. Otherwise, you'll mysteriously fall down the stairs instead of being shoved to the ground and whacked with a textbook. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Dash Baxter: **Watch your back, Willows.

**Danny Fenton: **Watch yours, Baxter. Josh might've thrown the first hit, but I haven't gone my round. See you tomorrow. ;)

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma to Josh Willows: **How are your ears?

**Josh Willows: **…fine…ish.

**Keko Sakuma: **I'M SORRY. D:

**Josh Willows: **I know. But just remember that you are never allowed to alter my body in any way ever again.

**Rae Marshall: **So…she's not allowed to turn you on?

**Destery Marshall: **ZING.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **THE CAKE IS A LIE.

That is all.

**49 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack shouldn't put trees up alone. I sense bad things happening.<strong>

**Josh doesn't like Christmas. Or snow. Or winter. He lost his parents shortly after one holiday season. **

**What would YOU deck the halls with? XD**

**Valerie...burn. Poor Tucker and his misunderstood hat.**

**Ghostly Christmas part-ay~**

**Danny can't sleep on on Christmas Eve (he's over his holiday mood, if you haven't noticed), and Josh just doesn't sleep. Like I mentioned one time, Josh has the weirdest sleeping patterns.**

**The THING is the Ghost Catcher. XD And Paulina is forever lost and confused.**

**Get in the spirit, Josh. Wear your elf costume. It matches your height.**

**MODEL ROCKETS~ Never had and/or used one. :D**

**Techno nerds unite.**

**Destery + Brady + a mistletoe = aw, yeahz~**

**I GOT AN ELECTRIC BLANKET. :D IT'S SO NICE AND SOFT AND FANTABULOUS. HEART THE BLANKET. I see Josh wanting one because he doesn't like the cold.**

**And Keko got a purple flute. :D You also got to see a glimpse of Josh and Keko's nearly constant break up/make up ritual.**

**RAW. HONEY. SUCKS. BALLS. And that was just about the conversation that my mom and I had in the car.**

**RAINBOWS- DIE. That was Thorn describing one of her characters. Go check out her stories. (Graveyardgirl666).**

**...Thorn has sexy hair.**

**The text was something between Mike and I. *shakes head* He didn't win that argument.**

**LANGUAGES. LET ME BEGIN:**

**Josh has strictly French heritage (whether German heriage was mixed in one his mother's side at one time or another is up for argument considering what part of France her own parents were from). On his mother's side, he was first generation born in America. And to his father, he was third. His father knew nothing, but his mother was...French, so she taught him the language. And after his parents passed away, the mother of Josh's friend, Stella, taught him. She was a French teacher at the high school.**

**Keko and Natsumi are Japanese, born in Japan like their parents. 'Nuff said.**

**And Paulina is Spanish. Sam... She's Jewish, and I figured that she might've know some Hebrew because of that. I was going to post something, but Word doesn't copy and paste Hebrew right... I didn't go into her holiday traditions because I don't really know anything and I wasn't going to announce random things that would probably make no sense.**

**Translations: **

**Keko: Foreign languages for the win.**

**Natsumi: Oh, yes, I agree completely.**

**Paulina: Do you mean this? And, Dash, get with the program. This is shameful.**

**Josh: Good.**

**The New Years Party went well. And we weren't scared out of our mind. Then again, I played the "America's Got Talent" and "House" themes every time someone went down the hallway...**

**During Manhunt, I wiped out and hurt myself. But I started laughing. Yup.**

**School is a disease. Don't get infected! XD**

**I GOT MY EARS RE-PIERCED! :D AND IT DIDN'T HURT! So I had to celebrate. What better way than to fuck with Josh? His ears are sensitive, especially the tops, and I pinched the tops of my ears hard. IT HURTS. FU- So yeah, Josh didn't like that.**

**Phantom might use the thing to sleep in Danny's bed, but then Danny might use the other thing. :D**

**When I was copying and pasting the Spanish, it changed my settings on my Word document. Yup. So...TWIN FIGHT.**

**RAW. HONEY. SMELLS. LIKE. SHIT. AND MOM SAYS IT DOESN'T TASTE GOOD.**

**Last year, my friend Dannii and I were talking about this guy she liked. I was Sam. She was Valerie. They ended up dating for a while, actually...**

**Danny, y u ask stupid questions?**

**I always peg Dash as one of the biggest douches on the planet. **

**One: Destery CAN kick the ass of those larger than himself. He's pretty badass, even though he acts like an idiot blonde half the time.**

**Two: Josh WILL get extremely pissed off if you harm and/or insult his friends in any way. And he's handy with a textbook.**

**Three: THERE IS SOME SHIT GOING DOWN WITH DANNY, YO. AW, YEAH~**

**ZING. When all else fails, send in the Marshall twins.**

**THE CAKE. IS A. LIE. It's some game thing. Portals? *shrug***

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES ALL THE TIME... YOU GUYS JUST WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND SOME OF THIS SHIT WITHOUT THEM. XD**

**So... Please check out my story! ...I think I need to answer reviews from last chapter on here. But please review! ;)**


	29. For Peaches, Love and miss you dearly

**I'm alive. :D**

**And to you guys who commented on my note and such, thank you! ;)**

**But you reviewers and just this whole website can just make me feel better in the worst of times. Everyone seems like close friends and it's amazing how some of this goes.**

**Anthow, things ARE looking up.**

**Currently, I am going to the spring formal dance thingy in March with the girl I like.**

**That's right.**

**GIRL.**

**(Just don't tell my parents...XD)**

**You know likey, then you shouldn't even be reading this story. It contains yaoi, does it not?**

**For those of you who DON'T know:**

**I had to put my guinea pig to sleep and the Saturday before that, my boyfriend (of eleven months) and I split.**

**So started the shitty weeks to come... And a severe lack of updates. That should be coming to a close, however.**

**And things are getting better.**

**ALSO: There is a second chapter to my FP story up. Third should be coming shortly. You should check it out. ;D**

**Anyhow, enjoy~ ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>So… Apparently, I HAVE to take on Dash after school today. I don't know how the bets started, but…all right.

**12 people like this.**

**Rae Marshall: **Hai~

**Danny Fenton: **Should've known…

**Sam Manson: **I'll bring the first aid kit.

**Danny Fenton: **-_-"

**Josh Willows: **I'll point and laugh before hitting the jock upside the head with a stick.

**Tucker Foley: **I'll videotape you two running like Hell. XD

**Rae Marshall: **Sounds like a plan. And send me the tape…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **Ramen noodles: food of the gods.

**Brady Groven: **Sounds about right if you're eating it.

**Josh Willows: **Great… Now I can't eat my favorite soup anymore. -_-"

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **My biology teacher scares me.

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Valerie Grey, and 14 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Did you see the stuffed otter?

**Tucker Foley: **It's right above my seat. -_-"

**Sam Manson: **At least she likes…plants and…stuff.

**Valerie Grey: **Yeah. Like putting the dead trout IN the plant soil.

**Sam Manson: **…yeah.

**Tucker Foley: **Again, my biology teacher scares me.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **School can SMD.

**Rae Marshall, Destery Marshall, and 16 others like this.**

**Destery Marshall: **And swallow. ;D

**Danny Fenton: **…what exactly…?

**Josh Willows: **SMD.

**Danny Fenton: **…bad day so far?

**Josh Willows:** Apparently, I DIDN'T get off free for mauling Dash with my textbook, even though I do it to Destery every other second in the hallway. And to Brady…you…Rae sometimes…other…people… Anyhow, Dash was probably the last one I could get away with because I now have three lunch detentions and I have to pay a visit to guidance tomorrow.

**Danny Fenton: **…and we're supposed to take him on after school.

**Josh Willows: **NO. That's YOU. I'm going to do my best to hold back. Keko's parents…MAY kill me if I get suspended…again.

**Destery Marshall: **Third time not the charm?

**Josh Willows: **Fourth time not the charm.

**Destery Marshall: **Dude, come on.

**Josh Willows: **Wait, fifth. I forgot I had another one last year.

**Danny Fenton:** **Tucker Foley**, I call you as backup.

**Tucker Foley:** You're on your own.

**Danny Fenton: **Wha'? Abandonment NOW?

**Dash Baxter: **Thought you sounded so high and mighty on here yesterday, didn't you, Fentina?

**Danny Fenton: **…yeah, little bit.

**Dash Baxter: **When the last bell rings, we'll find out.

**Sam Manson: **I love how we all just causally abuse our phone privileges during school hours to map this out.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **SWEETHEART'S DANCE IN MARCH. :D

**23 people like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **Only if I can find a date…

**Danny Phantom: **Heyy~ ;D

**Tucker Foley: **No.

**Danny Phantom: **…aw…

**Valerie Grey: **I guess we could…go together…

**Danny Phantom: **SNUGGLE BUNNY. :D

**Valerie Grey: **NOT YOU.

**Danny Phantom: **…snuggle bitch.

**Tucker Foley: **WOOT. NO LONGER SINGLE~

**Valerie Grey: **I didn't agree to THAT, Foley.

**Tucker Foley: **Close enough.

**Keko Sakuma: **Love is in the air~ ;D

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton to Josh Willows: **…I'm joining you in guidance with Dash tomorrow…

**Josh Willows: **…you motherfucker.

**Danny Fenton: **WHAT? It's not like I planned it that way! I don't want to go!

**Josh Willows: **No, I don't care if YOU come. It's the DOUCHE that I don't want there. He'll provoke me into saying and/or doing something stupid and THEN I'll get suspended. -_-" That, and he smells like jockstrap.

**Dash Baxter: **IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE, WILLOWS.

**Josh Willows: **No. You and your name calling. Now disperse from my page. You words are going to make me go blind.

**Dash Baxter: **Freak.

**Josh Willows: **Jocksucker.

**Destery Marshall: **PWND.

**Danny Fenton: **This has made the whole aftermath that much better.

**Rae Marshall: **AND Tucker got the video of you running. :D

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Planted a little plant in biology today…

**Sam Manson: **Seems normal enough.

**Tucker Foley: **I'm afraid of what the plant will grow into…

**Sam Manson: **…okay, point.

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **I just remembered our winter door poster. XD

**Destery Marshall, Sam Manson, Valerie Grey, and 2 others like this.**

**Sam Manson: **The one with Yoshi, a mini Bill Cosby Santa, and a randomly buff Power Ranger astronaut?

**Rae Marshall: **With a little Christmas tree in the back, yeah.

**Destery Marshall: **We didn't win this one, either…

**Valerie Grey: **I wonder why…

**0~0~0**

**Natsumi Sakuma: **If I trip over another one of **Josh Willows**' books, I'm going to beat him into a coma with one.

**Josh Willows: **Like to see you try. I'm skilled in the art of book smacking.

**Danny Fenton: **…not this shit again.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **HEY, GUESS WHAT, EVERYONE!

**Paulina Sanchez: **WHAT? :D

**Danny Phantom: **I'm sexy and I know it. *epic intro back into the music*

**Sam Manson: **…dear God.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service. WATCH.

**Brady Groven: **I'm fully aware.

**Juliet Groven: **Do we need to have the same discussion?

**Brady Groven: **…love you, Mommy?

**Juliet Groven: **-_-"

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off…

**Sam Manson: Danny Phantom**, look what you did to everyone.

**Danny Phantom: **Girl, look at that body.

**Sam Manson: **…

**Danny Fenton: **Hey, Sam, guess what.

**Sam Manson: **…if it's 'I'm sexy and I know it,' I swear to God…

**Danny Fenton: **Nah… I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it. ;D

**Danny Phantom: **Show it…

**Destery Marshall: **Show it…

**Tucker Foley: **Show it…

**Danny Fenton: **Okay. NOW: I'm sexy and I know it~

**Sam Manson: **…well organized, I'll give you that.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Danny Fenton: **So…how's your three day suspension going?

**Danny Fenton: **-_-" I'm grounded for the fight yesterday, getting caught, and the semi-fight today. That's how it's going.

**Josh Willows: **…I agree that today's choice of actions didn't go well…

**Danny Fenton: **You flipped the desk, dude. FLIPPED. THE DESK. That kind of screams out, "Hey! I'm Josh and I have slightly extreme rage issues."

**Josh Willows: **…only toward people I don't want to tolerate…

**Danny Fenton:** So…everyone?

**Josh Willows: **You didn't have to pull me off of him. Mr. Timothy was getting to that… See? Now, you're suspended too because you took a swing at Dash after he pushed you.

**Danny Fenton: **I blame you.

**Josh Willows: **Come on… He deserved it. I was completely civilized until he called me an emo fag and you a useless, loser outcast. You know I'm right…~

**Danny Fenton: **-_-" Dude. Grounded. TWO WEEKS. NOT FUN. I know you don't know what grounded is, but I'm sure you can figure out how that goes.

**Josh Willows: **Come on…smile~ You know Dash looked funny with a bloody nose… Come on~ You know you wanna laugh~

**Danny Fenton: **There's a reason that they're making you see the guidance counselor every Wednesday from now on. That right there was a perfect example.

**Josh Willows: **…yeah, not my best course of actions today.

**Danny Fenton: **No. No, it wasn't.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Juicy Fruit.

**34 people like this.**

**0~0~0**

**Celina Marten: **We have a QUIZ in BAND. WHAT IS THAT?

**Greta Taylor: **Hell.

**Gabby Carter: **At least Mr. Warren gives everyone a hundred on written stuff…

**Celina Marten: **We've never had a quiz before! I don't mark my music!

**Keko Sakuma: **I LOVE BAND. :D

**Nob Ody likes this.**

**Keko Sakuma: **Oh, very funny, Celina…

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **Me. ALLEN. :D

Allen: Go kill yourself.

Me: :D

**Destery Marshall: **Still hates you?

**Rae Marshall: **Like the bubonic plague.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **So...um... Well, you see, this might be... This might be a little awkward- You know what? I should... I should just come out and say it. So... Well, here goes.

I don't like you.

So... Yeah. That was about it. All right now. Bye then.

**32 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **I can name a few people who that applies to lately.

**Josh Willows: **…honey buns~?

**Danny Fenton: **There's number one.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **Algebra 2, you are my bitch.

**Keko Sakuma, Tucker Foley, Rae Marshall, and 12 others like this.**

**Valerie Grey: **Catching up on your suspended work?

**Josh Willows: **And totally kicking math's ass without the help of a teacher~ Therefore, school can still SMD.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **I THINK MY MOM VACUUMED UP CUDDLES. D':

**Natsumi Sakuma: **…it's…okay? There, there…?

**Josh Willows: **Stop trying. Keko, we'll get you a…new Cuddles.

**Keko Sakuma: **I DON'T WANT A NEW CUDDLES. I WAS THE OLD CUDDLES.

**Sam Manson: **My neighbor's cat just had kittens.

**Josh Willows: **Oh, FUCK no.

**Keko Sakuma: **KITTENS. :D

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **So in my SPARE TIME—**Josh Willows, **S*M*D—I've been eating a shitload of cookies. Can't say that I'm complaining…

**Sam Manson: **You're going to get fat.

**Danny Fenton: **Don't matter. You know why?

**Sam Manson: **Why it won't matter that you'll be three hundred pounds overweight?

**Danny Fenton: **Yup.

**Sam Manson: ***sigh* Why doesn't it matter, Danny?

**Danny Fenton: **Because I'll STILL be sexy and I'll know it~ ;)

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **GIANT. FUCKING. WETAS. NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL.

**Rae Marshall and Brady Groven like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **…do I want to know?

**Brady Groven: **Cricket in New Zealand that looks like it's on steroids.

**Rae Marshall: **Bitch has a seven inch wingspan and is the world's largest insect.

**Destery Marshall: **FUCKING MONSTER FROM HELL.

**Brady Groven: **Pokémon from Hell…

**Josh Willows: **I know what I'm getting Keko for Valentine's Day~ ;D

**Destery Marshall: **I WILL FUCKING KNOCK YOUR TEETH IN, WILLOWS.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **DO NOT. LISTEN TO. THE "DEATH WALTZ." YOU WILL. NOT SURVIVE. (h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = G x 0 2 K O G h j e s)

**Sam Manson and 3 others like this.**

**Sam Manson: **ON my iPod.

**Danny Phantom: **You're insane.

**Sam Manson: **I keep head banging to the rhythm…

**Danny Phantom: **Great way to get whiplash…

**Tucker Foley: **It's not that bad.

**Danny Phantom: **It gets worse.

**Tucker Foley: **…

**Danny Phantom: **…

**Tucker Foley: **Just got worse.

**Danny Phantom: **Fucking troll composers…

**Keko Sakuma: **I LOVE THIS SONG. ;D

**Nob Ody like this.**

**Keko Sakuma: **CELENA.

**0~0~0**

**Dash Baxter: **This fucking sucks! All because of a couple of losers. If we lose the basketball game because I'm not there, those two are getting it.

**Kwan Lee, Paulina Sanchez, and Star Benson like this.**

**Josh Willows: **My phrase of the week: SMD.

**Dash Baxter: **When I see you and Fentonail again, you're going to have a problem.

**Josh Willows: **I repeat: SMD.

**Danny Fenton: **Stop antagonizing him.

**Dash Baxter: **Need your little boyfriend to defend you, Willows?

**Danny Fenton: **…SMD.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **I'm allowed to journey to the park of freedom! :D

**Sam Manson and Tucker Foley like this.**

**Sam Manson: **Suspensions almost over. That must feel good.

**Danny Fenton: **Anything besides staying locked in the house is good.

**Tucker Foley: **Videogames at Sam's?

**Danny Fenton: **-_-" Not yet.

**Josh Willows: **…you can shove me off a swing at the park?

**Danny Fenton: **May consider forgiveness.

**Destery Marshall: **Harmony = restored~

**Rae Marshall: **Glorious day!

**Dash Baxter: **I'll tie you two to the fucking swing.

**Danny Fenton: **Oh, no one cares.

**Josh Willows: **SMD. :D

**Dash Baxter: **Shut up, Fentina and fag.

**Josh Willows: **WHAT? WHAT? THIS IS BECAUSE MY EARS GOT PIERCED, ISN'T IT? JOCKSUCKER.

**Tucker Foley: **Or the eyeliner…? Both? No…?

**Sam Manson: **Round two. DING…

**Danny Fenton: **Funny, Sam.

**Sam Manson: **Well, really. When isn't one of us in a fight with Baxter?

**Dash Baxter: **Not sure, but it's definitely not while I have my fists ready to punch a couple holes through their heads.

**Destery Marshall: **Turn around, Dashy-boy. I want give a little hello in thanks to your "fag" comments and threats to my friends.

**Josh Willows: **Oh-ho shit…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **That was…interesting.

**Tucker Foley: **Interesting? HE KICKED HALF THE FOOTBALL TEAM'S ASS.

**Rae Marshall: **He may look stupid, but my brother is capable of so much more…

**Danny Fenton: **Honestly, I'm afraid too piss him off. Ever. Or even just disagree with him.

**Josh Willows: **I'm not. There's a high chance I'll smack him when I see him tomorrow. It's how we BOND… *gag*

**Destery Marshall: **Difference between Dash and I: He's blonde AND retarded. I'm blonde AND awesome.

**26 people like this.**

**Brady Groven: **See, this is why I came out of the closet while dating YOU…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **MY PARENTS ARE LETTING ME GET A KITTEN. :D

**Josh Willows: **Moving out. Right now.

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Grey to Tucker Foley: **Just so you know, you're paying for the Sweetheart Dance tickets.

**Tucker Foley: **…right…

**Danny Phantom: **I'd pay no problem~

**Valerie Grey: **Still NOT worth it.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **One final fight, for this tonight.

Whoa…

With knives and pens we made our plight.

**Josh Willows likes this.**

**Josh Willows: **Favorite song~

**Danny Fenton: **…not this shit.

**Sam Manson: **You just can't handle the sound.

**Josh Willows: **Stupid punk.

**Danny Fenton: **D:

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **The evil bunny in **Danny Fenton**'s closet just bit me.

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Sam Manson: **…

**Tucker Foley: **…

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Sam Manson: **…

**Tucker Foley: **My hand's glowing.

**Danny Fenton: **I'll have my mom check that out.

**Sam Manson: **Probably the best thing right now.

**0~0~0**

**Jack Fenton: **Everyday I'm shufflin'…

**Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton, and 17 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **…to the fudge.

**Jazz Fenton: ***epic revival of music*

**Maddie Fenton: **Cute.

* * *

><p><strong>EXPLANATION TIME. I'll make these as short as possible.<strong>

**Ramen noodles: Food of Gods. **

**Destery Marshall: A sexy god.**

**Make sense? Good.**

**My biology teacher scares me. She has an otter she stuffed herself ABOVE MY SEAT and we have to put her fish in her plants when they die...**

**SMD = Suck my dick. (My friend's favorite phrase.) And Josh sometimes falls victim to innapropriate wording as well. XD**

**However, Josh is, as a matter of fact, a rather violently inclined person. In my own stories, he's all right seventh grade, gets a little testy eigth grade, but by ninth grade, he's instigating full out fist fights, even with some friends. People learn to keep some space when confronting him. He may only be five foot three and about ninety pounds, but kid can go apeshit... So yes, he gets suspended sometimes.**

**SWEETHEART DANCE~ TUCKER HAS A CHANCE.**

**Danny's fight didn't end well. Also: Jocksucker. Thought of that yesterday...**

**We planted plants in biology...**

**That was the basics of my classes winter door poster. We didn't win.**

**Josh reads. A lot. Natsumi trips. A lot.**

**I'm sexy and I know it craze... Oh, yes~**

**So...the meeting in guidance didn't go well...? Oh, yes. In my series, Josh doesn't really understand the meaning of being grounded until his grandmother finally grounds him. He's so confused then...**

**Juicy Fruit.**

**QUIZ IN BAND TOMORROW. WHAT...? I DON'T MARK MY MUSIC. FU-**

**Allen hates me. :D**

**The "I don't like you" was my FB post today. XD**

**Algebra 2 Honors, you are NOT my bitch.**

**Cuddles...you poor thing... (Little tribute to my guinea pig. Can't seem to actually write about him. D:)**

**I had cookies while writing this. :D**

**GIANT FUCKING WETAS. LOOK THAT SHIT UP. It's canon that Destery becomes terrified of the *little* fuckers while he's on set for a movie in New Zealand when he's older.**

**HEY BAND NERDS. CHECK OUT THAT LINK UP THERE. DEATH WALTZ. FUCKING TROLL COMPOSER. XD**

**Dash, SMD. Actually, Danny and Josh's. XD**

**I asked someone who had the tops of their ears pierced. It apparently DOES hurt. I got it right. :D**

**The only person allowed to call Destery a faggot is Nebula Thorn (Skell's OC~ XD). The two get along awesomely.**

**So Destery will kick your ass otherwise if you keep throwing the word around. He takes Tae Kwon Do, stays fit, yada yada. He may look a little dim in the head, but don't underestimate him. Blondie can take care of himself. XD However, i****t rarely seems to phase Josh that Destery could maim him or worse.**

**No kitty for Keko, Josh? D:**

**BLACK VEIL BRIDES. "KNIVES AND PENS." I LOVE SCREAMO... PEACEFUL SHIT TO ME. :D**

**Thinking of a character I don't give much coverage to for the last line. HELLO, JACK FENTON...**

**That's it.**

**Josh: ...you're plotting for the next chapter...**

**Me: Yes. Yes, I am.**

**Josh: ...fuck me.**

**Me: Well, please review! ;)**


	30. TUMBLR

**ATTENTION: Skellingtonfan1 and I have tumblr's. Yes. I know you want to follow~**

**Mine: KCLarkins**

**Skell's: unicorns-barfing-rainbows**

**GO FORTH, LOVELY LITTLE DRONES. GO FORTH AND FOLLOW... SKELL HAS A PICTURE OF DESTERY AND HIS ABSOLUTELY MOEMOE BOYFRIEND ON THERE~ ONE OF THE FIRST POSTS SHE MADE~ YOU KNOW YOU WANNA FIND IT AND CODDLE IT.**

**Now, my JESUS YOU PEOPLE REVIEW AWESOMELY~ Thank you all SO, SO much for the favs and reviews and EVERYTHING. You're all epic.**

**That dance mentioned last chapter went well, by the way. :D**

**If I missed any reviews, I'm sorry. D: BUT THANK YOU! ;)**

**I'm answering review replies this way. Otherwise, I'll space out on them. So here we go!**

**Amyamari no Goshi: **It probably is the frightening song you're thinking of. :D Yeah, that video scares me, too… I was like 0_0…? YOU ADDED ONTO THE WATER PHOBIC WHALES? WOOT.

**AnimationNut: **Nah… Giant Wetas are ADORABLE… *cough* Thanks!

**lousiana-gal2: **KITTENS. YUS.

**SonOfLucifer: **Thank you! :D

**PrincessPlatypusFiend: **Lmao. Thanks for your reviews!

**Maheli phantom: **I'll keep that in mind. :D

**ForeverHalfa: **This is going to be our first one Friday or Monday. I don't want to take it… D: Yeah, math blows too. I love trying not to laugh when you're supposed to be quit. :D

**ChristinCC: **FUDGE IS A LIE? I HAD SOME RECENT, SO NOW THE LIE IS WITHIN ME.

**ScarletKnives: **Yes. Yes, Dezzy is boss. XD

**WaitingForAKiss: **…I laughed so hard when I read that about Mike… Skell and I have realized that if Destery wasn't gay, he just wouldn't be Destery. IT'S A SAD FACT OF LIFE… D: …I need to reply to the PM…BUT I'M SO LAZY.

**Skye of the Night: **I want to get that pierced now. I don't think my mom would let me, though. ALL HAIL THE EVIL BUNNY. …aw, poor guinea pig… And thank you! I shall be dancing with her tomorrow. ;D

**IceDragon19: **Sexy and I know it will now be stuck in your head again. :D Keko would coddle the weta like no tomorrow… KITTENS. XD

**DanPhantomsApprentice: **Oh, French… I probably couldn't learn it. I forgot all the Spanish I learned, and I took two classes last year. XD

**Fugitive of Gray: **Thank you! :D And yay, I'm a piñata!

**Anonymous that didn't have a name: **Thank you!

**Thorn: **Cannot comprehend random. XD Oh, and apparently Allen thinks I'm ugly too. XD OH, ALLEN… WHY WON'T YOU ADORE MEH?

**Anonymous that doesn't have an account: **Thank you for all your reviews! Yaoi fan? Me likey. Oh, you have me cracking up with the random. XD

**Annabell99: **…NOW I LOST THE GAME AGAIN…DAMMIT. XDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton: <strong>AND WE HAVE SNOW.

**13 people like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **AND WE WON'T GET A DAY OFF.

**Sam Manson: **Just another reason to hate school…

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **Sent carnations to people. XD

**Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Keko Sakuma, and 7 others like this.**

**Rae Marshall: **And all but one are "I love you" flowers. :D Rather be awkward than disappointing.

**Tucker Foley: **Who'd you send that other one to?

**Rae Marshall: **Allen. :D "Friendship." I signed it, "Your secret stalker."

**Tucker Foley: **…nice.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **SUPER BOWL, BITCHES. GIANTS. KICKED. ASS.

**14 people like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **THIS SUCKS.

**Danny Fenton: **LIKE YOUR PATRIOTS.

**Dash Baxter: **Watch it, Fenton.

**Danny Fenton: **Look, I just got off being grounded. I'm not dealing with you right now. However: PATRIOTS SUCK DICK. AND I'M WEARING MY GIANTS' SOCKS TOMORROW.

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **The aftermath of a Super Bowl party:

Me: *wakes up* *sees three boys passed out on ONE couch* *wakes them up* Destery, put your shirt back on. Brady, put your own pants on and give me my sweats. Josh, you sleepwalked here last night and that's all you need to know. Now each of you take a couple Advil, maybe slip into a cold shower for a couple minutes, and catch up with me for the bus.

**Destery Marshall and Brady Groven like this.**

**Josh Willows: **…I didn't…do anything, right…?

**Rae Marshall: **Nah… Not really…

**Josh Willows: **…

**Brady Groven: **However the hell last night ended… My head is killing me.

**Destery Marshall and Rae Marshall like this.**

**Destery Marshall: **It ended fantabulously~

**Sam Manson: **"…they're having sex up there?"

**Rae Marshall, Tucker Foley, and Keko Sakuma like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **"Go home, Josh."

**Danny Fenton likes this.**

**Danny Fenton: **…never again…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **Nyan Cat. On my iPod.

**64 people like this.**

**0~0~0**

**Vlad Masters: **Hi. I'm Vladdie. I like Desperate Housewives, snuggling my cat, and dropping by unannounced on the Fenton family. Oh, and I'm a complete fruit loop. I repeat: I am one seriously crazed up fruit loop.

**Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and 11 others like this.**

**Vlad Masters: **Who hacked my Facebook?

**Danny Phantom: **NO WORRIES, CITIZEN, I SHALL GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS… *cough* Totally wasn't me. ;D

**Sam Manson: **Aw, I'm so glad we have heroes like Phantom~

**Tucker Foley: **Makes me feel safe at night. :D

**Valerie Gray: **I can't breathe…laughing too hard…

**Danny Phantom: **SNUGGLE BUNNY.

**Valerie Gray: **No.

**Danny Phantom: **…snuggle bitch…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **…oh, God. HOW CAN I BE THIS BORED…?

Like for a…truth is.

**Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Keko Sakuma, and 7 others like this.**

**Sam Manson: **…seriously? That many damn people…?

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson to Danny Fenton: **So… Truth is I care about you. And… 'Kay, know what?

**Danny Fenton: **…what? XD

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **'Truth is' is now a confession- …still so many… Ugh…

**Tucker Foley: **That lazy?

**Sam Manson: **I'm not poetic or any crap like that. Now I'm supposed to pour my heart out? Hell no…

**Danny Fenton: **I feel special. I got half of one. :D

**0~0~0**

**Brady Groven to Destery Marshall: **…

**Destery Marshall: **…I sense an awkward conversation from this series of dots.

**Brady Groven: **Little bit, yeah.

**Destery Marshall: **Seems about time. Hell of a ride.

**Brady Groven: **I bid farewell.

**Destery Marshall: **Psh, see you at school tomorrow. XD

**Brady Groven: **Aha, totally~

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Confession one: My favorite color is purple.

**Josh Willows: **What kind of a confession is that?

**Sam Manson: **A colorful one.

**Danny Fenton likes this.**

**Josh Willows: **My favorite color is orange. WHOA, SO DEEP…

**Sam Manson: **Shut up, Willows.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton: **Your neon purple pants match my hair better than it does yours.

**Danny Fenton: **GIVE ME MY PANTS, YOU ASS. D:

**Danny Phantom: **AS SOON AS I GET IN THE PANTS YOU'RE WEARING.

**Maddie Fenton: **…I'm almost at the point of not even trying anymore.

**Danny Phantom: **MOMMEH. :D

**Maddie Fenton: **-_-"

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Confession two: I don't like doing these.

**Josh Willows: **Confession two: I don't like reading these.

**Sam Manson: **Shut up, Willows.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall went from "being in a relationship" to "single".**

**Josh Willows and 63 others like this.**

**Rae Marshall: **YOU NO TELL MEH? D:

**Destery Marshall: **Nah…

**Rae Marshall: ***bitch slap* You need to have more consideration for your sister! Who am I going to film now?

**Brady Groven: **Josh.

**Destery Marshall and Rae Marshall like this.**

**Rae Marshall: **Touché~

**Josh Willows:** I regret liking this status now…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Confession three: Black is not my natural hair color.

**Josh Willows: **…WHAT?

**Sam Manson: **Confession four: No one besides Danny, Tucker, and my family will ever know my natural hair color.

**Josh Willows: **…bet it's not as awesome as my hair…

**Sam Manson: **You really want to start this now?

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Danny Fenton: **WHAT IS HER HAIR COLOR?

**Danny Fenton: **WHAT IS THE ANSWER TO LIFE?

**Josh Willows: **Keko.

**Keko Sakuma: **Hai~ :D

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Who sent me freaking flowers? I got two anonymous ones and it's bugging me that I don't know who they're fun.

**Josh Willows: **…

**Sam Manson: **…Josh…

**Josh Willows: **PFF- No. I just wanted to see your reaction. XD

**Danny Phantom: **Hey, sexy~

**Sam Manson: **…

**Danny Phantom: **You like my flower?

**Danny Fenton: **HEY. MINE. STOP THIS, YOU FIEND.

**Sam Manson: **BUT WHO WAS THE OTHER ONE FROM? D:

**0~0~0**

_In another universe…_

Nah, totally kidding. ;D

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **I received many flowers today. Thank you all.

**32 people like this.**

**Destery Marshall: **And to whomever taped a blue rose to my locker before last period, thank you as well. It's a very lovely rose.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **Natsumi says I have the attention span of a gumball! :D

**Tucker Foley: **Which, if you think about it, is empty inside.

**Keko Sakuma: **D: I'M NOT EMPTY INSIDE. I'M FULL OF HUMAN STUFF.

**Josh Willows: **AND MY COOKIES. DAMMIT, KEKO. I WAS SAVING THOSE.

**Tucker Foley: **…so I'm going to log off now…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Confession five: Um… When I was little, I was scared of the dark.

**Josh Willows: **When I was little, I was scared of cats.

**Sam Manson: **…you're STILL scared of cats.

**Josh Willows: **What's your point?

**Sam Manson: **I got over mine.

**Josh Willows: **Why are we talking about this?

**Sam Manson: **I don't know. You're the one who brought up cats…

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **There's a mouse in my apartment.

**7 people like this.**

**Danny Phantom: **I'm not getting it…

**Valerie Gray: **Oh, my hero…

**Danny Phantom: **Hey, the evil bunny in Fenton's closet is bad enough. I'm not adding another rodent!

**Sam Manson: **I'll be over to get it soon. Chicken…

**Danny Phantom: **I am no chicken! I am a ghost!

**Keko Sakuma: **FEAR ME.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Confession six: I will do anything for gummy bats.

**Josh Willows: **Do my English homework.

**Sam Manson: **Confession seven: My last confession was a lie.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall to Josh Willows: **I am coming over there to spend the night. And you will say NOTHING ABOUT IT.

**Josh Willows: **No.

**Destery Marshall: **GTFO. I have an extra key, bitch.

**Josh Willows: **DAMMIT, KEKO.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **…why did I ever take psychology?

**Sam Manson: **…you're in psychology?

**Danny Fenton: **…yeah.

**Sam Manson: **…I never realized that.

**Danny Fenton: **…I'll give you some gummy bats if you do my homework here.

**Sam Manson: **…no.

**Tucker Foley: **…why are you talking all suspicious like with the "…"?

**Danny Fenton: **…I don't know.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Confession eight: I expected these to take longer than they actually are.

**Josh Willows: **Dude, my confessions would blow you out of the water. PLEASE…

**Sam Manson: **Nah. I simply want to get this over with. I regret ever taking the challenge.

**Josh Willows: **NO BALLS.

**Sam Manson: **Well, yeah. Why else would I be dating Danny then?

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **We cannot take any type of movie about reproduction seriously.

**Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Josh Willows and 14 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **THEY SAID "When the genes get turned on…" LIKE THREE TIMES IN A ROW… XD

**Tucker Foley: **I laughed every single time. EVERY SINGLE TIME.

**Josh Willows: **SHE GAVE BIRTH ON SCREEN. D: MY EYES…

**Destery Marshall: **See? You're wacked out by lady parts. Therefore, you are GAY and you will be MINE.

**Danny Fenton: **…someone's genes are turned on~

**Destery Marshall: **Try tight.

**Tucker Foley: **PFFFFFFFFFFF- I CAN'T EVEN… XD

**Valerie Gray:** -_-" Okay, EVERYONE needs to GTFO my page…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Confession nine: I just heard something crash downstairs.

**Josh Willows: **…I don't know how to take this.

**Danny Phantom: **No probs. It's just me, your friendly neighborhood ghost…ly…man. Ghostly man.

**Josh Willows: **…seriously?

**Danny Phantom: **Yeah, we'll go with that.

**Sam Manson: **Only one more to go.

**Josh Willows: **…LAME.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Because the semi-formal is coming up on Friday and you know you want to vote for me as junior prince~ ;D

**Danny Fenton: **LOLNOPE.

**Tucker Foley: **-_-"

**Valerie Gray: **…so do we color coordinate or what? How does this work?

**Danny Fenton: **LOLNOPE.

**Valerie Gray: **…

**Tucker Foley: **Just ignore him.

**Danny Fenton: **LOLNOPE.

**Tucker Foley: **DUDE.

**Danny Fenton: **…LOLYES?

**Valerie Gray: **Wear something yellow, Foley.

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: ***Sexy and I know It REMIX*

When I walk to the corner, (yeah)

This is what I see. (okay)

Every John parked and

They're staring at me.

They got disease in their pants

And they ain't afraid to share it…

Share it.

Share it.

Share it.

…we're VD and we know it…

**Destery Marshall, Sam Manson, Keko Sakuma, and 16 others like this.**

**Rae Marshall: **Because when the whore school of the century claims that your school doesn't know the meaning of abstinence…

**Sam Manson: **And this is why I like you.

**Rae Marshall: **GET READY TO FIGHT THE DISTRICT WAR OF THE MILLENNIA. SHITS ABOUT TO GET REAL WHEN ONE OF THEM FINDS THIS STATUS.

**34 people like this.**

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **Because molesting Josh in his own bed is better than molesting him in public~

**Rae Marshall and Keko Sakuma like this.**

**Josh Willows: **…you come anywhere near the downstairs, and I will slaughter you with a pizza cutter.

**Destery Marshall: **Sleeping on the recliner?

**Josh Willows: **STAY. THE FUCK. AWAY. FROM MY. RECLINER. AND SLEEP UP THERE.

**Destery Marshall: **…nah, I'm good. See you in two minutes. :D

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Confession ten: I have left a small wooden box with a hundred dollars somewhere in the school. Good luck.

**Josh Willows: **…wait, seriously?

**Sam Manson: **Thought all my confessions would be pointless, didn't you?

**Josh Willows: **…little bit, yeah.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: Natsumi Sakuma**, YOU LET JOSHY OUT OF THE ATTIC RIGHT NOW.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **I'm fine.

**Keko Sakuma: **THERE'S A SCARY JACK-IN-THE-BOX UP THERE. D:

**Josh Willows: **FUCK THAT. THERE'S A GOD DAMN BAT IN HERE. JESUS CHRIST- USING THE WINDOW. IF I DIE, NONE OF YOU ARE INVITED TO MY FUNERAL.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **is feeling like a troll today. You have been warned.

**13 people like this.**

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Note to planet: Do NOT take ANY food from **Danny Fenton**.

**Sam Manson: **…you ate the egg, didn't you?

**Tucker Foley: **I THOUGHT IT WAS A CHOCOLATE EGG.

**Danny Fenton: **LOLNOPEZ.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **You see me flyin', you hatin'… All because you wish you were so high and ghostly~ Look at me, I'm high and ghostly~ Look at me, I'm high and ghostly~ Look at me, I'm high and ghostly~

**43 people like this.**

**Maddie Fenton: **You're bored out of your mind, aren't you?

**Danny Phantom: **That I am.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **I'm not a hipster. Bitch, these are my READING GLASSES. Get it right.

**Tucker Foley: **I don't get it. YOU wear your square glasses sometimes in class and people make hipster comments. I wear my square glasses all the time and get nothing.

**Josh Willows: **Psh, that's because MY glasses are huge, green, and bitchin'~

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **I can't feel my face…or my legs…or a certain region between those two locations…

**Destery Marshall: **I SAID I WAS SORRY. D:

**Danny Fenton: **YOU CAN'T PLAY SOCCER.

**Brady Groven: **…I should've posted a warning about this way back when…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **So someone had a yellow Vespa~ And they ran **Josh Willows** over like a boss.

**Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Natsumi Sakuma and 21 others like this.**

**Josh Willows: **…my organs…rearranged…themselves…

**Natsumi Sakuma: **He's fine…

**Tucker Foley: **Anyone know who it was?

**Sam Manson: **All we know is that it had a pink helmet and carried a purple electric guitar on its back. Other than that, it was cackling laughter…

**Josh Willows: **…I will find them…and I will slaughter them…with a staple gun…

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray to Rae Marshall: **You find it?

**Rae Marshall: **NO. D: I'm starting to think it was a lie because I can stalk ANYTHING down and I haven't found it.

**Sam Manson: **Can't find my special box, can you?

**Rae Marshall: **YOU'RE SUCH A TROLL.

**Danny Fenton: **LOLNOPE. THAT'S ME~

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Pigeon porno.

**Josh Willows: **I'm coming over there. And I am going to beat you.

**Danny Fenton: **"DO ME," said the pigeon.

**Josh Willows: **I'm on my way, Fenton…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **Tumblr…I love you. It may be too soon, but… But I love you… With all of your shiny gifs and amusing memes… And to all my loyal followers who wait to hear what insightful—granted, troll worthy—thing I have to say for the day…

**56 people like this.**

**Rae Marshall:** They follow you for the rare shirtless pics. XD

**Destery Marshall: **PFFFF- Yeah. But still. I own their asses now.

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray to Sam Manson: **Where's the box?

**Sam Manson: **Wouldn't you like to know?

**Valerie Gray: **Sort of why I'm asking…

**Sam Manson: **It's…

**Valerie Gray: **Yes…?

**Sam Manson: **In the school.

**Valerie Gray: **…you're receiving too much joy out of other people's misery.

**Sam Manson: **Oh, yes~

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **PIGEON PORNO FOR ALL. **Josh Willows**.

**Josh Willows: **I'm in your house.

**Danny Fenton: **Psh, no, you're not. I would've heard you- OH GOD YOU'RE ON THE STAIRS… DD:

**Josh Willows: **One, two… Joshy's coming for you~

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **I found the box. :D

**Rae Marshall: **…

**Valerie Gray: **…

**Sam Manson: **…how…? I don't… What?

**Rae Marshall: **You hid it somewhere impossible, didn't you?

**Sam Manson: **…ceiling of the cafeteria…

**Valerie Gray: **Well, she's Keko. We learn to stop asking how, lest our minds fry…

**0~0~0**

**VD District to Rae Marshall: **Shit just got real.

**Rae Marshall: **OH-HO FUCK~

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **is trapped in the weapon's vault until further notice. This is **Josh Willows** signing off of his Facebook.

**Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton and 14 others like this.**

**0~0~0**

**Jazz Fenton: **When your roommate butters the hallway outside of your dorm…

**Mandy Marcus: **Maybe now they'll stop blasting their music when they walk past our room at two in the morning…

**0~0~0**

**KCLarkins: **WOW. CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR NAME HERE~ LOLZ…

**unicorns-barfing-rainbows:** AREN'T THEY FANTASTIC, CODI?

**KCLarkins: **WHY YES, THEY ARE, SKELL. EVERYONE SHOULD FOLLOW US LIKE MINDLESS DRONES. :D

**unicorns-barfing-rainbows:** IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE.

**0~0~0**

**Damian Daemon to Destery Marshall: **Um…hi?

* * *

><p><strong>HI. I HAD AUTHOR'S NOTES HERE AS ALWAYS.<strong>

**AND THEN THEY GOT DELETED AS SOON AS I HIT SAVE.**

**BECAUSE FF LIKES TO BE A DOUCHE. :D**

**THE "SEXY AND I KNOW IT" PARODY WAS ME. WE HAVE AN ASS SCHOOL BY US AND THEY'RE ALL WHORES...**

**SO REMEMBER THE BASICS BECAUSE I'M NOT WRITING THE NOTES AGAIN:**

**PRACTICE SAFE EATING OF BANANAS.**

**YAOI IS YOUR GUIDE.**

**FOLLOW US ON TUMBLR. FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW. THEY MAKE JOSH MISERABLE AND YOU KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE TO SEE HIM SMILE. ;)**


	31. NO H8

**"Day of Silence:**

**Please understand my reasons for not speaking today. I am participating in the Day of Silence (DOS), a national youth movement bringing attention to the silence faced by lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender people and their allies. My deliberate silence echoes that silence, which is caused by anti-LGBT bullying, name-calling and harassment. I believe that ending the silence is the first step toward building awareness and making a commitment to address these injustices. Think about the voices you are not hearing today.**

**What are you going to do to end the silence?"**

**That was the small slip of paper I showed to my teachers as a pass today. And while yes, it's National Pot Day and everyone likes to argue about it, the Day of Silence is something I consider much more important. THIS kind of treatment of others happens EVERY. DAY. And whether you see it or not, the bullying and name-calling and harassment is REAL. And sometimes, it brings the people it affects to the point of taking their own lives.**

**But you know what? It DOESN'T have to be that way. We can make a difference if we open our eyes and see that there SHOULDN'T be this kind of treatment of others. Stick up for those who are ignored! In the halls and classrooms at school, on the street, at work, at home! Don't just pass them by and let them be treated like different is wrong.**

**Because different ISN'T wrong. It's who you are, and NO ONE should be knocked down because they aren't what others might call "normal."**

**Today was the Day of Silence. If you didn't participate, get involved, take a stand. Show that this isn't how things should be. Be the voice. And next year, take that vow to close your mouth for one day to send a message.**

**Now I suppose you want to move along and read the chat? Well, enjoy~**

**Also: the story on FictionPress has been updated.**

***And I know I didn't answer reviews. I'M SORRY. BUT I LOVE YOU ALL LIKE I LOVE RAMEN. AND THAT'S A LOT. I SWEAR.* ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton to Sam Manson: <strong>You. Me. Date. Tonight.

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**Sam Manson: **All right, but I'M picking the place. ;)

**Danny Fenton: **…you're going to pick that veggie restaurant, I just know it…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **Going on a date with **Damian Daemon**. :)

**Josh Willows: **…who?

**Tucker Foley: **…is he new?

**Destery Marshall: **Nope. He's been here for a couple years now.

**Josh Willows: **…so when do we get to meet him…?

**Destery Marshall: **…don't even think about it.

**Rae Marshall: **He's too moe to handle your mood swings, Joshy~

**Josh Willows: **-_-" I just want to meet him…

**0~0~0**

**Paulina Sanchez: **People say I'm funny, but I'm not. I'm just mean and people think I'm joking. :)

**Star Benson, Dash Baxter, Kwan Lee and 24 others like this.**

**Star Benson: **No, way! You're the SWEETEST. :D

**Paulina Sanchez: **Like, I know, right?

**Sam Manson: **They know you're being mean. They're just too scared to say anything.

**Paulina Sanchez: **No one asked you, loser.

**Sam Manson: **But I compliment you admitting you're a bitch. That's a step up from your usual conceited self.

**Paulina Sanchez: **LOSER.

**Sam Manson: **LOL NO WAY, LAUGHING SO HARD BECAUSE YOU'RE JOKING…EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE NOT…

**Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, and 14 others like this.**

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Bio Teacher: *talking about cells or some shit and comparing students instead* What if I took these students and I flattened them?

Student: That'd be murder.

*cue laughter*

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton and 12 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Her class still scary?

**Tucker Foley: **No… But I still get a headache every time I'm in there…

**Sam Manson: **I heard some kid put a live goldfish into her tank with the trout last semester.

**Tucker Foley: **That they did. :D Not to mention the kids who put staples and poptart in there THIS semester… She's blaming third block, so they can't go on the fieldtrip to release the fish.

**Jazz Fenton: **…niiice…

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray to Tucker Foley: **You have the tickets?

**Tucker Foley: **Yes.

**Valerie Gray: **You have clothes?

**Tucker Foley: **Yes.

**Valerie Gray: **You know when to pick me up?

**Tucker Foley: **And yes.

**Valerie Gray: **All right. Then tomorrow night is game on.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma to Josh Willows: **"A psychic is an actor playing the role of a psychic." ~Psychological Magician Daryl Bem, 1984.

**Josh Willows likes this.**

**Josh Willows: **HA… Yeah, right…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **"Nobody wants to kiss when they are hungry." Dorothea Dix

True story. XD

**Danny Fenton: **I disagree. ;D

**Danny Phantom: **I KNEW YOU WANTED ME~ :D

**Sam Manson: **He meant ME and the fact that he doesn't want to be eating what's on his plate.

**Danny Fenton: **I don't know what it is, so IT'S NOT HAPPENING…

**0~0~0**

**Damian Daemon to Destery Marshall: **I…had a really nice time. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me.

**Destery Marshall and Rae Marshall like this.**

**Destery Marshall: **You're very welcome. I had fun.

**Josh Willows: **Oh, God, I can feel the after-fuck tension through the Internet…

**Rae Marshall likes this.**

**Damian Daemon: **…

**Destery Marshall: **We…uh… We didn't…

**Josh Willows: **…

**Danny Fenton: **…WHAT?

**Sam Manson: ***does not compute* I need a second to reread this…

**Tucker Foley: **Funny, but seriously now, Destery…

**Destery Marshall: **We didn't sleep together.

**Josh Willows: **…do you feel all right…?

**Tucker Foley: **…WAIT, WHAT?

**Danny Fenton: **THAT'S WHAT I SAID.

**Damian Daemon: **We…just went to the movies…

**Destery Marshall: **And I walked him home. That's it.

**Josh Willows: **…please rewrite that in terms that everyone can understand, because I can't comprehend how the school slut doesn't fuck his newest toy on the first date.

**Destery Marshall: **How lovely of you… -_-"

**Josh Willows: **What? It's fucking true, and you know it…

**Tucker Foley: **Everything I thought I knew is now proven to be false…

**Rae Marshall: **How do you think I feel? I was expecting some good footage from this…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **I can't get my permit because I don't have a social security number or a birth certificate…

**Sam Manson: **…are you seriously…?

**Tucker Foley: **I have no words. At all…

**Danny Phantom: **Do you know how much time I have to occupy myself?

**Danny Fenton: **In that case, you should clean my room. :D

**Sam Manson: **I swear to God, this Facebook interaction is getting worse by the day between you TWO.

**Tucker Foley: **Worse? Yes. Entertaining as well? Definitely yes.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **A stranger will stab you in the front. A friend will stab you in the back. A lover will stab you in the heart. But a best friend will poke you with a straw.

**Josh Willows: **…so me stabbing you with a fork was…?

**Destery Marshall: **Well, you know, everyone ELSE has non-abusive best friends.

**Rae Marshall: **It's how he shows he cares. :D

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **"The first step to better times is to imagine them." :D

**Danny Fenton: **I imagine Dash catching mono and staying home from school for a month.

**Keko Sakuma: **THAT'S NOT NICE! D:

**Danny Fenton: **You said to imagine better times…

**0~0~0**

**Nebula Thorn to Josh Willows: **You wanna get reacquainted with my vespa?

**Josh Willows: **…IT WAS YOU?

**Nebula Thorn: **Well, it certainly wasn't the Easter Bunny.

**Josh Willows: **YOU BITCH.

**Nebula Thorn: **Actually, I think that'd be 'Pixie Bitch' to you…

**Josh Willows: **Shut up and get off my page. I don't even know what AU we're in…

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray to Tucker Foley: **To the dance?

**Tucker Foley: **I'M ON MY WAY~

**Valerie Gray: **Better be…

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Weather gets warmer so I start wearing shorts.

What do I wake up to this morning?

SLEET.

**Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Josh Willows and 8 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Mother Nature is very bipolar.

**Tucker Foley: **She's eternally PMSing. There. I said it. Let hail rain down on me…

**Sam Manson: **Forget hail. I want fucking warmth…

**Josh Willows: **TO YOUR GREENHOUSE.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Damian Daemon: **…seriously, no?

**Damian Daemon: **…no.

**Josh Willows: **…is there something wrong with you that he's not putting his hand down your pants?

**Damian Daemon:** I…don't think so.

**Josh Willows: **Why is he even dating you then?

**Damian Daemon: **Maybe…he likes me a little?

**Josh Willows: **The fuck is this?

**Damian Daemon: **…I don't understand what you're…

**Josh Willows: **How has he not dragged you upstairs- None of this makes any fucking sense. THE FUCK?

**Destery Marshall: **Joshy, cease and disperse from the Internet before you frighten him…

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **The dance is going well~ **Valerie Gray** is one hell of a dancer. ;)

**Valerie Gray likes this.**

**Valerie Gray: **And you surprisingly don't have two left feet.

**Tucker Foley: **I'm a man of many talents.

**Danny Phantom: **WHO HAS STOLEN THE AFFECTIONS OF MY SNUGGLE BUNNY.

**Valerie Gray: **…no. -_-"

**Danny Phantom: **…snuggle bitch…

**Tucker Foley: **Every time…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **On a scale of 1 to Spongebob, how ready are you?

**Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and 47 others like this.**

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Talking to yourself: Normal. Fighting with yourself: Normal. Talking to yourself in a language you don't know: We have a problem here.

**Josh Willows, Jazz Fenton, Tucker Foley and 13 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **I blame the evil bunny in my closet.

**Sam Manson and Tucker Foley likes this.**

**Josh Willows: **Yes, because the evil bunny had you speaking in tongues…

**Jack Fenton: **Don't worry, son, we'll get that ghost out of you!

**Maddie Fenton: **Darn right we will! No ghost filth will haunt our baby!

**Danny Fenton: **…Josh, I hate you…

**Josh Willows: **Everybody does…

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall: **Baby, there's no other superstar. You that I'll be…papa-paparazzi~

**Destery Marshall and Keko Sakuma likes this.**

**Danny Phantom: **For your first job, you can snap photos of me looking awesome. :D

**Josh Willows: **Her forte is placing invading cameras in secret places and watching you from the other side.

**Danny Phantom: **…

**Rae Marshall: **Damn right. ;D

**Keko Sakuma: **SHE ALWAYS HAS THE GREATEST VIDEO COLLECTIONS. :DDD

**Danny Phantom: **…forget I said anything…

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **A good friend will help you when you fall. But a best friend will laugh at you for falling in the first place.

**Sam Manson likes this.**

**Danny Fenton: **NOT FUNNY. I THINK I BROKE SOMETHING…

**Sam Manson: **What'd he do now?

**Tucker Foley: **I'm walking outside his house, hear the door spastically bang, turn to look, and watch him literally trip before he reaches the top step. He slammed into the railing and tumbled down to the sidewalk before somehow rolling to his feet and running across the street to where I was.

…and I was laughing. The entire time.

**Danny Fenton: **MY PARENTS WERE TRYING TO RID THE GHOST IN ME. THERE IS NO GHOST.

**Tucker Foley: **XD

**Sam Manson: **…well, no one said that Danny had balance…

**Danny Fenton: **THANKS…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall to Damian Daemon: **Over the house I come~? ;D

**Josh Willows: **…HERE WE GO.

**Damian Daemon: **He's meeting my parents…

**Josh Willows: **…HOW ARE YOU NOT FUCKING?

**Destery Marshall: **Stop it! You'll make him feel awkward…

**Damian Daemon: **Too late…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma to Rae Marshall: **SLUMBER PARTY!

**Natsumi Sakuma: **No.

**Rae Marshall: **Yes.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **No.

**Rae Marshall: **Yes.

**Josh Willows: **No.

**Keko Sakuma: **YES. :D

**Rae Marshall: **…two against two…

**Josh Willows: **No.

**Natsumi Sakuma: **I'm the one who rules the house now. No.

**Sam Manson: **Yes~

**Keko Sakuma: **SLUMBER PARTY IS ON.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **My life will not be fulfilled until I walk away from an explosion in slow motion…

**Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray and 7 others like this.**

**Valerie Gray: **I could arrange that.

**Tucker Foley: **Don't let Danny near it. He'll trip into the flames.

**Danny Fenton: **When you're speeding out of your house with untied shoes, YOU WOULD FALL TOO.

**Sam Manson: **Could be worse. He could be **Josh Willows**, who has never mastered stairs.

**Josh Willows: **…I regret nothing.

**Keko Sakuma: **Natsumi still stitches his chin. :D

**Josh Willows: **…except that…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **Tomorrow is the Day of Silence. What part are you taking in it? NO H8.

**Damian Daemon, Brady Groven, Rae Marshall and 14 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Now, we can't talk, right?

**Destery Marshall: **Nope. And I ordered the shirts for everyone, so we can pick them up from the office tomorrow.

**Keko Sakuma: **THIS IS GONNA BE FUN! :D

**Sam Manson: **She's staying quiet?

**Tucker Foley: **Duct tape~?

**Josh Willows: **Duct tape.

**Sam Manson: **We'll meet you in the cafeteria after crashing the Sakuma house.

**Danny Phantom: **SLUMBER PARTY~? :D

**Danny Fenton: **MINE.

**Sam Manson: **…idiots…

**Destery Marshall: **But yes, the Day of Silence is tomorrow. And all be damned if they try to discourage me.

**Damian Daemon likes this.**

**Damian Daemon: **Same here. :)

**Josh Willows: **…oh, how together you two are…

**0~0~0**

**Before reading on, and I know this may seem SO TERRIBLE, but go to **kclarkins. tumblr. com/ **and see the picture up there. You may have to scroll down one or two things by the time you click here. BUT IT'S SO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I WAS DYING IN LAUGHTER WITH SKELL. And because I'm not going to NOT blog ever again, here's the link to the picture. But you should totally still check out my tumblr~ :D http : / 26 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr _ m2r4accy 491qfdt qno1 _ 500 . png**

**Rae Marshall to Josh Willows: **Did you see it?

**Josh Willows: **Fuck you.

**Rae Marshall: **YOU HAD ONE JOB. AND YOU FUCKED IT UP.

**Josh Willows: **LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ALREADY PLAGUE MY HOUSE.

**Rae Marshall: **Yes. Yes, we do.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Hello, world. Today is National Pot Day.

**13 people like this.**

**Destery Marshall: **…

**Danny Fenton:** …fuck.

**Josh Willows: **I'm going to punch you in the face.

**Destery Marshall: **…

**Josh Willows: **Twice. Because he's going to want to prove a passive point unless someone does something really stupid.

**Brady Groven: **Way to go, Fenton.

**Danny Fenton: **PLEASE STOP POSTING. I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY.

**Josh Willows: **Three times. :D

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Released the fish in biology. And I almost fell in the water. Which then made me wonder…WHY DID I AGREE TO GO IN THE WATER?

**Sam Manson: **Everything went well?

**Tucker Foley: **We almost lost a fish in the dirt…

**Greta Taylor: **FOR THE LAST TIME, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT.

**Tucker Foley: **FISH KILLER. WHO KNOWS IF SURVIVOR ACTUALLY SURIVED WITH HOW HE WAS SWIMMING.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **My face hurts.

**Sam Manson: **I wonder why.

**Danny Fenton: **HE WASN'T KIDDING. THREE RANDOM TIMES TODAY, HE JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND THEN KEPT WALKING. HE'S LIKE A SCARY FUCKING NINJA…

**Josh Willows: **Thank you. :D

**Danny Fenton: **-_-"

**Destery Marshall: **I feel accomplished. I punched Baxter in the face…

**Rae Marshall: **Wonderful footage that was…

**Damian Daemon: **…never saw it coming…

**Tucker Foley: **This must've been fourth block when we were with the fish. What happened?

**Destery Marshall: **He might be an idiot, but he doesn't come after me. So he went after Brady in the hallway instead and used some…colorful ADJECTIVES.

**Brady Groven: **…I was all right…

**Destery Marshall: **You can't handle shit, dear… Not shit.

**Damian Daemon: **It wasn't pretty… Kind of scary…

**Destery Marshall: **Aw, no worries, Day-Day~

**Josh Willows: **…'Day-Day'…?

**Damian Daemon: **…

**Rae Marshall: **So besides three people being abused about the face, I heard someone painted a pot leaf on the water tower…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **My ghost rays bring all the girls to the streets, and they're like, "Look at them beams." Damn right. I've got some bitchin' beams. And I will blast them. Green and hot.

**Maddie Fenton: **…

**Danny Phantom: **Yes, I'm bored today.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Daemon~ Is a little moe, raven haired creature with the beginning shyness of adorable. And he is who Destery eventually gives his heart to, as well as a shiny little ring. Quite honestly, they're one of the most normal relationships in canon, too...<strong>

~Thanks to Maffizzle-lee-izzle for supplying some highly amusing statuses that are displayed throughout the chapter! :D How I love the witty-ness~

**My bio teacher was talking about about cells and the murder comment came up... And the stuff about the fish is true, believe it or not...**

**"A psychic is an actor playing the role of a psychic." Cracks me up because of what Josh actually is~**

**It may not seem like it here, but in canon Josh is an extremely jealous person toward Destery's boyfriends. And he scares the utmost shit out of Damian in the early months to a year of his and Dezzy's relationship.**

**I GOT MY PERMIT. :D AND I HAVEN'T CRASHED YET.**

**...Josh abuses his friends. Because he loves them...? :D**

**DASH CATCHING MONO.**

**SHOUT OUT TO NEBULA THORN AND HER VESPA OF AWESOME. She tends to hit Joshy with it upon any of her arrivals when riding it...**

**I personally picture there being an ancient, in grained language of the ghost species. *shrug* Just me.**

**Rae's a stalker. Or the ultimate paparazzi.**

**In junior year, the Sakuma parents move back to Japan for work and leave Natsumi in charge of Keko and Josh, thus her ruling the house...**

**Josh, and apparently Danny, suck at stairs. :D**

**Destery is just one of the canon characters that takes the Day of Silence seriously. Don't fuck with him.**

**IF YOU WENT TO MY TUMBLR, THEN YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND THE ONE ABOUT JOSH FUCKING SHIT UP WITH HIS ONE JOB.**

**Danny, don't mention the pot...**

**Almost fell in the water... Good times. AND MY FRIEND ALMOST KILLED THE FISHY. But I saved him and our friend called him Survivor. We don't know how far he made it...**

**Brady can't handle himself in a fight. Really at all... So he's an easy target for bigoted assholes when he's alone or caught off guard.**

**DAY-DAY~ Lovely little nickname.**

**SKELL. POT LEAF.**

**And the last is to the "Milkshakes" tune...**

**That's about it. Remember what the Day of Silence means. Please~? I'm using puppy dog eyes.**

**And goodnight, people. Make sure to spay and neuter your neighbors, visit Skell and I's tumblrs, check out FictionPress, eat some fruit.**

**Oh, and please review! ;)**


	32. My mom knows I'm awake at 1:14 am

**What the shit? I'm not dead?**

**Actually, I'm sitting in a shitty motel room and every time someone takes a shower, it sounds like Hell is trying to crawl through the piping system.**

**Hell doesn't belong in the piping system.**

**Hell, get away from my shower head, you pervert.**

**Just kidding, you can keep me company.**

**;D**

**Jesus Penguins, I am getting off track.**

**Anyhow, this chapter is a little shorter, I believe... BUT NONETHELESS, IT IS ALIVE.**

**SO REMEMBER:**

**CHECK OUT SKELL AND I'S TUMBLRS.**

**And it's a good way to ask questions~ *HINT HINT* *HIT ME UP ON THERE, BITCHES.* *I LOVEST ME SOME ANONS.***

**All right, darlings, carry on with the chapter~ ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton to Tucker Foley:<strong> I said a lot of mean stuff about you yesterday, and I just wanted you to know I meant every part of it.

**Tucker Foley: **You're a terrible person.

**Danny Fenton: **I know. Felt good to say.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **That is mahogany.

**45 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **No, this is Sparta.

**46 people like this.**

**Josh Willows: **No, these are two idiots quoting movies.

**Danny Phantom: **FENTON. FENTON, I SPY A DWARF.

**Danny Fenton:** I SHALL ALERT SNOW WHITE THAT GRUMPY IS MISSING IMMEDIATELY.

**Josh Willows: **And you wonder why I talk more with fists.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **The maturity of your high school becomes clear when they have Dora the Explorer on the television in the cafeteria.

**37 people like this.**

**Keko Sakuma: **I LOVE THAT SHOW! :D ME ENCANTA LA PROGRAMA.

**Tucker Foley: **It's weird when she tries to speak Spanish.

**Josh Willows: **Try living with her and then face palming when she repeatedly asks you to help when you don't know anything besides 'sí.'

**Danny Fenton: **DORA THE EXPLORER WAS ON AND I MISSED IT? D:

**Sam Manson: **…

**Tucker Foley: **…he's your boyfriend.

**Sam Manson: **…I sometimes ask myself why…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **LOLNOT GOING NEAR MY SISTER TODAY-

**Rae Marshall: **REAL FUNNY, YOU ASSHOLE.

**Danny Fenton: **…I don't want to know…

**Destery Marshall: **Guess who turned into a bitch third block.

**Danny Fenton: **…shit…

**Destery Marshall: **Luckily, she'll get fed up and go to Keko's. :D I just have to avoid the house~ So I'll go hang out with **Damian Daemon**.

**Damian Daemon likes this.**

**Damian Daemon:** You can come over. :)

**Josh Willows: **…MOTHER OF GOD. I AM NOT GOING HOME…

**Sam Manson: **But really, short stack, it kind of suits you living in a house with three women. Your mood swings could rival any week of PMSing.

**34 people like this.**

**Destery Marshall: **Aw, leave him alone. It's not his fault he's sexually frustrated all the time.

**Keko Sakuma, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and 2 others like this.**

**0~0~0**

**Paulina Sanchez: **Hey, I just met you! XD

**Star Benson: **And this is crazy! :D

**Paulina Sanchez: **But here's my number!

**Star Benson: **So call me maybe!

**Rae Marshall: **Hey, I just found this! XD

**Sam Manson: **It's kinda crazy! :D

**Rae Marshall: **But you're freaking annoying!

**Sam Manson: **So shut up maybe!

**Paulina Sanchez: **Get off my page!

**Star Benson: **Losers! Just because you don't like good music doesn't mean you should bash it!

**Rae Marshall: **Today is not your day to start things.

**Sam Manson: **Black mail photos?

**Rae Marshall: **Oh, you know me too well by now…

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **What if there was, like…a water-phobic whale?

**24 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **The shit that would hit that fan would be too great.

**Danny Phantom: **…what if a whale DROWNED?

**Tucker Foley: **Whales are odd things.

**Josh Willows: **Obese dolphins are cute, though.

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Josh Willows: **BELUGA WHALES. BELUGA. WHALES.

**Danny Phantom: **…what if Josh drowned?

**Tucker Foley: **What if there was a water-phobic Josh?

**Danny Fenton: **Then he wouldn't shower and would have no friends.

**Tucker Foley: **I don't see how the friend part would be any different than right now.

**Josh Willows: **Say anything you want. I'll always have beluga whales.

**Danny Phantom: **But seriously. What if we just took Josh…and put him in a giant body of water…and left him to drown?

**Josh Willows: **THEN MY BELUGA WHALE FRIENDS WOULD SAVE ME.

**Danny Fenton: **WRONG. YOU DON'T SHOWER, SO YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS.

**Tucker Foley: **…so what if a water-phobic Josh was the SIZE of a whale…?

**Danny Phantom: **He'd be an anorexic whale.

**Josh Willows: **Don't matter. I'd still be a beluga whale. Bitches love beluga whales.

**Sam Manson: **…the amount of stupidity in this one thread is too damn high.

**0~0~0**

**Natsumi Sakuma to Keko Sakuma: **Your friend is a living nightmare. I request that she leaves our home. Immediately.

**Rae Marshall: **SAY IT AGAIN, YOU ICE BITCH.

**Keko Sakuma: **NAT! D: SHE NEEDS HER WAIFU!

**Rae Marshall: **WAIFUUUUUU. CHOCOLATE. DD:

**Keko Sakuma: **I'M COMING~!

**Natsumi Sakuma: **She eats us out of house and home and demands things she has no right to. I want her to go somewhere else. NOW.

**Destery Marshall: **DEAR JESUS, KEEP HER THERE.

**Danny Fenton: **RIGHT THERE. DON'T LET HER LEAVE.

**Josh Willows: **I'm THIS close to making new friends so that I can live in their homes for the next week.

**Danny Fenton: **There's my house.

**Destery Marshall: **You have an evil bunny living in your closet.

**Danny Fenton: **…I think it's to the point where I should demand that he pay rent…

**Tucker Foley: **What's he gonna pay you with? Carrots?

**Destery Marshall: **Rabbit nuggets.

**Danny Fenton: **…I fucking hate this bunny…

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall posted a video.**

**Rae Marshall: **Hey, look, everyone! Film of Paulina sharing her face with different guys!

**Sam Manson, Valerie Gray, Keko Sakuma, and 17 others like this.**

**Paulina Sanchez: **YOU LITTLE BITCH! TAKE IT DOWN!

**Rae Marshall: **I'm sorry. I can't hear you over the URGE TO DESTROY MY UTERUS.

**Sam Manson: **This is a nice lesson showing why you don't irritate a girl with unlimited embarrassing footage while she is on her bitch time.

**Valerie Gray: **Well, this video made my entire year. Now to sit back and watch the outcome~

**Dash Baxter: **…

**Rae Marshall: **SO IT BEGINS.

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **My cousin told me that when he poured Monster on the sidewalk, it began to erode the sidewalk. Never am I drinking Monster again.

**Josh Willows: **More for me.

**Valerie Gray: **Imagine what it must do to your body.

**Josh Willows: **Sweet. I'll die young and look sexy in my casket.

**Valerie Gray: **…

**Josh Willows: **…

**Valerie Gray: **…how many…?

**Josh Willows: **Seven. I feel like my stomach is trying to claw its way out of my body. I also feel shaky, but that's just the caffeine taking effect.

**Valerie Gray: **…do you EVER do anything to take care of yourself?

**Josh Willows: **I ate a container of icing for breakfast. So…no. I don't.

**Valerie Gray: **…

**Josh Willows: **My eyes are so fucking wide.

**Valerie Gray: **…have fun, Josh.

**Josh Willows: **I think I'm some level of high right now…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton: **Does anyone know where all this glitter is coming from? It's everywhere. EVERYWHERE.

**Sam Manson: **Glitter?

**Tucker Foley: **We entered a hallway that was filled with glitter.

**Sam Manson: **…

**Damian Daemon: **…that's weird…

**Danny Fenton: **…would you happen to know anything about this?

**Damian Daemon: **…nope.

**Destery Marshall: **…glitter, you say?

**Tucker Foley: **You know?

**Destery Marshall: **NOPE~

**Sam Manson: **…that hallway is going to be forever infected with the crafts herpes virus.

**Valerie Gray: **That just reminded me of something.

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray to Danny Fenton: **Glitter Crotch.

**Danny Fenton: **GODDAMMIT, THAT SHIT IS STILL STUCK ON THAT PAIR OF JEANS.

**Tucker Foley: **You should really get that checked out, dude.

**Danny Phantom: **He can have every craft disease. I'll love him anyway. :D

**Danny Fenton: **AND YOU. CEASE WITH THE ADVANCEMENTS.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Destery Marshall: **Your new fuck toy has a stuttering problem.

**Destery Marshall: **We haven't had sex.

**Josh Willows: **HE STUTTERS. HE'S BROKEN. GET A NEW ONE.

**Destery Marshall: **You're broken. You want me to leave you in a box on the corner and find another twisted dwarf?

**Josh Willows: **…that ALMOST hurt.

**Destery Marshall: **THEN STOP TORMENTING MY MOE.

**0~0~0**

**Kwan Lee: **Hot Pockets are hot.

**35 people like this.**

**Dash Baxter: **No shit, Kwan.

**Star Benson: **WHY DIDN'T YOU POST THIS EARLIER?

**Dash Baxter: **…

**Kwan Lee: **See? Everyone needs a fair warning.

**Dash Baxter: **No, I'm just shocked she would eat a Hot Pocket.

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **Magikarp: USELESS.

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Brady Groven and 42 others like this.**

**Brady Groven: **Color: USELESS.

**Tucker Foley: **Can't see the game well?

**Brady Groven: **Everything started to blend in with itself.

**Danny Fenton: **Brady: USELESS.

**Brady Groven: **With Pokémon games, yes.

**Sam Manson: **Everything looks like the Twilight Zone, doesn't it?

**Brady Groven: **That's what I'm afraid of. I've already seen some weird shit, and if I WAS in the Twilight Zone, I wouldn't know the difference.

**Danny Fenton: **…oh, I'm going to have fun with this…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall to Josh Willows: **Say what?

**Josh Willows: **…?

**Nebula Thorn: **Cut. No, no, no, man. You're making me fall asleep. To death, bro. 'Kay, the line is, 'Say WHAAAT?'

**Destery Marshall: **Say what?

**Nebula Thorn: **Say WHAAAT?

**Destery Marshall: **Say what?

**Nebula Thorn: **SAY…

**Destery Marshall: **Say…

**Nebula Thorn: **WHAAAT?

**Destery Marshall: **What?

**Nebula Thorn: **SAY WHAAAT?

**Destery Marshall: **GHANDI. THIS CHARACTER IS NOT ME.

**Nebula Thorn: **SAY WHAAAT?

**Destery Marshall: **STOP IT.

**Josh Willows: **…WHY? JUST TELL ME WHY?

**Destery Marshall: **Because Drama Kids are weird as hell.

**Nebula Thorn: **SAY WHAAAT?

**Josh Willows: **…GODDAMMIT, JUST GET OFF MY PAGE.

**Nebula Thorn: **IN THIS AU, THERE ARE NO RULES. I STAY TO FUCK SHIT UP AND RUN YOU OVER WITH MY VESPA.

**Destery Marshall: **SAY WHAAAT?

**Nebula Thorn: **There you go.

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **I GOT A SCARF~ :D

**Rae Marshall likes this.**

**Josh Willows: **Fuck that. I have a hat that has speakers.

**Keko Sakuma: **BUT MY SCARF IS BROWN AND PINK. D:

**Josh Willows: **BUT MY HAT CONNECTS TO MY IPOD. D:

**Keko Sakuma: **You're silly.

**Josh Willows: **I'm currently wearing your scarf, by the way.

**Rae Marshall: **It's soft, right?

**Josh Willows: **Sweet Jesus, yes.

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson: **Me: How's the water?

Guy in pool: Uh… Actually, it's wet.

Me: …

Guy: And blue. *cups water and holds it up*

**Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, and 11 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **That guy was great.

**Tucker Foley: **All went well until his friend asked if we were coming back with beer…

**Sam Manson: **I'm just glad people still have a sense of humor on this planet…

**0~0~0**

**Paulina Sanchez to Dash Baxter: **STOP IGNORING ME! D;

**Dash Baxter: **HAVE YOU NOT SEEN YOUR OWN VIDEO?

**Rae Marshall: **This disturbance in the popular force… IT PLEASES ME.

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Tucker Foley: **YO, I HEARD YOU LIKE HIPSTER SO I PUT SOME HIPSTER IN YOUR HIPSTER SO YOU CAN HIPSTER WHILE YOU HIPSTER.

**Tucker Foley: **…WHAT?

**Danny Phantom: **I popped the shades out of some 3D glasses. :D

**Josh Willows: **AND STOLE MY ACTUAL GLASSES, YOU SON OF A GHOSTLY GUTTER SLUT.

**Danny Phantom: **…YOUR WORDS. THEY ARE TOO MAINSTREAM FOR ARGUMENT.

**Tucker Foley: ***head desk*

**Josh Willows: **I'll mainstream you real quick with my foot up your ass.

**Danny Phantom: **I'm sorry. Did the average human say something? I was too busy fixing my scarf.

**Josh Willows: **MY GIRLFRIEND'S SCARF.

**Tucker Foley: **This is ridiculous. Just- PHANTOM, GIVE MY GLASSES BACK.

**Danny Phantom: **Sorry. Can't hear you over the sound of me sipping Starbucks coffee.

**Tucker Foley: **-_-"

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall to Damian Daemon: **…it was him, wasn't it? XD

**Damian Daemon: **Maybe…

**Destery Marshall: **That's cute.

**Damian Daemon: **I gave up trying to stop him a while ago.

**Bathy Lazarus: **GLITTER~ :D

**0~0~0**

**Brady Groven: **CAN SOMEONE TELL ME THAT THE REST OF THE PLANET IS OKAY PLEASE?

**Destery Marshall: **What happened?

**Brady Groven: **I CAN'T GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND THE POWER TO EVERYTHING IS CUT OFF. MY PHONE IS GOING TO RUN OUT OF BATTERY SOON- AND MY SOCCER BALL JUST CAME FLYING DOWN THE STAIRS. DDD:

**Destery Marshall: **…

**Danny Fenton: **Sounds kind of trippy. The rest of the town looks fine…

**Brady Groven: **…you son of a biTCH TOASTER ALMOST HIT ME SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE

**Danny Phantom: **I love being a ghost.

**Danny Fenton: **Welcome to the Twilight Zone, Groven.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **There's a chipmunk sitting next to my laptop. And it's staring at me.

**Keko Sakuma: **…Joshy, there's no chipmunk.

**Josh Willows: **…I know…

**Sam Manson: **You should get that checked out.

**Josh Willows: **He'll go away eventually.

**Rae Marshall: **…BED. NOW.

**Valerie Gray: **Are you sure that isn't the massive Monster intake?

**Rae Marshall: **No, this is a sign that his insomnia has over stayed its welcome. Your suggestion just makes him a twitchy motherfucker.

**Sam Manson: **Yeah, you should get that checked out.

**Danny Fenton: **BUT SLEEP DEPRIVATION IS FUN.

**Josh Willows: **NO, IT'S NOT. THE CHIPMUNK LOOKS LIKE HE'S EXPECTING SOMETHING FROM ME. I HAVE NOTHING TO OFFER THE FURRY BASTARD.

**Sam Manson: **Danny…just no. Josh, go to bed.

**Danny Fenton: **But I wanna see a chipmunk too. :D

**Sam Manson: **…

**Valerie Gray: **…he's your boyfriend…

**Sam Manson: **And I STILL ask myself why…

**Josh Willows: **Oh, God, make it stop staring at me…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom: **Skittles: Taste the Motherfucking Rainbow.

**57 people like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **…gay.

**Jazz Fenton: **…I'm not even gonna comment…

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT EXPLANATIONS. HERE WE GO.<strong>

**My math teacher told the first one to a student in our class. That was part of their conversation.**

**Josh is short like a dwarf. 'Nuff said.**

**MY CAFETERIA HAD DORA THE EXPLORER ON. I WASN'T SURPRISED.**

**Rae is a huge bitch when she's on her time of month. :D**

**Hey, I just met you- NO. PLEASE. I'LL WIND UP SINGING THE REST OF THE SONG...**

**Water-phobic whale idea, coming from **ayamari no Goshi. **Go check out her things~ And Josh loves beluga whales.**

**The evil bunny needs to start paying room and board.**

**Rae has shit on EVERYONE...**

**Thorn told me that's what someone she knew said. Monster eroded the sidewalk. Does Josh give one fuck? No, because he's Josh Willows. What a fucking surprise.**

**GLITTER~ All from little Bathy Lazarus, Damian's adoptive brother and Skell's OC. You can find drawings of him on her tumblr page. Cute little fucker.**

**And Glitter Crotch. Get that checked out.**

**Damian stutters a lot. Josh is a jerkass. Imagine how well that goes down when Destery's attention is directed somewhere other than Joshy. :D**

**Hot Pockets are fucking hot. Be aware.**

**MAGIKARP ARE USELESS. END OF STORY. Skell and I had a conversation about their uselessness. AND MY FRIEND... I HAVE A FRIEND WHO RAISED A LEVEL 100 MAGIKARP. WHY? BECAUSE HE HAS ADHD AND NOTHING BETTER TO DO.**

**SAY WHAAAT? A scene from Clone High. Featuring Nebula Thorn, Skell's OC. She and Destery are obnoxious buds and Josh just stares on like, "...how retarded can you two-"**

**Brady is completely colorblind, if you weren't all aware.**

**I WENT TO THE ROCK N ROLL HALL OF FAME TODAY. WHERE I GOT A SOFT SCARF AND A SKI HAT THAT HAS SPEAKERS I CAN CONNECT MY IPOD TO. I AM A HAPPY FUCKING LADY.**

**LOLJUSTKIDDING. I'm not a lady. I also met this guy and gave him my number. SKELL, HE LIVES IN TEXAS AND HIS NAME IS JASON.**

**My mom asked these guys about the pool. That was her response.**

**SKELL IS GETTING HIPSTER GLASSES. AND THAT ONE OBNOXIOUS COMMENT WAS HERS. I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO RESPOND TO IT. XD SHE PROMISES PICTURES WHEN SHE GETS HER MACBOOK BACK IN THE FALL.**

**SHE IS GOING TO HIPSTER IT UP JUST BECAUSE. JUST YOU WAIT.**

**Danny, stop fucking with poor Brady...**

**Josh has insomnia. :D When he goes too long without proper sleep, he hallucinates and sees a fucking chipmunk. No one knows why. He just goes along with it because he already knows he's not right in the head.**

**Skittles, mothafucka. Taste the Rainbow.**

**Josh: You finished?  
><strong>

**Me: I don't know. Did you grow another inch?  
><strong>

**Josh: Fuck you.**

**Me: Sorry. My job is to control your life, not to sleep with you. TRY AGAIN.**

**Josh: -_-"**

**Me: MOVING ON~ TUMBLR. REMEMBER. QUESTIONS. ANY QUESTIONS. I HAVE NO SHAME. PENGUINS. ALL WILL BE ANSWERED. FILL SKELL'S BOX WITH RANDOM SHIT. JUST DO IT. IT'LL BE FUNNY.**

**Well, that's it. I feel buzzed from the fucking caffeine and sugar I had an hour ago and my eyes are fucking HUGE RIGHT NOW. I'M TYPING A MILE A MINUTE WITH THIS BUZZ OF STUPIDITY. Goodnight and as always, please review~ ;)**

**AND IF HELL IS IN YOUR PIPING SYSTEM, DEMAND THAT I LEAVES. Unless you're into that. In that case, party on. What the fuck is wrong with me...**


	33. HEYO BITCHES WHAT'S SHAKIN?

**HEYO~**

**Just a short chapter.**

**And a bit of promoting~**

**Skellingtonfan1 is updating her next chapter to Urban Phantasy TONIGHT~ And I was told to alert you to a fact about Nebula Thorn in said story. If you hate her, GOOD. Apparently, she's supposed to be hated at the moment. Also, pester Skell for a faster update schedule so people won't mistake her for dead anymore. Help her to put her ass in gear. :D**

**NOW...**

**PEARS, MY LADIES AND DUCKLINGS.**

**ENJOY~ ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Manson to Danny Fenton: <strong>Heyy.

**Danny Fenton: **…TWO 'Y's. SHE WANTS MY DICK. SWAG.

**Tucker Foley likes this.**

**Sam Manson: **…and the idiocy begins…

**0~0~0**

**Keko Sakuma: **Lost the football game… D:

**Josh Willows: **And this surprises you?

**Danny Phantom: **Weeeell… Since we know how badly everyone on the team SUCKS…

**Dash Baxter: **…

**Danny Phantom: **Yeah, I said it. Superhero status be damned. A losing team blows for the living and the dead.

**Dash Baxter: **Everything about this week sucks.

**Rae Marshall: **Like when Paulina sucked face with the dudes in that video~ BAM, MOFO.

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall: **…is it a bad thing to attach model rockets to the sides of a Vespa? Because we just lit the fuses…

**Rae Marshall, Keko Sakuma, Danny Fenton and 14 others like this.**

**Nebula Thorn: **Hang on to your helmet, Dr. Faggot.

**Destery Marshall: **…YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A HELMET.

**Nebula Thorn: **WELL, FUCK. :D

**Josh Willows: **…I swear…to God. If I have to scrap him off the sidewalk, I'm kicking EVERYONE'S ass.

**Destery Marshall: **…don't walk outside then. And, Dr. Lesbian, I'm going to need assistance putting my shoulder back in its socket…

**Nebula Thorn: **As soon as I find out why there are three of you…

**Josh Willows: **-_-"

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson to Danny Fenton: **SWAG supposedly originated in the 60s by a group of gay men in Hollywood, the acronym standing for "Secretly We Are Gay."

**21 people like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **That just made life really awkward.

**Danny Fenton: **…remember that thread of swag comments we made a while back?

**Josh Willows: **My futuristic swag pains me now…

**Valerie Gray: **Idiots.

**Destery Marshall: **…swag. ;D

**Damian Daemon and Brady Groven like this.**

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows to Keko Sakuma: **That senior in your band is a fucking creep.

**Keko Sakuma: **Celina likes picking on him.

**Josh Willows: **…HE TRAILS AROUND THE FRESHMAN…LIKE A CREEP.

**Keko Sakuma: **He always wears khakis and a polo. :D

**Josh Willows: **He's a creep.

**Keko Sakuma: **He held my hand once.

**Josh Willows: **…

**Danny Fenton: **Byron?

**Keko Sakuma: **YEP.

**Danny Fenton: **He stroked my thigh once…

**Josh Willows: **…CREEP.

**Sam Manson:** …is he that kid that offered to hug me when I told him he was a freaking weirdo?

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah. Byron.

**Josh Willows: **…WHY IS NO ONE ELSE ALARMED BY HIS CREEPY BEHAVIOR…?

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley: **When your friend licks Red Bull off the floor…

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Valerie Gray and 6 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Delicious.

**Celina Martin: **That was the band carpet, dude.

**Keko Sakuma and Josh Willows like this.**

**Danny Fenton: **Still delicious.

**Celina Martin: **No. You don't understand. That was the BAND CARPET, DUDE.

**Danny Fenton: **No. YOU don't understand. STILL DELICIOUS.

**Josh Willows: **Danny, there used to be a couch in the band room.

**Keko Sakuma: **No one sat on it.

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Josh Willows: **Imagine what has been done to that floor.

**Danny Fenton: **…I think I may throw up.

**Keko Sakuma: **Rule Three of Band: Don't eat anything off the floor.

**Josh Willows: **Rule Two of Band: Seventy five percent of it is Sex Ed.

**Danny Fenton: **…

**Sam Manson: **I am not kissing you until you wash your mouth out with Bleach.

**Tucker Foley: **…wait, what happened on the couch…?

**0~0~0**

**Nebula Thorn to Destery Marshall: **If I said I could make a car float off the ground…

**Destery Marshall: **…side of a building?

**Nebula Thorn: **You know it.

**Shane Crane: **…would it be too much to ask to RETURN MY GIRLFRIEND?

**Destery Marshall: **Sorry. I need her for stupid life threatening tasks.

**Nebula Thorn: **I am trashing this car.

**Shane Crane: **…*head desk*…

**0~0~0**

**Destery Marshall to Damian Daemon: **Care to join me at the park?

**Damian Daemon: **Sure. :)

**Josh Willows: **Fuck time is a go. **Rae Marshall**.

**Rae Marshall: **I'M ON IT.

**Destery Marshall: **…oh, are you KIDDING ME?

**Josh Willows: **Does it look like I'm kidding~?

**Rae Marshall: **;D

**Damian Daemon: **…this is awkward…

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray: **…I think someone just exploded a watermelon outside my apartment complex.

**Sam Manson: **That's not incredibly weird.

**Danny Phantom: **That is a waste of perfectly delicious fruit.

**Valerie Gray: **…I'm pretty sure it was YOU.

**Danny Phantom: **I neither accept nor deny this accusation.

**Sam Manson: **Surrounded by idiots, I swear…

**0~0~0**

**Brady Groven to Destery Marshall: **I KNOW it was YOU.

**Destery Marshall: **What was me~?

**Brady Groven: **THE PANCAKES, DUDE. ALL OVER MY HOUSE.

**Destery Marshall: **Did you check the bathroom?

**Brady Groven: **WHO HAS THAT MUCH TIME TO FILL THE TUB WITH SYRUP?

**Danny Fenton: **A guy who pays another couple guys to do it~?

**Brady Groven: **-_-"

**Danny Fenton: **Also: I want the pancakes.

**Tucker Foley: **And the syrup. All that good syrup…

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows: **kay dont be madd but i kinda fell on ur windshielf kay lol bye

**Keko Sakuma, Danny Fenton, and Tucker Foley and 4 others like this.**

**Sam Manson: **THE GRAMMAR. WHAT IS THAT?

**Josh Willows: **I FELL ON A FUCKING WINDSHIELD. And I MIGHT have cracked the glass…

**Danny Fenton: **It was the funniest shit I have ever seen.

**Tucker Foley:** No freaking joke. RIGHT off the ladder.

**Josh Willows: **There's a huge shatter mark on the windshield and I have scrapes on my fucking shoulders because the shirt I was wearing didn't protect them from impact…

**Sam Manson: **…who's windshield?

**Brady Groven:** This has to be the worst day of my entire life.

**Destery Marshall: **Pancakes can make it better.

**Brady Groven: **YOU shut up. And WILLOWS better pay for the damage.

**Danny Fenton: **Hey, you were laughing…

**Brady Groven: **Who doesn't laugh at that? Like, honestly…

**Josh Willows: **…kay laughterr is the paymetn lol ay good byez

**Brady Groven: **OH, NO. CASH, YOU LITTLE DWARF FUCK.

**0~0~0**

**Rae Marshall to Destery Marshall: **Are you on a fucking donkey?

**Destery Marshall: **I believe the correct term is JACKass.

**Nebula Thorn: **Because we are totally revamping that entire series stupid original stunt by stupid original stunt.

**Rae Marshall: **You guys are riding backwards on a donkey.

**Destery Marshall: **Did we tell you we were going to put a unicycle somewhere in all of this?

**Rae Marshall: **…when you die, can I have your computer?

**Destery Marshall: **Sure thing. :D

**Nebula Thorn: **I'd offer mine, but we attached it to the donkey's saddle next to a bucket of firecrackers and two cantaloupes.

**Shane Crane: **…YOUR COMPUTER?

**Nebula Thorn: **I'd offer my boyfriend's, but we attached it to the donkey's saddle next to a bucket of firecrackers and two cantaloupes.

**Shane Crane: **…

**Rae Marshall: **Either way, I get a computer, so…

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom to Valerie Gray: **…okay, it was me.

**Valerie Gray: **Knew it.

**Danny Phantom: **Seriously, though, exploding watermelons have to be the greatest things…

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK TALKING HERE.<strong>

**SWAG.**

**WE LOST OUR FOOTBALL GAME.**

**DESTERY AND NEB DO COUNTLESS STUPID SHIT. ALL THE TIME.**

**IN MY FRESHMAN YEAR, WE HAD A CREEPY SENIOR WHO DID ALL OF THOSE THINGS TO ME.**

**MY FRIEND AND HER FUCKING RED BULL. DO NOT EAT ANYTHING OFF A BAND ROOM FLOOR, PEOPLE.**

**DEZZY AND DAY-DAY~**

**EXPLODING WATERMELON. YES, PLEASE.**

**THERE'S THIS THING BETWEEN DESTERY AND BRADY INVOLVING PANCAKES. NUFF SAID.**

**JOSH FALLS ON THE WINDSHIELD OF BRADY'S CAR.**

**OKAY THAT'S ALL GOOD NOW.**

**SO:**

**GO READ SKELL'S UPDATE.**

**PESTER HER FOREVER.**

**REVIEW THERE.**

**REVIEW HERE.**

**TUMBLR ME, BITCHES. I LOVEST MY DARLINGS~**

**I START SCHOOL TOMORROW. I'LL SEND MY GHOST TO TAKE OVER THIS ACCOUNT WHEN I DON'T MAKE IT BACK... ;)**


	34. 2012

**LOLWATDOYOUMEANIHAVEN'TUPDATEDINFOREVER-**

**...'sup?**

**So anyhow, I saw Rise of the Guardians.**

**And if you read this story, you now have to go see it. It's mandatory. Legit. It is now law.**

**Glad we covered that.**

**LAST CHAPTER WAS UPDATED ON THE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY~**

**ALSO, THE FORMAT OF THIS CHAPTER...**

**I got my little note about how I was breaking FF rules with this being a chat story, so I'm editing it for dialogue, slowly editing the rest of the story the same way. I have like the first two chapters done. It's still FB. Just written like this now.**

**Without further delay, enjoy this short and hopefully not terrible chapter. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton said, <strong>"Homecoming tomorrow. We're…totally going to lose."

**Sam Manson said, **"What else is new? We always lose."

**Tucker Foley said, **"But this is Homecoming! We have to win!"

**Danny Fenton said, **"AND THEN MAYBE PUPPIES WILL FALL FROM THE SKY. :D"

**Tucker Foley said, **"…sarcasm is not need."

**Sam Manson said, **"Sarcasm is always needed.

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows said to Tucker Foley, **"So you want to know what happened on that couch?"

**Tucker Foley said, **"…somewhat."

**Josh Willows said, **"Rumor is that the director walked into his office and saw through the window into the locker room, two of his students fucking on the couch."

**Tucker Foley said, **"…dude."

**Josh Willows said,** "You wanted to know."

**Tucker Foley said, **"What is wrong with band?"

**Josh Willows said,** "Absolutely everything."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said, **"So did anyone else hear about that past senior that stole those giant containers of peanut butter from the cafeteria?"

**Sam Manson said, **"And stacked them into a throne in the boy's locker room and sat on it?"

**Danny Fenton said, **"Yep."

**Tucker Foley said, **"They started calling him the 'Peanut Butter Bandit' and he got suspended for like three days."

**Danny Fenton said, **"Just reminds me of the level of awesome that we need to own up to before we graduate…"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom said to Valerie Gray, **"…can you bring me a stop sign?"

**Valerie Gray said, **"…what?"

**Danny Phantom said, **"What?"

**Valerie Gray said, **"…you want a stop sign?"

**Danny Phantom said, **"Never mind. Sam said she'd get me one for Christmas."

**Valerie Gray said, **"…what?"

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows said, **"I am so fucking done with band kids. We were playing 'Never Have I Ever' and I said that I'd never had sex with a violin and this kid clapped, screaming, "GODDAMMIT—" and he was already negative fifteen and I… No. I am so fucking done right now."

**Keko Sakuma, Celina Marten, Gabby Carter, and 16 others like this.**

**0~0~0**

**Brady Groven said, **"Contract the rainbow. Taste the rainbow."

**Destery Marshall said, **"It's delicious."

**Brady Groven likes this.**

**Danny Fenton said, **"So Skittle wise, or…? Because I think contracting Skittles would be fucking weird as hell…"

**Brady Groven said, **"Yes. We're talking about Skittles."

**Destery Marshall said, **"I was talking about dicks, but okay…"

**Danny Fenton said,** "…so dicks that taste like Skittles?"

**Sam Manson said, **"Why is this even a conversation?"

**Brady Groven said, **"You want a Skittle?"

**Sam Manson said, **"Don't make me hurt you."

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray said, **"'You can often tell about someone by the contents of their purse.' So **Sam Manson** pulls out a giant roll of masking tape at that exact time and then proceeds to tell me she also has an exacto knife."

**Sam Manson said, **"Finished my project, by the way."

**Valerie Gray said, **"At least the faces of those around us were priceless."

**Tucker Foley said, **"Seriously. I'm never going near your bag again. Ever."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said, **"'Marc, either you use a hockey stick or nothing.' Damn, I love grad project…"

**8 people like this.**

**Josh Willows said, **"It's only fun because we have a long term sub. Because only a long term sub would tell a student to put a lacrosse stick down and trade for a hockey stick when passing a round chap stick across the room for sport."

**Danny Fenton said, **"Even better when she gets an ask to prom and she's all, '*beat* No, you freak!' Perfect."

**Tucker Foley said, **"…why won't she say YES?!"

**Josh Willows said, **"Why won't she say that we're not supposed to play baseball with wooden swords and markers?"

**Danny Fenton said, **"Yeah, she even let me throw a paper airplane. 'Just aim it away from the majority of the class.'"

**Tucker Foley said, **"…okay, point…"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom said, **"I got a detention for telling a teacher that I was on my monthly. He didn't think it was a funny reason for me having a snarky attitude."

**35 people like this.**

**Star Benson said, **"…you don't even go to school."

**Danny Phantom said, **"I know. But I'm still sitting in the cafeteria with a bunch of weirdoes. Except for **Danny Fenton**. My lover will never be weird."

**Danny Fenton said, **"STOP IT. YOU'RE GOING TO GET US IN MORE TROUBLE FOR USING OUR PHONES."

**Danny Phantom said, **"NOT EVEN DETENION CAN KEEP ME FROM CALLING OUT MY LOVE FOR AWKWARD HUMAN BOYS."

**Star Benson said, **"…I'm just going to log out now…"

**0~0~0**

**Paulina Sanchez said, **"There's a special place in Hell for girls who try to RUIN THINGS for NO REASON."

**Star Benson and 10 others like this.**

**Rae Marshall said, **"Caw caw, motherfucker."

**Paulina Sanchez said, **"Oh, speaking of the girl I was TALKING ABOUT."

**Rae Marshall said, **"Chin chin nami nami."

**Keko Sakuma likes this.**

**Paulina Sanchez said, **"Like I even care what that means!"

**Rae Marshall said, **"Japanese for 'suck my dick.' Keko's very open to giving out phrases."

**Keko Sakuma said, **"I am! I really am!"

**Paulina Sanchez said, **"…-_-"

**0~0~0**

**Damian Daemon said, **"I don't know how it's possible to spend an entire English class arguing about an outline, but our class managed to do it."

**Destery Marshall likes this.**

**Destery Marshall said, **"This was the best English class we've had all year. Even better when two other teachers were brought in to disprove the point."

**Damian Daemon said, **"I lost it when the girl brought her mom into it when she called. 'Roman numerals all the way.' Absolutely the best."

**Destery Marshall said, **"No work accomplished and we weren't even in the argument. Thank you, perfect scores."

**0~0~0**

**Brady Groven said to Josh Willows, **"I wasn't fucking kidding about payment for my windshield."

**Josh Willows said, **"I wasn't fucking kidding about laughter being the payment."

**Brady Groven said, **"No, PAY ME the MONEY."

**Josh Willows said, **"Do you wan' me to bwing you a teddy beaw? :3"

**Brady Groven said, **"That's not going to make a difference…sick fuck."

**Josh Willows said, **"Actually, that was Destery shoving me away from the laptop. But seriously. I'm not paying you."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said, **"Mr. Timothy: What happens every time you use paper?"

**Tucker Foley said, **"Kid: *beat* You kill trees."

**Danny Fenton said, **"Our teacher's paper motivation backfired."

**Tucker Foley said, **"Best part of math. But seriously, I failed that test."

**Danny Fenton said, **"LOLWATTEST—"

**0~0~0**

**Josh Willows said, **"Can someone explain to me why every game of Truth or Dare ends with stripping?"

**Sam Manson said, **"Naked?"

**Josh Willows said, **"My pants are literally gone. Legit. Violin Fucker threw them OUT THE BUS WINDOW on the way back."

**Keko Sakuma said, **"His boxers are cute! :D"

**Josh Willows said, **"The entire back of the bus was playing and none of us had pants on. Half had no shirts."

**Sam Manson said, **"Well, that explains why in the hallway I heard kids talking about stripping."

**Tucker Foley said, **"And why Josh was wearing a skirt…"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said, **"…I woke up handcuffed to a bathtub."

**Sam Manson said, **"…weird…"

**Danny Fenton said, **"…I know you had something to do with it."

**Destery Marshall said, **"I woke up in a bathtub once. Wasn't handcuffed to it, but my shoelaces were gone, I was wearing a wig, I couldn't find my shirt, and there was glitter everywhere…"

**Danny Fenton said, **"…yeah, but you're not still HANDCUFFED TO THE BATHTUB."

**Sam Manson said, **"I'll bring the key by when I'm done book shopping."

**Danny Fenton said, **"Okay, so I'm NEVER getting out of here."

**0~0~0**

**Valerie Gray said, **"My class: *organizes a sit-in to protest a test*

Teacher: "*walks in* Oh, since you guys were so good for the sub yesterday, I bought you all mini donuts!

Ring Leader: *jumps up* Abort mission. Donuts."

**21 people like this.**

**Danny Phantom said, **"They were delicious."

**Valerie Gray said, **"…I KNEW someone took the one I had on my desk."

**Danny Phantom said, **"Stolen donuts are even better."

**Valerie Gray said, **"Stay away from me."

**Danny Phantom said, **"…but snuggle bunny…"

**Valerie Gray said, **"STILL no."

**Danny Phantom said, **"…STILL snuggle bitch."

**0~0~0**

**Celina Marten said, **"I love how I explain my 'IDGAFF' rule, and then have to spend the rest of after school library being boob poked."

**Greta Taylor said, **"Shouldn't have told him."

**Celina Marten said, **"Either way…"

**Tucker Foley said,** "…'IDGAFF' rule?"

**Celina Marten said, **"I don't give a flying fuck what happens as long as my pants stay on. Apparently, that was an invitation to him while I was trying to finish homework."

**Gabby Carter said, **"Well, you are a bit of a skank."

**Celina Marten said, **"Shhh…no one else has to know…"

**Tucker Foley said, **"…nice rule."

**Celina Marten said, **"No."

**Tucker Foley said, **"…dammit."

**0~0~0**

**Nebula Thorn said, **"The Walmart manager got mad at me for trolling."

**Destery Marshall likes this.**

**Destery Marshall said,** "You fall down again?"

**Nebula Thorn said, **"No. I was yelling at costumers."

**Destery Marshall said, **"Oh. Well, tell me next time so we can yell at them together."

**Nebula Thorn said, **"It wasn't even bad things. 'I love you!'"

**Destery Marshall said, **"I don't think aggressively telling people you love them is smiled upon."

**Nebula Thorn said, **"Fuck our society."

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley said to Josh Willows, **"…why do you have a knife?"

**Destery Marshall, Rae Marshall, and Keko Sakuma like this.**

**Josh Willows said, **"Why do…you have pants?"

**Tucker Foley said, **"Because the public frowns upon nudity."

**Destery Marshall said, **"I don't."

**Josh Willows said, **"See? Your argument is now invalid."

**Tucker Foley said, **"…you're not going to answer me…"

**Josh Willows said, **"Aw, you're getting smarter…"

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley said, **"So I told Siri that I loved her. And she responded with, 'I am a machine. I am incapable of love.'"

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and 16 others like this.**

**Danny Fenton said, **"I disabled her. And she still talks."

**Sam Manson said, **"Pretty strong bond right there."

**Tucker Foley said, **"Oh, so Siri loves Danny, but not me and my too fine moves?"

**Sam Manson said, **"Yep."

**Danny Fenton said, **"Dude, have you SEEN me? Even technology wants to tap this."

**Tucker Foley said, **"…get off your high horse…"

**Sam Manson said,** "He can't. He's too high up there to hear you."

**Danny Fenton said, **"What did you say? I cannot hear you, peasant. Your horse is too low."

**Tucker Foley said, **"Get off the Internet."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Phantom said, **"Pick up your 'I Survived 2012' shirt today.

**39 people like this.**

**Sam Manson said, **"And it begins."

* * *

><p><strong>Homecoming was a while ago, but we lost. As usual. And sarcasm is always needed.<strong>

**SEX. ON THE BAND COUCH. WITH MOST LIKELY MY FRIENDS OLDER SISTER AND HER BOYFRIEND SOME ODD YEARS AGO.**

**Everything is wrong with band.**

**He just stole the peanut butter... I wish I was in his class to see that shit.**

**Mike texted me once, asking for a stop sign. And then a waitress told him she'd get him one for Christmas. I never found out why he needed a stop sign.**

**Our new trumpet bandie told us that's what happened with a kid at his old school. "Never Have I Ever" gets SO FUCKING WEIRD WITH BAND KIDS OH MY GOD. THE VIOLIN WHY-**

**Because Skittles.**

**Gabby said the thing about the contents of a girl's purse and I pulled out masking tape and proceeded to explain how I also had an exacto knife. :D**

**My grad teacher is a long term sub and she is SO FUCKING AWESOME. SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING AND IT'S FANTASTIC. I GOT TO THROW A PAPER AIRPLANE. AND SHE SAID NOTHING ABOUT KIDS KICKING A SOCCER BALL ACROSS THE ROOM UNTIL IT HIT A TROPHY AND A COMPUTER AND EVEN THEN, SHE JUST CASUALLY TOOK IT AWAY-**

**My friend got a detention for telling a teacher he was on his monthly.**

**Chin chin nami nami. :D There's a whole story to that, but now is not the time to tell it.**

**My English class spent an entire class arguing about an outline and grading. I was not a part of it because I got a hundred. :I But at one point, two teachers were brought it to disprove points, this girl got a call from her mom and explained the argument to her, and this kid kept a tally on the board of him versus the teacher.**

**Teddy beaw, anyone~?**

**No one likes trig. No killing trees by using paper-**

**Truth or Dare ends with a lot of stripping. :I Within my basement at my party- LOLWAT-**

**A friend of mine woke up handcuffed to the bathtub once.**

**And yes, Destery did have that bathtub experience of his own. It was crazy...**

**In history last year, we did a sit-in protest and then there were donuts and everything failed. So we ate and took the test.**

**I have a 'IDGAFF' rule, and my one friend found that SO FUCKING AMUSING WHILE I WAS TRYING TO DO MY HOMEWORK- But then again, I don't give a flying fuck.**

**My friend likes to troll places and that was how Walmart went.**

**Joshy likes pointy things~ Like knives-**

**My teacher told Siri he loved her once. And a classmate shut Siri off, but she didn't stay shut off.**

**HEYO, WE DIDN'T DIE, GUYS. FUCK YEAH, TIME TO BUY A SHIRT-**

**And that it is for now. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND GO WATCH RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

**ALSO: My tumblr is a great way to contact me, and you can do it anonymously. As you guys know, I suck at review replies. I also have somewhat of a page toward my writings there, and any questions or contacts to me about shit will be tagged to that page so you can find your responses later. OKAY THEN~**

**;)**


End file.
